Prismatic Dragon Emperor
by KurobaraIto
Summary: Emiya Miyu was thrown into another world. A world where she won't have to suffer any longer. A world where she meet kind people. A world where she find friends she can laugh. A world where she can find a small warm share of happiness. Everything began when she met a kind boy named Hyoudou Issei.
1. Prologue

_"I wish upon the Holy Grail."_

 _"I pray you find a world where you won't have to suffer any longer."_

 _"I pray that you meet kind people."_

 _"I pray you find friends you can laugh with."_

 _"I pray you find a warm small share of happiness."_

* * *

Emiya Miyu opened her eyes. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was her brother's wishes. Her brother...

"Hey, you alright?" A stranger asked her. He was around her age, with unkempt brown hair and a big worried expression.

Miyu blinked when she realized the one addressed by the stranger was her.

"What are you doing here alone? In the middle of a park, sleeping alone, with that kind of clothes?"

Miyu looked down to see what she was wearing. Ah, it was the one that the Ainsworth made her wear, except there was a layer of a sweater on top of them. Miyu looked questioningly at the boy.

"It's mine. You can wear it if you think it's cold. I can manage," the boy grinned, though not a second later, he shivered from the cold wind.

"It's fine," Miyu said shortly as she moved to remove the boy's sweater.

"At least my clothes aren't made of thin fabrics! And also, you don't wear any shoes, your feet's gonna be cold. Where are your parents?"

At this, Miyu looked downcast. "I... don't have any."

"A-Ah, I'm sorry, I don't know..." The boy looked really sincere in his apology.

"It's okay. You don't know."

"Still, I feel bad... what about your lunch or dinner? Do you have anywhere to go? Or any money at all?"

Miyu shook her head in resignation. The boy was right. Before all of this, everything else was handled by her big brother. Now she had no roof, no money, nor her big brother.

"I can ask my mother to make lunch and dinner for you! Do you want to?"

Miyu was surprised at his suggestion. "I don't mind but..."

"Don't worry, my mother will like you!"

"That's not the problem..."

"Come on!" The boy held out his hand for her to take. But instead of taking it, Miyu just looked at the boy. There was sincerity in his eyes. The boy wanted to help her.

Slowly, Miyu took his hand.

The boy grinned enthusiastically. "Wait!" his grin turned into a frown. "You don't have any shoes. You'll be cold when you walk."

The boy dropped to his knees and offered his back. "Hop on, I'll carry you!"

Miyu was stunned. There in front of her was someone so kind that he would offer to carry a stranger to his house.

"Why do you do all of this?"

The boy blinked, not understanding her question. "What?"

"Why do you do all of this for a stranger like me?"

"Ooh... my mother would be angry at me if I left a girl alone in a park shivering with the cold so I lend you my sweater. After that well, my mother would definitely be furious with me if I left a girl alone in a park, shivering with the cold, and had no one to come back to. At least, my mother wanted me to offer you her courtesy."

Miyu had forgotten how it felt to have a mother. The familial warmth she had experienced up until now was all her big brother's. Were all mother this kind even to a stranger?

"I... I see..."

"Come on!"

Miyu nodded and grabbed his back. "Are you ready?" she nodded.

"One, two, three!" the boy stood up and promptly fell to the ground along with her.

"Ouch!"

"Yeow!"

Miyu rubbed her aching butt. Despite being thoughtful, the boy was not strong enough to carry her.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Miyu said.

"I know, why don't you use my shoes?!" the boy offered another idea, but Miyu frowned.

"Your sweater is enough, I don't want you to feel even colder. I can manage."

The boy looked at her seriously. She matched his stare with her own dull stare.

"Okay then, let's go. Oh, before I forget, I'm Hyoudou Issei, you can call me Ise, what's your name?"

Miyu followed his steps. This was a new road for her. A world without her brother...

"Miyu. Emiya Miyu."

"Come on, Miyu-chan! Let's be friends!"

At that words, Miyu remembered her brother's wishes.

 _"I wish upon the Holy Grail."_

 _"I pray you find a world where you won't have to suffer any longer."_

 _"I pray that you meet kind people."_

 _"I pray you find friends you can laugh with."_

 _"I pray you find a warm small share of happiness."_

Big brother... his wishes were coming true already. 


	2. Chapter 1

When they arrived at Issei's house, Miyu was greeted with excessive motherly concern. Where was her guardian? What was she doing? Was she okay? Did she have any place to stay? Truthfully, she was quite a bit overwhelmed by Issei's mother.

But even so, she was thankful to the Hyoudou family. They offered a spare room for her to live just like that. She would practically live with the Hyoudou family and they didn't mind. That actually boggled her mind, but she didn't refuse. To put it simply, she didn't have another choice and didn't want to throw away the chance.

And so the Hyoudou household got another member that day.

Later that night, Miyu was staring at the bed in her new bedroom. It was a simple bed, there was nothing interesting about it that she could note, but somehow, she was very grateful that she would be sleeping on that bed.

She opened the window, letting the cold night air come inside the room. Then, she looked at the stars in the dark sky. They were glowing brightly. It reminded her of the night she spent together with her brother.

"Miyu-chan, have you settled yourself?" Issei asked as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Miyu answered, letting Issei came inside her room.

Issei took a look around the room, and nodded to himself, to her confusion.

"Need a decoration. Mom wanted to take you shopping with her tomorrow."

"I see."

"What were you doing?" Issei asked, approaching her near the window.

"I'm looking at the constellation signs," Miyu replied, her eyes never leaving the bright white dots.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" Issei came beside her and also looked at the sky. "What constellation have you found?"

"That's Sirius, the brightest star we can see. It's part of the Canis Major constellation," Miyu pointed at the stars.

"Where?"

"There."

Issei tried to follow Miyu's pointed direction, but to his eyes, the stars didn't have any differences. To him, they all were the same. Wait, that one was brighter than the others.

"There?"

"That's right."

"Wow, you know a lot of things, Miyu-chan!" Issei said, impressed by Miyu's knowledge.

"I read it in a book," she answered shortly.

"Blegh, reading a book is boring," he made a disgusted face, which made Miyu smiled a bit. "Hey, is that a shooting star?!"

Miyu followed Issei's fingers to see... yes, a white dot was moving at high speed in the sky.

"Quick, Miyu! Make a wish!"

Make a wish? She thought. Ah, she remembered what her brother said before. People made their wishes to the stars.

"I want to be a Harem King!" Issei shouted loudly.

"Don't people made their wish as quiet as possible? Why are you shouting?" Miyu was too perplexed by what she had just witnessed to make a proper wish.

"That's what adults said, but I don't understand. The stars are in the sky, you need to shout at it to get their attention. If you don't how would they even know what we wish?"

That...

That was actually quite true... How did she never realized this before?

But wait! "Stars aren't people, you know? They're just a lump of hydrogen and other gases who emits light bright enough that we in another solar system can see it. A shooting star then had no chance to hear your shout as outside of the atmosphere, no sound can travel."

Miyu nodded to herself, pleased with her own explanation.

"I'm sorry, can you speak Japanese? We don't speak any alien language here," Issei closed his ears.

Miyu looked at Issei with a deadpan expression. "That's basic science, Ise."

Issei didn't reply. He was fixated on the sky. Was there something there? Miyu thought.

"Look, Miyu! The shooting star is coming here! It hears my wish!"

"No, Ise. Stars cannot hear any wishes," Miyu answered as she looked at... the sky... which had a bright dot coming towards them.

"Run, Ise!"

"What?"

"Stars are small because they're far away! If they come here, then it's going to destroy this house!"

Issei's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you serious?! Please, Mr. Star, don't come here! Don't hear my wish! Please go away!"

"That's not the problem here," she dragged Issei out of the room. Soon, they heard the sound of the crash inside Miyu's room. Glancing at each other, they nodded before peeking into the room.

There was nothing out of ordinary inside the room, except a smoking small item on the floor, so Issei and Miyu decided that it was okay to come inside the room.

"Miyu, you said the stars are big? Why is the room not destroyed?" Issei gave an accusatory glance to Miyu. "And after I kinda took my wish away because I fear the house will be destroyed too..."

Issei looked like he was really disappointed.

"I-I'm sorry, Ise. It's something I read in the book."

"Nah, it's alright, Miyu-chan. There's something more interesting here," Issei picked up the smoking item from the ground. It had a circular shape with blue ribbons attached on its side. On the inner side of the circle, a golden six-pointed star was displayed.

"What is this?" Issei asked nobody in particular.

"Greetings."

"Whoa!" Issei threw the item after it somehow greeted them. Reflexively, Miyu hid behind Issei.

"Please do not be alarmed. I am Kaleidostick Sapphire."

"Who?!"

"I am a Mystic Code created by the Grand Master. I am sent here for the purpose of collecting the Class Card. But I cannot do it alone. I need the help of someone with great magical potential," the self-introduced Mystic Code explained herself.

"...Class Card?" Miyu muttered under her breath. "Let me help you," she stepped out of Issei's back.

The magical stick floated towards Miyu's opened palm.

"Wait wait wait, Miyu-chan! I know you're a girl and is excited about being a magical girl, but let's review the contract first! Beware of Kyuubey! Beware of Kyuubey!"

Miyu and Sapphire looked at Issei with a confused expression.

"What is Kyuubey?" she asked Issei.

"It's... an evil character from a magical girl show I watched. It tricks young girls into making a contract without them knowing all the details," Issei explained to her. He then turned his attention towards the stick. "Now, Sapphire-san. Can you tell us the full detail on what helping you entail?"

"Right. If Miyu-sama accepts, she will have to collect the Class Card. Class Cards is a collection of seven mysterious powerful cards that got the Grand Master's attention. He intended to try to collect it with the help of his two apprentices. However, when we were on our way here, the way was blocked by a biker-thug, so Grand Master send me and my sister first," Sapphire explain in a concise manner.

"If it's just a biker thug, you can just run from them, right?" Issei asked Sapphire.

"That's what Grand Master did, he told his two apprentices, my former master, to go back. He held himself to face the biker thug."

"Your Grand Master is so cool!" Issei had sparkles in his eyes.

"Yes, he is. Especially when the biker thug stands about one hundred meters tall."

The enthusiasm on Issei's eyes faded as he stared at the floating stick flatly.

"You're just messing with me, aren't you?"

"I am stating the truth. But we strayed from the topic. Miyu-sama, do you accept?" Sapphire turned its body towards Miyu.

"I accept, Sapphire. Let me help you."

Issei just sighed and smiled at Miyu. "If you're okay with it. But let me help, Miyu."

Suddenly the door was knocked from the outside. "Issei, Miyu, I heard a commotion. What happened?"

"Quick, hide Sapphire under the blanket, Miyu-chan!" Miyu nodded and immediately did what Issei suggested. "Nothing, Mom! We were just talking."

The door opened by Mrs. Hyoudou only for her to see nothing out of place. "Miyu is already on the bed? Then don't bother her, Ise. Come on," she dragged Issei out of the room.

When the door was closed, Sapphire came out of the blanket. "I hope we can be good partners, Miyu-sama."

"I hope so too, Sapphire," Miyu replied with a smile. Then she closed her eyes peacefully, drifting into sleep. She missed Sapphire mumbling about her sister.

"I wonder where Nee-san went?" 

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from the Hyoudou household, the other Kaleidostick found someone worthy to be her new master.

"Yahoo! A real magical girl wand?! Sign me up! With this, So-tan won't be saying anything about me acting as a magical girl anymore because I will become one! Let's become good friends, Ruby-chan!"

"I know I approach the right person! Serafall-san! This is the start of a beautiful friendship!" 


	3. Chapter 2

The sun rose, signaling the start of a new day. Its light seeped through the curtain in a certain room in Hyoudou household. The occupant of the room woke up, her sleep disturbed by the light from the sun. Slowly, one Emiya Miyu rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Onii-chan...?"

"Please wake up, Miyu-sama."

Miyu blinked before she realized where she was. She was inside the Hyoudou household in another world. There was no Onii-chan for her anymore because she was here and Onii-chan was there.

The door suddenly opened with a loud bang, "Miyu-chan! Good morning!"

Still wearing his pajamas, the one who found her yesterday, Hyoudou Issei greeted her with morning enthusiasm.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Issei-sama."

Issei blinked. "Oh! Good morning to you too, Sapphire-san!"

And then the reality of what happened last night came crashing to the two children. Last night, the floating magical girl wand Sapphire wanted Miyu to become her partner. Miyu was going to be an actual magical girl!

While Miyu accepted it for a different reason, which was, she had heard about Class Card before in her world. Sapphire's purpose was to collect the Class Card, so she just accepted it because logically, it helped both of them.

Issei was excited for a different reason. He was just a normal boy, so of course, having his world turned upside down by actually having something confirmed the existence of magic would make him excited! Not to mention his new friend Miyu would be the one using it! He couldn't wait to see Miyu use it!

"Why are you barging inside my room the first time in the morning?" Miyu asked Issei.

"Mom wanted me to tell you that she's going to take you shopping with her. The good thing is when you shop, I will be at school so no need for me to wait long for you girls choosing your outfit!"

Miyu looked in confusion. "I never take a long time in choosing my outfit." Mostly because what she wore was chosen by Onii-chan and she liked whatever Onii-chan brought to her so she just accepted it.

Issei made a pitying expression on his face when he looked at Miyu. "Trust me, you're going to be so bored by my mother."

"Miyu-sama. My previous master always takes a long time in choosing her outfit, so I suggest you consider Issei-sama's opinion."

"Really?" Miyu asked because she was clueless about the normal world. Her world before she was taken away by [i]them[/i] was just the Emiya compound, and the books Onii-chan provided for her to read.

"Yes! Finally, someone who agrees with me about my mother! Wahoooo! You're cool, Sapphire-san!" Issei was just happy that someone agreed with him that women always took a long time to shop. "Also, Mom says that you're going to school tomorrow. I hope you're going to my class! It will be awesome!"

Miyu nodded. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Ise, have you woken Miyu-chan up?!" Mrs. Hyoudou's voice reverberated through her room, and Issei answered back with a shout.

"Yes, I have!"

"Come down for breakfast! Bring her with you!"

Issei ran towards the dining room, leaving Miyu still in her bed, looking at the floating Sapphire. Sapphire also looked at her, probably thinking the same thing as her.

"I can hide behind your hair, Miyu-sama."

"Okay."

Miyu opened her drawer and brought out the same dress that she wore coming to this world. She had nothing else to wear and Mrs. Hyoudou hadn't brought her any clothes. She opened her pajama bottom and placed it on the bed. After that, she unbuttoned her pajama top and placed it beside the bottom.

"Oh, Miyu-chan, I forgot to bring you to..."

Suddenly Issei barged in and got a full view of Miyu only in her underwear.

...

"Waaa! I'm sorry Miyu-chan! Though, nice body!" Issei gave a thumb up as he closed his eyes and covered it with his other hand.

Miyu's face was red. This was the first time since Onii-chan that other boy had seen her body. She rigidly went to her bed and covered herself from head to toe under the blanket.

"Miyu-chan?"

"It's embarrassing, Ise..." she quietly mumbled underneath the blanket.

"I'm truly sorry, Miyu-chan. Please forgive me, Miyu-sama. Will you forgive me, Miyu-chama?" Issei kneeled beside Miyu's bed.

"...Don't call me with 'chama' again. I forgive you, Ise. Now can you exit the room to let me change my clothes?"

Issei nodded and left Miyu's room. From behind her, Sapphire floated when Miyu took her black dress and wore it. "I'm sorry, Miyu-sama. I forgot to say that the door was unlocked."

"It's okay, Sapphire. I was just embarrassed."

After she finished changing, Miyu went down to the dining room. There, Mrs. and Mr. Hyoudou had already sat down on the table, with Ise beside his Mother. There was an empty seat beside Ise so she took that place and came face to face with a warm full breakfast.

"Is there something wrong, Miyu-chan?" Mrs. Hyoudou asked her. Miyu shook her head in denial.

"There is nothing wrong, Mrs. Hyoudou." It was just that usually, she was the one making breakfast when she asked Onii-chan to help her. She frowned when once again, her mind came back to her Onii-chan.

"Now now, how many times I've said to call me Mother."

Miyu didn't reply. Since last night, Mrs. Hyoudou insisted to call her Mother. It wasn't like Miyu didn't want to, but it felt weird to immediately call her Mother like that.

"Dear, didn't you see how uncomfortable you make Miyu-chan? Look, she scrunched her eyebrow like that," Mr. Hyoudou interjected. Safe! Miyu thought.

"I remember last night you also scrunched your eyebrow, Miyu-chan. That's a cute quirk!" Ise spoke out loud with food still in his mouth.

"Eat first, young man! Talking while eating is impolite to your conversation partner!"

"Yes, Mom," Issei ate the breakfast silently.

Meanwhile, Miyu's face was still red from Ise's unexpected compliment.

After that, they ate the breakfast in jolly from Issei and Miyu's antics. Issei was surprisingly good at making Miyu speak and come out of her shell. His parents guessed that it was just how kids relate to other kids better than adults.

After that, Issei went to school while Miyu accompanied Mother to the department store to buy her daily necessities. She was brought to a clothes store where she tried many kinds of clothes to look for one that fit her. It took Mother about two hours and around twenty outfits before she decided which ones to buy.

Issei and Sapphire were right. It was tiring. She would ask for their forgiveness later. Her big brother really was the best because he didn't need any time to decide which outfit fitted her.

Anyway. After that, Mother brought her to the registry office to register her as a member of Hyoudou family. At this, Miyu requested to keep the family name Emiya with her. While Mother said it was okay, the registry officer had to pull a lot of strings to allow her that. She thanked the officer heartfully because she was allowed to keep her old family name.

When afternoon almost ended, the newly registered family member was brought to the school where Issei attended. She was to be enrolled there for education. Since she got along great with Issei, Mother thought it was best for her to be enrolled in the same class as Issei. She accepted it without much fuss because she was comfortable with Issei.

They went back home with Issei because the school ended at the same time they finished the administration.

"Miyu-chan, so what were you doing with Mom? Tell me, tell me!" Issei excitedly raised his voice as they were on the walk back.

Miyu nodded. "We bought clothes. Officially register me in the family. Also, I enroll in your school. I start tomorrow."

"That's great! I can't wait to show you the school and my friends!"

Not long after, they arrived at their home. Mother cooked dinner and they ate together like a family. No, Miyu shook her head internally. They were family now.

But of course, the day could not end on a better note.

When she was about to turn in for the night, Sapphire, who for the entire day hid behind her hair, suddenly launched herself off of her and floated. "Miyu-sama. I detect a Class Card nearby."

Miyu instantly hid Sapphire behind her and went to Issei's room.

"Ise! Sapphire said there's a Class Card nearby."

"Aw, really?! I was about to sleep, Sapphire you cruel magic item!" Issei was about to go to bed when Miyu burst to his room.

"The correct term is Mystic Code, Issei-sama."

"I don't want a correction! Sigh," Issei let out a deep breath. "I guess I'll tag along. That's what I promised you, anyway."

"Thank you, Ise. I'm happy."

"Well, come on, change out of your pajamas. I'll guide you how to sneak from Mom and Dad's notice. They never keep the lock on themselves, it's easy to swipe them and go out. They're lucky I'm such a good kid."

Miyu nodded. This would be the first time for her. And also for Issei. But they wouldn't back down. Not when they were the only one who can.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey, Sapphire. We're going to collect the... Class Card, right?" Issei asked the floating magical it-Mystic Code, he corrected himself.

"Yes, Issei-sama."

"Then why are we here in our school this late night? We even jumped through the fence like a burglar. Nobody tells me that being a Magical Girl sidekick is like a burglar!"

"Calm down, Ise. I'm sure Sapphire can explain," Miyu interjected to the dejected Issei who was kneeling on the ground.

"That is correct. The card is located here. However, it is not located in our plane of dimension. Rather, it is located in a parallel dimension which mirrors our world. Through the power of Kaleidoscope, I can access this Mirror World where the Class Card is located and get us there safely."

"I'm sorry, what? What's a kaleidoscope has to do with anything?"

Sapphire looked like she wanted to say something, then remembered that Issei was still a kid who had no knowledge of magecraft despite being a floating ring with stars in the middle.

"Don't worry, Sapphire." Miyu tried to reassure the Mystic Code. "I only missed some context from your explanation."

"Thank you, Miyu-sama." Sapphire bowed to her. It was a strange sight. "Let's transform, Miyu-sama."

"Aah!" Issei suddenly shouted. "Please wait until I close my eyes! Aren't Magical Girls always going naked when they're transforming?" He then closed his eyes using his hand.

Miyu just stared at Sapphire.

"Don't worry, Miyu-sama. I can shield your naked body from view."

"That's not the problem here, Sapphire."

In the end, Miyu just sighed and accepted the fact that a Magical Girl had to go naked when they transform.

Issei closed his eyes, so he didn't see how Miyu transformed. He would be lying if he said there was no temptation to peek. But Miyu was his sister now. He had to protect her dignity also. What kind of big brother would peek at their younger sister? Although, he didn't exactly know when was Miyu's birthday so he just kinda assumed that Miyu was younger than her.

"It's okay to look now, Ise."

When Issei opened his eyes, he saw Miyu in a purple outfit similar to a school swimsuit with the addition of thigh-high stocking and a white cape that made her looked like a fairy. Her usually let down hair was now tied into low twin tails by white ribbons.

"Cute," was the first word Issei let out when he looked at Miyu.

Miyu reflexively covered her face in embarrassment. "Don't say things bluntly like that, Ise."

"A-Anyway, now what, Sapphire?"

"Right. Now please hold on tight to Miyu-sama, Issei-sama. I will now begin the dimensional transport."

Issei did as he was told and suddenly there were strange lights circling on the ground below him.

"Adding imaginary numerical axis to the fifth instrumental variable. Preparing inversion. Confirming the existence of multiple spaces. Fixation of center coordinates complete," Sapphire suddenly started. To Issei's eyes, it was as if the world suddenly blurred.

"Forming reflective path with a radius of two meters. Performing partial inversion of Mirror World connections." When he looked at the strange lights on the group, there were petal-likes lights circling the circle and forming a blue six-pointed star.

And then suddenly the world looked normal again to Issei. Or as normal as it should be because Issei felt something different in the air.

"This is..." Miyu let out as she looked around the place. There were no differences. It was as if the Mirror World mirrored the real world.

"The Mirror World. The place where the Class Cards are located. This is the reflection of the world we lived seen through the Kaleidoscope," Sapphire explained. "Coordinates stable. Dimensional transfer complete."

"Uoooh!" Issei let out his excitement. "You mean we don't need to worry about the damage? How convenient! Your Grand Master is awesome!"

"...That's an accurate summary despite blowing over what I explained. You are oddly talented at getting across the meaning without hearing what I say, Issei-sama."

"What are you saying, Sapphire? A parallel dimension where the characters can wreck things without worrying for collateral damage is a staple in magical girl shows, you know?" Issei scratched his head with a grin.

"Anyway, Miyu-sama, Issei-sama. Prepare yourselves!"

Issei focused himself and so did Miyu. There was a black miasma floating around them.

"Sapphire. These black fogs..."

"Watch out for it, Miyu-sama. The Class Card is materializing."

From inside the miasma, something came out. It was a rather adult female form. Her breast was big. It bounced up and down as the figure of a woman was surrounded by the black miasma.

"Damn it, Ise. Focus!" Issei slapped his own cheek as he observed the figure one more time. "You can look at her big boobs later!"

Miyu looked at Issei with a surprised look on her face. "Miyu-sama, what's wrong?"

"I find it disturbing that Ise isn't afraid to look at that thing's... breasts. Who knows if it's a human, Ise."

Issei gasped in terror. "You're absolutely right, Miyu! Thanks! Now I can focus!"

The thing that formed from the miasma suddenly leaped towards them.

"Uwaa!" Issei frantically dodged the figure while Miyu sharply jumped to avoid it. "What the hell is that, Sapphire?! And don't say it's the enemy that we need to defeat! I know that already!"

"I'm sorry, Issei-sama. But finding smaller words that can describe them so that you can understand it is hard. But please let me try. Basically, they are the spirits of heroes of legend crystallized within the Class Card. However, something is wrong with the wild Class Card, and the spirits are corrupted."

"So you tell me that she is a hero of legend?! How the hell can we win against them?!"

"Do not worry, Issei-sama. The corrupted form is weaker than their real selves."

"A weak hero of legend is still a hero of legend, you stupid Mystic Code!"

"Ah, finally you used the correct term, Issei-sama."

"That's what you picked up?!"

As Issei and Sapphire bantered, Miyu was dodging the attacks coming from the blackened Heroic Spirit. She dodged left and right. Jumped up and crouched down. All to avoid the chain and dagger combination that the Heroic Spirit used as a weapon.

"Who exactly is she?" Miyu asked Sapphire. "Do you know? If she is a hero of legend, then as long as we know the identity, then we can find their weaknesses. Also, Sapphire. What attack can I use now that I am transformed?"

"Unfortunately I don't know anything about her. There might be a chance that we won't know anything about her, so prepare yourself, Miyu-sama. As for what you can do, it is basically what you can imagine."

Miyu stopped to think what Sapphire had just said. Imagination?

"Miyu, move!"

Issei's voice got through her and she forced herself to abandon her thought and follow her survival instinct. She dodged another swing of the Heroic Spirit's chain.

Miyu imagined a projectile attack. She swung Sapphire in the direction of the Heroic Spirit. "Here I go, Sapphire."

Three blue magical orbs flew in high speed towards the Heroic Spirit. Miyu hoped it was enough, but she was realistic enough to know that it wouldn't be enough. So she used the time she gained to move towards Issei.

"Ise. I need help."

"Don't worry, Miyu. I heard what Sapphire said. Imagination, right?" Issei cockily pointed towards his brain. "As long as you have me, you won't run out of imagination. I watched so many magical girls anime!"

"Thank you, Ise. Although you definitely can reduce your anime time."

"No way, Miyu! Are you in league with Mom?! She also forced me to stop watching too many anime!"

Their talk was interrupted as the Heroic Spirit made another leap towards them.

"Miyu, Sapphire! Shield to repel her!"

Shield to repel. Miyu imagined a big hexagonal shield which had the power to return the forces it was given. Newton's third law of motion stated that for every action, there will be an equal reaction in the opposite direction. She imagined that the shield was big enough to cover both her and Issei.

Sapphire in her stick form lit up with blue lights as the big hexagonal shield that she imagined appeared in front of them just as the Heroic Spirit made her move. She was halted and sent back with equal forces by the shield.

"Good job, Miyu-sama, Issei-sama."

Issei gave her a thumbs up. "Can I name the move Repel Shield?"

"Negative, Issei-sama. As the Kaleidostick Sapphire, I would prefer if the move name stars with 'Kaleido'"

Issei sighed. "Fine fine. The move name is Kaleidoshield Repel. Is that acceptable?"

"Affirmative, Issei-sama."

"Right, let's go to the offensive now!"

Miyu nodded. "Let's go."

"A little quick question. Do you prefer close quarter or long range?" Issei asked Miyu.

"I have no preference. But why?"

"To adjust the plan, of course. From what I observe, the enemy can do short range, mid-range, and long-range quite easily. If you prefer one of them I can try to adjust the plan to make you comfortable."

"Thanks for the consideration. But I'm ready to do anything," Miyu replied with determination. Issei didn't know what made Miyu this determined that she would risk herself, but if Issei wasn't there when Miyu needed her, he would hate himself. That was why he was here. Miyu needing his help was not something he predicted, but now that she needed it, he would give it his all.

The Heroic Spirit already stood up. If she wasn't blindfolded, Issei was sure that she would be glaring at them.

"Alright, Miyu. First up, don't think too much, just imagine what's coming from my mouth. The instant when you imagined longer that you should, it might prove fatal."

"Yes," Miyu replied shortly.

"Now, enhance your strength! Meet up her attack head on!" Issei shouted as the Heroic Spirit leaped at them once more.

"Eh?"

Then Miyu remembered Issei's advice. She imagined the magical energy entering her muscles and powering herself up. She braced herself for the incoming collision.

Just as the impact between the Heroic Spirit and her collision threw her several meters behind, she heard Issei's shout.

"Kaleidoshield Repel on top of your head!"

In an instant, the hexagonal magical shield sent the chain-dagger upwards, fighting gravity. But before the weapon reached its peak, it was pulled by the Heroic Spirit.

"Good, now imagine a continuous magical beam! Attack her!"

Miyu imagined a stream of blue magical energy originated from the tip of Sapphire, and directed it towards the Heroic Spirit. The Heroic Spirit had no other choice but to parry it.

"Keep it up!" Issei shouted to Miyu. She let Sapphire pour more magical energy into the stream.

"Now, Miyu! Jump towards her! Prepare a sword!"

Miyu stopped the beam and manipulate the magical energy flow to her muscles, specifically her legs. With a kick, she jumped straight towards the Heroic Spirit who was still disoriented after parrying the magical beam.

Sword, huh? Miyu swung Sapphire which had a bladed tip made of magical energy on its top and slashed at the Heroic Spirit.

The Heroic Spirit let out a shriek of pain at the wound inflicted by Miyu.

"Yes!" Issei shouted when he saw Miyu successfully attacked the Heroic Spirit.

But it wouldn't end just like that. The Heroic Spirit stood up after she fell to the ground in pain. Despite her wounds, she held out. Suddenly the single gem-like thing on her blindfold lit up. As it lit up and formed a magical circle, the black miasma from before came back.

"What the hell is that?!" Issei shouted.

"This is bad. She is about to use her Noble Phantasm! Miyu-sama, Issei-sama, please get away from here!"

"What the hell is that fancy schmancy noble whatsitname?!"

Issei looked around the schoolyard where they clashed. Was there something that he could use to cancel out the Noble Phantasm? Think, Issei. Think!

"Miyu! Shake her off!"

"No, Miyu-sama! Run away!"

Miyu was internally torn. Sapphire knew best about the magic terminology and knowledge. So it was definitely not wrong to follow her instruction. However, Issei was also correct.

Miyu reversed her grip of Sapphire and formed bladed tip on it. Then, Miyu enhanced her body and threw Sapphire towards the glowing magic circle which was still forming.

It got through the magic circle without destroying it, but Sapphire managed to disrupt the Heroic Spirit's concentration that the glow on the magic circle faded a little.

Suddenly, on Miyu's eyes, she saw Issei running towards the Heroic Spirit.

"Ise!"

Issei didn't hear her. He kept running and slammed his small body to the Heroic Spirit. The impact wasn't great. Issei didn't move her even a single centimeter. The Heroic Spirit summoned her chain-dagger and tried to stab Issei with it.

"No!"

Miyu jumped towards the Heroic Spirit who swung down her hand to stab Issei.

But Issei wasn't stabbed.

"Thanks, Sapphire."

In his hands, he was gripping the Kaleidostick Sapphire and used it to block the dagger and disengage himself from the Heroic Spirit.

"No problem, Issei-sama. But I have to say that what you did is reckless and should not be repeated ever again."

Issei then gave Sapphire back to Miyu. "Throwing Sapphire is a good idea. But remember to get it back before the enemy takes it."

Miyu who had almost cried just nodded and punched Issei a little. "That's for making me worry, Ise."

"Yeowch! Miyu! Stop your body enhancement first!"

"Actually, Issei-sama. The technique's name is Reinforcement."

"I don't care! Just don't do it again!"

Their conversation was once again interrupted by the Heroic Spirit. This time, the Heroic Spirit displayed an inhuman speed and agility to moved herself closer to them.

"Scatter!" Issei shouted and moved, but found himself restrained. "What?"

"Ise!"

Issei's body was wrapped in the chain of the Heroic Spirit as she was coming to stab him with the dagger.

"Kaleidoshield Repel!" Miyu cast a shield in front of Issei. The blue hexagonal shield stopped the dagger from harming Issei, but it didn't resolve the problem that he was restrained and thus an easy target.

Miyu couldn't just defend him like this, Issei thought. Miyu could go offensive but that would mean abandoning Issei to the mercy of the Heroic Spirit. He wasn't sure Miyu could do that. He didn't know what happened with Miyu before he met her, but he didn't need to know that to assume that it wasn't anything good. Maybe, that was the reason behind Miyu's insistence on collecting the Class Card, or not.

Regardless of her motives, Miyu was a good person. And there was no way Miyu would abandon him. When he recklessly charged at the Heroic Spirit earlier, Miyu without hesitation jumped towards him.

A reckless idea born on Issei's head.

"Hey, you good for nothing hero of legend! What kind of hero of legend are you? You can't even beat two civilian kids!"

While the Heroic Spirit had not shown any semblance of intellect, that didn't mean the Heroic Spirit couldn't think. The strategy she employed to try to get past Miyu and her targetting him suggested that she could think. If she could think, then all her senses were working. Except, maybe the eyes. So Issei bet on that assumption and tried to taunt the Heroic Spirit.

"Ise! What are you doing?!"

His plan worked. The Heroic Spirit was angry at him, and it showed as his body was pulled towards the Heroic Spirit who was ready to skewer him.

He almost greeted death were it not for Miyu and Sapphire providing a distraction by shooting a blue stream of magic towards her.

Good, Miyu followed his plan without being told. Now for the second part.

After his almost death, Issei didn't back down. No. The taunt had done its work to get him near the Heroic Spirit. After this, what he had to do was...

Using his head, Issei softly headbutted the Heroic Spirit on her breast which concentration was still on Miyu. Issei didn't stop there. He shook his head left and right once his head hit the quite big breast of the Heroic Spirit. This action made the battle stopped momentarily.

Miyu was gaping at him in disbelief.

The Heroic Spirit let out a groan that sounded like she was embarrassed.

"Now, Miyu! Stab her with the sword!"

Once Issei's voice reached her ears, Miyu instantly jumped towards the Heroic Spirit and stabbed her.

The groan of embarrassment turned into a shriek of pain as the body of the Heroic Spirit disintegrated in a purple fire and in its place floated a single golden card.

"This is..." Issei said as he grabbed the card.

"The Class Card."

Upon closer look, the card was decorated with an image of a knight in a chariot and the word Rider on its surface.

"This is the Class Card Rider. Thank you for your hard work, Miyu-sama, Issei-sama."

Yeah. That was some hard work, alright. He sighed as the two of them plus Sapphire sat down on the ground.

"Speaking of which, Sapphire. I don't suppose you can use the power of this card to fight other Class Card's manifestation?" Issei asked the Kaleidostick.

"You can. How do you know, Issei-sama?"

"Cardcaptor Sakura did it. Kamen Rider Blade did it. Almost all card-collecting series can use the card power."

Miyu didn't understand what Issei was saying.

"What's Cardcaptor Sakura? Kamen Rider Blade?"

"Another television series we need to watch, Miyu. It seems that I need to educate you on some matters."

"To use this, you need to put the card on me and say 'Include.'" Sapphire elaborated.

Issei made a mental note about the 'Include' command. For now, all he wanted to do was rest. And unlike any rest he ever had before, it was a rest he deserved rather than given.


	5. Chapter 4

After last night magical girl escapades, Issei woke up still sleepy in the next morning. Still, Issei thought. At least he wasn't the only one. Miyu who was going to school starting today also felt the same. It couldn't be helped. They spent so much energy in trying to defeat the corrupted Heroic Spirit that only a few hours of rest wasn't enough.

"Ugh. No magical girl anime told me anything about lack of sleep," Issei grumbled as he and Miyu were walking towards the school.

"Well, Ise. It seems that too much anime rots your brain. Everyone knows anime is not real," Miyu replied him.

"But last night everything I thought up from the anime is real. parallel dimension to prevent collateral damage in the real world. Also, reusable card to increase the magical girl power."

"That is unrelated to the lack of sleep problem, Issei-sama."

"That's true, I guess. I'm just a little upset that no magical girl show tells us the health hazard of being one. Oh! Is this why the ditzy main character could be found sleeping in class? Or when they skipped the scene, could it be the time when the characters rest?"

"Cut it out, Ise. You cannot skip your life."

"But I'm tired and sleepy!"

Since the street was empty, Sapphire came out of Miyu's bag. "Despite that, I must thank you two, Issei-sama, Miyu-sama. Because of you two, we have collected one of the seven Class Card already. With Nee-san collecting others, the task would end very quickly, I assume."

"Eeeh? Nee-san?! Sapphire, you have a big sis?!"

"Ah, that's right. You left already when Sapphire mentioned it in the night we met," Miyu pointed out.

"Damn it, Miyu, Sapphire, why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

Miyu blinked as she stopped walking. If Sapphire had eyes, she would surely do the same thing as she floated on top of Miyu's shoulders.

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Obviously, the girl your sister approach would be the rival magical girl?! Aaargh, it's as if you two don't know anything about magical girls! I can understand Miyu because she have never watched any magical girls show, but you too, Sapphire?!"

"But Nee-san is my sister. Why are you thinking like that, Issei-sama?"

Issei dramatically put his palm on his face.

"Sapphire, Sapphire, Sapphire. While it's true that they could be allied magical girl later down the line, the first meeting would always spark rivalry! Nanoha did it! Madoka did it! Doremi did it!"

"So? You said they can be allied with us later, right?"

"Bu-But! What about your pride as a magical girl?! Do you want to lose and be ridiculed by your rival?! As your closest ally, I object that!"

Both Miyu and Sapphire looked at each other. "In the end, it's about you huh, Ise?"

"That's right. Just ignore him, Miyu-sama."

Both of them continued their way to school, leaving Issei behind.

"Wait, Miyu, Sapphire! Please wait for me!" Issei ran towards them trying to catch up.

"To answer your question, Ise. No, I don't," Miyu suddenly spoke to Issei as they continued walking.

"Huh?"

"The last question you asked me. That's my answer."

Issei's mind was a little late to catch up. When he did, he let out a big grin at Miyu and Sapphire.

"You guys are actually cool, aren't you?"

"I still stand on my opinion that Nee-san isn't a rival."

"Let's just wait until we meet," Miyu suddenly interjected.

"That's right! It's a bet, Sapphire!"

"It's a trivial bet that has no consequences."

"Are you afraid to lose?"

"...You're on, Issei-sama."

Miyu just ignored the two as they arrived at the school.

"Well then, Miyu. As a transfer student, you need to go to the faculty office first. I'll guide you there," Issei said as he led Miyu towards the faculty office.

"Sensei!" Issei found his homeroom teacher. "Miyu here is a transfer student to our class! Please guide her!" Issei pointed out Miyu who stood beside him. Miyu bowed towards her new teacher.

"Ara, you're not usually this helpful to other students, Issei-kun. What's so special about her, huh?" The teacher inquired.

"Miyu here is my adopted sister! Of course, I'm going to help her!" Issei proudly declared. If he looked aside, he would see Miyu's red face looking at anything but Issei.

The teacher just smiled at Issei's declaration. "Of course, Issei-kun. Of course. Keep being helpful to other people-"

"And you will be getting help from others as well! You said it many times, Sensei!"

"Good," the teacher smiled. "Now go to the class first, Issei-kun. I'm gonna confirm some administration things with Miyu-chan here."

"Yes, Sensei!"

Issei arrived at his classroom and sat down on his seat. "Hey, Issei! Did you hear that we're going to have a new student?" His friends crowded near his seat.

"I know about that, Suzuki."

"Man, I hope the transfer student is a boy. We can get another member for the football team!"

"Nah," Issei shook his head. "It's a girl."

"Che, another weak and girly girls," Suzuki muttered under his breath as he heard Issei's answer.

"Are you picking a fight with us girls, Suzuki?" another voice entered the conversation. Issei looked to see another classmate of his, Aoi, glaring at Suzuki.

There we go again, Issei thought. Suzuki was always picking fights with the girls in the classroom and dragged Issei with him when all Issei want was to be closer to the girls. But Issei couldn't abandon Suzuki either because he was actually fun to be with despite his knack of pissing off the girls.

"Aoi..."

Issei swore there were lighting coming from their eyes as they glared at each other in contempt.

"Okay okay, time to get on your seat everyone, homeroom is starting." The voice of their homeroom teacher who entered the room dissuaded everyone and made them scrambled to go to their seat.

"Okay so today we have a transfer student. Say hello to everyone."

The door was slid as Miyu entered the room. Issei heard everyone started whispering things about her. From Suzuki who averted his eyes and muttered about 'another icky girls' to Aoi who had stars in her eyes and whispered 'cuuuuteee!'

Issei smiled. It seemed that everyone would accept her easily.

"Good morning. My name is Emiya Miyu."

Everyone paid attention to her. Waiting for her to say something. But she didn't.

"Come on, Miyu-chan. Say something about yourself."

Miyu scanned the room and landed her eyes on him. Issei gave her a smile and nod gesturing her to go on.

"I like to read."

"And what else, Miyu-chan?"

"That's all."

The class fell silent at her admission.

"O-Okay, then. Now please take a seat... there! On the left of Issei-kun." Despite being a little tongue-tied, the homeroom teacher recovered and gave a wink at Miyu.

Miyu just nodded, ignoring her wink and went towards the seat pointed out by the teacher.

"Good job on the introduction, Miyu!" Issei whispered discreetly and gave Miyu a thumbs up. Miyu smiled at Issei's encouragement.

"Okay, so let's start the homeroom!"

Issei just hoped that Miyu could follow the lesson clearly despite being a transfer student.

* * *

Okay, so Miyu not only could follow the lesson perfectly, she also exceeded the teacher's expectation on all of it. From mathematics where she solved a problem using a snake-like mathematical notation that Issei didn't even know existed, art class where she sculpted something so beautiful, home economic where she served a dish worthy to be presented in a five-star restaurant, to P.E. where she broke the school record of forty-yard dash.

All that feat warmed her to the class quickly. Boys and girls alike approached her and wanted to know more about her. Miyu also handled that perfectly. Before school started, Issei was a little worried about Miyu, but she actually could handle herself well.

So they arrived at the end of their classes. Miyu was still crowded by her classmates. Maybe even one of two had become closer to her, Issei didn't know. Issei approached the crowd.

"Oh look, it's Hyoudou."

"What are you doing, Hyoudou? Trying to ensnare our new transfer student?"

Okay so his reputation in school, especially with the girls, wasn't that good. It stemmed from several failed confession of love where he passionately told the girls they were number one in his growing harem. These resulted in Issei getting slapped and his reputation with the girls plummetted down the drain. The boys were admiring him, in contrast. His bravery to confess to them was worthy of praise, even if all of them ended up in rejection.

As Issei was faced with the horde of girls trying to protect Miyu, Issei snickered in his mind. No doubt, the girls had tried to tell Miyu bad things about him.

Issei ignored them all and spoke. "Miyu. Let's go home."

Miyu nodded. "Come on, Ise."

The entire class (or what was left of the students in the class) went into an uproar over Miyu's response. Whispers about their secret relationship began coming out from the other students' mouth.

Issei silenced them all with one sentence. "What nonsense are you talking about? Miyu is my adoptive sister. Of course, she's going home with me."

And then Issei and Miyu left the classroom. Issei with a big grin on his face after trolling the entire class, while Miyu still had her flat expression.

When they were on their way back home, Miyu asked Issei something.

"Why did you do that, Issei?"

"Do what?"

"Dropping the bomb on the entire class like that."

"Eeh, you don't find it funny, Miyu?"

Miyu blinked. "Fun?"

"Yeah! Making them all gape and confused like that is fun, don't you think?"

Miyu seemed to ponder upon his words, trying to understand at what point did Issei consider it fun to tease others.

"Don't think too much about it, Miyu."

Sapphire came out from Miyu's bag and made a remark. "Issei-sama is scarily similar to Nee-san."

"Oh yeah, Miyu!" Issei turned towards her. "This is coming out of nowhere, but I'm gonna sleep once I get home so when tonight Sapphire said there's another Class Card, I'm gonna be ready and won't lose sleep over it."

"I'm sorry, what?" Sapphire asked Issei.

"How are you so sure, Ise?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just taking precaution. You should do that too, Miyu."

"...I think Mother will be angry if both of us instantly sleep after school."

"Oh damn, I forgot about Mom!"

"...You just want to sleep and don't want to help Mother in doing housework." This time Miyu didn't pose it as a question because she was sure that was what Issei was trying to do.

"Speaking of which, Miyu. Why didn't you tell me anything about you being this perfect superhuman that can do anything? No wonder Sapphire chose you to be a magical girl."

"Actually Issei-sama, me choosing Miyu-sama has nothing to do with all the thing you mentioned above. It is because I feel Miyu-sama has a lot of high-quality Magic Circuit."

"There you go again with your magical mumbo jumbo, Sapphire! At least follow it with explanations that we can understand!"

"...In conclusion, Miyu-sama has great magic power. That is why I approach her."

"You're trying to avoid the topic, Ise."

"Eh? What topic, Miyu?! Don't accuse me of things that I don't even know!" Issei pointed his finger at Miyu.

Miyu just shook her head. She believed she understood a little how Issei's mind worked today.


	6. Chapter 5

It was almost midnight when Miyu snuck to Issei room. She woke him up slowly to not disturb his parents. "Ise. Ise," she whispered to Issei's ears. "Wake up already, Ise."

"Maybe you need to shake his body to wake him up, Miyu-sama."

Miyu did as Sapphire advised. "Ise. Ise. Wake up. Sapphire said there's another Class Card."

Issei slowly opened his eyes.

"Wake up, Ise."

To him, it was a nice dream. Being woken up by a cute girl like Miyu.

Suddenly, the Miyu inside his dream went red. "Wake up, Ise. You are delusional."

Issei woke up and regained all his consciousness. "Huh?"

"Sapphire said there's another Class Card."

It took a little while before what Miyu said entered his mind. "I knew it!" Issei shouted.

"Ssshhh."

"Ssshhh."

Both Miyu and Sapphire gestured him to be silent. Issei who realized what he just did scratch the back of his head and smiled goofily.

"Where?"

"The park near the school."

Issei nodded. "Come on, then."

The three of them arrived in the park near the school where Sapphire sensed the Class Card. The park was deserted, Issei felt like they were the only two people there (plus floating Mystic Code).

"So the Class Card is around here?"

"In the Mirror World, of course, Issei-sama," answered Sapphire.

"I know, I know, Sapphire. Anyway, come on."

Miyu just looked at Issei flatly.

"What?"

Miyu pointed at Sapphire.

"Oh. Oooh! Right! I'm gonna close my eyes and turn my back now." Issei forgot that Miyu had to transform and she would be naked.

When Miyu finished transforming, she called out to Issei. "You can look now, Ise."

"Alright! Let's go to the mirror world!"

"Adding imaginary numerical axis to the fifth instrumental variable. Preparing inversion. Confirming the existence of multiple spaces. Fixation of center coordinates complete," Issei felt similar sensation to the one he felt last night. "Forming reflective path with a radius of two meters. Performing partial inversion of Mirror World connections. Coordinates stable. Dimensional transfer complete."

They arrived in the Mirror World of the park. Issei and Miyu looked around to sense the uneasy feeling they felt when the manifestation of Class Card Rider appeared.

"There," Miyu shouted and instantly fired a single blast of a magic orb. But the blackened figure of the Heroic Spirit disappeared from Miyu's sight. Fast, Miyu thought to herself.

"Miyu, shield! Behind you!"

"Kaleidoshield Repel!" Miyu called forth the shield and positioned it on her back, trusting Issei completely. When she turned back, it was to see the Heroic Spirit being thrown back by the force of his own attack.

Now that she had room to breathe, she observed the fast Heroic Spirit. He was tall and had a broad shoulder. He wore black full body tights with silver patterns adorning it. His face was covered by a black cloth with similar silver patterns. On his hands, he wielded a red spear, the weapon he used to attack her just now.

The Heroic Spirit ran towards her. As she tried to dodge, she was surprised to find him faster than she predicted. He swung his red spear in a stabbing motion.

"Repel!" Luckily Sapphire formed the shield without her command and the Heroic Spirit was bounced back again.

"Thanks, Sapphire."

"No problem, Miyu-sama."

"Miyu! You can't fight him in close combat! He's simply too fast for you! Try to fly!"

Issei's shout from behind the bush caught her attention. "What do you mean fly, Ise?"

"Flying is hard, Issei-sama. I don't think Miyu-sama can do it without practice and in this kind of stressful environment."

"What are you saying, Sapphire?! New powers will be unlocked when the character is in distress! Also, Miyu. Fly! What else did I mean?!"

"But... human can't fly."

"You're not human, Miyu!" at that moment, Miyu froze. "You're a goddamn magical girl! You're better than a plain old human like me! You can do anything!"

Oh, so that was what Issei meant when he said she was not human.

"Repel." Sapphire made another shield on her right side because suddenly the Heroic Spirit moved there and attacked her.

"Anyway, Miyu! You cannot just make a shield! Fly and attack him from above!"

"But how is the mechanism behind a flying magical girl?"

"There's no mechanism behind it! God!"

Sapphire formed another shield.

Miyu didn't understand Issei's answer. There was no mechanism? How could there not? Miyu shook her head. That was a thought for later. For now, she had to face the Heroic Spirit first, without flying.

"Sapphire. Where's the Rider Class Card?"

"It's on your waist, there's a cardholder there."

Miyu checked her waist. "It's there."

She then looked towards the card. "How to use this again, Sapphire?"

"Put it on me and say the command, 'Include.'"

Miyu put the Rider Class Card on Sapphire and then said, "Include."

Instantly Sapphire turned into the same weapon that yesterday night bound Issei. The cross between dagger and chain. However, she didn't expect the knowledge she gained on how to use it.

"Geh, Miyu! Why are you trading the bullets for a dagger?! You cannot make a shield now!"

Miyu widened her eyes. Issei was rig-

She couldn't finish her thought because the red spear slammed onto her body. She was thrown into a big tree.

"Gah!"

"Miyu, move!"

Miyu recovered and rolled to the side to avoid the next attack. Then she used the moment to throw the dagger. It was, as she expected, deflected by the Heroic Spirit. But that was just a distraction. Miyu moved to stab the Heroic Spirit with the other pair of the chain-dagger.

But Miyu's body was once again thrown as her attack failed and was countered by another slam of the red spear.

"Miyu!"

After she recovered, Miyu decided to Uninclude the Class Card. The chain and dagger reverted back to Kaleidostick Sapphire.

"Repel!" Sapphire instantly made another shield to deflect the Heroic Spirit attack.

"That's it, Miyu!"

She turned to Issei.

"Make a shield that you can move around!"

Miyu's mind immediately connected the thought. If the shield could move, she had no need to recast it later. Although the cost for maintaining it would be a little bigger, she was sure Sapphire would mention it if her magical power were on the low end. Miyu imagined the Kaleidoshield Repel, but one that could be moved by her and Sapphire.

When she opened her eyes, the shield she imagined was there. She tried to move it left and right, and saw the shield move. Now with a shield in his left hand and Sapphire in his right, Miyu was ready to face the Heroic Spirit.

Miyu shot several magical orbs to the Heroic Spirit, but he dodged it easily and moved to attack her again. Miyu directed her shield to face the Heroic Spirit, but he, using his quickness made a feint and went towards her blindspot.

"Wha!"

Miyu couldn't move the shield there in time. She was open to be attacked by the Heroic Spirit.

And then she heard the Heroic Spirit shrieked when he was being body slammed by Issei.

"Ise!"

"Damn it, Miyu. I told you to fly! He's fast! He can counter you if you're on the ground!"

"But I don't understand how to fly!"

"You don't need to understand it! Just do it! You have S-"

Miyu was frozen.

In front of her eyes, Issei was stabbed by the red spear on the heart. The Heroic Spirit took the spear off Issei's body and looked at her with a crazed expression.

Without mercy, he tried to stab Miyu next. It would connect, were it not for Sapphire forming another shield.

"Ise!"

Issei didn't reply. He couldn't reply. His eyes looked blank and lifeless. Blood was still pouring from the hole on his chest as his body was lying on the ground.

Miyu knew for she had seen it with her own eyes. Miyu knew the fact. Yet, she didn't want to accept it. She didn't want to accept that Issei was dead.

"Repel!"

It must be a mistake.

"Repel!"

Issei's goofy grin flashed across her mind.

"Repel!"

The way Issei tried to get close to her despite how she never got caught in his pace.

"Repel!"

It was only three days she knew him. She also didn't know much about him.

"Miyu-sama!"

But she felt like she was slowly, Issei's forceful way was opening her heart.

"Miyu-sama! Repel!"

"MIYU-SAMA! Please come to your senses!"

"Huh?" And then Miyu realized that she was battling the Heroic Spirit. "Kaleidoshield Repel! Move Around!"

That was no good. She lost her mind when she saw Issei's body even though she still had to concentrate on the fight. No. What happened to Issei was tragic, but she had to win. She had to win this for Issei.

Because if she lost, then Issei's death was meaningless.

* * *

Issei opened his eyes.

"Wha!"

It was just a split second before he couldn't see anymore, but he swore he saw the red spear of the Heroic Spirit bursting from his chest. So how could he open his eyes? Was this the afterlife?

Issei looked around and saw fires everywhere.

"Waah! I'm in hell! There's fire everywhere!"

[Calm down, kid. You're not in hell.]

Issei heard a deep rumbling voice echoed around him.

"W-Who are you?! Where is this?!"

[I brought you here because you're almost dead. This is... basically your heart.]

"My heart?" Issei wondered as he grasped the place where his heart was.

[Not that heart, but metaphorical heart. I saw how you're annoyed by the magical stick because she always uses big terminologies. So I dumb it down for you. Do you want the complicated truth?]

"No, thanks! I'm good! So who are you?"

And then the fire parted to reveal a big massive red dragon who looked so terrifying that Issei couldn't speak.

[I am the Heavenly Dragon! The Welsh Dragon! Ddraig!] The dragon announced proudly.

"...Uh, sure. I still don't know who that is, though."

The next thing that Issei saw was the dragon sighing at his words. [Why must my current wielder like this?]

"We-Well, sorry if I offend you, Ddraig-san, but before all this magical girl schtick I was just a normal human, you know!"

[With a heavy heart, I have to accept that. Anyway, kid. You realize that you're almost dead, right?]

"I even thought I was dead already, Ddraig-san. Please don't rub it in. Also, why am I here?"

[That's what I was about to tell you. Listen, kid. You can still come back to the living. However, I cannot do it alone.]

That sparked a reaction from Issei. "Really?! Are you some kind of wish-granting dragon like that one from Dragon Ball?!"

[No. Actually, my power had nothing to do with your possible survival. Well, technically, it had something to do with it, but in the end, if you want to live, first you have to want to live.]

Issei pondered upon the dragon's words. "To want to live, first I have to want to live... Ddraig-san! Does that mean I'm still wavering between life and death? How? If the question is do I want to live or not, of course, I want to live!"

[Are you sure?]

"Of course! I don't want to leave Dad and Mom! I don't want to leave Miyu!" Issei was very sure of it. There were still many things that he hadn't done in life. He didn't want to die. Not now.

[Then why is the pathway still not opened?]

...

Issei couldn't answer immediately.

"...There's... a little feeling in my heart," he started. He was still trying to gather his words, so he used a little more time to think.

[Go on.]

"...Miyu didn't follow my instruction. I think that maybe, Miyu already had a decent grasp for her power. Then why am I there? I would just be a burden to Miyu. And I am not wrong. I instantly died the moment I tried to interfere. I am just a burden. Even in the fight against the manifestation of Class Card Rider last night, I was caught by her chain and had to be shielded by Miyu so the hero of legend manifestation failed to stab me. I think that maybe, it was okay that I die here today so I would not be a burden to Miyu again later."

Issei sat down and hugged his knee.

"'It's okay, right?' I thought. 'At least I can help Miyu one last time,' I thought. 'Miyu still have Sapphire with her. She can guide her for the rest of her journey,' I thought. 'There's also Sapphire's sister, the rival magical girl. Even if I bet she would try to fight Miyu, eventually, she would end up being her ally,' I thought. 'So it's okay for me to stop my journey here,' I thought."

[...Kid...]

"Maybe that's why whatever pathway you mentioned didn't appear," Issei smiled. However, it was a hollow smile that didn't reflect any happiness.

[That's bullshit and you know it.]

Issei perked up.

[I watched you since the day you born. I watched you when you first tried to walk. I watched you when you fell down and cried. I watched you when you made your first friend in the pre-school. I watched you when you first met that pervy old man that warped your thought. I watched everything that you experienced. I feel what you feel. I see what you see.]

"Hold on, Ddraig-san. You mean you also all my embarrassing moments?!"

[I also watched when you approached a girl who looked abandoned on the park you are now and greeted her with a warm smile. Clumsily trying to piggyback her despite not having the strength to do so. I watched when you, despite your powerlessness, try to negotiate with the magical stick because you don't want anything bad to happen to her. I watched when you are worried about her fighting her first battle. Issuing commands left and right and utilizing your brain to the fullest in order to avoid harm coming onto the girl. I may not know what the girl feel about it. But I'll be damned if she wasn't thankful to you.]

"But Miyu didn't need me anymore..."

[She didn't follow your instruction because she didn't know how to. You instruct her to fly, she couldn't imagine how to fly. And then what's your reply? Just do it? Because she's a magical girl? You're the idiot one here, Kid. She still followed your instruction when you tell her to make a moving shield. Do you wonder why? Because she can imagine it. Then why couldn't she imagine herself flying?]

"Why?"

[I don't know. What you need to do is not telling her to just do it. That's wrong. What you should do is ask, 'why?' just like how you replied me just now. You think your death will free her from the burden of having you? Think again, Kid. If you died here, then she would carry a scar in her heart for the remainder of her life. A scar about how she couldn't help someone who helped her. That would destroy her psyche. So if that is how you view the situation, then shove that down your ass and listen to me! You're not a weak human! I know it! I see it! Don't let this slight moment of hesitation fuck you for the rest of your life!]

"...Ddraig-san... your mouth is dirty."

[I don't care how many profanities I have to spout. I care, however, about your wellbeing, my host.]

Issei smiled. Little by little, the doubt inside his heart eroded from the dragon's encouragement. It was right. How could he leave things here like this for Miyu? Issei didn't know what happened to Miyu prior to meeting him. But it was clear to Issei that she had some kind of scar inside her. Did Issei want to increase the number of scar inside her heart? No, he didn't want to. He wanted to help Miyu. He wanted to protect Miyu. If not her physical body because he didn't have any strength, then he wanted to protect Miyu's fragile heart at least.

So he couldn't die here. He wouldn't die here.

Suddenly a bright light covered the fire and it parted to reveal a white staircase.

"This is..."

[The pathway.]

"Right! Thank you for the consultation, Ddraig-san! I want to live! I don't have any doubt about it now! Thank you for reinforcing my heart!"

[Go forth, Kid!]

"See you later, Ddraig-san!"

Issei took a step, then another, then another.

Ddraig saw Issei's form leaving the 'heart'.

[Well then, this one part is finished. Now to do the rest... Honestly, why is my current host so simple, yet making it difficult?]

* * *

Miyu fought the Heroic Spirit with all her might. She didn't want Issei's death to be meaningless. At least, this Heroic Spirit had to die by her hands.

She formed another shield when she saw the Heroic Spirit used his speed and agility to disappear from her view. Now that she had been subjected to countless attack, she got used to the Heroic Spirit's attack pattern. Miyu moved the shield towards her back where she knew the Heroic Spirit would target.

Her prediction came true when she heard the Heroic Spirit thrown back because of her shield.

Ultimately, Issei was right. She couldn't avoid any attacks done by the Heroic Spirit unless she flew. The Heroic Spirit simply had better speed and agility compared to her or the Rider from the night before. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't imagine how to fly. Maybe that was one of her weakness. She couldn't imagine what she couldn't think. Her rational mind tempered by all the books she read demanded a complete explanation that wasn't 'it's magic'.

Suddenly from Issei's lifeless corpse, a bright light burst forth.

"What? Sapphire. Do you know what's happening?"

"I don't know, Miyu-sama. This is the first time I see this."

And when she looked further, Issei's left arm suddenly changed into something... draconic. Red scales and claw combined with golden spikes decorated his arm complete with a bright green jewel embedded in the center of the back of his hand.

[Test test, uh, girlie over there, can you hear me? This body isn't dead yet. I wouldn't let him die today. However, I need an external magic source and from what I've seen that card of yours hold a lot of magical power. Put that card over the green jewel.]

Miyu shook her head. "I can't. The card cannot be used until it cool down. I've tried to Include it again but failed."

Miyu wanted to punch herself. Why did she think it was a good idea to Include the Class Card when it was better to not use it? Not only it was ineffective, but now it also hindered Issei's recovery.

[Shit,] was the voice's reply.

"Then then, why don't you use this?"

Miyu, Sapphire, and the voice from Issei's hand turned to unfamiliar voice that entered the conversation.

The voice came from above, so Miyu turned her head and saw a flying magical girl.

Technically, the one she saw was a magical lady, because the flying figure was clearly an adult wrapped in a red dress with similarly colored gloves coming up to her arms but leaving her shoulder bare and a pair of red thigh-high stocking. From behind her sprawled a pinkish red cape. Her black hair was tied into twin tails and there was a pair of cat ears coming from the top of her head.

The figure then threw something towards the ground. When Miyu approached the thing sticking on the concrete, it was to see a Class Card, specifically the Archer Class Card.

"You are..." Miyu said as she realized who the flying figure was.

The figure struck a pose, "To fight all the darkness in the world, in the name of all the girls crying for help, Magical Girl Kaleido Levi-tan! I'll give you the taste of cold hard ground! Wink!"

...

Everyone went silent at Magical Girl Kaleido Levi-tan's declaration, even the Heroic Spirit. They just stared at her incredulously.

"Come on, what are you waiting for, my fellow Magical Girl? Use that card. You need it to help that boy, right?"

Oh right, Miyu snapped out from her thought and went to Issei instantly. She placed the card near the green jewel as the voice instructed.

"Oh oh, stop there you evildoers. Don't bother the two there. They're having a moment there."

Miyu looked around to see the incoming Heroic Spirit was encased in a block of pink ice from head to toe. So powerful, Miyu thought to herself.

"Hey, Sapphire. Is that your sister?"

"Yes," Sapphire answered shortly. "That's Nee-san. Kaleidostick Ruby. The user is really powerful."

Miyu nodded and waited to see if something happened to Issei's body. The red glow that faded earlier came back. And then despite the brightness, Miyu saw the Archer Class Card entered the green jewel.

"What?!"

Miyu couldn't finish observing what happened because the light became too bright for her eyes.

* * *

Issei was running towards the top of the stairs.

He couldn't stop. For if he stopped, then his reason to live would cease. He had to reach the top. In order to help Miyu, he had to reach the top of the stairs! Despite his tired legs, despite his ragged breath, he wouldn't stop!

Issei stumbled. His tired legs caught up to him. Damn! Not now, please! He had to finish this. Please, just several more steps.

Suddenly before he fell down, he felt his body was caught by someone. "Huh?"

"Honestly, Kid. What are you trying to achieve here?"

The one who caught him was a tall figure in red and black clothes. But the things that caught Issei's attention was the steel grey eyes and white hair.

"Um, who are you, old man?"

Issei saw the man's eye twitched in annoyance.

"But you're too old to be called big brother. Then, uncle?"

"That's not the problem here, you brat. I ask you what are you doing and what are you trying to achieve?"

"Why are you questioning me? Just who are you?"

"Nobody important. And you haven't answered my question," the old man looked at Issei, waiting for his answer.

"...My Mom told me to not speak to a stranger," Issei answered.

"Cheeky brat," the old man remarked. "Listen, Kid. If I didn't catch you, you were going to fall down the stairs all the way to the bottom. Do you want to? I can throw you there now."

"No! No! Please no you tyrant of an old man!" Issei begged to the old man.

"So answer it."

"Fine... I'm trying to come back to life. There's someone waiting for me there and I'm gonna help her."

"Hoo, a little kid like you thinking about a girl? Back in my days, all kids your age thinking is just games."

"It's not romance, you shitty old man! She's my adopted sister! She's the silent and shy type! So I cannot leave her alone at this point. Also, I haven't fulfilled my promise to watch magical girl anime together with her."

The old man smiled mysteriously. "So what? Are you trying to be her hero or something?"

Issei shook his head, blowing the mysterious old man's expectation. "If anything, she's the hero here. I'm just the side character that luckily got involved with things beyond me. But, she's still a new hero. She still needs my help to fight her enemy. To think of a final move. To be her second set of eyes. To be her guide. If I wasn't there, she could still find her way, but it would be harder and longer. So I'm going to be there for her and nobody can stop me, even you, old man."

Issei looked at the old man's steel grey eyes.

"Heh. Do you think I would stop you? That conviction, it's good to have that kind of conviction. However, be careful out there. There are many kinds of monsters out there and if you're not prepared, you're going to visit this place again one of these days."

"So you're not going to stop me?"

"I admit I'm suspicious. Suddenly appearing here and holding a conversation with you. But I just want to see your conviction. And now that I've seen it, I have made a decision."

Issei didn't understand what the old man was talking about. But Issei couldn't ponder upon it longer because he found himself flying through the air courtesy of being thrown by the old man.

"Waaaaaaahhhh! Damn you old maaaaannnn!"

But there was something that Issei realized. The old man didn't throw him down, instead, the old man threw him upwards towards the end of the stairs.

"You old man! Thank youuu!"

And Issei touched the light.

* * *

Miyu opened her eyes as the bright light ended. She couldn't find the Class Card anywhere near Issei's body.

"Mysterious Voice, what happened?"

Suddenly below her, magical circle lit up on the ground.

[Step away from the circle, girlie. You're about to see a miracle unfolding before your eyes.]

 **[Boost]**

 **[Class Card Archer: Install!]**


	7. Chapter 6

Issei opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the dark sky full of countless small white light that was the stars.

"I'm alive?" Issei looked around him. He was in the park where he... His eyes widened. That was right. They were fighting the Heroic Spirit and it managed to stab him and left him to death. But he was still alive?

Slowly, Issei remembered things. He remembered meeting the massive red dragon who called itself Ddraig. How it encouraged him to keep living. He remembered all the steps he had to take to the top of the stairs. He remembered meeting the weird old man in red.

"Ise!"

Miyu was upon him. Without warning, his body was embraced fully by Miyu.

"Huwaaaa~"

"Miyu..." She was crying. Miyu was crying while embracing him. Stupid Issei thinking Miyu didn't care about him, he chastised himself. While they weren't that close and Miyu still hadn't opened herself up fully to him, she did care.

Issei awkwardly returned the embrace. "I'm sorry, Miyu. That was stupid of me. If you don't know how to fly, let's practice is tomorrow."

The two released themselves from each other. Miyu then wiped the tears from her face and nodded. "Yes. For now, there is something that we must take care first."

Issei nodded. The two faced the Heroic Spirit who was... encased in a block of pink ice?

"Uh, Miyu? What happened when I... you know, floating between life and death."

"Yahoo! Nice to meet you, my fellow Magical Girl. Magical Girl Kaleido Levi-tan is here!"

"The rival Magical Girl?!" Issei suddenly shouted. His attention was focused on how big her boobs were, and how it bounced perfectly when she struck that pose.

Magical Girl Kaleido Levi-tan shook her head. "I'm the ally, not the rival. I don't want to hurt such cute kids like you two!"

Wait, Issei realized when he heard her response. He shed manly tears because in front of him was a Magical Girl who knows everything about what being a Magical Girl was.

"Why are you crying, Ise?"

"Just realized that Levi-san here is a fellow Magical Girl fan, am I right?"

"Spot on, Ise-kun. Can I call you that?" Issei nodded. "I can't believe myself when Ruby approached me. Anyway, swapping stories is not why we are here. You have a job to do, right? I'm gonna dispel the ice."

"Um," Miyu interjected. "Can't we just destroy him as he is now? It's gonna be easy."

"What are you saying Miyu?!" Issei suddenly gripped Miyu's shoulder and shook her body.

"That's heresy!" Magical Girl Kaleido Levi-tan nodded quickly. "I'm just someone stumbling upon your struggle! It's not my place to defeat the Heroic Spirit now after you had emotionally invested yourself with him. If I simply make him go kaboom, then would you be happy?"

"That's right!" Issei agreed with Magical Girl Kaleido Levi-tan. "And besides, if Levi-san who is a much more powerful character as we can see from how she can encase the hero of legend within her ice, is the one that defeats it, then how will you grow as a magical girl, Miyu?!"

"The proper term for it is Heroic Spirit, Issei-sama."

"Shut up, Sapphire! I don't need your nitpicking now!"

"Y-You fiend!" Suddenly Issei was assaulted by the magical stick that Magical Girl Kaleido Levi-tan had. It flew without her permission and attacked Issei. "Don't bully my little sister like that!"

"Ouch! Yeow! Who's bullying who you short-fused stick!"

"That's right, Nee-san. Issei-sama never bullied me. He just can't understand the magical term for everything so I always correct it for him," Sapphire explained to her sister.

"Oh. I see. Then excuse me, Ise-san~"

"No, you don't! Get back here you damn stick!"

Issei chased the flying Kaleidostick around.

"I was right. Issei-sama is similar to Nee-san."

"Speaking of which, Ise-kun. What was that earlier? Install?"

Issei who finally caught Ruby and stretched the stick to make it suffer, stopped and looked at Magical Girl Levi-tan and Miyu. "Huh?"

"You didn't Include the Archer Class Card that I used to help you recover. Somehow it got absorbed into the green jewel in your draconic left arm and now you transformed into this."

Issei blinked. "Transformed into wh-" Issei's words died in his mouth because he saw a black undersuit with red overcoat when he looked down to see his body.

"Aaah!" Issei freakily shouted when he saw his left arm which was covered in draconic scales and spikes.

"You mean you don't know what happened?" Miyu asked Issei.

"...When I think about it again, I think I know." Issei's panic transformed into a smile. He then looked at his draconic arm. "Ddraig-san, are you there?"

[I am always here.]

"Mysterious Voice..." Miyu widened her eyes.

"Wait, time out! Time out!" Magical Girl Kaleido Levi-tan suddenly appeared in front of Issei and looked at the draconic arm with stars on her eyes.

"It's really Boosted Gear! Ise-kun, why didn't you say that you're the Red Dragon Emperor?"

Issei just tilted his head in confusion. "The what now?"

Instead of explaining, Magical Girl Kaleido Levi-tan just looked at his eyes and then smiled mysteriously. "Hmmm, defeat the Heroic Spirit first and maybe we can talk."

"We're gonna do that, anyway. Come on, Miyu!"

"Just a little tip, Ise-kun, with that left arm of yours, you can double your power every ten seconds. I dunno about the 'Install', though."

Double his power every ten seconds? How to activate it?

[Just leave it to me, Kid.]

[Boost]

His body felt it was a lot stronger than before.

The pink block of ice shattered. The confused Heroic Spirit who looked a little pale because of the cold regained his sense and was ready to attack the two of them.

He disappeared from Issei's view.

"Ise!"

But instead of panicking, Issei felt calm. Somehow, he knew where the Heroic Spirit would appear and unconsciously his mind imagined something that he didn't know.

Suddenly in both of his hand, there were two swords. Without a thought, he used it to parry the attack from the Heroic Spirit. He instantly disengaged and jumped backward to distance himself.

Was this...

He could feel that this wasn't the power from the Dragon he met, instead this was the gift of the steel-eyed old man that helped him reach the top of the stairs.

"Miyu! The Class Card is Archer right?"

"Yes. I read it myself."

"Then why the heck can I summon swords? That's like, totally not Archer!"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you try to summon a bow, Issei-sama?"

"Oh right! Please keep him occupied while I familiarize myself with this stupid Archer who can summon swords... Oh hell, why didn't I think about that?"

Miyu looked at Issei. " What are you talking about? Ah, Kaleidoshield Repel!" Miyu made a shield to prevent the next attack of the Heroic Spirit to burst through.

Issei didn't know how to summon a bow. Should he just imagine it? Oh, there it was. He found the bow on his hand immediately after thinking about it. He didn't exactly think about how long or what kind of material the bow is made of, but somehow it appeared. Maybe this was the old man's favorite bow or something. But that would mean by Installing the Class Card, he got the Heroic Spirit's power and knowledge.

Would that mean the old man was sitting back somewhere in his mind and letting him do all the work?

Suddenly the Class Card became even scarier in Issei's eyes.

[Don't worry too much about that, Kid. That old man as you say it deep down is a good person. Also, you passed his test, didn't you?.]

What test?

[Nevermind. You're sharp on one side but pretty dull on others.]

"Where's the arrow?" Miyu asked him.

"Ever wondered why an Archer can summon swords?" He didn't wait for Miyu's reaction and just summoned a longsword. Actually, it was hard to say that what he summoned was a longsword because it somehow altered itself upon summoning into something that resembled an arrow.

More of the old man's power, Issei thought.

With grace and elegance that was not his, Issei drew the string and aimed.

The Heroic Spirit didn't stay in one place. He dodged the sword and appeared behind Issei. However, his attack was halted by a shield made by Miyu and his body was thrown back.

"Thanks, Miyu!" Issei remarked as he shot another sword.

But somehow, the Heroic Spirit managed to dodge it again.

"Somehow, he's able to dodge my arrow."

"Should we go close combat?" Miyu asked for confirmation.

"Then I'm gonna distract him. You go for the finishing blow like yesterday."

"Hold on, Ise. It's dangerous. I cannot keep up with him."

"This time, the one facing the Heroic Spirit is also someone imbues with the power of Heroic Spirit," Issei gave Miyu a smile. "Don't worry about it."

Issei instantly rushed and engaged the Heroic Spirit in a melee fight. He summoned a pair of white and black swords and used that to slash at the Heroic Spirit. The Heroic Spirit parried it using his spear and immediately launched a counter attack using his fist. To avoid injuries, Issei used the other swords as a makeshift shield to hold back the punch. It succeeded, the punch didn't reach him. However, the sword was shattered upon impact.

It didn't take one second before another sword materialized in his hand. He swung that and once again met the red spear. The sound steel meeting steel echoed in the silent night of the Mirror World.

Issei then unexpectedly used his feet to kick the groin of the Heroic Spirit. The Heroic Spirit writhed in pain on the ground. "Now! Miyu!"

From behind Issei, Miyu jumped and stabbed through the Heroic Spirit. He shrieked in agony before he completely disappeared, leaving the Class Card on the ground.

Miyu just looked at Issei after his action.

"You know what? To hell with getting EXP from a prolonged fight! I'm not gonna spend more energy fighting this guy! I'm doing everything I can to get the upper hand."

While Miyu wouldn't phrase it that crudely, she was also sick of fighting the Heroic Spirit. He almost killed Issei and easily dealt with her.

"Lancer Class Card," Miyu observed as she picked it up from the ground.

"By the way, Miyu. What's the command when you stop using Include?"

"Uninclude," Miyu answered.

"Then... Uninstall."

The draconic left arm, Boosted Gear, Issei reminded himself, glowed as something came out of its green jewel. Issei caught it and saw that it was the Archer Class Card. He also observed that his clothes were back to normal.

"Thanks, Old Man," Issei whispered to the card.

The two fell into silence which was quickly broken by the melodious voice of Magical Girl Kaleido Levi-tan.

"Kyaaa! You guys are so cool!" She hugged the two elementary schoolers. All Issei thought at this moment was how soft her breasts were.

"B-Boobs!"

"Ruby kick!" Suddenly the Kaleidostick Ruby flew out of Magical Girl Kaleido Levi-tan's hand and attacked Issei once more.

"You dare to perv on my new Master? You good for nothing!"

"Nee-san, if I'm not mistaken, you always tried to put your previous master in embarrassing moments and clothes," Sapphire unexpectedly went into Issei's defense.

"Sapphire..."

"I'm the only who can perv on my Master, you hear me?!"

"I don't care about perving her! I just want to see and feel her boobs!"

"...'See'?"

Ruby was a Mystic Code. It had no human face. However, at that moment, Miyu felt as if Sapphire counterpart was doing an evil smirk.

"I can easily send you my Serafall-san's nice body anytime. How about it?"

Issei didn't need any time to think before he answered, "Deal."

Sapphire just sighed. "As I thought, Nee-san and Issei-sama are scarily similar."

"Now now," Magical Girl Kaleido Levi-tan which real name was Serafall, interjected the underground transaction between the two perverts. "If you want to see my body that bad, you can just buy my photobooks. Not that I need the money, mind you, but at least the photographer, editor, and the printing office gets more money. Oh right, I can give you autograph if you want to."

Issei just gaped at the smiling figure of the adult magical girl. "To have your own photobook, who the hell are you? Celebrity?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Although, let's delay the conversation for tomorrow, okay? You are not adult yet, your body still needs rest, and I'm not cruel enough to force you to talk after that battle. Good job, by the way. Kicking someone in the ball is something that other magical girls should do more. That teaches girls how to fight pedos who kidnap them."

Issei nodded and muttered a simple thanks to the elder Magical Girl. Not long after, he yawned after forcing his body to handle the strain of using the Class Card.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, my fellow magical girl, and her aide, my fellow magical girl fan. Let's meet here again tomorrow!"

Serafall-san flew towards the sky, leaving their sight slowly but surely.

After all this, Issei only had one thing to say to Miyu.

"See? That's how you fly."

Miyu just punched Issei in the shoulder who laughed at her response.


	8. Chapter 7

The next day arrived and Issei was pleading for forgiveness from Miyu as they walked towards the school.

"Come on, Miyu... Miyu-chan... Miyu-tan... Miyu-sama... Miyu-chama..."

"Ise. You promised you won't call me with -chama anymore."

"Geh! My tongue slipped! Please forgive this stupid Hyoudou Issei! I'm sure your vast warm heart can accept this apology easily!"

"There's no vast warm heart inside me."

"Uuuhhh," Issei just groaned at the unfairness of the situation.

It began last night after Magical Girl Kaleido Levi-tan was gone. Miyu was the first who transformed back into her normal appearance. There was no problem there. The problem came when Issei's deactivated the Boosted Gear and instantly collapsed, making Miyu panicked.

In the end, nothing bad happened, but Miyu was quite angry at him for making her worry over him for the second time that night.

So here he was trying to make Miyu forgave him, but failing on it. It wasn't like Miyu was ignoring him. Miyu responded him like normal. But her face was devoid of any smile unlike the day before. This time her face was flat and offered no insight into her mood.

"It's not as if I know that I would collapse. So please, Miyu, forgive me and my idiocy, okay?!"

Miyu just sighed. "Ise. Why do you think I get angry at you?"

"Eh?" Issei blinked in confusion. "Isn't it because I collapsed again last night?"

"That's part of it, yes. But that isn't the main reason," Miyu shook her head.

"Then why?!"

Miyu sighed. "Think about it yourself," she left Issei wondering as she picked up the pace.

"Boys are the worst aren't they, Miyu-sama?"

"Don't you butt into the conversation, Sapphire!" Issei shouted. He caught up to Miyu in no time but found themselves being lifted from the ground.

"Eh?"

"Yahoo! It's nice to see you again, Ise-kun and my fellow Magical Girl."

"It's Miyu."

"Miyu-chan, then!"

"W-Wait, Levi-san? Hmm, oh wait. Serafall-san, wasn't it? Why are you kidnapping us?!" Issei tried to loose himself from Serafall's grip to no avail.

"Well~, we have so much to talk, don't we?" Serafall just winked at them all the while they flew through the air.

"That doesn't mean you can take us randomly from the street on our way to school! Wait! School! We're skipping school?! Then let's talk about last night!" Issei's panicked voice turned into a happy shout when he realized that he didn't have to go to school.

"What a quick turn over, Issei-sama," Sapphire remarked from her place on Miyu's bag.

After flying for around ten minutes, Serafall descended on the rooftop of a building. "Alright. Why don't we talk inside?"

She gestured them to follow her as she walked inside the building from the rooftop. After they looked at each other in reluctance, Issei shrugged and followed Serafall inside with Miyu behind him.

Inside the building, it was a normal office building packed with their average employee apart from how luxurious it was. However, one thing bothered Issei as they walked behind Serafall into a place in her mind.

"What is this place? A child trafficking hub? Why aren't they paying attention to the weirdly dressed woman in front of us and two kids behind her? Is this a normal sight for them?"

"What are you saying, Ise-kun? This is my office," Serafall cheerfully stated. "This company is founded to manage the distribution rights of my TV show. Also, this pink costume is my working uniform."

"I see, I see..." Issei nodded sagely. "First, photobook. Now you have your own show. Next time you'll say you rule a country."

Serafall gasped, "How do you read my mind, Ise-kun?!"

Issei just groaned as they continued walking. When Issei took a look at Miyu, she was smiling at Serafall's response. While Issei was exasperated at Serafall's cheery tone when she answered him with nothing, at least he was glad that Miyu smiled again today.

Then Miyu saw him looking at her and the smile transformed back into a thin line of a frown.

Issei quietly sighed. Miyu hadn't forgotten about her anger. In the end, what even made Miyu angry at him? Certainly, he collapsed after he deactivated his Boosted Gear. However, not long after he woke up, Ddraig had explained that it was because his body couldn't handle the strain of prolonged use of Boosted Gear, on top of using the Install for the first time.

"We're here!" Serafall declared when they arrived inside a spacious office room full of the color pink. Issei took a closer look and saw that most of them were pictures of Serafall herself wearing her 'working uniform' as she called it.

"What is this?" Issei picked up a figure of a child who wore a blue frilly dress.

"Ah, that's the PVC figure of my beloved little sister So-tan! What? You like her? Also, don't check under her skirt without my permission, okay? Be careful since its clothes are detachable."

Not even a second later, Issei put that back on its place. No way in hell he would mess with this powerful woman's little sister. Issei continued observing the office and saw a painting of Serafall and her little sister, with two people older than them.

"That's my family! Finished observing the room, Ise-kun?" Serafall asked with a grin on her face.

Issei blushed and scratched his head. "I'm sorry, Serafall-san! This is the first time I enter an office room!"

"It's okay, it's okay, I don't mind. You can come here anytime. We're comrades, aren't we? The three of us collecting the Class Card," Serafall winked at the two children in the room.

"Aren't the other staff going to notice when two kids just enter the building? Actually, why aren't they saying anything when we walked earlier?"

"Oh, that. I said to my secretary-slash-manager that I would bring two friends here. Don't question them. I'll tell them later that you two can enter this building anytime they want."

"Aren't you just too casual about this?!" Issei retorted with a shout. He had to take several breaths because it was tiring. "Miyu, don't you find it weird?!"

"...Serafall-san. How can you fly when you're not transformed?"

"Eh?" Issei stopped to look at Serafall closely. She was wearing pink clothes, yes, but it was... the costume... of... "Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven! I'm ashamed! To think that I missed this the first time I see you..." Issei kneeled on the ground in regret.

"There, there, Ise-kun," Serafall patted Issei on the back.

"Wait, working uniform my ass! That's just cosplay, isn't it?!"

Serafall laughed at Issei's remark, noting that he wasn't depressed anymore.

"You haven't answered my question, Serafall-san."

"That's true," Serafall replied between her laugh. "I guess when Sapphire approached you, you are just normal civilian kids, aren't you? But that isn't the case for me. Ruby choose not a normal fan of Magical Girl. My real name is Serafall Leviathan. I'm one of the Four Great Satan in the Underworld and real-life Devil," at the 'Devil' mention, two black appendages similar to bat wings appeared from her back.

Issei's mouth was opened in shock. However, it was broken by Miyu's words.

"See, Issei? That's not how a normal human fly," she said with an unusual smile.

"Okay, I think I deserved that. Excuse me for a moment." Issei then took a deep breath. "What the hell?! Real-life Devil?! What? So you're saying you're not a human?! That Devil exists?!"

"Wow wow, slow down, Ise-kun. I'm not going anywhere and you still have time."

"Time that is supposed to be spent in class studying," Miyu dryly interjected.

"Eeh, I'm a Devil. We're supposed to encourage bad deeds and skipping class is one of them."

"Take that back! You're a legit Magical Girl! Please don't show a bad example for little girls all over the world! The alter ego differences is too much!"

"I'm just joking, Ise-kun. It's a joke. Tehee~" Serafall just knocked her head and winked. She probably thought it was cute, but to Issei, it wasn't.

Issei sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "So? What do you gain from telling us about yourself?"

"I'm not finished, Ise-kun. There's still sooo much I wanna tell you guys."

"Then please do."

"By the way, where is Neesan?" Sapphire suddenly interjected, her form swaying around left and right searching for her sister.

"Oh, I left Ruby in my home. She's probably marathoning my TV series, Magical Girl Miracle Levi-tan."

Issei put his hand on his chin in thinking pose. "If your TV show is popular, I should have watched it. But why can't I remember ever watching you on TV?"

Serafall just chuckled lightheartedly. "It's because the show isn't shown on human world TV channel, Ise-kun. The TV show is strict Underworld only. But the BD and DVD distribution is a different matter. If you want a complete set of the BD I'll send you one later."

Issei nodded fervently. "Yes! Yes! All of my yes! An educational program for Miyu that I haven't watched? Give me one!"

"Alright alright, I'll send you the complete BD set later. Now, let's continue our talk. So, Ise-kun, Miyu-chan, Sapphire-chan, think! What can you infer from all my answers?"

Issei went to deep thought. What could he infer from that statement alone?

"There's a whole society of Devils," Miyu stated. "You're one of the leaders if my guess is correct."

"Well, it's correct, but you're not looking at the greater picture, Miyu-chan," Serafall shook her head.

It was Sapphire who answered next. "Miyu-sama, it's true that there's a whole society of Devils and Serafall-sama is one of the leaders. However, if you look at the bigger picture, Devils are not always alone. There's also a whole society of Angels if I guess correctly."

"Sapphire-chan also gets a half mark. You're correct, but there's an even bigger picture."

"Oh, I get it!" Issei suddenly shouted. "You want us to realize that Devils or Angels or even Magical Girls are not the only unbelievable things that exist in this world!"

"Ding ding! Correct, Ise-kun. Although I have to give you half the mark since you get clues from Miyu-chan and Sapphire-chan," Serafall smiled. "Sapphire-chan probably doesn't know this since you come from another world, Ruby-chan was also the same before I tell her. In this world, almost all supernatural things from simple Japanese Youkai to European Fairy to Gods exist."

That was such a bomb to drop for Issei he looked so shocked at the revelation.

"You're the one who guessed, correctly that the supernatural exists in this world, Ise-kun. Why are you so shocked?"

"Sapphire come from another world?!"

"Panty Peeker! Your crime is peeking girls' panties! In the name of all the girls in this world, I, Magical Girl Miracle Levi-tan will destroy you! Magical Miracle Love Love Shoot!" The figure of Magical Girl Miracle Levi-tan shot a pink beam towards the monster.

"Gaah! Damn you Levi-tan!" The monster shrieked as he disintegrated into nothing by the attack.

After that Magical Girl Miracle Levi-tan looked at the camera. "Remember, my fellow Magical Girl! Never show your panties to a random creep! See you later! Magical Girl Miracle Levi-tan, I'm off!" the figure of Levi-tan flew into the sky as the ending credits rolled.

Ruby, who was watching the show passionately let out a fake sob as she saw the ending credits. "Serafall-san! The show is really beautiful! I'm touched I was given the honor to watch this show! Now onto the next episode..."

Suddenly the door of the room where Ruby watched the show opened quite abruptly. Ruby who was sitting on the sofa jumped in surprise.

"Onee-sama. What are you doing... here..."

Oh, the one who opened the door is Little So-tan, Ruby thought to herself.

"Kyaa! What are you?! Where's Onee-sama?! What are you doing in Onee-sama's room?!"

Ruby's little mischievous sense tingled. What was it that Serafall-san said again about her little sister?

 _"Ruby-chan, my little sister still won't believe me when I said I am a real Magical Girl! Even after I have you!"_

If Ruby had a mouth, it must be grinning evilly and unbefitting of a Magical Girl item. But then again, since when was Ruby a normal Magical Girl stick?

"Ruby jump!" She flew towards Little So-tan's outstretched hand and stick itself there. "Registering guest Master! Complete!"

Little So-tan's body was enveloped in bright light.

"Wh-What is this?! What is happening to me? Noooooo!" Little So-tan tried to shake the stick she was holding but Ruby didn't want the girl to release her hold. So, Ruby skipped the transformation sequence and instantly went to the result.

"Congratulations, Little So-tan! Now you can become closer to your sister!"

That day, everyone inside the Sitri mansion in the Underworld heard a shriek of despair coming from the young Sona Sitri.


	9. Chapter 8

Following Issei's loud question, everyone in the room except him looked at Sapphire asking for confirmation. Or in Serafall's case, with a small apologetic look directed towards the flying Kaleidostick.

"Yes. I deemed it unnecessary information at the time. However, I would bring it up when the situation calls for it," Sapphire replied with composure. "That said, please forgive me if it makes you feel like I lied to you. I have no intention to."

"That's not a problem, it's okay, it's okay," Issei assured the Kaleidostick. "Rather, it's not a different dimension mirroring this world like the Mirror World, right?! It's a genuine another world, right?! Do I have a counterpart there?! Does Miyu?! Does Serafall-san? It's so cool! You need to tell us stories later, Sapphire!"

"...You're not angry, Issei-sama?"

"Instead of angry, he seemed like he was excited by your confession, Sapphire-chan," Serafall cheerfully mentioned. It seemed like the current Red Dragon Emperor was a thrill seeker.

Oh, that was right, she almost forgot.

"Ise-kun. Now that you know there are supernatural beings in this world, let's move to the next explanation. Remember your red draconic left arm?" Issei nodded at Serafall's words. "That's a Sacred Gear. Boosted Gear is its name. It's one of the twelve Longinus, the Sacred Gear capable of slaying Gods. It also hosts the soul of the Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig. I believe it's your cue to come out, Ddraig-dono."

Just as Serafall finished talking, the back of Issei's palm glowed with emerald green color.

[Serafall Leviathan. I can't say it's nice to meet you but I thank you for your help last night.]

"Ah! It's Mysterious Voice-san!" Miyu exclaimed in surprise. "You can talk without changing Ise's hand into dragon arm?"

[Yes I can, and it's Ddraig, girlie.]

Miyu nodded at Ddraig's correction.

"You're welcome, Ddraig-san. I guess I can skip your power and capabilities since you'll talk to him directly, then?" Serafall asked the dragon who resided inside Issei.

[Yes, you can. Which would mean we are entering the discussion about that.]

"Yup. It's about that," Serafall confirmed the dragon's words.

Miyu frowned when she heard the two talked. "I don't like talking about that."

Sapphire who floated went back to Miyu's side and said, "That is really unexpected. I don't remember ever being programmed to do that."

Issei blinked. It seemed like everyone except him was talking about something that he should know, but he couldn't grasp what was it. What was 'that' that they were talking about? Apparently, it was something that was not programmed into Sapphire and Miyu didn't like talking about it. Think, Issei, think.

Everyone looked at him expecting his answer. "A-Ah, yeah. That."

"Ise. You don't even know what we're talking about, do you?" Miyu spoke out what was on everyone's mind.

"Well, I'm sorry my brain cannot catch something that isn't even thrown at me properly!" Issei retorted.

[We're talking about last night, Kid. You remember what happened perfectly, right?]

"Ooh! You mean about Installing the Class Card? Why didn't you say so from the start?!"

Everyone around him sighed.

"So, Install. Ruby-chan also didn't know anything about Install. How about you, Ddraig-dono? You're the one who said [Install] in the first place."

[I still don't know the full picture, but when the Class Card entered me, suddenly there is another soul inside the Sacred Gear not counting the Kid whom I brought there. The soul confirmed that he was the soul inside the Class Card, though he insisted that he was not a hero,] Ddraig explained.

"...So you mean Installing a Card is shoving the soul of a hero inside you?" Serafall asked in a low tone. The repercussion of such magic was frightening. Everyone fell silent at Serafall's paraphrase.

"Ah, there's something I noticed when I was in the Install state last night. I don't think Ddraig-san felt it directly like me unless he can read my mind. So, somehow I knew how to parry using two swords. I know how to fire an arrow, or sword, whatever, I knew at what angle and timing I should slash the enemy. I knew how to summon the swords from thin air. I don't think Ddraig-san capable of doing that, so it must be the Heroic Spirit inside me. If what Serafall-san saying is correct, then that time the Heroic Spirit of Class Card Archer was inside me, I gained all of his knowledge and skills... What do you think if I continued to Install?"

Now everyone fell silent again at that. If Issei continued to install, then the heroic spirit's knowledge and skill might be imprinted on Issei's soul. Humans could not host two souls at the same time unless one was confined inside a Sacred Gear. The Sacred Gear essentially functioned as a jail to the vast human soul the Sacred Gear bearer had.

Serafall's eyes widened upon realizing one fact. "No, no. Ise-kun. Your fear is understandable. But since you have Boosted Gear, I think it would function as a jail that can host another soul inside you other than Ddraig-dono. I cannot say the same for us, however, with Sapphire-chan confirming that the Kaleidosticks are not programmed to do that."

"I see..."

"No," Miyu declared boldly. "Ise. You will not Install again."

Everyone's attention shifted to Miyu.

"What do you mean by that, Miyu?!" Issei asked her in shock. He did not expect Miyu to object to him fighting the Class Card together with her.

At Issei's inquiry, Miyu looked down on her feet. "I... don't want to see you hurt again."

Serafall thought it was cute. The girl didn't want the boy to get hurt. It was like the romantic story she read! Too bad these two were still elementary schoolers. Oh oh, maybe her care was platonic? Was Miyu seeing Issei as a little brother figure? Serafall looked at Issei, waiting for his response.

When Issei opened his mouth, however, it was not to reciprocate Miyu's affection.

"That's ridiculous! If you say that then I have the rights to say I don't want to see you fighting the Heroic Spirit either! Do you think I like seeing you being attacked by the Heroic Spirit?! Hell no! Why do you think I scrambled my brain hard to guide you?! It's because I looked for a way to deal damage to them without you getting hurt! Every time those Heroic Spirits tried to jump at you, my heart skipped a beat in terror! I kept getting thoughts that maybe, every time you got hurt it was my fault! It was my fault that I couldn't read the situation and led you to get hurt!"

Everyone fell silent again at Issei's rant, Miyu widening her eyes in surprise at Issei's admission.

That was certainly not what Serafall predicted. Her intuition was right, these two were interesting. Now if she could introduce them to her little So-tan then it would be much more fun!

"...That is why I got angry at you, Ise. You never think about yourself. For once, think about yourself. If not for your sake, then for mine. I... I don't want to lose another person because of me."

Without waiting for the response, Miyu stormed out of the room, leaving a shocked Issei and silent Sapphire with Serafall smiling in sadness.

"I can sort understand what both of you feel, you know? So I won't say to do something to you. Just remember that I am your ally. Whenever you need help, I will have time for you. Do you have any other question about the supernatural?"

Issei shook his head. "Maybe later. I... have a lot to think."

Serafall just smiled. "Don't mope around. I'm sure she didn't mean to just walk away. Don't be afraid to confront her when you have gathered your thought. I'm sure you two can overcome this."

"Thank you so much, Serafall-san. You too, Ddraig-san. We'll talk later, okay?"

[Sure, Kid.]

"Be careful on your way baaack!" Serafall waved her hand as Issei approached the door, followed by Sapphire floating behind him. Maybe she should've pointed out that not all of her employee knew about the supernatural? Nah, Issei was a smart kid, he probably would realize it.

* * *

Miyu took another step away from the building where she and Issei were taken by Serafall. Truthfully she didn't know where she was going. It was not like she knew the ins and outs of the city already, she had only lived here for several days. But she didn't care for where she was going. All she wanted was to get away from Issei as soon as possible. At least, for now.

That stupid Issei. It wasn't like they were that close. They were friends, even siblings in the eye of the law. But to hurt himself trying to help her, again and again, while disregarding himself. She hated it. She didn't want Issei to end up sacrificing himself like her big brother. She didn't want to lose him like how she lost her big brother.

Miyu sighed to herself. Why did she even saying that line to Issei? She... wasn't ready to divulge her past yet. And now after she said that she was sure Issei would pester her about it. Stupid, Miyu. Stupid.

Her steps took her to a desolate park. She looked at the clock displayed in the park, indicating that it was approaching nine in the morning. No wonder the park was empty. She took a seat at the park to rest her sore legs. Now, what should she do? She didn't want to come home and be pestered by Mother on why she didn't attend school, so she should wait until it was 2 p.m., the time the school ends.

"Oh, what do I see here? A little girl? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Miyu snapped her head and saw an elderly woman walking towards her. She didn't exactly know this person, so she didn't let her guard down despite the person being elderly. Who knew if she had any bad intention towards her? Her experience in her world didn't help the matter.

"Calm down, girl. I'm just curious because I see a girl in a desolate park like this. Usually, it's the elderly like me that appreciate the calm nature that this park provides compared to the usual hustle bustle of the city." The elderly woman took a seat beside her. "So skipping school is the norm now, huh? Back in my day, our parents would scold us over a missed class. But now missing a full day is okay? What a generation."

Miyu was very sure the wrinkled woman beside her was trying to get a rise out of her, as proved by the playful grin she sported on her face.

"It's not a habit, old lady," Miyu replied shortly, a little annoyed by the random stranger that judged her harshly without knowing the circumstances.

"Then maybe you need an ear to listen to your problem?"

Miyu looked at the grinning woman. She couldn't believe that she fell for that.

"Don't be like that, little girl. Back when I was younger, I was quite the big shot psychiatrist. A little girl like you is no match for me."

Ah, a prideful one to boot. Miyu wanted to get out of here quick.

"No reason for me to do it."

"Didn't you hear? I was quite the big shot!"

And now she forced her to speak out. She was bad news.

"Sigh," the old lady sighed. "Sorry, little girl. I am bored because my grandson didn't want to play with me anymore. He's about your age. Kids these days grow up so fast, huh?"

Who wanted to hear your problem, old lady? She was still having her own problem!

Miyu then realized she was practically emulating Issei's tendency to point out the obvious. That put her mood back to sour, which was reflected in her expression.

"Are you having a fight with your friend, little girl?"

She hadn't given up yet? Miyu nodded. "Something like that."

"Then, are you angry with your friend, or are you angry with yourself?"

It was obvious to Miyu. "Of course I'm angry at..." she trailed off. It was true that she was angry at Issei. She was angry because Issei without hesitation implied that if it was to help her then he didn't mind getting hurt. She didn't like that, hence why she was angry at him.

However, she... after the old lady pointed it out, she also felt angry at herself. Why did she storm out of Serafall's office like that? It was not necessary. Issei didn't know of her circumstances, if she spelled it out like that and stormed off then Issei won't understand what she meant. It was a lapse of judgment on her part and she felt angry at herself for doing that.

"Have you come to a conclusion?" The old lady which she still didn't know the name winked at her.

With a heavy heart, Miyu had to acknowledge that the old lady's words got through her fluctuating heart and strike at the matter. Maybe her boast about being a big shot psychiatrist was not a lie?

Reluctantly, Miyu nodded at the old lady's words.

"Thank you, old lady."

After thanking her, Miyu retraced her steps and went back to Serafall's office. Issei may or may not be there, but she was sure Serafall wouldn't mind that she borrow the office to talk to Issei. Sapphire was with Issei, and she said yesterday that she and her sister can communicate. She needed Serafall's help to reconnect with Issei.


	10. Chapter 9

Issei wandered around aimlessly, with the floating stick now being hidden inside his bag. To be honest he didn't know what he should do. Miyu was still angry at him and she needed to cool off first. Add the fact that he didn't know where she was going, searching for her first was a waste of time.

So since he had spare money, he blew it all up in the game center.

That was how he was left with no money on him outside the game center, waiting for the clock to move until it get to two p.m. so that he could go home.  
"This is why I do not recommend spending your time in the game center, Issei-sama. Now you don't have money to take the bus anywhere," Sapphire whispered from inside Issei's bag.

"Uugh, shut it, Sapphire. I know it was wrong but what can I say? I love the game center. I'll take Miyu here someday."

"I have to say, Issei-sama, that a game center is not an ideal place to take a girl on a date-"

"Who says anything about a date, you floating stick! It's not like that at all!" Issei punched the bag he was holding. It looked weird for anyone looking at him. Thankfully the street wasn't crowded so there was no one looking at him now.

"I-Issei-sama, please stop. There's an incoming call."

"Don't lie you stupid transformation trinket! I have no phone!"

"A-Ah, I seem to forget to say to you that Nee-san and I can call each other. Grand Master designed us- Heyo, Ise-kun, this is Serafall," suddenly Serafall's voice came out of Issei's bag. Issei reflexively threw his bag to the wall behind him.

"Uh, Ise-kun? What happened?"

Issei picked his bag up and looked around. No one saw him. "I was startled, Serafall-san. Can I help you?"

"What's your address? I'm gonna send the full BD box of my series."

"Seriously?! I thought it was an emergency or something!" Issei sighed but in the end gave his address to Serafall.

"Thanks, Ise-kun. By the way, where are you right now? Can you come back to the office immediately?"

"I'm... nowhere important. Yes, but for what purpose?" Issei asked his conversation partner.

"Miyu-chan got lost and had to come back here."

"I did not get lost, Serafall-san! Please don't make up a lie to make me look worse than I am."

Geh, so Miyu was there, huh?

"Anyway, let me talk. Ise. I... we need to talk. Serafall-san is kind enough to lend her office to us."

Issei sighed. "So it comes to this, huh? Please wait for me, Miyu. We'll talk there."

"Okay, Ise. I'll wait for you."

After that, the call ended. Issei slung his bag to his back. "Come on, Sapphire."

When Issei opened the door to Serafall's office using the keycard provided by the receptionist, the sight before him was not what he had in mind when he thought about what to say to Miyu.

"Gyaaa~! Onee-sama! Please release me! This is too embarrassing!" An unfamiliar shriek came from an unfamiliar girl who looked suspiciously like that one figurine that he had found. From her shout, he can surmise that she was Serafall's little sister.

But one question remained. Why was she wearing a pink magical girl outfit and gripping Ruby in one hand?

"No way, So-tan~! You're finally acknowledging that you like magical girls! This calls for a celebration! Miyu-chan! Ise-kun! Let's go to a fancy lunch!"

Issei glanced at Miyu with a questioning look, but Miyu just shrugged, not understanding the situation. "They've been like this since before we called you."

"Serafall-san?" Issei inquired. Said adult magical girl was still embracing her little sister in a tight hold.

"Yes, Ise-kun?"

"Can we talk here first? I would rather understand Miyu's situation first," Issei pointed out. Sapphire flew out of Issei's bag when she realized they were inside the office room.

"Miyu-sama! Please don't leave me again. Issei-sama doesn't have the same courtesy as you."

Before Sapphire could safely arrive in Miyu's bosom, Issei snatched the floating stick out of the air and put it in front of his face.

"And what do you mean by that, huh?"

"I mean what I said, Issei-sama. You threw me, punched me, and did much more unforgivable thing to this humble magical stick."

"That's because you're being annoying!" Issei threw Sapphire towards Miyu's general direction.

"Don't abuse my little sister you mean bastaaaard!"

Suddenly Issei was assaulted by... Serafall's little sister? What the hell! "O-Oi! Little sister-san, what did I ever do for you?! Why are you assaulting me?! I'm innocent! I'm innocent!"

"Th-that should be my line! My body moved on its own! W-wait, don't tell me it's you, stick! Please don't use my body to hit another person!" Serafall's little sister sounded surprised and then exasperated.

"Eeeh, but if I release my hold from you, Little So-tan, then you'll be wishing to transform yourself back to normal," Ruby reasoned.

"I want to transform back to normal! In the first place, I'm not asking to be transformed into a real magical girl!" she shouted towards the stick stuck in her hand.

Issei sighed. "Anyway, are you done? Because Miyu and I have something to talk about," Issei asked Ruby.

"Ise," Miyu called out. Issei walked until he stood in front of Miyu. "I have to apologize. It was not my intention to push you away like that."

Seeing Miyu bowing at him, Issei was flustered. "A-Ah, no need to bow, Miyu. I also should have considered your feelings."

Miyu nodded. "That's why I'll tell you my story, Ise, Serafall-san, Sapphire, and Ruby-san."

Suddenly the cheerful atmosphere in the room turned into a serious one.

"U-Um, I'm not mentioned, is it okay if I'm here?" Serafall's little sister raised her hand and asked a question.

Miyu blushed, "That's because Serafall-san hasn't mentioned your name yet and referring you as 'Serafall-san's little sister is rude."

"Sona. My name is Sona Sitri."

"Then you can stay here, Sona-san," Miyu smiled before turning her attention to Issei and Serafall. "Ise. If you remember, Ruby and Sapphire come from another world. I am also the same. The world I lived before three days ago is a different world entirely. I live in a city that does not exist here. And likewise, this city did not exist there. I checked the map."

Miyu's beginning was throwing everyone off the ground.

"Miyu-sama? How can you arrive here without interruption? Even a Magician as strong as Grand Master was halted by the big red dragon when we were on our way to this world." It was Sapphire who pointed it out.

Miyu shook her head. "I don't know. But I don't want to jump around. I lived with my big brother. The two of us is happy that we have each other. But one day, that changed. I don't know the details, but I was kidnapped for something beyond my understanding. The next thing I knew, I was used as a part of some ritual to grant a wish. My brother was the one who made the wish. He... he wished that I find happiness."

By now Miyu couldn't stop her tears. Issei moved to hug the crying girl.

"One... one thing I remember as my brother made his wish, was the existence of the Class Cards. It was as if the Class Cards fueled my brother's wish. When I regained consciousness next, Ise, you were in front of me, asking if I was alright," Miyu finished with a half-smile.

"Miyu..." Issei trailed off as he released his embrace.

"That is why I don't want to lose you to the Class Card, Ise."

"Hee, so you really didn't meet the punk biker dragon?" Ruby asked Miyu.

Miyu shook her head.  
"By punk biker, big red dragon, do you mean Great Red? The Dragon of Dragons that lived in the Dimensional Gap?" Sona interjected.

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other. At least, that was what it looked like to Issei.

"I dunno what it called itself but Great Red sounds like too cool of a name for that scary punk."

"About that, Sona-sama. We don't know its name but if what you mean by Dimensional Gap is that vast endless space... then yes," Sapphire covered for her sister.

Meanwhile, Issei turned his attention to Serafall who... oh wow, she was crying.

Issei must have voiced his thought because all the occupants of the room looked towards Serafall. But between the four of them, only Sona knew what to come next.

"Run, Miyu-san!"

Miyu blinked. In that time Miyu closed her eyes before she opened it again, suddenly her body was tightly hugged by Serafall. "Huwaaa~ Miyu-chan! How cruel~! There there, Onee-chan is here for you."

That sight actually made Issei smile a little bit. The sight of a surprised and flustered Miyu as she was hugged tightly by the crying Serafall.

When Serafall released Miyu from her hold, she declared, "From now on you're my unofficial little sister!"

She finished her declaration with a pat to Miyu's head which made Miyu blushed.

"Enough about the pity party! Now, what were you saying, Serafall-san? Lunch? I think I'm starving," Issei deflected the conversation towards something lighter.

"Ah, before that, I have a proposition. So-tan, if I remember you want to try to live in Human World? Then what about substituting for me being Kaleido Ruby? Because my schedule for the next one month is going to be packed I don't think I can get out at night hunting rogue Heroic Spirit in the form of a card."

"But Onee-sama, I think it's too soon for me to live alone. I am not saying that I can not do it. But Mother and Father will not agree. Not to mention I am still without my peerage so there would be nobody to support me and... why are you looking at me like that, Onee-sama?"

As Sona was voicing out her thoughts on the matter, Serafall and Ruby came to the same conclusion and smirked playfully at Sona's direction.

"Aw, if you don't want to wear the magical girl costume again, why don't you just say so? I won't be offended at all, Little So-tan," Ruby pitied her using a condescending tone.

"Yeah, So-tan! And when I thought we can get along more than we are now, you're rejecting me, huh?" Serafall faked a sob as she continued where Ruby left off.  
"Th-that's not what I mean, Onee-sama!"

"Oh right!" Serafall suddenly dropped her act and smiled, "What about if I entrusted you to Ise-kun's parents? They took Miyu-chan recently. Adding one more wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"Eh?!"

Surprisingly this time the one who was surprised was not Issei, but Sona.

"Well, I don't think Mom would mind. She adores Miyu like her own daughter even before the adoption paper was filled. But what about your parents, Serafall-san, Sona-san?"

"Nah, I'm sure they won't mind."

"But what about my educations? Homeschooling with my tutor would be hard to do if I live with Ise-san," Sona tried once again to reason against her older sister, although she was doing it half-heartedly because she knew from experience that you could not win against Serafall Leviathan using logic.

"Then I'll just enroll you to Ise-kun's school!"

Sona just sighed, her mind still trying to accept the outcome of their one-sided negotiation. It wasn't that she didn't want to experience the Human world. She wanted to try to be independent of her family, and the Human world was one way of doing it. But being forced to do it like this didn't make her feel comfortable at all.

She looked at the two children her sister befriended. They looked about her age, give or take one or two years. The boy, Ise, looked like a normal average boy with no outstanding traits. If she didn't know any better he would not be out of place being in the masses. The girl, Miyu, was also the same. But somehow they were involved in this magical girl matters that her sister had gotten into, and as the result of that, she had to be involved too because of that accursed pink stick.  
"Fine, you win, Onee-sama."

"Yay!" Serafall jumped around in joy, "I knew you would see reason, So-tan! Now let's have that lunch! Don't worry it's my treat!"

From now on, it was a new beginning for Sona Sitri. One that in the future, she would look at with fond memories.


	11. Chapter 10

As Issei predicted, his mother accepted Sona without any fuss. As he introduced his newfound partner of card-hunting to his mother, she instantly took a liking to Sona. However, he did not account for one thing. In their house, there were only three bedrooms. One for his parents, one for him, and one was a spare guest room which got turned into Miyu's room. There was no more spare room for Sona.

In the end, Miyu offered to share her rooms with Sona and she accepted it with no problem. From what he observed, Sona was a highly polite and proper high-class lady who had too many weaknesses that her sister exploited well.

However, Issei thought back to the time he saw her in Serafall's office. If his big sister was a magical girl hardcore fan then he would probably also felt embarrassed by her antics. Serafall, please have mercy on your little sister.

So yeah, all in all, with him saying goodnight to Miyu and Sona, it was a rather good day in his opinion.

Of course, the world had to have a word with him.

Late night, Issei was once again being woken up by Miyu, but this time she wasn't alone as Sona was with her.

When Issei opened his eyes to see the two girls on his bed, he just sighed. "This again? Can't I take a break for one day? Three consecutive days, I tell you. Three consecutive days!"

"It can't be helped, Issei-sama. We detect another Class Card manifestation."

"Yes, yes, oh... I had to guide a complete newbie too. Man, and when I think today is a good day..." Issei muttered as he looked at Sona who was looking at him with a judging gaze.

With grace and poise that eleven years olds shouldn't have, Issei and Miyu snuck out of the Hyoudou household for the third time that week, with Sona following behind them.

With Ruby and Sapphire's guide, they arrived at their destination. a very wide and spacious riverbank.

"Alright, Sapphire, Ruby, try to ease Sona-san a little towards this magical girl business, please," with that, Issei turned his body around and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing, Ise-san?" He could hear Sona's voice asking him.

"Uh, Miyu, you'd better explain."

"Sona-san, a magical girl transformation is sometimes... too revealing. That's why I had Ise closed his eyes and turned his body around."

Sona narrowed her eyes. "But the last time I transformed, it was an instant from normal clothes into the magical girl clothes."

"Ah!" Ruby interjected. "That's because I used the skip button."

Instantly Issei looked at Sapphire. "You shitty explanation device! You never said you have a skip function!"

"Please forgive me Issei-sama. This time I really don't know that we are programmed to do that," was Sapphire's swift reply. "Onee-sama, how to skip the transformation?"

"It's easy, Sapphire-chan! You let our master transform," Ruby let out a bright light, "then force the world to accept that the transformation sequence is complete like this!" not even a second later, the light dissipated and in Sona's place appeared Magical Girl Kaleido Ruby, Sona Sitri edition.

...

"What the hell, Ruby?! 'Forcing the world to accept', since when are you this awesome?!" Issei asked Ruby with a big grin on his face.

"No no no, time out! Time out! What do you mean by 'forcing the world to accept'?!" Sona-ahem, Magical Girl Kaleido Ruby demanded to the stick she held.

Miyu nodded fervently at Sona's question.

"Miyu, I've mentioned this before. Sona-san, maybe you've never heard of this before but magical girls can do anything! Just pour enough level of magic power and bam, anything you need, you will get."

"That's right! Common sense need not apply before the great Ruby-sama!" Ruby smugly declared.

Suddenly there was bright light enveloping Miyu. It seemed that Sapphire was trying to imitate her sister. However, the result was not what Issei quite expected.

For instead of the usual purple outfit that Miyu wore as Kaleido Sapphire, it was a... lack of them instead that greeted him.

Issei blinked.

"I-I-I-I-Ise, don't look!" Stuttering, Miyu covered her almost naked body with her arms.

"A-ah! Right!" Issei shouted in realization. But he did nothing because his mind was still frozen from the sight. It wasn't until Issei felt an unfamiliar warmth covering his eyes that he realized that Sona was the one who prevented him from seeing Miyu's condition further.

"Thank you, Sona-san," Miyu sighed in relief. "Sapphire. How did this happen?"

Complying Miyu's demand, Sapphire gave the full explanation. "Miyu-sama. Please forgive me. It seemed that my attempt to fast forward the transformation sequence to almost nothing failed." Sapphire then transformed Miyu normally into her Kaleido Sapphire outfit. "It is perplexing. I am programmed to be able to do that, yet I failed."

Issei whose eyes were still being covered by Sona clicked his fingers in a breakthrough. "I know!"

Everyone's eyes were turned on him.

"But uh, you know, can you release me if Miyu has finished her transformation?"

Miyu and Sona smiled without Issei's knowledge. After Sona released her hands from Issei's face, Issei began to speak out his theory. "So, it's like this. Miyu, remember what you said last night? You believe you cannot fly because there is no logical mechanism behind a human flying."

Miyu nodded at Issei's explanation, so Issei continued. "But if you remembered, I said there is no need for a mechanism. You just use your gut feeling. Would you understand it?"

"No, I would not."

"The same rule applied to Sapphire's action trying to mirror Ruby. Ruby explained it by 'forcing the world to accept'. But there is no logical mechanism behind 'forcing the world to accept'," Issei made air quotes as he said the words. "You just need to use your guts, isn't that right, Ruby?"

"That's completely right! Issei-san!" Ruby confirmed.

"Even her explanation doesn't make sense. That's because magical girls don't need to make sense!" Issei pointed his finger to Miyu. "Miyu! From now on I don't want to hear scientific and logical things coming out of you! The same also applies to you, Sapphire! When I tell you to fly, just imagine your body being affected by gravity ten times lower than usual or some other things!"

Miyu and Sapphire looked at each other, then looked at Issei.

"What? Come on, just try it!"

"Right now there is a bigger problem than me flying though, Ise. What about the Class Card manifestation we're about to face?" Miyu asked Issei.  
"Ah! That's right!" Issei actually forgot the reason why the three of them plus the two magical girl sticks were doing there.

"How can you forget about that, Issei-sama? Shameful."

"You're one to talk, Ms. Oh-I-am-from-another-world-tehee!" Issei sighed. "Whatever. Let's just go, Miyu, Sapphire, Sona-san, Ruby."

"Yes, yes. Starting the dimensional transport!" Ruby shouted.

"Adding imaginary numerical axis to the fifth instrumental variable. Preparing inversion. Confirming the existence of multiple spaces. Fixation of center coordinates complete," Sapphire declared loudly. Issei grabbed Miyu's arm so he could also be transported.

"Forming reflective path with a radius of two meters. Performing partial inversion of Mirror World connections," Ruby continued her sister. As she finished, the world around them was covered in bright light and they appeared in the Mirror World. "Coordinates stable. Dimensional transfer complete."

"...There's something weird I feel. This world... it is not normal," Sona spoke her mind out when she got to feel the Mirror World firsthand.

"I agree, Sona-san. Even though this is our third time here, the feeling never goes away," Issei replied to Sona. "Miyu, what about you?"

"Same. Anyway, Ise. Let's look around for the Heroic Spirit."

"No need, Miyu-sama." Sapphire stopped her. "Look above."

The rest looked above them and saw the night sky is illuminated by countless magic circles in the air.

"...What is that?" Miyu voiced what was on everyone's mind.

"Aren't those..." Sona trailed off.

"Are you fucking kidding meeeeee?!" Just as Issei screamed, the three of them were showered by homing laser beams.

But this was not the end of the magical girls! They survived!

Issei was smirking inside a blue dome formed from Miyu's Kaleidoshield. "Good thing your mind works faster than mine."

"That's not something you can feel proud, Ise," Miyu retorted.

"Anyway Miyu, your enemy is in the air! Make gravity affects your body several times lower!" Issei commanded and Miyu nodded. Her body glowed and then she jumped several meters into the air. "Sona-san, please help Miyu. Whatever magic you can already do, you can do it ten times better using Ruby."

Sona nodded and followed his command despite being older than him. "Miyu-san! You need some way to move while in the air!" She shouted as she flew using her devil wings trying to catch up to Miyu.  
Miyu who heard her shout, instantly realized that Sona was right. A laser beam was heading towards her and in the air, she couldn't maneuver out of the way.

"Miyu!"

No. There was a way!

Miyu materialized a shield below her feet and she jumped away using the shield as a platform. Because her body still registered the gravity as six times lower than the usual gravity on earth, her body was flung away farther than she intended. She made another shield and used it as a platform to stop herself and stand in the air.

"Miyu! I'm glad that you are way much smarter than me!"

She didn't appreciate the commentary.

She saw Sona was distracting the Heroic Spirit by maneuvering in the air. Miyu used the breathing room to look at the Class Card she had just gotten last night, the Lancer Class Card.

Should she Install it, or was Include enough? Her mind went back to the discussion about the effect of Installing a Class Card. She was not Issei. She had no container for another soul within her as Issei had. So chances were Installing the Class Card would affect her psyche in the long run.

Her eyes caught the form of Sona being hit by the laser beam.

"Sona-san!" From the ground, Issei was shouting and moving towards her falling body.

She turned her attention back towards the Heroic Spirits who seemed to smirked when her beam hit Sona. Miyu gritted her teeth as she made a decision.

She didn't need to care about the effect of Installing a Class Card now. Right now, her new friend was injured and only she had the power to defeat her, maybe. So there was no other choice. She had to do it.

Ah, Miyu realized. Maybe this was what Issei felt this morning when he said he would do it again. She smiled. Maybe she would apologize to Issei when today's task ended.

Miyu took a deep breath and then put the Class Card on Sapphire. "Install."

Miyu's body was engulfed in bright light. Her outfit changed from her Kaleido Sapphire outfit to blue full-body tights with metal pads protecting her shoulder. On her hands, Sapphire transformed into the red lance that she remembered the Lancer used.

It was... weird, Miyu decided after she finished Installing the Class Card. Just like Issei mentioned, she was still herself. However, she also had knowledge of how to use the lance she gripped tightly. The lance's name was Gae Bolg, the infamous weapon of Cu Chulainn.

But not the Cu Chulainn of this world. She suddenly realized. This was Cu Chulainn of her world.

Miyu turned her attention towards the Heroic Spirit. An unfamiliar smirk adorned her features. She knew how to beat the Heroic Spirit thanks to Lancer's knowledge, and she would do it. She had to.

After exhaling the breath she unconsciously held, Miyu invoked the name of the spear as she channeled all her magic into it, thus unleashing the Noble Phantasm.

"Gae Bolg!" With a single leap towards the Heroic Spirit, Miyu stabbed the Heroic Spirit in the heart.

There were no screams. There were no gasps. The robe-clad Heroic Spirit couldn't say anything before her body disintegrated, with the remaining trace that she had existed was only a single card which Miyu took.

"Class Card Caster," Miyu noted.

She flew down towards Issei and Sona who was still laying on the ground and then Uninstalled the Lancer Class Card. "All done."

"Good work, Miyu!" Issei flashed a thumb up towards her. He then went back to try to nurse Sona. "Where else does it hurt, Sona-san?"

"I...I think my ribs cracked from the fall."

"...That makes it four major injuries, then. I'm sorry, Sona-san, because of me..." Issei was angry at himself.

"Don't feel bad, Ise-san." Sona hissed in pain. "We seemed to forget that your command would not reach us when we fight in the air. Let's just learn from our mistake so it wouldn't be repeated and you can improve yourself, cough!"

"Sona-san!" Miyu approached her new friend. "Because of me..."

"Why are you two so similar?" Sona smiled despite the pain. "I said it's okay. We Devils have sturdier bodies and faster healing. If it's you, then maybe it's more than four major injuries you'd have. More importantly, good job, Miyu-san."

"By the way, why hasn't this world collapse yet? The Class Card is ours. Ruby, Sapphire, do you know anything about this? Sona-san needs help fast. Why don't you transfer us back to our dimension?"

"...I don't know, Issei-sama. We'll transfer all of you, then. Beginning the dimensional transfer procedure..." Before Sapphire finished, Issei felt something bad.

"Miyu! Stop!" Issei moved towards Miyu.

"Ise-san, behind Miyu-san!"

Miyu who was caught unaware because of her exhaustion, only looked back to see a pitch black figure looming over her. Not even a second later, her body was thrown across the river.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Two Class Card manifestation!" Issei shouted in panic. He was too late to stop the Heroic Spirit clad in dark armor from assaulting Miyu. He hoped that Miyu at least erected her shield to repel the attack.

When the dust settled, Miyu was out cold, her unconscious figure laying on the ground.

"Miyu!"

Issei did not waste any time. He looked at Sona's still unmoving body and groped her from head to toe.

"W-W-What are you doing, Ise-san?!" Flustered, that was all Sona could utter.

"I'm searching for the card holder! Found it!" Inside the cardholder on Sona's waist, Issei found the thing he was searching for, the Archer Class Card.

"...Are you going to do the same thing Miyu-san did, then, Ise-san? From what I can gather, it is the source of personal conflict between you and Miyu-san."

"You mean Install? Yes. I had to. She's unconscious, you're injured. The only one who can do it is me." There was a fire reflected in Issei's eyes, and for the first time, Sona wondered if there was a layer of depth behind the goofy magical girl fan.

"...Then I suppose I could only say 'good luck'."

Issei gave one last smile to her. "Thanks."

He took a step towards the knightly Heroic Spirit with no hesitation.

"Oi, you dark knight wannabe." His taunt seemed to get the attention of the Heroic Spirit. Issei materialized his Boosted Gear and put the Class Card on the green jewel of the Boosted Gear. "How unsightly for an honorable knight to attack someone from behind. Then again, you're hardly an honorable knight, huh?"


	12. Chapter 11

Despite all the pain that she felt, Sona tried to pay attention to the confrontation between Issei and the dark knight Heroic Spirit. It was a sign of respect from her to the younger boy. Sona winced as her ribs felt painful as she woke up from her position to take a better look.

Issei was standing bravely in front of the Heroic Spirit. "Oi, you dark knight wannabe."

That taunt seemed to get the knight's attention if the sight of her readying her sword suggested.

Issei then did something that blew her mind.

What?

That... wasn't that Boosted Gear on Issei's left arm? What in the name of Satan is happening here?!

"How unsightly for an honorable knight to attack someone from behind. Then again, you're hardly an honorable knight, huh?"

The Heroic Spirit had enough of Issei's taunt. She unleashed a burst of magical energy to cut the distance between her and Issei near instantly.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Class Card Archer: Install]**

"Ise-san!" Sona shouted in worry after she saw the Heroic Spirit on Issei's previous place. But as the smoke and dust receded, she saw Issei's form parrying the attack from the dark-armored blonde using a pair of swords. When she observed Issei further, he was not wearing his t-shirt like before. Now he was wearing a black undersuit with a red overcoat, and his normally messy hair was slicked back.

It was clear to anyone who sees that Issei's strength was dwarfed by the Heroic Spirit. So before he was overwhelmed, Issei jumped back and gained a distance from the black knight. The two swords that he used to parry the strike were disintegrated into silver smoke.

"It's not enough. Two times is not enough, so how about four?"

 **[Boost]**

With that, Issei formed two new different swords out of thin air and gripped it hard.

How come Boosted Gear could make swords? Sona wondered in astonishment. Or maybe Issei was secretly the first dual Sacred Gear holder with Boosted Gear and Sword Birth?

"No, Little So-tan. The 'making-sword-out-of-thin-air' thingy is the Archer Class Card's doing," Ruby came to her rescue.

"O-oh... I see." She continued looking at Issei who now was on the offensive. The two swords, an aesthetically pleasing pair of white and black swords, were in his hand as he ran towards the Heroic Spirit.

Issei threw the white sword at the Heroic Spirit, but she dodged with no wasted movement, letting the sword went past her. She then went for a counterattack at Issei who only had the black sword left. Or not because Issei made another white sword and then used it to parry another strike.

Sword and sword met. But like before, it was clear that the Heroic Spirit still had the upper hand.

 **[Boost]**

"Eightfold! Still not enough huh?"

Suddenly from behind the Heroic Spirit, the white sword that went past her before came back in full force. But without even flinching, the Heroic Spirit met the sword with her fist and flung it away.

"Tch, but that's not enough to destroy the married swords property. It will still come back!" Just as Issei finished shouted that the white sword came again. This time, the knight overpowered him and disengaged, then destroyed the flying white sword.

"Good," Issei jumped back and summoned a bow and a sword altered into an arrow. Without waiting, Issei fired the shot towards the Heroic Spirit.

The arrow exploded upon impact, covering the knight in a cloud of smoke.

 **[Boost]**

"Sixteenfold. I guess this is my limit huh?" Issei then grimaced, "What do you mean by implosion inside my body? I had to release it?"

Ah, Sona thought. Boosted Gear user was limited by their own body. Still, for an untrained eleven years old Issei to hold the power sixteen times his original body was quite a feat. Or maybe that was the influence of the Class Card? Sona narrowed her eyes.

Issei's gaze went towards Sona.

"Sona-saaaan! Take my hand!" Issei ran towards her and outstretched his arm.

"Huh?" was the only thing that she could let out because what in the name of Satan was Issei doing right now when the Heroic Spirit was not confirmed defeated yet?!

In her momentary lapse of thought, Issei arrived in front of her and took her hand. Rough, that was what she felt when her hand touched Issei's draconic left arm. Issei's arm was covered in scales. Suddenly the green jewel on the Boosted Gear shone and blinded her who looked at it directly.

 **[Transfer]**

She... she felt really powerful.

"There. I just transferred the sixteen-timed boost to you. I hope it will help with your recovery." With that, Issei turned back towards the cloud of smoke to face the Heroic Spirit again.

Was he... was he doing that because he was worried for her? And yes, she was feeling better. While her wounds were not healed instantly, the bleeding had stopped and the blood coagulated. The pain on her ribs and the swell on her head and bodies also weren't as painful as before. It was as if her body pumped more adrenaline to combat the pain.

Sona stood up easily, feeling her body lighter than before. "Ruby."

"Yes, Little So-tan?"

"Remind me to thank Ise-san after we deal with this. Now, are you ready?" Sona looked at the fight between Issei and the Heroic Spirit. They were currently engaged in a dance of death swinging the extension of their bodies to gain upper hands. While her physical capabilities were not nonexistent, she would consider it suicide to interfere in the fight using her physical strength. Even an eightfold boosted Issei who was notably a boy was not enough to halt the Heroic Spirit.

No. Her strength lied in her mind and magic. So that was what she would do. Support Issei from behind using magic.

Sona gripped Kaleidostick Ruby using her two hands. "Ruby. I'm gonna pour all my intent and power towards you. Direct and materialize it using your power."

"Yes yes, Little So-tan!"

"Also can you stop calling me that? Just Sona is enough."

"No can do, Little So-tan." She could hear the smug tone of the stick. If she was not using it to smite her enemy with magic, she would have drowned the stick in the river until she agreed to her demand.

"Alright! Here we go!" A big pink magic circle was formed above her head.

"Shout the name of the spell, Little So-tan!"

"E-Eh, name?" Sona's concentration broke for a slight instant.

The name invoked the magic. It was not a universal rule, but the majority of the large-scale magic invoked the name to help the caster concentrate. However, in this case, Sona's concentration broke because she was interrupted by Ruby.

She intended to cast a spell forming a water dragon to attack the Heroic Spirit. It was her strongest spell. However, because her concentration was broken, in that slight instance she was thinking for a name, her imagination ran wild.

A little known fact was that Sona absolutely cannot come up with a name on the spot. In order to think of a name for the water dragon spell, she cycled between various mythical dragons in the entire world, and she settled for one in her mind.

Kuzuryuu. The nine-headed dragon from Japanese folklore.

"Water Dragon!"

Normally, Sona's magical reserve was not ready to make a spell as big as a nine-headed water dragon. As it was her strongest spell, to make even one dragon she had to spend all her magical power and concentration. But the current situation was different.

Sona was being empowered by the sixteen-times boost that Issei transferred to her. Because of that, the result was clear.

From the singular magic circle above her, came out nine-headed dragon made entirely of water. It roared so loud that Issei and the Heroic Spirit paused their fight and glanced at it.

Sona pointed at the dark-armored Heroic Spirit using the Kaleidostick. "Full power! Destroy it!"

Nine dragon head descended upon the Heroic Spirit.

Issei watched in the distance as the nine-headed water dragon attacked the Heroic Spirit. When he saw the dragon coming out of the magic circle above Sona's head, Issei knew it was time to bail out, at least until it ended.

"I don't want to jinx it but... that should be enough, shouldn't it?"

[Don't let your guard down, Kid!]

"But that is a totally awesome magical attack!" The place where the Heroic Spirit stood before was completely covered in a cloud of smoke. "She even makes water explode! Nobody can top making water explodes!"

The smoke dissipated and revealed that the Heroic Spirit still stood with no visible wound.

"... are you kidding me? All that and still unblemished?!" Issei shouted in frustration. "What more is needed to destroy her?!"

[No, Kid. Observe her more carefully.]

Issei did as he was told by Ddraig and observed the Heroic Spirit. There really were no blemishes on her black armor. It was still reflecting the moonlight clearly. However, Issei couldn't help but smile when he saw that the black eye visor was cracked and left half her eyes opened.

"Yeah! She's not invincible!" Issei turned towards the gaping Sona. Wait, she was the one who cast the spell why would she be surprised? "Sona-san! That was awesome!"

"Ise-san, behind you!"

Issei looked behind him, only to see the Heroic Spirit's angry glare as she swung down her swords, creating a black condensed magical energy blast.

"...At this point, if she made a laser beam out of her swords, I wouldn't even be surprised," Issei remarked as he dodged the blast by jumping out of its range. Seconds later, Issei realized what he had done. "Oh damn. She's going to make a laser beam out of it, isn't she? Way to go, Ise. Jinxing yourself in the middle of a battle."

Issei couldn't continue taking a breather because the Heroic Spirit was upon him with her sword swung upwards.

 **[Boost]**

But with a well-timed boost, Issei dodged the swing by a hairbreadth.

"Thanks, Ddraig-san, the timing is perfect."

[No worry, Kid. Although, you haven't used the Class Card's full power, do you realize?]

"I know, Ddraig-san. But I'm kind of afraid how would I turn out if I used it," Issei replied as he made another pair of swords and parried the next attack. The Heroic Spirit then chained her attack with a leg sweep, catching Issei off guard. With an uncharacteristic smirk on her stoic face, the Heroic Spirit swung her sword one last time.

Shit, Issei thought. This was the end for him. He had no way to dodge, no way to get out of range. The sword was going for his neck's left side.

No, he had one more way to survive. But he didn't know what would happen after what he was about to do. He supposed that was for future him to think because right now, his future was uncertain.

Issei guarded his neck in the last second by using his left arm. His scaled, draconic left arm.

The sword met the scales and it was halted. Issei was thrown aside into the river.

Cold! The river was very cold in the night! Luckily it was not too deep and Issei could stand in the river. But he had to endure the cold as the wind passed and made his body shiver. Trying to ignore the cold, Issei checked his left arm where the Boosted Gear manifested. There were cracks there, but luckily the green jewel was untouched by the sword.

[While that was brilliant, it is also reckless of you to do that without knowing the consequences.]

"I'm sorry, Ddraig-san. But I thought that your scales are thick and strong so I used it to protect myself."

[Nah, I understand. I just want to say that you should not do any more reckless thing like that.]

And then Issei did something that nobody predicted. He punched himself in the face.

[...What was that for, Kid?]

"I was being stupid. 'I'm afraid' I said... Well, the monster we're facing is more frightening that whatever effect the Class Card can do to me! It's time to access more of the Class Card's power!" Issei declared as he walked towards the riverbank to resume his fight against the Heroic Spirit.

[But how would you do that? There's no manual on the Class Card.]

"You silly dragon. Of course, Class Card doesn't come with manuals. No. Installing means I have the skill and knowledge of the Heroic Spirit. I certainly don't know how to do those movements I did when I battled her. Nor do I know how to use a bow. But I did anyway. Get it?" Issei pointed at his temple. "Everything is here?"

Then Issei took a deep breath as he faced the Heroic Spirit whose face came back to its rigidity.

As they stared down each other, Issei began to think. Class Card Archer. The nameless Heroic Spirit. He had the skill to make a sword out of thin air, only by utilizing his magical power. But was it that simple? No, it wasn't. There were seven steps involved in the sword creation, his mind supplied the knowledge. But was the steps enough? Fundamentally, before one can make something, there was a need for a blueprint to make the creation process easier. Where were the blueprints for the sword Issei created located, then?

No, Issei had to focus. Where the blueprints were didn't matter as much as what was the origin of the blueprints he had? the nameless Heroic Spirit inhabiting the Archer Class Card had to have so much free time if he designed everything. After all, Issei had created many kinds of different swords and while some are unremarkable, Issei knew that designing the swords were not small efforts.

Issei's eyes landed on the black sword that the Heroic Spirit he faced gripped, and then the answer came to him.

Of course! The blueprints were swords designed by someone else! The Archer only had to take the designs and made them his own! How?!

Issei then made a gamble. He would be in his fourth boost in several seconds, he counted. That was the important moment. If he missed his timing, he had to release the excess power inside him lest he imploded because his body couldn't handle the power inside.

So when the notification came, Issei moved.

 **[Boost]**

He willed a sword to existence. However, what he wanted was not 'just a sword to fight against the Heroic Spirit'. That was a wrong approach and the answer why his swords couldn't stand against the black sword of the Heroic Spirit. This time, his mind focused on one thing.

He wanted a sword as strong as the black sword. He wanted a sword that can match it blow to blow. A sword that wouldn't break down from being hit by it. A sword that was the closest to it.

In Issei's mind, he remembered Miyu's teary eyes. He remembered Serafall's smile. He remembered Sona's serious gaze.

He wanted to win.

That was why he wanted a sword that would promise him victory.

And then.

And then.

He found it.

"Trace... on."


	13. Chapter 12

"Ruby. Can we do another magical attack? I am afraid Issei goes down after that slash," Sona asked her new magical girl stick as she saw Issei being thrown away until he fell into the river. Unconsciously, Sona's grip on Ruby tightened as she saw the sight of Issei's body drenched in the cold water.

"I don't think we can do anything strenuous like that anymore for today. While you still have the magic, your body is in a bad condition," Ruby pointed out. "The enhancement that Ise-san provides has worn out."

It was true, Sona realized when she thought about it. The 'adrenaline rush' that she felt when she was boosted had gone. Suddenly all strength left her body.

"Oh..."

Sona fell down on sitting position, having no power to even stand. Curses. If her condition was like this, then how would they deal with the Heroic Spirit? She hated to admit it, but now everyone's hope including hers rested on Issei's shoulder.

"Ise-san..." The devil looked towards where Issei body was thrown. He was shivering because of the cold wind. And yet he stood.

He walked towards the riverbank, eyes not leaving the black-clad figure even an instant. Step by step, he was coming closer to his enemy.

He was facing a Heroic Spirit. But to Sona's eyes, the heroic one was Issei.

 **[Boost]**

"Trace on."

And then he put his hand on top of each other in front of his chest. Slowly, golden particles of lights formed around his hands and coalescence into a sword.

The sword... honestly as a spectator, Sona couldn't avert her eyes from the sword. Calling it beautiful or majestic would be an understatement. Yet at the same time, Sona shivered. That was undoubtedly holy energy she felt gathering around the sword. There was no other explanation. What Issei held in his hand was a holy sword of the highest caliber.

As a Devil, Sona had never seen a holy sword as something beautiful. It was honestly the bane of her existence. Devils getting hit by a holy sword would not just die. They would fade out of existence. But if Sona said that she hated the sword that Issei gripped, then she would be lying. As a firsthand spectator, Sona couldn't detest the sword's existence.

Sona saw Issei putting the sword above his head with the intention to swing it down.

On the opposite side, the black armored Heroic Spirit also made the motion for a side swing.

But instead of moving as Sona expected, both held their position for several seconds. Magical energy was gathering on the swords.

And.

And.

And.

It was time.

"EX-"

 **[Boost]**

"-CALIBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Both Issei and the Heroic Spirit let the magical energy go with a swing of their respective swords.

The energy collided.

And the world was engulfed in light.

It took Sona several seconds to adjust her eyes with the surroundings after that sudden flash of light. When her vision went back to normal, she sensed no wrongness in the air.

The eerie silence that permeated the Mirror World was gone, replaced by the hustle bustle night of a normal city.

...

"The Mirror World was destroyed by the attack?!" With a panic, Sona's eyes moved to scan her surroundings. Where was Issei? Where was Miyu? What about the Heroic Spirit?

There. Issei was laying on the ground unconscious. Miyu was on the other side of the river, also still unconscious. She was not in her magical girl outfit anymore, so she presumed that Ruby was also unconscious. Her assumption was right, as she saw Ruby laid down beside her feet. Sona picked Ruby and put it on her pocket. If Ruby did fall unconscious, then so was Sapphire, she guessed. Then, where was the Heroic Spirit?

Sona's eyes softened when she got the answer in the form of a card laying on the ground innocently.

Issei succeeded.

Sona moved to pick the card despite her body screaming pain all over. She pocketed the card that had just handed the three of them beatings of a lifetime. Class Card Saber.

Sona then moved towards Issei's unconscious body. His body was bruised from head to toe. Luckily there was no other major injuries that he sustained. She suspected Issei was physically and magically exhausted. Picking Issei's body up on her shoulder, Sona flew to avoid the wetting her clothes and approached Miyu's body. Her bruised were not as bad as her or Issei. But maybe the force of the surprise attack from the Saber overwhelmed her exhausted body. She put Sapphire who laid down beside its master and put it on the same place as she put Ruby and the Class Card.

The combined weight of Issei and Miyu's body was surprisingly heavy even for her. But she endured. She had to fly them back to their house. Issei's house. Huh, surprisingly she was quick to accept the house as hers.

Fifteen minutes later, she arrived on the window of the second floor of Hyoudou residence. Despite going out from the front door, when Sapphire had woken her up notifying that there was a Class Card, Sona unlocked the window to her and Miyu's room just in case of things. Her intuition and foresight were proven true, so she felt proud of herself.

She put the two unconscious bodies on the bed. Then she got Ruby and Sapphire out of her pocket before sleep overcame her.

* * *

The next morning, when Mrs. Hyoudou was opening the door to Miyu and Sona's room, she was a little surprised.

Laying on the subjectively small and cramped bed was three bodies who hugged each other. Specifically, Sona and Miyu on the sides were hugging Issei in the middle.

She didn't panic. She knew despite Issei being corrupted by that old man in the park, he was still a chivalrous kid. There was no chance he forced himself on the girls. Hell, she hadn't given the talk to Issei yet. His interest in girls was mainly to fondle boobs rather than sticking it in.

Rather than panic, the sight left her glowing with pride and happiness. Issei didn't know, but she and her husband had almost given up having children. So when Issei was born, she was so happy. And then Miyu came, and Sona too. And they were getting along very fast. It moved her heart and she couldn't stop her tears.

So she closed the door and silently crying in happiness, not wanting to disturb the three children that brought out the feeling inside her.

Later when her husband asked her what was wrong, she just shook her head and declared that she was happy she married him to the puzzlement of her husband.

* * *

 **A/N: No this is not Excalibur wanking.**


	14. Chapter 13

"-dou-kun. Hyoudou-kun."

Still half asleep, Hyoudou Issei rubbed his eyes as he was woken up. In front of him was... his teacher?

"Honestly Hyoudou-kun. The class is not a place to sleep, you know? Did you sleep late? That is not good for your still developing body, Hyoudou-kun. Go wash your face in the restroom."

The entire class laughed at him except for Miyu who wasn't asleep but definitely had bags under her eyes. Embarrassed by the laugh, Issei excused himself and go towards the restroom.

On the way there, he reflected about this morning when he woke up in Miyu's bed being cuddled by both Miyu and Sona. That was really embarrassing, but fun. Being laughed at was also embarrassing but not fun.

The three of them had to endure the teasing of his mother and father, but somehow between the three, he was the only one being embarrassed about that. Miyu's face was flat while Sona kept her calm perfectly. Huh, he realized. Between the three of them, he, the only boy, was the more emotional.

On the way to school, Sona relayed what happened after he fired the Excalibur, which basically just her collecting the Class Card, Kaleidostick, and his and Miyu's unconscious body and flew back home. Nobody except him believed Sona when she said the blast destroyed the Mirror World and forced them out back to the real world, at least not without the perfect evidence, which was none of the Kaleidostick sisters remembered ever bringing them home.

So yeah. Apparently what he Traced, as he remembered it was the term the nameless Heroic Spirit inside the Archer Class Card used when he created a sword, was a Noble Phantasm. Specifically, it was the sword of King Arthur from the British Isle myth. Although Miyu had to remind him that it was an Excalibur from another world.

When they arrived at school, it turned out that Sona was one year older than Miyu and him, so she was placed in the sixth grade, a grade above them. After promising that they would meet at lunch, homeroom came and Issei fell into deep slumber.

Issei arrived at the restroom and used the sink to wash his face. He took a look on the mirror. His face was bad. Although the bruises that Sona said he had had almost diminished into nothing, when one took a good look they could spot it.

After the bad encounter last night, Miyu got off the best, her bruises were not much and placed somewhere she could cover with her clothes. He remembered Sona got four major injuries, but due to her condition as a Devil, her regeneration power was better than a normal human. Suffice to say that his condition was the worst between the three of them.

Oh shit, what did he have to say to Serafall when she asked if there was something? 'I'm sorry your little sister got hurt under my command'? She would freeze him like she froze the Heroic Spirit!

[Get a hold of yourself, Partner. You did well last night.]

"...Ddraig-san? Can anyone else hear your voice?" Issei whispered. He didn't want anyone to see he talked to the thin air.

[No. I'm speaking in your mind. But unfortunately, if you want to reply, you need to say it out loud instead of just thinking it. When God stuffed me inside the Boosted Gear, he locked up the mechanism for me to access your thought. It's like a one-way road. I can get my thoughts inside you, but I cannot access what's inside. Don't worry, only you heard what I'm saying now.]

"...Damn," Issei cursed. "Of all the things that had to make sense, why this one?" he moaned his misfortune.

[At least this one is not that important in the long run. Plenty of my past users got so strong they developed a mind strong enough to connect to the Boosted Gear anyway. I don't see why you can't.]

"Anyway. Last night, did something happen inside the Boosted Gear when I Install?" Issei asked the dragon.

[Nothing too important. The not-Hero is there again, but this time instead of just appearing and be silent, he was watching you through my connection. He seemed surprised when you used that 'Trace On' aria and made that holy sword, and that was it.]

Just what he expected from that old man. He bet the old man consciously holding himself back from pouring too much knowledge and skills directly inside him. He was sure of that. It would explain why he could make swords and bows and arrows without saying any magic words before last night. He also didn't know the name of the spell to create swords. No. Rather than pouring all his knowledge, the nameless Heroic Spirit just sorted it into books and wait until Issei needed the knowledge and skills he had, before offering the book to his brain.

[Oh yeah, Partner. At the end of your battle, he left one last message for you. 'Good job', he said.]

Issei faked wiping a tear off his face. "That shitty old man. Slowly he's growing on me."

[He's surprisingly a good conversationalist.]

"Anyway, thanks for the heads up, Ddraig-san. I need to go back to class now. Let's talk more in the afternoon, together with Miyu and the rest."

Ddraig didn't say anything, so Issei took it as a yes and went back to his classroom to continue the lesson.

However, once he was inside and all freshened up, he couldn't concentrate on the lesson. Why? Because on the desk beside him, Miyu's attempt to not get asleep was painfully and obviously going to fail. He fretted over her, looking around to see if anyone noticed Miyu's unsubtle body language.

So far, nobody noticed it. Good.

He wouldn't trust his classmates who laughed at him to not laugh if Miyu were found out.

Also why the heck was Miyu sleepy?! She was unconscious for almost half the fight! That was good enough rest for her, wasn't it?!

Apparently not because Miyu's head was about to fall to the table.

Shit. There was only one thing he could do now. He needed to make a distraction that will also wake Miyu up. So he kicked the leg of his table, intending to make noise.

But it hit his shin instead, and precisely on one of his bruises. Jolted by the pain, Issei screamed out loud.

"Gyaaa! Ouch! It hurts! It hurts!" Issei softly rubbed the painful place on his shin using his hand to alleviate the pain.

His teacher just sighed as the class laughed at his predicament. Still, the important thing was that woke Miyu up. Mission accomplished. Although he could do without the pain. He didn't intend to hit the bruise but it did anyway.

"Sensei," suddenly Miyu stood up. "Ise actually has a bruise on his shin. I think he unintentionally hitting the bruise. Can I take him to the infirmary?"

The teacher was taken by surprise at that. "Bruise? Hyoudou-kun, I hope nothing bad happened to you."

Before Issei could reply, Miyu interjected. "Thankfully it's nothing bad, Sensei. It's just Ise being an idiot."

And then the class including the teacher laughed at him.

"Come on, Issei."

He and Miyu were walking towards the infirmary at a slow pace. Issei thought he could kill time until the lunch break came in the infirmary. Wow, he was such an adaptable person, using his disadvantage to gain an advantage.

When they arrived at the infirmary, Miyu took a cloth and rinsed it in cold water.

"Show me your bruise, Issei."

"Eh?" Issei actually thought Miyu was using the excuse to sleep in the infirmary. He didn't expect Miyu to try to nurse his bruise. He should have known that Miyu wasn't as tricky as him, and a rather straightforward person.

He voiced his opinion but got a kick towards the bruise and a reply of 'I'm not you' instead. Ouch, Miyu, that was painful!

Miyu forced Issei to sit on the bedside and handled his bruised leg. Slowly, Miyu put the cold cloth and pressed it towards the bruise. The cool sensation made Issei shivered. Yes. That was definitely the cold cloth and not Miyu's tender touch. Not that. She then got ice and wrapped it using the cloth and put it on Issei's bruise.

Anyway, after five minutes, Miyu finished compressing the bruise and to Issei the pain receded.

"Thanks, Miyu."

Miyu shook her head. "I should be the one saying thank you to you."

Oh, did Miyu realize Issei's well-intentioned self-harm in the class back then?

"If it weren't for you last night, who knows what will happen to us?" Oh, Issei realized. Miyu was talking about the Class Card hunting gone wrong. "I feel like I have a hand in making your bodies bruised like this. It was lucky that Mother and Father didn't notice anything."

Suddenly the door to the infirmary was opened. "Pardon me. I need some ice to- Oh, Ise-san, Miyu-san. What are you doing here?"

"Sona-san, or is it Sona-senpai now?" Issei shook his head. "Anyway, Miyu here was just treating my bruises."

"Perfect timing. While my cracked ribs are almost healed, because I got P.E. before this, I think I strained myself too much, it's a little painful now. Can you help me, Miyu-san?"

"Sure," Miyu nodded and moved the curtains to cover the bed. There were two beds in the infirmary separated by the curtains. Issei took the one closer to the door, while Miyu and Sona moved towards the other bed closer to the window. With the curtain covering them, Issei couldn't see what Miyu was doing to treat Sona.

But wait!

Because this was almost lunch break, the sun shone from the window. It illuminated the room and act as a backlight on the curtain. Issei couldn't believe his eyes. Could this be the infamous silhouette scene?! He could see the outline of Miyu and Sona forming a silhouette if viewed from his side.

Sona was opening her clothes, and Miyu was upon her and... t-t-t-touching Sona's boobs! Issei really-really wanted to avert his eyes, but his inner flame demanded him to see this through.

In reality, it probably wasn't as suggestive as Issei thought. However, because there was nothing but the silhouette, to Issei's eyes it seemed very suggestive.

In the end, his conscience won. He looked away from the curtain. Although he had imprinted the image of Miyu advancing on Sona inside his brain. He would never erase that image for the rest of his life.

After the tempting ten minutes, the sound of the curtain being moved graced Issei's ears and he let out a sigh of relief that they had finished.

"Are you okay, Sona-senpai? Aside from the ribs, does anything else hurts?"

Sona winced. "Please don't call me senpai, Ise-san. While it is true that we are in the learning environment and by calling me senpai you are learning to be more respectful towards your elder, I think we are close enough already for me to be comfortable with you using '-san'. Battle of life and death tends to do that to you and your friends, or so my sister said."

Issei stared hard at Sona. "That is a quote from Magical Myonri."

Sona's face went beet red from her previous serious expression. "I-I-I... Onee-sama! How do you keep embarrassing me even without you here?! B-But, the point still stands. No need for you to call me senpai."

"Okay, okay, Sona-san. Also, why don't we continue to talk now?"

That was apparently a cue for Ruby and Sapphire to come out of their master's hair. How they hid there, Issei still didn't know.

"So let's continue from where we left off. Excalibur. While what Miyu-san said about it being Excalibur from another world is correct, that Excalibur still holds holy property. As a Devil, I can sense how dangerous that sword is," Sona started.

"I wonder what will happen if Little So-tan touched the Traced Excalibur. Would she be able to handle it?"

The three of them exchanged glances. "Let's not try that soon, okay, Ruby?"

"Geez, I was just joking, joking!" Ruby angrily stomped the air. "Why are you taking me seriously?"

Issei just looked at Ruby flatly.

"So how do we divide the Class Card main users?" Issei moved the conversation back on track. "I think Archer is obviously for me."

"Hold on, Ise-san. We're jumping to that already?" Sona interjected.

"I want to use Lancer. Everything else is fair game," Miyu piped in.  
"Now wait just a minute, Miyu-san. Do we even know who is what?"

Issei put his hand on his chin, thinking about that. "I don't think so. I don't even know who is Archer considering that he considered himself not a hero. He's someone who can replicate many kinds of sword including legendary swords like the Excalibur."

"Lancer is Cu Chulainn. At least, the Cu Chulainn from another world. I don't know about him this world, but that red spear? That's Gae Bolg. His Noble Phantasm," Miyu explained the Lancer Class Card. "Also, when I Install him I feel like I can run faster than the wind and know how to use the spear."

"...Knowledge and skill, huh?" Sona highlighted the important part that she remembered from the conversation that she didn't quite understand yesterday. "Is it the same thing for you, Ise-san?"

"...No. I realized it last night. But when I first Install and make the swords, I don't understand how. I just know that when I want a sword that can do something, it will appear, and I know it is the correct sword. You didn't see it Miyu, but I'm sure you've seen it right, Sona-san. When I first faced Saber, I wanted a sword to fight against her. But just wanting the sword to appear is wrong. I knew there has to be a process. It was then that I gained knowledge of the process. It was like instead of being poured all the knowledge from the start, the Heroic Spirit fed parts of his knowledge and skills to my head."

"That's different from me, Ise. I instantly get everything that I need and more. I think I got the history of my world's Cu Chulainn all from his birth to his death inside my brain," Miyu pointed out.

"Could it be the influence of the Boosted Gear?" Issei wondered out loud and brought up his left arm.

[Probably, Partner. You should try Installing other Class Card and see the effect. If it's the same to you, then it's because of me that your Install is a bit different from others.]

"Speaking of which, Ise-san. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you're the Red Dragon Emperor," Sona confessed to him honestly.

"The red what now? Emperor?"

"Red Dragon Emperor. I think Serafall-san may have mentioned it before but she didn't explain anything," Miyu helped Issei remembered.

[Simply put, Red Dragon Emperor is titled bestowed upon my wielder because they have me,] Ddraig explained simply.

"I see... well, to answer your question, Sona-san. It never came up in the conversation with you."

"Is that so? Thank you for the explanation." Truthfully Sona wanted to offer a spot in her peerage for him. The Red Dragon Emperor would be a valuable ally. But she held herself back. No need to appear desperate. She had eternity to know about him. Building a rapport was the important thing to do.

"We stray from the topic. So how will the Class Card divided? Since Miyu claimed Lancer and I Archer, there's only Rider, Caster, and Saber left for you to take, Sona-san."

While fixing the position of her glasses, Sona confidently picked her choice.

"Caster. After last night, I definitely want Caster."

Issei nodded in understanding. "Make sense, make sense. Considering you conjured a nine-headed water dragon out of nowhere to attack Saber, and then defying physics, chemistry, logic, made the water explode, Caster is the most sensible choice for you, Sona-san. I should've foreseen it."

"...Nine-headed dragon?" Miyu asked in confusion. "It seems that I missed so much while I was unconscious. Please forgive me."

"Th-That's simply because I had excess energy courtesy of your transfer, Issei-san. I didn't intend to make it nine-headed. Water Dragon is currently my strongest spell."

"And therein lies the problem, Little So-tan! It's a nine-headed water dragon! Why do you call the spell just Water Dragon?! It should be Kaleido Water Nine Dragon!" Ruby went in front of Sona's face.

"...That sounds like a Yu Gi Oh monster name."

"You come up with a better name or shut up!"

"I dunno, ditch the Kaleido maybe? It doesn't rhyme with the skill like Kaleidoshield," Issei pointed out.

"Why is the name important? I probably won't be able to use it again unless you transferred your boost again, Ise-san."

"It is the staple of the magical girl genre!"

"How can you call yourself a magical girl if you don't shout cute name for your spell?!"

Sona was instantly hounded by the two magical girl fans on the group.

"Sigh, okay okay I'll think of a name. Since the nine-headed water dragon flies up to the sky before it strikes, while my usual water dragon strikes forward, why don't we name it Water Dragon Fall?" Sona offered her thoughts on the matter.

"And where's my part in this spell? If there's no Kaleido in the name then you're not acknowledging me as a help in that spell?! How cruel, Little So-tan!"

Sona wanted to complain but Issei beat her to it. "I know! Kaleidragon Water Burst: Nine-head variant!"

Wasn't that too long for a spell name? Sona thought to herself.

"Hey, that's awesome, Ise-san! Ruby approves!"

Seriously?!

"You looked so surprised there, Sona-san," Miyu asked her with a small smile. "Just let the two do their talk."

Sona sighed, "If that's what you suggest then I'll do that."

"I know right?! Combining Kaleido with Dragon to form Kaleidragon is a pure genius move!" Issei continued his talk with Ruby. "I'm such a genius!"

"And with the Nine-head variant, it implies that there are more variants than just the nine-head dragon. Maybe we can make more heads!"

"If my sixteen-times boost gave Sona-san the power to make nine heads, then maybe one hundred and twenty eight-times boosts will make her be able to make a hundred heads!"

Issei's head was suddenly knocked by Sapphire. "Don't get carried around, Issei-sama. In the first place, can your body handle being boosted one hundred and twenty-eight times? Form what can we gather from your stories, too much boost will be dangerous for you. Isn't that why you transfer the boost to Sona-sama in the first place?"

Issei punched the bed they were sitting on. "Damn it! Curse this weak body! Just you wait, Sapphire! I'll train my body until I can handle those boosts! You're with me, Ddraig-san?!"

[As long as you want to be stronger.]

"That would require Sona-san being able to hold those boosts from you, Ise," Miyu joined the conversation.

Issei looked horrified. "That's right! Sona-san! We should train our bodies together!" Issei grabbed Sona's hand. It was very overwhelming to her that she couldn't respond. She truly couldn't read the slightly younger boy.

"I..."

"You agree, right?! It's for the sake of a hundred head dragon! Like Hydra!"

"You're getting the myth wrong, Ise-san. The hundred head dragon is Ladon," Sona who got her bearing replied Issei.

"Don't know, don't care, but one hundred heads!"

Sona glanced at Miyu who just smiled a little at Issei's childishness. Well, technically the three of them were still children, but Sona felt like she had some mature quality and it included the common sense that children overlooked most of the time. "Fine, Ise-san. I can see how you get along with Onee-sama. I will train together with you."

"Yess! Goal number one! We'll make one hundred-headed water dragon! One that can explode!"

"We're straying from the topic again. I don't know what you discussed with Onee-sama yesterday. But from what I gathered, it involved the usage of Class Card. Could it be that you two are afraid of its drawback? Because that much power is of course accompanied by drawbacks," Sona brought them back to the matters.

"Yes... we were afraid that the Class Card would override our minds. We still don't know anything about it since Ruby and Sapphire aren't programmed to Install. The safe version of Install is Include, where you get a part of the Heroic Spirit's power instead of all the knowledge and skills. But the difference in power between Install and Include is very noticeable," Miyu explained. She then turned to Issei. "If at that time, I Installed the Rider Class Card, then maybe..."

"No need to beat yourself up about the Lancer incident, Miyu. Let's just look at the positives. If I wasn't about to die, then we won't know Install in the first place."

About to die?! Sona was surprised at Issei's casual admission. She wanted to know more about it but she held herself back. She had to remind herself that she was the newcomer in the group.

"But yeah. I think we should stick to Install if our next enemies are as ferocious as last night. Believe it or not, I had a nightmare about Caster's rain of pink beam hitting me point blank," Issei admitted sheepishly.

Miyu made a little gasp. "We dreamed the same, Ise. I dreamed you getting hit by Caster's pink beam."

"And why is it me in your dream?!"

"Your body getting evaporated right in front of my eyes."

"Too graphic, Miyu! Too graphic!"

Miyu just grinned at him. "I believe that is what you define as trolling."

Issei wanted to retort but was cut off.

"What about the possible drawback?" Sona suddenly interjected. "Do we just ignore it?"

Miyu and Issei looked at each other in a silent understanding.

"For now, we are," Miyu answered Sona without hesitation.

"And I'm pretty sure we will prevail from the Class Card's influence through the power of friendship. That's like the basic knowledge that all magical girls should have," Issei told the other two with a grin on his face.

The other two just sighed as Issei's fanboying over magical girls came out again. This time even more ridiculous than before.

"Hey, girls, believe me! We will use the power of friendship just like other veteran magical girls! Through our friendship, we will rise!"

"That's right, Little So-tan, Miyu-san. Even your sister used it on her show!"

That was just a television show! Sona wanted to shout. But she knew it was what Ruby wanted, so he held herself back from shouting what was on her mind.

"That was just a television show," Miyu flatly replied.

Thank you, Miyu! Sona thanked her from the bottom of her heart.

Suddenly the sound of the ringing bell could be heard echoing through the entire building, signaling the start of the lunch break. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry. We've finished our talk anyway. So after we get home, let's train, okay everyone?"

With a chorus of 'yes', the three plus two left the infirmary and went back to their own class.

* * *

 **A/N: I have a dedicated flamers now! I feel proud of myself for being able to bait them without wanting to! Anyway, this fic finally has its own fanart! you can see them at my ko fi page!**


	15. Chapter 14

School ended. The three met up at the front gate. Issei had to face a newly-made Sona Sitri fan club (he had to wonder who had the initiative to make it in one day) who demanded what relationship he had with their 'beautiful, graceful, and serene' Sona-sama.

Feeling a little annoyed because who the hell those fanboys were?! He was the one who had to risk his life saving the world! Three days in a row he had almost no sleep because he had to fight a manifestation of a hero of legend who had gone rogue. He was due a rest! Issei answered their question with a growl.

"Who the hell are you guys for asking me that question?! Sona-san's big sis is counting on me to keep guys like you away from her! You wanna fight now?!" Issei threw his bag to the ground.

Unsurprisingly everyone backed down from the open challenge and the crowds dispersed when they realized there would be no fight. So Issei picked his bag and looked at the smiling Miyu and an... embarrassed Sona?

"I-Ise-san. C-Certainly, my sister would wish that I keep myself away from those uninspiring crowds. B-But I never thought she would go so far as to ask you to protect me... Even though I'm the older one... Onee-sama, how are you keep making me embarrassed without you being here?!" Sona shouted to her sister somewhere in the sky. Her hands covering her red face.

Uh...

He was about to explain that it was just a lie he spouted because he didn't want to deal with those fanboys. But that would certainly make Sona mad at him and he didn't want to deal with another girl mad at him when he had just reconciled with another one yesterday. So he held his mouth.

"Ara, Issei-san. Being all gallant and dashing knight defending Little So-tan like that. Even saying some lies to keep them off her back... could it be that you're fancying Little So-tan?"

And of course, the other annoying stick had to interfere in his attempt to keep everything cool.

"No! Ruby you bastard! I won't forgive you if you keep saying that nonsense!"

Sona's embarrassed face instantly turned into a stern expression. Uh, Issei thought to himself. This was bad.

"I'm not lying! I was with Serafall-san the entire time before you go home yesterday! Serafall-san didn't say anything of the sort to you!" Ruby managed to free himself of Issei's grasp.

"Keep your mouth shut you good for nothing meddlesome pink stick!" Issei jumped to catch Ruby once more but she kept herself out of his reach just a teensy little bit, making Issei frustrated.

"Ise-san. I would appreciate your effort in distracting those 'fan club members' if you didn't resort to a lie to do it," Sona coldly spoke as she glared at him.

He looked towards Miyu whose face had a frown. "I thought you were saying the truth, Ise. It's a lie, huh?"

Both of them turned their backs towards Issei and walked away.

"Um, girls, please wait!" Issei ran to catch up with them. "This is because of you, you know, Ruby!"

"Well~, I simply couldn't resist, Issei-san!"

"That 'simply couldn't resist' could jeopardize our teamwork, you idiot! You were there with Serafall-san right?! You remembered how I got stabbed by Lancer? It's because I was frustrated with Miyu and didn't explain clearly. Miyu was partially at fault because she just kept asking how instead of saying that she couldn't imagine it. That miscommunication nearly cost me my life..." Issei's raged face turned somber.

"..."

"That's why I promised myself I would do anything to keep our teamwork good. Lying to Sona-san like that was my mistake, but I'd rather it stay that way until I ask Serafall-san to corroborate my story. That way my lie turns into truth and Sona-san wouldn't get angry." Issei glared at the floating stick above him. "But now you destroyed any chances of that happening. Instead, we get angry Sona-san and Miyu. Who knows if they would still listen to me as we practice and in the real fight."

"...I'm sorry, Issei-san. I didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't know. I guess I should've factored you in my calculation. I still don't know much about you so I can't predict your behavior."

Unbeknownst to Issei, his rant was being heard by the two girls who walked ahead of him. Miyu was smiling at Issei's revelation. So his words yesterday morning was not just for show. He really wanted to protect them all. But, she frowned a little. She had to curb that self-sacrificing thing. He had her and Sona. And Serafall too, she guessed. He wasn't alone. He shouldn't deal with everything alone.

Miyu took a look at the bespectacled girl walking alongside her. To say that her face was red would be an understatement. It was lucky that Issei was behind them and thus couldn't see Sona's face. If he could, she wasn't sure if his mouth would stay closed or poked Sona's embarrassment. Oh, she could see him doing the latter alright.

"So what will you do? Apologize?" Miyu whispered to Sona.

"No. I never said something wrong, remember? What about you?" Sona shot the question back to Miyu.

"Me neither. I just don't know the reason behind his lie."

And both of them grinned at each other. At that time, their two minds reached one conclusion.

Let Issei felt he wronged them. It would be a nice payback for how Issei treated Sona before.

* * *

The three of them arrived at the outskirt of the city. There was a clearing that had no other people walking around. Convenient. But Sona said she would put runes that could compel people to avoid this place for better security, just to be on the safe side.

When Sona finished, the three of them plus the two Mystic Code looked at each other.

"Who goes first?" Issei asked the other two.

"I think I should go first. I am quite curious about Installing the Caster Class Card."

Miyu nodded while Issei shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Ruby, please," Sona asked the flying stick and extended her arm, letting Ruby flew to her grip and did her transformation instantly like usual.

"Transformation, complete! You can open your eyes, Issei-san!"

Issei opened his eyes, seeing Sona on her pink magical girl outfit.

"W-What?" Sona blushed when she realized Issei was staring at him. Was he checking her

"Hey, Ruby. Why are Sona-san and Serafall-san's outfit different?" Issei asked the wand on Sona's hand as he inspected Sona's pink outfit from head to toe. "It completely slipped my mind last night. But Serafall-san's outfit is red, while Sona-san is pink."

"Well~, the truth is..." everyone leaned in to hear what Ruby was about to say. "That's because of the difference in ages, duh! Serafall-san has a great body. It would be better to accentuate some of the curves. Little So-tan here hasn't had her curves yet, so I designed it to appeal more to the cute side than the sexy side."

"I see... that actually made sense."

"No, it is not," Sona coldly interjected. "And besides, what I am wearing is not important. We're about to try Installing, aren't we? Let's just focus on that."

Sona then put the Caster Class Card on Ruby. "Install."

A bright light covered Sona's entire body and when the light dimmed, she was transformed. Instead of the pink frilly dress that she had been wearing, now Sona was clad in a purple robe with a black cloak covering her face.

"How do you feel, Sona-san?" Issei asked her.

"...Powerful. Honestly, the Class Cards are terrifying. Caster is Medea, from Jason and the Argonaut. I know all her spells, knowledge, and history." Sona answered. "Should I try to use her spells?"

Then the three of them remembered the countless magic circles filling the night sky last night.

"Yeah, better not," Sona nodded to herself. "Ruby. Let's turn back."

"No, no. Sona-san. Keep being in that state," Issei stopped Sona from Uninstalling the Class Card. He then turned towards Miyu. "Now Miyu. Since we don't know Saber and Rider, both of us will install those. What do you think?"

Miyu nodded. "I agree. I will use Rider."

"Why do you choose Rider? Actually, both of them are women..." Issei fell to his knee. "Does that mean I have to wear a miniskirt or a dress?!"

"It's simple, Ise. I'm the one who defeated Rider. You're the one who defeated Saber," Miyu answered with a small smile on her face. "Come on, Sapphire."

Catching the floating Sapphire from the air, Miyu transformed into her magical girl outfit.

...

"...Ise, why didn't you close your eyes?" Miyu asked, her face red with embarrassment after her transformation sequence was witnessed by Issei.

"I-I was caught off guard! I was still trying to overcome the fact that I could possibly wear women's clothes!"

Miyu just hid her blushing face using her palms.

"Now, now, Miyu, please don't get angry at me! I was wrong but that sudden attack was unfair! You should've asked for my confirmation first!"

Sona was just staring at the byplay between her two junior in school. Such powerful items were in their hands? Suddenly it looked worrying. And she would be worried too if it was not for last night. She had seen the conviction of one Hyoudou Issei. She had seen the resilience of one Emiya Miyu. If she was being honest, she envied them a little.

All her life, a lot of people put expectations upon her shoulder just because of her connection to her older sister. Sona Sitri is the little sister of Serafall Leviathan. She had to be able to do x. Substitute x with anything that her sister could do times ten. She had powers, but she also had the responsibilities that came together with it. But these two average civilians... They've risked their lives trying to do a thing they want to do, and it took a lot of courage to do that. If it was just the mind, then she was in the path of mastering it.

But.

After seeing Issei's conviction and Miyu's resilience, she wanted to reach that place too. The place where one put their hopes and dreams into a single crystallization.

The heart.

Unconsciously, she let out a giggle that stopped the argument between the other two.

"Huh, Sona-san? You're giggling," Issei observed.

Covering her mouth with her hands, she denied the accusation. "I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I am not! Anyway! Let's just get to the Install part!" She tried to deflect the conversation back to the main reason they were there.

Miyu nodded, a part of her cheek still red from embarrassment. "Install." She put the Rider Class Card on Sapphire and her body glowed for the second time before her clothes were replaced with a single piece of a strapless dress with a very short bottom part. Her arms were covered in gloves until her bicep, leaving the shoulder part exposed. She also had thigh-high stockings. All in dark purple. The strangest thing was that her eyes were covered with a blindfold.

"Miyu?" Issei asked in worry.

"I'm here," she answered Issei. "This Class Card's spirit is Medusa of the Greek. That's why I'm blindfolded as my gaze can turn everything to stone."

"Damn... Miyu."

"Should I Uninstall now?"

"No no, keep the Install," Issei reassured her. "Last, is Saber. Are you ready, Ddraig-san?" Issei asked to his left arm as he summoned his Boosted Gear.

[Should be interesting. I wonder if it's because of me that you met the Heroic Spirit of Archer and not instantly know everything about him.]

"Alright. Let's go!" Issei put the Class Card on the Boosted Gear's emerald jewel.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Class Card Saber: Install]**

Issei closed his eyes when the emerald jewel emitted a bright light.

When he opened his eyes. It wasn't to see the grass plain that he was before or Miyu and Sona.

In front of his eyes, there were many trees and flowers in full bloom. Animals lurking around happily without care. Issei wondered where he was. Was this some kind of forest? He had just Installed Saber. Why was he seeing these peaceful scene?

"Ddraig-san? Are you here?"

"Oh? Somebody unfamiliar to me is here. How strange."

Suddenly a voice coming from behind startled him. When he took a look, it was to see a very beautiful blonde woman dressed in a white summer dress.

"I welcome you, stranger, to my resting place. The Garden of Avalon. Of course, this isn't the real Avalon. This is just a replica of it formed using my memories. Nonetheless, you've taken glimpse to the place that none able to reach on their own. Are you glad?"

"...Huh? I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Issei was captivated by the blonde beauty that he didn't hear what she had just said.

"...Nothing important. So why are you calling me, Little Boy?"

"I'm calling you? Who are you anyway, beautiful lady? I don't remember ever calling you. I'm trying to Install the Saber Class Card and suddenly I was thrown here. I couldn't find Ddraig-san either. I wonder where he went?" Issei looked around. Surely finding a big red dragon in this place would be easy. All around him was the lush green of the forest. The color red would catch his eyes faster.

Wait.

"Lady, don't tell me you're Saber?!" Issei pointed his finger at her. He began looking at her face seriously. "Hmm, I could see some resemblance with the manifestation I faced last night. But... the hair. It's the hair that caught me off guard. The blonde is not as pale as the manifestation last night. Yours is more vibrant."

The Heroic Spirit of Saber just smiled at Issei's observation. "Thank you, Little Boy. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Arturia Pendragon. Also known as King Arthur. You have called me. May I be of assistance?"

Issei fell down to his knee.

"No need to knee, Little Boy. I am not in my battle garb. It looks weird," she said softly towards the kneeling boy.

Issei didn't respond.

"Little Boy?"

Still no response. the Heroic Spirit of Saber crouched down until she was able to see the kneeling boy. But instead of kneeling towards her out of respect, it seemed that the boy fell down because he was in despair? She was not sure.

"Fu... King Arthur is a woman... Irina, I'm sorry that I said that since you were a girl you cannot be the King Arthur... I want to die of embarrassment." Suddenly the boy stood upright. "But wait, Lady King Arthur! You're from another dimension, right?! There's still a chance that my dimension's King Arthur is a real man, right?! Please tell me!"

"I don't know any business about another dimension, but yes, I believe that there exists countless parallel world. I'm sure that a world where I am a man exists, and so is a world where you are a girl, Little Boy. That is how vast the parallel world is. So, back to the matter at hand, how can I be of assistance?"

"A-Ah! Right, right! So we're testing the Class Card, and I got Saber since I'm the one that defeated your blackened version born from the card last night. So I Install the Saber Class Card. But somehow I found myself inside this beautiful place. I don't understand what's happening," Issei explained while he sheepishly laughed at his own situation.

"If that is the case then indeed, you have managed to Install the Saber Class Card. But you still have not answer my question. What can I do to assist you in your endeavor?" Saber nodded and asked one more time. The boy was still little, after all. To deal with him required patience.

"I don't know. What can you do?" Issei shrugged and asked back.

"I can do many things. But let me ask you first. If I can give you everything that I can do, what would you do with it?" Arturia shot back with a smile on her face.

She expected him to answer with passion. The Little Boy who called her was still a boy, after all. They were very passionate to reach their goal.

But, contrary to her expectation, the Little Boy just shrugged. "I dunno. It's not as if your knowledge and skill would remain after I Uninstall the Saber Class Card. Installing and maintaining the Install state also consumed so much energy I am not sure I can do it for thirty minutes straight. So yeah, if you do end up giving me all your knowledge and skill freely, unlike that Archer Old Man who keep his knowledge until I need it, I wouldn't do anything, I guess? Oh, of course, if there were enemies I would use it to protect my friends from them."

Arturia smiled upon hearing his answer. She then took a seat under a big tree and gestured the Little Boy to sit beside her. With a confused look, the boy followed her instruction anyway and sat beside her.

"Look on the horizon, Little Boy. What do you see?"

"You've been calling me Little Boy all this time. Is it deliberate or do you just not know my name?"

"Ah... please forgive my disrespect. I haven't stumbled upon your name and forgot to ask it in the first place. If you would be so kind to tell me your name, I would be grateful."

Issei's face scowled when he heard her response. "Please reduce the fancy talk. It makes me feel like I disrespect you if I keep replying using my normal, ordinary, peasantly, not-royal-at-all manner of speech."

Arturia smiled. "Then... can you tell me your name, boy?"

"Hyoudou Issei... Um, I suppose to westerners like you, it would be Issei Hyoudou."

"Then, Hyoudou Issei. What do you see on the horizon?"

Issei looked towards the horizon. Pack of birds flying without worry. The blue sky being covered by many shapes of the white clouds. It was...

"Peaceful," Issei muttered the word that came to his mind. "Very peaceful."

"The real Avalon is untouched by human hands. So nature grows naturally. Animals and plants can live without fear of being hunted by human hands. This replica follows the nature of the real Avalon."

"I still wonder why this... replica of Avalon appears after I Install the Class Card."

"That is simple. The reason why a replica of Avalon appears is because according to the Legend, the resting place of King Arthur is Avalon. Therefore since I am King Arthur, my resting place would always be Avalon."

"Still," Issei took his eyes off the sky and pet a rabbit that got close to him. He raised the rabbit to his hold. "Since this place is untouched by human hands, aren't you lonely being here all alone?"

"No."

"No?" Issei wanted her to elaborate her answer.

Extending her arms, birds flocked on Arturia's fingers. "Someday, someone that I love would reach me here. That's why, even though I have to wait for eternity, I will stay here."

There was a hopeful look on Arturia's eyes. To Issei, that look she had was very mature. He couldn't imagine waiting forever for a girl that he loved. Then again, maybe that was because he was still a kid.

Still petting the rabbit, Issei wondered about his wish to have a harem. Somehow, Arturia's devotion to the man she loved looked very romantic to Issei. If he had a harem, would the girl wait for him just like how Arturia waited for her lover?

Well, that implied that he would have a harem in the first place. Looking to make one was very hard, according to the slap he received from the girl in his class.

Speaking of girls, now he had two girls in his life, hadn't he? Miyu, his new little sister, and Sona, his new... big sister? That could do. Miyu was Serafall's unofficial little sister anyway. Right now, they were not that close. There were still distance between them. He hoped that he could reduce the distance and be closer to the girls.

"Arturia-san. I am getting too comfortable in this place. In the outside world, there are people waiting for me. Well, it's only two people, but they're very important to me and I don't want to make them wait," Issei put the rabbit down on the ground. It ran away chasing a butterfly.

"Since this is your mindscape taking the form of Avalon from my memories, technically, no time passes outside as we talk here."

"That's too convenient! Anyway, even if time doesn't pass for them, time passes for me. The longer time I spend here, the longer time I spend without them. Imagine if the man you love knows that he have eternity to go here and instead of charging headfirst to this place he took a detour to other places, wouldn't that make him a bastard?" Issei explained.

"I suppose you got a point, even though your language could use more work. Then go. You have my permission to leave this place."

Issei nodded. "Thank you so much, Arturia-san. And regarding your knowledge and skill, I think I'll leave it up to you whether to give me all your knowledge and skill instantly or gradually like Old Man Archer did."

Slowly but surely, the peaceful scenery that Issei saw fade and be replaced by the grassy plain that he saw before he arrived in the Avalon replica, Arturia's serene smile turned into the worried gaze of Miyu and Sona.

"Ise?"

"Ise-san?"

"Ah, don't worry guys. Look at my armor! Yes! It's not a battle dress!" Indeed, what Issei was wearing now was an armor tailored to suit a man. Instead of the black armor over black dress that the manifestation of Saber used, Issei was wearing a silver armor over blue and black undersuit. His left arm was of course, red and scaly in the form of Boosted Gear.

"But that extension makes it look like a dress, Ise," Miyu pointed out. It was true. There was blue tunic extending from below the waist until his knee. Issei fell down in despair once again when he realized Miyu was right.

"Anyway, Ise-san. Do you know who is Saber? I can think of several female knights that is legendary enough to become a heroic spirit," Sona turned the conversation back to the more important thing.

"You probably won't believe me, but Saber is King Arthur."

One pair of eyes behind a glasses and one from behind a blindfold looked at Issei's own in disbelief.

"I know, right? I couldn't believe it myself at first. But undoubtly, the Heroic Spirit of Saber Class Card that I met when I Installed the card is King Arthur. Or should I say Arturia? Man, Miyu. Your world is awesome because the King Arthur is actually a woman. What's next? Oda Nobunaga is a loli?"

"A-Anyway, have you got all the knowledge and skills of King Arthur? Or is it the same as Archer?" Sona asked Issei from behind Miyu. Wait, what was she doing hiding there? "Don't judge me! In this world King Arthur is famous for wielding the holiest holy sword, Excalibur. As a Devil of course I'm wary of you!"

"It's the former. She actually asked me if I want her to give me the skills and knowledge or not. I gave the decision back to her since, you know, as a king, she's much wiser than an eleven years old boy like me."

"So, Boosted Gear really is the reason, then. You met Archer and now you meet Saber. I wonder, would you meet anyone else if you Install other cards?" Miyu voiced her thought.

[Yes. When Partner Installed Saber, she actually met me first and ask permission to meet Partner one on one. I granted her the request, that's why I was not there with you, Partner,] Ddraig started to explain. [The probabilities are high for Issei to meet Medusa, Cu Chulainn, and Medea if Issei installed their card.]

"I see... Well, looking back to their legend, I can't say I look forward to meet Medusa and Medea. Although, if Arturia is that beautiful, I wonder how they look like," Issei said with a dreamy look on his face.

The two girls looked at each others. They had all the knowledge of Medusa and Medea on their mind now. They knew how the two looked like. With a nod to each other, they agreed to never let Issei meet the two female Heroic Spirit. Issei would never come back to the real world, otherwise.

"Anyway," Issei tried to get his focus back. "Now that we've Installed all of our five Class Cards and identify almost all of them, what do you say about three-way five minutes no Noble Phantasm spar?"

Miyu nodded. "To gauge our general level, I think it's a good idea."

"No Noble Phantasm, right? Fine. Caster's Noble Phantasm is... not suited for combat, so there might be a chance for me to win," Sona fixed the position of her glasses and smirked.

"Hold up. Are you saying that King Arthur will lose?" Issei retorted to Sona's statement while summoning the infamous Excalibur to his grip.

"King Arthur might be powerful, but you're not, Ise-san."

"You're on, Sona-san. Let's go, Ddraig-san!"

"Ise. Sona-san," Miyu called the two. When they looked towards her, they didn't expect to see her without her blindfold.

"Shit! Miyu that's cheating!"

"Medusa's eyes are not her Noble Phantasm," Miyu answered cooly.

"Unfortunately for you, Miyu-san, because the eyes are not her Noble Phantasm, they cannot hold me back!" Sona jumped and stay on the sky. Her mouth moving at high speed to make a barrage of laser beam raining down on the two.

"That's also cheating!" Issei shouted towards Sona this time. Because of the attack from Sona, Miyu put her blindfold back and released Issei from his almost petrified state. He then used his sword to deflect some of the beam of light.

"As I said before, Caster's Noble Phantasm is not suited for combat. This is just her skill," Sona answered Issei's retort from the sky. She then had to dodge a dagger thrown at her from Miyu who under her blindfold was likely to glare at her. "But I suppose King Arthur has a high magic resistance, if I observe from last night and today."

Indeed. Issei's silver armor was not dented even a little after taking the brunt of the attack.

"Grrr," Issei gritted his teeth in frustration. "Fine. Take this!"

Issei released a burst of magical energy and jumped towards the flying Sona, swinging his swords. However, his feet was caught by Miyu's chain and he was yanked back to the ground. Issei used his newly found momentum to slash at Miyu instead of his original target. But Miyu managed to jump back and avoid his slash.

Sona summoned her beam and targeted Miyu following Issei's failed attack. In doing so, she left herself open for Issei to try the same thing he did before.

Changing her focus from Miyu to Issei and blasting him out of the way was the only thing left she could do. Although it would not damage him much, at least his attack would not connect to her.

But something unbelievable happened.

 **[Boost]**

Instead of being thrown off, Issei slashed at the beam and then when his sword was pointed to his below he did another burst, reaching her faster than she could comprehend.

"Take this, Sona-san!" Issei swung his sword at her. Unable to deflect or dodge, Sona braced herself to receive a slash. However, instead of being slashed by Issei, Sona found her body being restrained by a chain and pulled down to the ground.

"Using Ddraig-san's power like that. You're the one who's cheating, Ise," Sona remarked out loud, annoyed at Issei's move.

"Yes. Then again, what do you expect from a hypocrite like him, Miyu-san?" Sona frowned at Issei. She then looked towards Miyu. "Team up?"

"Team up," Miyu replied with a nod.

"Um, girls, I'm sorry, please don't gang up on me. Girls? Why aren't you answering? Miyu, Sona-san?"

And the two girls beat Issei up repeatedly. While his body under Saber Installation could endure it, his mind couldn't and thus he lost.


	16. Chapter 15

After sufficient rest, the three plus two went home in high spirits. They had trained themselves to use the power of Class Card, and it was fun before two of the ganged up on the last one. When they arrived home, Issei was greeted by his mother saying a package for him arrived this afternoon. After he took a look inside, he instantly finished his homework for today and used the TV in the living room to watch the Blu-ray Disc that Serafall had sent him.

"Wait, that is Miracle Levi-tan isn't it?" Sona asked with a tinge of fear on her voice. "Are you going to watch it in the living room?"

Issei blinked in confusion. "Yes? I mean where would I watch it aside from the living room? Neither my room nor your room has a BD player and TV. Why?"

"Correct me if I am wrong but Human society frowns upon nudity for kids, am I right? Well, my sister's series has lots of it since it was targeted for teenage audiences in the first place," Sona tried to explain why watching Miracle Levi-tan in the living room was a mistake. But instead of stopping the Blu-ray player, Issei quickly grabbed the remote and stuffed it on his chest, trying to protect it from others.

"Nothing will stop me watching this!"

Sona just shrugged. What could she do? It was not like she could try anything. The Blu-ray Disc was given directly to him from her sister. And it was not like her morals were the same as humans. That did not mean she liked nudity or anything. She just did not see the point in preventing kids to see that because that was not how she was raised by her parents. This was a case of different upbringings.

But suddenly the TV and the BD player is off despite the remote being in Issei's possession.

"What?!"

It turned out Miyu took off the cable directly and looked at Issei with a frown on her face. "No watching this until you're..." she looked at the cover of the BD to see the appropriate rating, "Fifteen."

"Aww... man," Issei looked so dejected that Miyu bit her lip in order to not become lenient with him. He sighed and accepted Miyu's demand. "Fine."

Issei opened the BD case and took out a disc. "Since I've finished my homework already, want to watch a magical girl series, Miyu? I still have to teach you, and you too, Sona-san, many things about magical girls."

"Fine. The homework is no problem for me," Miyu answered and Issei looked at Sona.

"I feel like it is better for me to finish the homework now-" she saw Issei looked down in disappointment. "To be able to watch it together with you guys later."

Issei's face instantly brightened. It was scary how he could express his emotion freely to the fullest like this. Even when she saw him with a fire in his eyes facing the blackened manifestation of Saber Class Card, his expression was very intense.

But, she mused. The downside was that he could not hide his emotion very well since he wore it in his sleeve. That was the complete opposite of Miyu, who had problems expressing her emotion, but very rarely off-guard. Huh, the pair surprisingly complement each other fully. If that was the case, then what role was she supposed to play in this dynamic?

"What are you waiting for, Sona-san? Go finish your homework! We'll be waiting for you here!"

She nodded and went to her room. Before she left, she heard Miyu asked Issei what was the name of the series that they would watch.

"I pick a show that I think represent our situation very well. Its name? Nanoha."

Now she was curious about the show. What did Issei mean by representing their situation?

It was a late night in the Hyoudou household. However, for the three children living there, it was not yet the time to sleep. Why? Because they were in the climax of the first season of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! Nanoha and her friends had just stormed the castle where Precia Testarossa lived!

Issei covered his mouth with his palm as he yawned. He stood up from the sofa to take a drink to refresh his parched throat. Despite having watched this so many times, he still shouted happily whenever there was an awesome scene. He opened the fridge and poured a glass of water for him, and poured two other glasses for Sona and Miyu.

Sona's addition to the marathon session made Issei happy because the three of them now had one get together. He hoped they could do more activities to deepen their bond. As anime had taught him, a deeper bond meant deeper understanding between each other and that meant they could do more awesome things. Like a hundred-head water dragon attack!

After he drank his water, he brought the other two glasses to the sofa. "Sona-san, Miyu, here's a glass of water," Issei put them on the table.

"Thank you, Ise-san," Sona took the glass and drank the water. Miyu though, she was too absorbed in watching that she didn't hear Issei. So Issei took the glass containing the cold water and press it on Miyu's cheek.

"Hyaa!"

Her shout of surprise was funny to hear, he laughed so hard.

"Here," Issei offered the glass on his hand. "Take better care of yourself, Miyu. Drinking water is good for health."

"I want to say thanks but you just made fun of me like that so I'll retract it." Even though she said that Miyu still took the glass and drank the water.

The ending song played as the penultimate episode finished playing.

"One more!" Issei excitedly shouted as he prepared himself to sit on the sofa again. However, before the start of the last episode, the show was suddenly paused.

Issei, Miyu, and Sona looked at each other. None of them touched the remote, so who was it?

"I know Nanoha is good, but girls, there's another Class Card now!"

...

"I feel oddly left out by your statement, Ruby," Issei confessed.

"This is not the time, Issei-san! Come on, let's go!" Ruby turned off the television and the BD player and hurried the three to go out of the house.

With Ruby and Sapphire's guidance, they arrived at a forest on the outskirt of the city. They quickly transformed (and Issei closed his eyes and turned away properly this time) and transported themselves to the Mirror World.

The three of them was inside the Mirror World, but there were no signs of the manifestation of the Class Card this time. Issei looked towards the sky but found no frightening things, unlike yesterday night.

"I feel like there's no other presence in the Mirror World," Issei wondered out loud to confirm his feeling.

"Unfortunately my lesson in manipulating the demonic energy has not reached the part to sense lifeform using them, so I can not confirm it for you," Sona gave her answer. "However, there are no telltales of the existence of the manifestation of the Class Card. No nearby scene of destruction."

"Sapphire," Miyu asked her Kaleidostick. "Aside from the card that we have, what other classes exist there?"

"That's right, Ruby, Sapphire, how many Class Cards are left in the open like this? Don't tell me it's a hundred or more?" Issei cautiously asked for estimation.

"Grand Master programmed us to seal seven irregularities of the Class Card," Sapphire answered. "Rider. Lancer. Archer. Caster. Saber. Berserker. Assassin. those are the seven classes that exist."

Sona, Miyu, and Issei became alert when Sapphire mentioned Assassin. They began to scan their surroundings but found no trace of a figure. They were completely alone, it seemed.

"Unless the Assassin has something bullshit like erasing their presence or some shit!" Issei shouted to let the others aware of his theory.

Sona's sharp ears caught a non-ambiance noise in this silent night. It was coming from beside Issei! "Ise-san! Your left!"

But Sona's warning came too late. A thrown dagger pierced Issei's left arm and stayed there.

"Argh!" Issei shouted in pain.

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

"Don't abandon your position! Circle outside! We're facing an Assassin here!" Despite the pain, Issei told them to not mind him and focus on the task.

"The dagger came from there so... Go!" Miyu fired a blue projectile made of compressed magical energy towards the direction where the dagger that stabbed Issei originated. It explodes upon contact with trees, but she found no trace of the Assassin.

Miyu then heard the sound of metal meeting metal from behind her. A dagger coming from behind?! Miyu turned his body to see Sona with Ruby acting as a sword to swat aside the dagger that had been aimed for her.

"You need to be aware of your surrounding, Miyu-san. I know you're unsettled because of the sneak attack that Ise-san received, but we need to keep our composure," Sona gave her encouragement without looking back at Miyu, her eyes stay vigilant looking for the Assassin.

Miyu nodded at Sona's words. She had to keep her focus. Issei would be fine. He had come back from wounds worse that a stab on his arm. He would be fine. No need to worry for him, yes.

And then she heard the sound of a body falling to the ground.

"Mi...yu... So...na...san... poi...son..." Suddenly Issei muttered a sentence so soft if she wasn't near him she wouldn't hear it. Poison?! The dagger was poisoned?

As if locating the Assassin wasn't enough, now she and Sona had to dodge all the dagger thrown so that they wouldn't be poisoned? And there was the matter of healing Issei before the poison reached vital areas and killing him for real.

"Install!" Sona instantly installed the Caster Class Card. "Miyu-san! Please deal with the Assassin! I am going to heal Ise-san!"

Miyu nodded at her instruction and Installed Lancer. After that, she chased Assassin towards the forest.

Sona then moved towards Issei's side. He was breathing heavily, trying to fight the poison by himself.

"So...na...-san..."

"Please do not spend your precious energy to talk nonsense, Ise-san. Let me heal you. Medea knows some healing spell that I am sure can at least stop the bleeding and flush the poison out," Sona put her hand on the Assassin's dagger and drew it off Issei's arm.

"Ggh!"

"Please bear with the pain, for now, Ise-san. I will heal you," Sona then put her palm on the wound on Issei's arm. Slowly, particles of light came from the palm and covered the wound. Issei's body then glowed in green light.

When the glow receded, the bleeding stopped. She put a finger under Issei's nose to check his breath. It was not as hard as before. The poison should have gone.

"How do you feel, Ise-san?"

"...Better, thanks, Sona-san. Although I still feel weak," Issei said as he attempted to stand up. Sona offered her hand for Issei to help him.

"The poison just left your body. I am sure you will feel a slight disorient for several more minutes. Medea while capable of healing, it is not as potent as her younger incarnate. This is the best I can do, stop the bleeding and then numb the pain. I also accelerated your natural regeneration, although since you are a normal human, the acceleration is not as fast as Devils or other creatures," Sona explained.

"Nah, that's fine. Where's Miyu?"

"Miyu is holding the fort as I healed you. She is currently fighting the Assassin."

"Let's go support her," Issei declared. "Do you know where she went to?"

"Are you serious, Ise-san? You are serious, are you not? Your body is still like that, and you are trying to help us? Did you forget that Install takes so much energy?" Sona grasped the cardholder on her waist. She remembered how Issei grabbed it himself last night to get the Archer Class Card inside. This time she would not let him do that.

"Heh, did you forget?" Issei smirked at Sona, then he raised his left arm. "If it's just energy, I have tons. Now come on, give me the Archer Card on you."

 **[Boost]**

Ah. She forgot.

The human boy in front of her was not just a normal human boy.

He was the Red Dragon Emperor.

Momentary loss of energy did not mean much to someone who could double his power every ten seconds.

Issei stretched his opened palm, asking for the Class Card.

"Thanks for the concern, though, Sona-san. It feels nice to have someone who worries about me."

Sona let her grasp on the cardholder loose. This human... remarkable.

In the future, she would not let anyone have him other than her. ...and Miyu too.

She would not let anyone have him and Miyu other than her. Not even her sister.

"So... does that mean it's okay?" Issei approached Sona and took the Archer Class Card from the cardholder.

Sona answered with a nod of her head and a smile.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Class Card Install: Archer]**

Issei Installed the Archer Class Card. His clothes changed into the familiar red and black garb of the Heroic Spirit.

"Let's go."


	17. Chapter 16

Let us go back for several minutes.

Miyu with her Install was trying to catch up to Assassin who was now hidden from her sight. She knew that it might just be leading her towards a trap, but honestly, the Assassin leading her away from Issei and Sona worked in her favor because they needed time to heal. Trap? She would just deal with it. Hopefully, by the time Issei done healed, they could support her.

Lancer was a good counter for Assassin who threw daggers, she mused as her eyes scanned her surroundings, trying to find any sign of the Assassin. Lancer had a skill that protected him from projectiles. No, it was not like the projectiles would stop inches from her body, but...

Miyu instinctively dodged to the side to avoid the dagger coming from behind her.

Yes, the skill gave her instinctive knowledge of where projectiles aimed at her came from and went to. She did not need to be able to hear the dagger or the Assassin's movement. She would be able to know the location of the dagger.

Miyu took advantage of the situation and aimed her spear to the bushes where the dagger came. With a single leap, she thrust her spear to her target. However, there was no feeling of the spearhead meeting flesh. Either she missed her target or there was nothing in the bush in the first place.

The Assassin was really good at hiding, it seemed. Miyu frowned at the thought. She knew that one strike from Lancer's Noble Phantasm, Gae Bolg, would end the fight. Yet the fact that she did not know Assassin's whereabouts was the only thing holding her back from releasing it.

So she waited. She waited for the Assassin to throw another dagger for her to grasp at his location and then she would try to stab him again, to no avail.

It couldn't stay that way. She had to find another way to locate Assassin and end the fight instantly.

She ducked without her mind telling her to when another dagger sailed past her head. Protection from Arrows really is strong against projectiles. Another dagger was coming and she moved her body aside to avoid it.

However, her instinct, her battle instinct told her to bring up the spear.

She did so, and the sound of metal clashing against each other reverberated in the silent forest. The Assassin was facing her right now, dagger in hand and tried to slash her with it. She knew for the fact that it was the dagger that had just flown away from her. Assassin plucked the sailing dagger and used it to attack her.

She disengaged and took a step back to gain distance. Without waiting, she struck at the Assassin who shown himself in front of her. But he dodged the attack by jumping towards a tree branch near him. That took her by a little surprise. Assassin was lightweight. He could stay in the air longer than he should.

Then Assassin struck. He swung the dagger at her from the front. Because she could see him, she was ready for the attack. She parried the dagger to the side and then used the momentum of her spear's swing to attack the Assassin using the back of the spear. It struck Assassin's skull mask, but to Miyu, it showed that Assassin could be attacked.

With newfound determination, Miyu struck at the Assassin again. However, this time the Assassin parried the strike. Then the Assassin used his other hand to strike at Miyu, with another dagger. Miyu had no choice but to dodge by jumping behind.

Now how to face this, Miyu thought to herself. If only Lancer had two spears. After taking a breath, Miyu looked at the Assassin who suddenly disappeared. He concealed his presence again!

This time the Assassin didn't use the dagger as a projectile, so Miyu with her normal sense couldn't instantly know where the Assassin's attack came from, so she was caught off guard when the Assassin struck her from behind.

She was stabbed on the back of her left shoulder.

She wanted to curse but held herself back and instead turned her body and caught the Assassin's arm before he retreated.

"Got you."

With a shout, Miyu activated Lancer's Noble Phantasm.

"Gae Bolg!"

Miyu stabbed the Assassin who couldn't move with her spear. It instantly pierced his heart as blood burst from the Assassin's chest.

The Assassin's body fell to the ground, lifeless, and then it evaporated into particles of light.

Finally... it ended.

Miyu used her spear as a support to help her stand. Being stabbed honestly was very painful. She now knew how Issei felt when they fought Lancer a few days ago. But the Heroic Spirit she now borrowed the power was not that weak to succumb to just one stab like this.

Miyu looked at the place where Assassin's dead body fell before it turned to light, looking for the Class Card.

"Eh, it's weird. Where's the Class Card? Sapphire?"

"I don't know, Miyu-sama. This is the first time I encountered something like this."

The bushes around her rustled, alerting Miyu. Then one by one, they came. The horde of Assassins wearing white skull masks. They ranged from a little kid, an adult woman, a skinny guy, to a buffed man. All wearing the same skull masks.

Miyu's mind instantly found the connection.

"Sapphire...

"This is also the first time I've dealt with this kind of situation. The Heroic Spirit..." Sapphire replied.

"Has countless bodies," Miyu finished.

Taking the spear back from the ground, Miyu decided to change the card. Lancer was not fit to fight the horde of enemies, especially the horde of Assassins where one strike could prove fatal to her.

"Uninstall," she went back to her purple magical girl outfit and put the Lancer card on the cardholder. She then took two other cards.

Saber. Rider.

Between the two, Saber had Excalibur, because she was King Arthur, according to Issei. However, she thought the one fit to fight countless enemies is Rider because of her mystic eyes.

Miyu was about to Install the card when the sky lit up in pink color.

That was...

Miyu knew what those countless pink magic circles were doing in the sky. It was identical to the ones she saw last night when they faced Caster.

Sona was here. And if she was, then Issei should also be here.

So Miyu abandoned her intention to Install Rider and instead, choose to believe in her friends.

"Sapphire. Kaleidoshield Dome."

"Understood."

From the tip of Sapphire, blue barrier in the shape of a dome covered the area around Miyu.

"We have to keep this up, Sapphire."

And then without warning, the laser rain of doom fell. Miyu closed her eyes because it strained them so she didn't see how each of laser coming out of the magic circles targetted each and every Assassin in the vicinity of her. Then, seconds after the rain of magic attack, it was raining swords. Swords that explode upon contact.

Miyu didn't see the explosion but her ears picked up how loud they were on decimating the Assassins.

Then a full minute later, everything fell silent.

* * *

"So how would we find Miyu in this thick and dark forest? Hmm, wait, Sona-san, you can fly, can't you? Search from above, please!" Issei who was walking in hurry with Sona to look for Miyu suddenly remembered the fact that Medea could fly.

"The thick forest prevented me from scoping things from the air, Ise-san. Although..." Sona trailed as she looked at Issei's form.

"What?"

Seconds later, they found themselves flying in the air, as Sona used the Class Card's power to fly and carried Issei as her spotter. Archer Class Card was an archer, he had good eyesight to spot Miyu from the air.

It was a good plan.

Well, except for one thing, really.

"Sona-san," Issei called the one who carried him. "Can't I just have, you know, piggyback ride or something? Why does it have to be bridal carry? It's embarrassing! I feel like I'm the bride and you're the groom!"

"Piggyback restricts me. This is better."

Issei just sighed. Instead of dwelling on the matters, he decided to look around for any clues of Miyu. He scanned the forest below him for Miyu.

There!

"Sona-san, Miyu is there!" Issei pointed to a place not further than they were floating above. Sona followed Issei's instruction and indeed, Miyu was there, struggling to stand on her feet.

"...Oi oi oi, what the hell is that?" this time Issei pointed out the big black mass that circled Miyu.

"I think that's the enemy Assassin. We have to help Miyu now, Ise-san!"

"Land me on the tallest tree and then we'll carpet bomb the entire area around Miyu. You with your magic attack and me with my arrows," Issei gave her the strategy he thought up quickly.

"And abandon Miyu with them? Are you insane?" Sona nearly released Issei from her hold but she restrained herself.

"Miyu is smart. She would know what's up if you give at least five seconds before your laser beam of doom blast everything down. I'll follow three seconds after your last magical beam."

Reluctantly, Sona landed Issei on the biggest branch of the tallest tree. After that, she went back to the air and started to mutter her High-Speed Divine Words. In no time, countless magic circles formed below her, targetting the area where Miyu was standing. Hopefully, she would realize what the magic circle meant like Issei said.

After five seconds passed, she released the spell and instantly everything below was reduced to ashes.

Three seconds after that, it was Issei's turn to attack. From his perch, Issei summoned Caladbolg II, the spiral sword. He then overcharged the sword and shaped it into an arrow.

 **[Boost]**

Wasting no time, Issei fired it. And another. And another. And another. And another.

Was that enough? Issei didn't know. So he gestured to Sona to pick him up again. No bridal carry!

In the end, Sona still did a bridal carry with him anyway. But the important thing was to see if Miyu was okay or not so Issei shoved the fact that he felt like a girl behind him to focus on the more important matter.

They flew towards the ground zero of their destruction.

"Miyu! Are you okay?!"

"Ise! I'm okay!"

There! There was Miyu's voice! She really was okay! Sona landed and they approached the clearly exhausted Miyu.

"Hold on, Miyu-san. Let me heal you," Sona said as she touched the wounds on Miyu's bodies.

"I'm just glad that you're okay, Ise."

"What are you saying? Of course, I'm gonna be okay! I've got you and Sona-san with me!" Issei grinned good-naturedly.

"Yes. I suppose it's true," Issei was glad that Miyu smiled. Despite experiencing great adversary in the form of Assassin, they could still smile without care.

"By the way, Miyu," Sona who finished healing Miyu started to speak. "It was Ise's idea to destroy everything around you. He betted on the fact that you would recognize Caster's attack and formed a shield. Isn't he the worst?"

Miyu's smile turned into a frown. "Is it true?"

Issei didn't look back to Miyu. "Oh look," he tried to shift their attention. The Assassin Class Card is there!"

Issei moved towards the card lying on the ground, but his way was blocked by Miyu.

"Is it true?"

Meanwhile, the card was picked by Sona who smirked at him. That snitch! Now that she was with them, the balance within the group changed as Miyu now had a girl her age!

"W-Well, it is true," Issei admitted. But before Miyu could reply, he interjected, "let me explain! I choose that because I believe in you, Miyu. I believe that you would know what we were doing and prepared yourself to handle the barrage of magic attack. I trust your ability."

The words on Miyu's throat died as she closed her mouth and sighed.

Issei took the chance to glare at the cause of that, Sona, who looked at him with approval.

"Well, I don't know about you girls but I'm tired. Let's go home."

"Hold on, Ise. Who should hold the Assassin card?" Miyu raised a good point.

"To make it fair, why don't you hold it, Sona-san? Miyu has three, and with Assassin now you have three," Issei voiced his thought.

"Make sense," Sona nodded. Now she had Caster and Assassin, Miyu has Lancer and Rider, and Ise has Archer and Saber to alternate according to various situation. Well, she thought as she looked towards a certain boy.

Despite being goofy and sometimes missing his situational awareness, his grasp of tactics in the heat of battle was superb. That was not something anyone could just replicate. He was immensely talented when it came to fighting. As she thought. She wanted him on her Peerage.

But that could wait. For now, she smiled as she looked towards the starry night sky.

"Let's go home," she spoke towards the other two and got a 'yeah' and a nod from the boy and the girl.

Home. Normally it was not a word she associated easily with a place. Not to mention, it only had been for a short time that she spent time on the house. But honestly, she was really grateful for Issei's family to accept her easily into their lives like that. Because of that, she slowly considered their home as her home as well, as she had just shown.

It had only been for several days, but although she missed her home, parents, servants, and friends, she felt like the decision to stay in the Human World was not a bad decision at all.

Maybe she could persuade Rias to follow her step. Couldn't let her rival to stay behind, after all.


	18. Chapter 17

_Dear Rias,_

 _How are you? I hope you are fine and still honing your skill in chess because I will never hold back against you. But our next match is going to wait for a long time because I am currently in the Human World because of several circumstances out of my hand. That is why I haven't visited you these days._

 _Speaking of the Human World, let me tell you about my experience of living here. Oh, I forgot to tell you that because of those circumstances I mentioned before, I am not living alone in the Human World. Those circumstances made me meet several humans that I befriended and I am living with them in their house. The humans I befriended are named Hyoudou Issei and Emiya Miyu. Despite their different last name, they are siblings, and they have shown me bond and trust that surpass those of Onee-sama and me. Anyway, about my experience, I think you will not believe me when I say Ise-san's (my nickname for Issei of which he forced me to call him that) parents do not need any memory manipulation to let me live with them. To this time, I still don't know why they did but when Ise-san told them that I am entrusted by my sister to him because she did not want me to live in Japan alone, they believed Ise-san's lie and welcomed me like their own daughter. The Hyoudou family are such a kind family to accept me like that. Ise-san is loud, impulsive, sometimes a pervert, and wear his emotion on his sleeve, but on occasion, he would show me his better quality like his determination, bravery, cleverness, and many more. Miyu-san is withdrawn, stoic, and a genius. But while she had difficulties in showing her emotion to her parents and me, Ise-san always managed to bring out Miyu-san's smile. Sometimes I feel like the world belongs only to the two of them when I am in their presence._

 _After that, I was enrolled at a public school and found out that Ise-san and Miyu-san (I've mentioned her before) is one year below me in the educational year. That makes me their senior and I don't know why but that makes me happy. The experience I got from school is totally different from the homeschool tutors that our parents assigned to us. In the span of several days that I enrolled in the school, there were already fanclubs of me. Do these kids have so much time that they would devote it to become my fan? Not that I am unhappy, mind you. But I believe that they should use their precious time to better themselves instead of keeping themselves stagnate. Aside from that, my experience in school is something that you could call 'fun'. The teachers, while their knowledge is lacking than the tutors assigned to us, is more strict to us the students and do not let status hinder them from reprimanding us if we make mistake. If you remember one of my gripes with the tutors is that they are too afraid to let me know that I make a mistake because of my status as the heiress of the Sitri family. I feel it's a breath of fresh air to be treated the same as everyone else in this school. That is why I think I would continue my education in the Human World. This is not a fixed decision but rather my preferences. I think if you get permission from your parents to live in the Human World, you also would feel the same as me about the school._

 _I think this is the best place to finish this message. I hope you will read it and reply soon._

 _Your dear rival,  
Sona._

Sona finished writing her message to her rival and friend, Rias Gremory. With that, Sona put the pen on the table and fold the paper she used to write and put it inside an envelope.

"What are you writing, Sona-san?" She was apparently observed by Miyu who looked at her in curiosity.

"A letter to my friend in the Underworld."

"How would you send it to her? I don't know if there would be any delivery to your world from the human world." Miyu pointed out something that she thought incredulous.

"Not usually. But I can just leave it in Onee-sama's office with a message to send it to the Underworld... I think. What do you say about going there after school? Onee-sama did say that we can visit the office anytime we want."

"Sounds fine," Miyu accepted Sona's proposition.

"I hope Ise-san will agree with my plan," Miyu muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry, Sona-san. It's Issei we're talking about. He's going to agree with whatever your reason because going there means that we won't go straight back home," Miyu smiled at her in assurance.

There it was. Miyu's rare smile that was drawn by the mention of Issei. Sometimes she wondered if Miyu fancied Issei or something. But that was not her problem.

For now, at least.

If in the future she wanted to ask Issei to be part of her Peerage, she wondered if she had to ask Miyu to do the same for Issei to accept.

"Miyu, Sona-san! Breakfast is ready!" Issei's voice suddenly broke through Sona's musings.

"Shall we, Miyu-san?"

Miyu nodded and then both of them exit their room.

* * *

School ended with no things to note. As Miyu said to her before, when she proposed her plan to visit Serafall's office to Issei, he instantly agreed without waiting for an explanation. So there they were currently standing now, in front of the skyscraper building of Serafall's office.

Issei was the first one who entered the lobby followed by Miyu and Sona behind him.

"Good afternoon, ah, Hyoudou-sama, Emiya-sama, and Sitri-sama. What can I help you with?" The receptionist greeted the three kids. She and other staffs had been briefed by Serafall-sama to grant the three full access of the building because they were VIP guests.

Issei nudged Sona forward. Scanning her surrounding to confirm that it was safe, Sona let out the envelope she brought and gave it to the receptionist. "Can you arrange it so that this letter reached the intended address in the Underworld? I want to deliver this to my friend."

To the receptionist, there was a hopeful expression on Sona's face. This was actually not under her jurisdiction as she was nothing but a receptionist. But she knew people, "I will try to let the others know."

The smile the receptionist gave Sona made her relieved.

"Then I leave it to you."

"Now that the matter is settled, is Serafall-san in?"

The receptionist shook her head. "Unfortunately no. You have not made an appointment to meet her. She couldn't just abandon her responsibility now. Maybe next time you can inform us about your visit?"

She offered a card containing the office's phone number. Issei pocketed the card with a thank you.

"By the way, do you know that you have your own office room here? Serafall-sama's order."

"Eh?! Really?! Can we visit?!" Issei was really excited when the receptionist revealed that.

"Calm down, Ise-san. You're making a ruckus," Sona grabbed Issei's moving hand and put it aside.

The receptionist nodded. "Please wait a minute, I am waiting for my substitute first. After that, you can follow me."

After three minutes of waiting, another receptionist came and the receptionist that greeted the three kids guided them towards their new office room.

Issei still couldn't believe his ears when the receptionist said that they have their own office room. This was really awesome! Serafall-san was awesome! The three of them followed the receptionist towards their destination. Their office was located on the same floor as Serafall-san's on the highest level.

Finally, they arrived in front of their room. "This is it. Please enter one by one," the receptionist said.  
As the receptionist asked them, they entered one by one starting from Issei, Sona, and Miyu. The room was plain. There were no decorations on the wall covered by white paint. Inside, there were three office desks with one personal computer each.

Issei looked amazed by what he found inside. In contrast, both Miyu and Sona looked indifferent. While they were happy that Serafall gave them this much freedom, it would reflect badly to her if they couldn't keep their manners.

"Please enjoy your stay here, I will go back to the lobby. If you need anything just call me," the receptionist bowed and closed the office door.

"Whoooaaaa! Way to go, Serafall-san! Sona-san! Your sister is awesome!"

"While I am happy, I believe it would be better if you do not raise your voice, Ise-san, this is an office, after all," Sona fixed Issei a chastising look, and Issei let out a sheepish laugh.

"Sapphire, you can come out now," Miyu spoke towards her bag, where Sapphire located.

"But Miyu what about the security camera?" Issei asked, pointing at the black device seen on the corner of the room.

"Good catch, Ise-san. Don't move too much to get their attention, Ruby," Sona warned her Kaleidostick as she brought it out of her school bag.

She and Miyu put the two Kaleidostick on the table to avoid suspicion.

"So there's one card left, huh?" Issei started the topic that they were waiting for.

"According to the information that Grand Master gave us, that is correct," Sapphire confirmed.

"Berserker," Miyu pointed out the last class that they had to face.

"The name sounds ominous," Sona offered her thought on the matter.

"Come on girls, no need to be so glum!" Ruby tried to lighten the situation. "After all, it's Berserker!"

"What do you mean by 'it's Berserker', Ruby?" Sona asked the childish magical girl stick.

"Ah, I get it!" Issei shouted as he understood what Ruby was aiming. "Berserker sounds scary, that's true. But think about it again. Lancer uses a spear, Rider..."

"Her Noble Phantasm consists of a pegasus," Miyu offered to help Issei.

"Right. Rider is that. Archer fires a sword using his bow, Caster can cast magic, Assassin can assassinate you. Saber fights with a sword. Then what does this pattern left us with Berserker?" Issei finished his explanation with a question for the others.

"He's berserk? That is for sure. What about it?" Sona answered Issei's question.

Issei put his palm on his face in exasperation. He forgot that between the three of them, the only one that was exposed to normal entertainment was just him. Well, Ruby was also one, but she was created and thus, that knowledge could be programmed inside her.

"In mangas and games, berserk or rage is a state where your attack get a boost while leaving your defense exposed. So while we have to be wary of Berserker's attack, his defense should be thin!" Issei exclaimed his findings with a slam of his hand towards the table.

There were looks of skepticism aimed at him after his explanation.

"Why are you girls looking at me like that?"

"It's not that we don't believe you, Ise-san," Sona started. "But I find it careless to just act on that conclusion alone. Maybe the Berserker we will fight will have greater defense than the others. Who knows."

"Archer can use swords too, after all. Rider can also fight without her mount, so we should not dismiss any other possibilities. And besides," Miyu leveled a playful glare at Issei. "Are you trying to jinx us to fight Berserker with impenetrable defense by saying that?"

Issei looked horrified when Miyu pointed out the fact.

He unknowingly did try to jinx them, when he should have known better. He was, after all, the magical girl savvy one.

"Don't be down too long, Ise-san. After all, you did point out that Berserker will have more ferocious attack than the other Class Card manifestations. Rather than just wary, we need to be extra wary of his attack now, regardless of weaker defense or not," Sona cheered Issei who fell down in despair.

Issei grabbed Sona's outstretched hand which was trying to pat him on the back, with a tight grip. "Sona-san! You're very kind!"

"Just ignore the tears coming from him. Ise is like that," Miyu chimed in when Sona felt overwhelmed by Issei's act.

"A-Anyway," Sona tried to move the conversation. "What strategy should we use? Class Cards have a cooldown, so I think it would be better if we discuss our tactics first."

Issei and Miyu nodded. "Archer is versatile so I think I will use him. Also Miyu, I think you should use Saber because Saber has a better defense than Rider or Lancer," Issei suggested to Miyu.

"...Somehow I feel the pressure of using the card containing King Arthur. But I agree with your proposition. Then for the fight against Berserker, I will use Saber," Miyu declared.

"I think I'm going to stick with Caster. Although her defense is questionable against someone with a strong attack like Berserker, she's very versatile, including the ability to heal. There are three of us, so I think if anybody got hurt, the one didn't can hold the line for a bit until I can heal them," Sona voiced what was on her mind.

"So it is decided, then?" Ruby spoke up. "Ise-san uses Archer, Miyu-san uses Saber, while Little So-tan uses Caster."

Sona let out a small groan at that. "I wish you'd stop calling me little, Ruby."

"So just So-tan is okay? Okay, then, So-tan!"

Sona just sighed while Issei smiled at the clever way Ruby used to tease Sona.

"Disregarding Sona-san's failed attempt to regain her dignity," Issei started to speak, to which he got a playful glare from the said girl, "Then yes, Ruby. We'll adjust as we see fit later on the scene."

"Rider is actually quite strong, in my opinion," Miyu offered her opinion. "Her eyes can be used to petrify enemies and the others can strike at that moment. However, seeing that Issei in Saber Install managed to get out of the petrification faster than I thought, there is no guarantee that Berserker won't do the same. So we'll keep her as a backup."

The other two nodded at her analysis. Miyu was the only one who had Installed Rider Class Card, so she was the one who knew her capabilities.

"Don't forget we still don't know much about Assassin," Sona reminded them all. "Who is Assassin in the first place? What kind of Heroic Spirit can multiply itself into a swarm of clones?"

"They're not clones," Miyu explained as she shook her head. "The Assassin I killed clearly is a male, but I saw a female assassin among them. So, more likely, rather than clones, they are an iteration of whoever Assassin was in real life. They wore the same skull masks, after all."

"We'll have answers if we Install it, anyway. So no need to think much about it," Issei dismissed the discussion. It wouldn't be good to ponder much about past events. They should just be glad that they survived the night before.

Both nodded. "Right."

Issei took his gaze off both of them and was fascinated by the computer. He pressed the power button to turn it on. He had no personal computer. The computer his family used was his father's and it was located in his parents' room so he could not access it willingly. But now, he had his own personal computer! And it was no doubt connected to the internet, the treasure island of porn!

...He was going to see some boobs and nobody would be able to stop him.

Actually, he wasn't very familiar with computers. If he remembered correctly from what he saw from his father, he used this 'e' thing to open the search engine. Ooh, bingo. Now, to see boobs... he typed the word he wanted to search on the search engine.

Just as he clicked the enter button, the computer suddenly turned off.

"I asked Sona-san to take off the cable because I know what you are doing, Ise," from behind him, Miyu chastised him with a disappointed expression.

After being caught red-handed, Issei did the only thing he could do.

"You caught me, tehee~"

"...Ugh, somehow that impression of klutzy girl is so bad that it won't leave my mind."

"Please never do that again, Ise-san."

The two girls responded to Issei's antics with a deadpan expression.

"That's right, Issei-san! It's not cute at all!" Ruby shouted while maintaining her position on the table.

"Alright alright. But I want to check the computer please, I swear I won't search for boobs on the internet again," Issei raised his hand in defeat.

In the end, they plug the cable again and Issei finally was able to play on the computer. Sadly it lacked games so Issei easily got bored.

* * *

 **A/N: My bad. This chapter was supposed to come after the one I haven't uploaded. If you've read this chapter before this notes existed, then please check the chapter before this. Thanks for the reviewer who noticed. I certainly didn't**


	19. Chapter 18

That night, Issei was sleeping peacefully when Sona and Miyu woke him up.

"Ngh, what is it?" He asked with a yawn. After he rubbed his eyes, he saw that the two girls looked serious. "Don't tell me it's Berserker?"

Miyu nodded wordlessly and Sona confirmed with a 'yes'.

"Why so serious? This is the last Class Card, right? We need to face this one last time before our job is complete! So don't be too tense, girls," Issei remarked with a smile.

"It's exactly because this is the last time that we have to take it seriously. That way, we can defeat Berserker faster," Miyu pointed out the flaw on Issei's way of seeing things.

"Let us just go out and approach the place. Ruby, please."

"Yes, we know the place," Ruby winked. Issei still wondered how an eyeless construct like Ruby could wink, but he realized this was not the time to ponder upon such things.

"Let's go," Issei nodded and the three plus two exit their house to fight the manifestation of Berserker Class Card.

On the way, under the starry skies, Issei brought up a topic. "Sona-san. If we finished the Class Card hunt today, what will happen to you? I mean, you're here to substitute Serafall-san who cannot be here at all times because she was busy. If tomorrow you have no other obligations to stay here, what would you do?"

Sona looked at Issei as they walked, following the direction pointed by Ruby and Sapphire. "Truth be told, I don't know. Me living here was always temporary and I don't think Onee-sama had even talked to Mother and Father about me. They probably think that I have a sleepover with Onee-sama and leave it at that." Sona then looked towards the sky. "If today is the last day that we hunt Class Cards, I hope that I can still stay here, in the Human World. This place is beyond my expectation and I am enjoying my life here."

"Don't worry, Sona-san, there are still so many things in the Human World that you haven't seen. I'll take you to see it all. Promise!" Issei said with a grin as he put his arm behind his head leisurely.

Sona just threw her face away from Issei. "Don't make promises that are hard to fulfill, Ise-san."

"I can make any promises I want to anyone," Issei replied. Fulfilling them was not the concern, for now, he continued on his mind. Right now, Sona needed assurances and that was what he would give her.

"Aww that was so sweet!" Of course, Ruby had to destroy the mood with her quip. "Don't worry, Little So-tan, I'll help lobby Serafall-san to keep you here!"

"Ruby, you dummy. Don't break the momentum," Miyu suddenly caught Ruby mid-air and stuffed her inside her cardigan.

"Wa-Wait! I thought you're the more reasonable one, Miyu-sa-mmpfff!"

"No need to worry, Sona-san. I too would like for you to stay here if you want," Miyu said towards her with a flat tone which made Issei deflated a little. Miyu, if you wanted to convey assurance, at least use a smile and a cheerful tone!

But Issei saw Sona's expression relaxed. Maybe Sona caught Miyu's intention with her last sentences.

"Thank you, Miyu-san," she smiled at Miyu. Sona then turned her attention towards him. "What about you, Ise-san. What will you do once the Class Card business is finished?"

"Well, the first thing I will do is sleep! Seriously, you've seen how much the activities cut our sleeping time! I'm gonna take all that wasted time back!" Issei shouted with a pumped fist.

"That's so like you, Ise," Miyu shook her head while smiling at Issei's antics.

"If you're the one saying it somehow I believe it," Sona replied with a smile on her face.

"After that, well. I think I would search for a way to go to other dimensions," Issei sheepishly laughed at his own words. "I know that sounds ridiculous, but the supernatural exists! And if Miyu could find her way into this world, someday, I would like to take her back towards hers."

After Issei said that, suddenly the two girls around him didn't look towards him at all. Did he say something weird?

"Issei-sama. That is admirable," Sapphire who was silent up until now spoke. "Travelling to other dimensions are possible, as you say. Miyu-sama is living proof. And Grand Master is the practitioner of Kaleidoscope, a True Magic revolving around parallel dimensions. I think if you collect all the Class Card successfully, I will talk to Grand Master and ask him to do you one favor of transporting you guys to Miyu-sama's dimension."

"I see... Thanks for the info, Sapphire. Another motivation to defeat Berserker today, then! Isn't that good, Miyu? You can meet your brother again! Oh shoot, what do I have to say to Miyu's brother? 'Good Afternoon, Aniki. I am your new little brother, Hyoudou Issei'"

"I feel he would be uncomfortable being referred to as 'Aniki', Ise."

"Then, Onii-sama? Onii-san? Nii-san? Ani-ue? What do you call him, Miyu?" Issei asked Miyu who seemed to be able to look at him in the face again.

"I call him Onii-chan."

"I can't use that! It would be a blow to my pride as a surrogate little brother to call him using that!"

"Then just save it for later when you meet him, Ise," Miyu sighed at Issei's useless thinking.

From the corner of her eyes, Issei saw that Sona was smiling at them. Good. Now everyone would be able to face Berserker without being too tense. The only thing left is facing Berserker himself. 

* * *

They arrived in front of an abandoned building.

"So where is the Class Card?"

Ruby pointed above using her wings. "It's on top of the building, Issei-san."

"Then why can't we transport to the Mirror World here?" Sona asked her partner who replied in a lecturing manner.

"It seems like I haven't said this to you. Since the enemy today is the only class card left, the Mirror World is shrinking. From what we detected, the location is on the rooftop of this building. That's we have to go there first before transporting ourselves into the Mirror World."

"Interesting," Issei nodded to himself. "What about the building, then? Would we be able to force Berserker inside? Or is it only the rooftop? What would happen if we fall from the rooftop? Would the Mirror World forcefully break down and we would be thrown back to the real world?"

"We don't know," Sapphire replied, which made Issei palmed his face.

"Oh come on, you know I don't like not knowing the situation, Sapphire."

"Ruby Kick!" Ruby kicked Issei on the back of his head, "Don't bully my little sister! When we said we don't know then we don't know!"

Rubbing his head, Issei sighed. "Then let's just get this over with."

Sona and Miyu nodded at him and then transformed into their magical girl form. After that Sona gave Issei a lift as the three of them ascended towards the rooftop of the abandoned building.

"Alright, everyone remembers the plan, right?" Issei asked the other two who nodded at his question. Sona gave him the Archer Class Card he would use to fight Berserker while she prepared the Caster Class Card. Miyu was clutching the Saber Class Card with a determined look on her face. It wasn't every day that you would experience being King Arthur, so he understood Miyu's feeling.

"Begin the dimensional transport, Ruby, Sapphire!" The world was alight and when Issei opened his eyes, he saw nothing different, but he could definitely felt the weird atmosphere that he might be quite familiar with after he frequently came and went. "Right, where is the Berserker?"

Just as Issei finished saying that, a deafening roar that shook the building could be heard by everyone. It was coming from a humongous figure who covered the moon with its body.

It was Berserker, and it was coming for them.

"Scatter!" Sona uncharacteristically shouted in distress. The other two did without being told so.

Issei rolled to the side to avoid Berserker's jump and summoned his Boosted Gear and put the Class Card on the green jewel.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Class Card Install: Archer]**

With a roar, Berserker swung its big sword... or was it axe? It swung it towards Issei who ran out of the way. Berserker's sword hit nothing but air.

Issei took a distance and aimed a random sword from his arrow towards Berserker, however after he fired it, the result was not what he expected. It did not even graze the hulking giant.

From another side, Miyu burst in using Excalibur and engaged Berserker in close combat. With each swing, Miyu parried the sword with Excalibur who did not lose its shine even after a scuffle with Berserker's sword. All the while, Issei wired his memories trying to get something that can hurt Berserker. He decided to try using Caladbolg II like he did yesterday night.

With a single chant of 'Trace On', the fake spiral sword was ready to be shot.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Transfer]**

He poured all his magic and boosted the sword. He wanted to recreate the explosion he made last night and hoped that it would be enough to kill Berserker.

"Out of the way, Miyu!" He gave Miyu a warning as he shot Caladbolg.

Miyu who heard his shout jumped back to avoid being hit by the arrow-sword.

The sword hit Berserker and then it exploded.

When the explosion receded, the body of Berserker was shown missing left arm and half of its stomach. However, Berserker still stood.

"Are you kidding? He hasn't died?!"

Then something that made everyone there surprised happened. Bright light covered Berserker's body as it restored itself to normal. Berserker then roared to the night sky in rage. Its target was clear.

Issei immediately tried to dodge Berserker's punch but was a bit too late to dodge it completely. Berserker's right fist hit his right arm and the sound of bone-crunching filled the silent night.

"Arrrgh! Damn!"

"Ise-san! Miyu-san! This is dangerous! Medea knows who is Berserker! It's Herakles the Greek Demigod!" Sona's voice from above added the fear that was growing inside Issei's mind. "Legend said that he needed to be killed twelve times before he died for real because he fulfilled tasks given by Gods!"

"You've killed him one time, Ise," Miyu suddenly re-engaged Berserker and took its attention. Issei used the chance to recovered his breath and took a look at his broken right arm. He winced in pain because holy shit this was painful! That one time he got stabbed several days before at least had the decency to knock him out so he wouldn't feel the pain!

"Are you okay, Ise-san. Here, let me heal you!" Sona descended and healed Issei's arm until it was back to normal.

"Sona-san, can you kill Berserker by raining him with your pink beam of destruction?"

"I don't know if it will kill him but I'll certainly try when the moment is right," Sona answered before she flew again to the sky.

Issei looked towards where Miyu and Berserker fought. Somehow despite Berserker being a humongous figure and Miyu being a small girl, the fought evenly skill-wise and power-wise. Really, Class Card was just unfair.

"Miyu-san! Dodge!"

From above, the pink beam of destruction rained down towards Berserker's body. It was endless, and no doubt would kill Berserker one more time. When the dust settled, Berserker's body was filled with holes from head to toe. It was certain that Berserker was dead once more.

"Ten more times it is," Issei muttered to himself as he traced Caladbolg II one more time.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Transfer]**

"Caladbolg II!" Issei shot when the light that signaled Berserker's restored health faded. It struck Berserker and explode.

"Nine more tim-What?!"

This time, Berserker's body was not missing anything. In fact, there were no blemishes on Berserker's skin. Caladbolg II had no effect.

"...don't tell me..." Issei muttered as he realized what just happened.

"It gained immunity from whatever killed it!" Miyu summarized what was on Issei's mind.

Berserker looked towards Issei again.

This was bad.

Thankfully, Miyu prevented Issei from getting clobbered by taking Berserker's attention away again, giving Issei time to look for another sword that can kill Berserker.

His mind locked on the blueprint for a sword and he traced the sword into existence.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Transfer]**

The sword that he traced this time was Hrunting, the sword of Beowulf. He transferred the boost he gained from Boosted Gear and then shot the sword. This time, Berserker was ready and swatted the sword aside before it continued fighting with Miyu.

However, Hrunting was not a normal sword. It has the properties to always pursue its target, and this time, its target was Berserker.

The swatted aside Hrunting came back in full force towards Berserker and stabbed it in the stomach.

Berserker then exploded.

Miyu who was fighting Berserker was thrown back by the wind. Issei apologized to Miyu inside his mind because the situation was tense for him to apologize verbally now.

Berserker lost its upper body. If it were a normal human there was no way he would recover after that. Alas, Berserker was not a normal human and once again he recovered to full health with a roar.

Miyu wasted no time to capitalize on Berserker's loosened guard and stabbed Saber's sword on Berserker's back. Then Miyu shouted with all her might.

"EXCALIBURRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Issei went back to search for another weapon. Hrunting and Caladbolg were out. However, if one likened Archer's mind for a forge, then he had the blueprints for countless swords. He just had to find one that was in the same rank as Caladbolg and Hrunting to harm Berserker.

There had to be another sword that was as strong as them in Archer's mind. There had to be. Berserker needed to be killed eight more times before he was dead. He had to find something!

Speaking of, why didn't Berserker roar yet? Issei looked and saw that Berserker was still healing. This time, only his head left. Maybe that was why the healing process was longer? No need to think more about it, he shook his head. He needed to use the chance to look inside Archer's memories!

Looking at Excalibur on Miyu's grip, his mind came to one conclusion.  
Caliburn.

"Trace On," he chanted as the sword in the stone, the sword that chosen its king, appeared on his hand.

 **[Boost]**

Berserker hadn't healed completely, so he took his time to boost the sword to its maximum potential.

"Miyu, are you okay?" Issei asked Miyu who was clearly panting in exhaustion.

 **[Boost]**

Miyu did not answer, she just Uninstalled the Class Card and then put up another card. "Install."

"Oi! Miyu! Are you crazy! You'll use more magic than your body can give!" Issei panicked as he realized what Miyu was trying to do. Since Berserker now was immune to Excalibur, she switched card and installed Rider.

"Don't worry, Ise. I can handle this much," Miyu smiled at him as they waited for Berserker to finish healing.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Transfer]**

"Here he comes," Issei mentally prepared himself as he transferred his boost towards Caliburn.

Berserker roared in anger and jumped towards the two of them, but Issei jumped away to avoid Berserker's lunge and used his momentum to stab Berserker in the shoulder instead. Then with all his might, he activated Caliburn.

The world exploded as Issei lost his footing. Shit! The building collapsed!

"Miyu!" He shouted as he fell, trying to stretch his arms upwards to get Miyu.

However, Miyu was not falling together with him and Berserker. She was riding a flying pegasus and caught him before he fell to his doom.

"I'm leaving him to you, Sona-san!" Issei felt his body being thrown by Miyu. He felt like he had been in a similar situation before. Oh, right, that Old Man Archer! He also threw him!

Sona caught him in a bridal carry, and Issei once again had to groan. "Why does this keep happening to me? At least a piggyback would be better... wait, what is Miyu doing?"

Miyu and her pegasus turned into a shooting star that targeted Berserker.

Another explosion happened, this time on the ground and turned all the destroyed parts of the building into dust.

"Suddenly I'm glad that you're here to carry me, Sona-san, ehehe," Issei remarked after he saw the explosion that Miyu caused. Sona just looked at him flatly.

The two of them then looked towards the ground in caution. Berserker had only just killed two more times. There were six lives left. However, they couldn't see anything else besides Miyu in her magical girl outfit.

Could it be...?

When the two descended, Miyu waved at them with a card on her hand.

"Ise, Sona-san. We did it," Miyu said with a smile as she showed the Class Card towards them.

Issei embraced Miyu as he let out tears of joy. "Seven of them, all get! We're finished!"

Sona just watched from the sidelines. She had only been there for half of them, so while it felt nice that their job was finished, she didn't get too attached to the powers.

"So now what, Ruby, Sapphire?"

"Now that our job of collecting the Class Card is complete, all we gotta do is to wait for Grand Master to come here to collect the cards."

Wiping the tears off his face, Issei Uninstalled Archer. "Thanks, Old Man. Without you I wouldn't be able to help Miyu," he whispered to the card.

[Do also get thanks, Partner?]

"Of course. Without your pep talk, I wouldn't be here. Thanks, Ddraig-san."

"Let's go home," Miyu requested to the others who nodded. The fight with Berserker took more energy than they thought. Issei felt that if he didn't have Boosted Gear, then he would drop dead now. He saw the sign of fatigue on Miyu as she started to walk home. Luckily tomorrow was Sunday and that meant they had no school. She would need all the rest she could get.

He would need too, to be honest. All his muscle also felt sore but spamming so many swords had taken its toll on his mind if he were being honest. The one who didn't spend too much energy was Sona, but she was on support duty in the first place. Her killing Berserker once was appreciated but not what he had in mind.

Sapphire and Ruby transported the three of them back to the normal world. However, when they opened their eyes, the three of them was greeted by the sight of a ruined abandoned building.

"...Ruby, Sapphire, how come the damage in the Mirror World transferred back to the real world?" Miyu asked the question on everybody's mind. Issei looked around and saw no one else in the vicinity. Lucky.

"Let's just go home before someone spotted us. We can talk about this later," Issei stated and everyone nodded.

And so the two girls and one boy plus two magical devices walked home in a mix of merry and worry. Merry because they are now free of the task to save the world that they undertook without ulterior motives, and worry because the ruined building was unexpected additions.


	20. Chapter 19

The alarm clock rang as Sona Sitri woke up and rubbed her eyes. Devils have a slightly sturdier constitution so the decreasing rest time every night because of their adventures did not really bother her. It was another story for the completely human Issei and Miyu, though. Sona turned off the alarm clock and let Miyu continue to sleep while she left the bed to change out of her sleepwear.

"Ruby, are you awake?" She asked her magical girl wand as she changed her clothes.

"I'm here, Little So-tan," Ruby floated above her.

Finishing her casual wear by putting her favorite hairpin, Sona now was ready to face today.

"I think I am going to let Miyu-san sleep a little more. She blew up her magical reserves by changing Class Card in such short notices," Sona remarked as she looked at the innocent sleeping face of Emiya Miyu. "We should postpone our talk until at least Ise-san and Miyu-san awake."

"Hm? What talk?" Ruby asked without care. "Oh! After last night? Sure!"

Hearing that, Sona just gave the floating stick a playful glare. "I'll go wash my face and maybe help Mrs. Miki with preparing breakfast since Miyu and Issei is not with her."

"Careful, Little So-tan."

Sona looked in confusion at the floating stick which, if it had mouth certainly would be grinning from ear to ear. In the end, Sona shook her head to clear it from any thought and exit the bedroom.

The first destination was the sink to wash her face. Sona took off her glasses and washed her face gently. The cool sensation felt refreshing after a short sleep. Then after feeling refreshed, her second destination was the kitchen to help Mrs. Miki. However, before she arrived there, usually Mr. Gorou was already on the table reading a newspaper while drinking his coffee.

Today was not a usual day, however.

For some reason, both Mr. Gorou and Mrs. Miki was already on the table, sitting on the same side. The seat opposite of them was not empty, however. Two people were sitting there and facing Issei's parents. The situation was not tense though, in fact, Mr. Gorou laughing good-naturedly while being chided by his wife.

The two are probably their guests, Sona concluded. That meant breakfast probably had been served. She wanted to retreat to her room, but she was hungry. Last night's adventure was so tiring mentally, and as the consequences, she was hungry. So she did not go back to her room and instead passed the dining table to go straight to the kitchen.

"Ah, here's Sona-chan. Sona-chan, Good Morning. Why don't you say hello to your parents?"

"Good Morning, Miki-obasan. Say hello to wh-" her words died at her throat when she looked closer to the two guests sitting on the table with the Hyoudou couples. They were her parents! What were they doing here?! How did they know that she was here?!

Sona was so surprised she couldn't say anything else about the situation she found herself in. She couldn't believe she did not realize they were her parents sooner! Then again, her rational mind tried to analyze the situation. Her parents dressed so... normal that she couldn't recognize them. In fact, their outfits were not the lavish and elegant outfits they usually wore in their house. It was a simple long-sleeved shirt and jeans that her father wore, and a turtleneck sweater and long skirt that her mother used. It was so... low-standing that her mind did not connect the dot at first.

Finally, her mouth managed to let out a sound. "F-Father, Mother. It is a surprise to see you here," Sona bowed a little at her greetings.

"It is a surprise for us when you did not come back one day without any message. The entire household is in panic, you know?" Her father told her sternly. Then he sighed. "I wonder where we went wrong in raising Serafall."

"Now now, dear. Serafall already told us the reason. Let's not make any scene in front of the Hyoudous, it would be rude," her mother tried to soothe her husband's worry.

"Ah, don't worry, don't worry," Mr. Gorou interjected with a grin. "Ise is such a wild kid that we had to reprimand him almost all the time. We understand if you want to do the same here."

Certainly, in his mind, there was something along the lines of 'ah, unruly children are truly the bane of every parent in existence.'

To her surprise, her father's responded with a laugh. "True, true. Luckily for us, Sona is such a nice child."

"Speaking of which, Sona-chan, where are Ise and Miyu?" Mrs. Miki asked her.

"Miyu-san is still asleep. I feel bad trying to wake her up so I left her. I think Ise-san is also still asleep. I have not checked. Is there something you need?"

"Can you wake them up? It will be rude if your parents don't meet them."

Sona nodded and moved to wake the others up, leaving the adults in conversation again. She honestly did not expect her parents to get along with Issei's parents. Not that they will fight at first glance, but she thought her parents were above low standings family like the Hyoudous considering how high-standing they were in the Underworld.

She shook her head and entered her room.

"How's breakfast, Little So-tan?" Ruby was instantly on her face, asking in a tone that mocked her but did not feel malicious. It was then that she realized that Ruby knew.

"Ruby... you knew about my parents, didn't you?"

"Yup, at first I wanna tell you, Little So-tan. But then I realize it would be funny to see you surprised! So, in the end, I decided not to tell you."

Sona just sighed at Ruby's antics. It was not like it harmed her, so she let it slide. She moved to shake Miyu's still body. "Miyu-san, wake up. Miyu-san."

With a groan, Miyu woke up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I want to let you rest more, but Miki-obasan is asking for you on the table. Take your time to fresh up, okay?"

"Ruby, Sapphire, please keep watch and tell Miyu-san to go downstairs later. I'm going to wake Ise-san up."

"Sapphire is still asleep. I'll do it, Little So-tan."

Sona nodded and went to Issei's room to wake him up. This was the first time she would wake him up. Usually, it was either Mrs. Miki or Miyu who woke him up. Sona entered Issei's room after knocking for a while.

"I'm sorry for intruding," she said to Issei. But she saw him still sleeping. Sona immediately shook Issei's body.

"Ise-san, wake up. Miki-obasan asked you."

But Issei did not wake up.

"Ise-san," Sona shook his body faster and finally she got a reaction out of Issei.

"Munya~" Issei mumbled in his sleep. It was a response, alright, but a gaggle of nonsense was not a response that she wanted.

Suddenly her body was pulled towards the bed.

"E-Eh?"

Issei's arm was embracing her as the two bodies laid down on the bed, one fully conscious and one was not.

"I-Ise-san?"

"Soft... Warm..." Issei mumbled and embraced her tighter than before.

Did... did he thought she was a body pillow? Sona's face reddened at that thought. A-And certainly, his mumblings did not startle her at all! It was very nice of him to p-praise her like that, but he was asleep therefore his opinion was invalid!

It was at that time Sona realized one fact about their position. Issei embracing him meant that all of Issei's body heat could be felt all over her body.

He was right.

It was warm.

In the position of being embraced, Sona decided to embrace Issei back as she put Issei's head on her chest. It felt nice.

"Out of the three of us, you worked and suffered the most," Sona whispered to Issei with a soft smile. She did not expect Issei to hear her, but she felt she needed to say it. "Others might overlook you because of your outward persona. If I didn't know about how hardworking, clever, and dependable you are, I certainly would view you the same as others. But thankfully, I get to know you and Miyu-san, I guess I need to thank my sister for the opportunity to know you, huh?"

Sona caressed Issei's head softly.

"In the future, will things stay the same? Will you be the same hardworking, clever, and dependable self? I don't want to leave the human world, but the choice is out of my hand since my family is here. Remember how last night you said you wanted to take me to many places in the human world? I'm sorry, I don't think my parents will let me go with you. Ask Miyu-san instead in my place. She told me how she wanted to see the seas."

Sona looked at Issei's peaceful face wistfully.

"When I get my Evil Pieces, I want you to be with me. What do I need to do to get you to follow me?" Then Sona realized the stupidity of her question. "Don't tell me it's boobs? When I grow up I will have the best boobs you'll ever find. I can't believe I said that."

She smiled as she closed her eyes. She wasn't sleepy, but getting those words out of her chest left her tired. It would be nice to sleep, wouldn't it?

No no no no! Bad Sona! Bad! You were waking Issei up! You can't sleep with him!

At the last moment, she remembered her purpose and forced her body to leave the comfortable position and sat up on the bed.

"Ise-san, wake up, please. Miki-obasan asked for you," Sona once again shook Issei's body in an attempt to wake him up.

Issei groaned as he opened his eyes. Finally, Sona thought.

"Mfff, Sona-san? How are you? Is it noon already?"

"No, it's morning. I actually want to let you rest more, but your mother asked for you. Come on, wash your face. I'll wait on the table."

Sona left Issei's room with a sigh of relief. Waking Issei up was hard. Or was it because of how tiring last night's escapade was? She didn't know, but she knew for certain that she would rather let Mrs. Miki or Miyu woke him up in the future.

If such a future existed.

* * *

Sona went back towards the table and just sat there alongside them with a subdued expression. While her parents and Issei's parent did get along well, it wouldn't guarantee that she could continue living here in the human world. All the while, the adults were talking and occasionally laughing.

A few minutes later, Sona saw Miyu entered the dining room and froze upon seeing two people she was unfamiliar with. Miyu eyed her and Sona motioned Miyu to sit beside her.

"Ah, here's our Miyu-chan!" Mrs. Miki heard Miyu's steps and announced her towards the two guests. "Miyu-chan, say hello to Sona-chan's parents."

Hearing that, Miyu's eyes softened. She bowed towards Sona's parents and introduced herself. "Good Morning. My name is Emiya Miyu. Your daughter is very helpful. I am lucky to know her."

There was a questioning gaze on her father's face. "Emiya?"

Her mother pinched her father's side but was too late to prevent him from asking.

"Ah," Mrs. Miki started to explain. "Our Ise found Miyu-chan here abandoned all alone. We decided to adopt her. We've always wanted to have a daughter, you see, so we're happy to provide a family to Miyu-chan."

"I see, I see, that is very nice of you Hyoudou-san," her mother replied. "Though I wonder if you wanted daughters in the first place, why not try to make one?" she finished with a wink.

Mr. Gorou and Mrs. Miki looked at each other mournfully. It seemed that to divert the conversation into a lighter topic, her mother had instead stepped on a land mine. It seemed that her mother also realized that as she winced.

"I apologize. It seemed that we offended you," she apologized on behalf of her father also.

"No, no. We're certainly not offended. It's just..." Mrs. Miki trailed off as she tried to find the fitting words.

Sona saw Issei entered the dining room with a yawn.  
"My wife's body has a condition that doesn't allow her to give birth. Before Ise, we had to lose two unborn children. Ise is honestly a miracle that we always treasured. That's why having Miyu-chan and Sona-chan here... it feels like our family is complete," Mr. Gorou finished.

Ah, Sona realized. It seemed that the timing was bad because Issei was there standing with his mouth agape. Could it be that His parents never told him about it?

"Ah," Miyu let out as she saw Issei standing there. It gathered the attention of the adults as they also saw him looking surprised at what he just heard.

"Ise...?"

"I..." Issei muttered. "Why didn't you say anything, Mom? Dad? If that was the case, then I would have tried to be a better son for you, you know."

"Son..." Mr. Gorou uttered. "We never told you because we wouldn't want to burden you with the knowledge. This changes nothing. You're still our beloved son."

"But now I'm feeling guilty of all the times I went and did something stupid!"

Sona's father chuckled at Issei's response. "Ise-kun, was it? Can I call you that? Listen. As your father said, the knowledge of that changes nothing for them or for you. But now you've got tons of guilt for what you've done, right? You don't know what to do because you want to make up for it."

Issei nodded. "That's right... who are you, though?"

Sona wanted to shoot herself in the head. In the end, Issei was still Issei.

"The answer to your problem is, be better. If you've done something stupid before, stop doing it. If you feel you haven't done enough, do more," her father continued.

"I-Is that so? Thanks for your advice! You're cool, old man!"

Aaaaaaaaaa!

She wanted to bash her head.

Please anyone, someone, just shut Issei's mouth before he said something else!

Issei then turned towards his parents. "Mom, Dad, I promise I'll be a better Issei! For your sake and the lives lost before me!"

"Ise..." Mrs. Miki had tears falling down her cheek hearing Issei's heartfelt declaration.

Issei ran towards his mother to hug her, seconds later, he was joined by his father on the family hug.

It was a heartwarming scene.

"Miyu-san, I think you should join them," Sona whispered softly to Miyu, but Miyu just shook her head.

"This is not something that I should join. It is, after all, the moments this family of three bared to each other. I might be their daughter, but not by blood, and intruded their lives suddenly," Miyu looked at her family with a smile. "I do hope that someday, I can be there with them."

After that, the three children were told to eat breakfast as the adults moved to the living room and continued their conversation there. Breakfast for today looked more diverse than usual. Could it be that Mrs. Miki knew that her parents would visit in the morning? Who informed her?

Those questions lingered Sona's mind for the entire breakfast. In contrast, Miyu and Issei were very relaxed. Their task of collecting the Class Card was finished in less than one week, and for Sona, it was only three days.

Without Sona realized, they had finished breakfast. Immediately Sona went to the living room to... take situations of the event. She wouldn't want her parents to embarrass her in front of the Hyoudous.

Again, when she arrived, her father and Mr. Gorou shared a knowing grin. While she was happy that the adults get along well, it made her wary when they clicked too well aside from one or two landmines they stepped on before.

"Huh, Sona-san, you're looking seriously at my parents' guest. Do you recognize them or something?" Issei casually remarked as she and Miyu entered the living room together. Miyu was holding snack boxes and then she put it on the table.

...

Oh right, so that was why she felt like they forgot something important.

Sona looked towards her parents, who tried to suppress their smiles. They instead looked at Issei's parents, who also tried to hide their grin. In the end, Sona looked towards Miyu who only stared blankly at her.

Sona sighed.

"Ise-san. These two here are my parents."

One. Two. Three.

"What?! Why didn't you say so in the first place, old man?! If that's the case then you're not just a normal cool old man, but an awesome cool old man! Nice to meet you, old man! My name is Hyoudou Issei, but everyone calls me Ise!" Issei bowed towards her father.

Of course, of course, she shouldn't expect anything from Issei.

"And ah, nice to meet you too, ...Ma'am," Issei bowed again, this time to her mother.

Why did it felt like there was a slight delay when Issei called her mother? Did he unconsciously wanted to say something else?!

Her father chuckled. "This is maybe the first time someone who knew Sona without knowing me doesn't fear me in the slightest. It's honestly fun."

Why did her father take the situation with jokes instead of being serious like normal? Was everyone conspiring against her today or something?

Mr. Gorou laughed sheepishly at Issei's antics. "Well, that honesty is part of him. He's been like this since he was a baby."

"Sitri-san," Issei asked seriously, crashing the atmosphere in the room. "Are you here to take Sona-san with you?"

There was it.

That was the moment that she dreaded.

She looked towards her parents who had lost all of their playfulness and looked back at Issei seriously.

"Yes."

Oh...

So that was it. Her adventure in the human world really ended here.

"Do you have something to say?" Her father continued with a slight glare.

To her surprise, Issei did not cower under her father's glare.

"Yes," Issei replied with the same tone her father used.

"Do tell."

Sona could felt the tension in the room. Mr. Gorou and Mrs. Miki was silent because probably they had talked about the purpose of the visit with them. Miyu's emotion was not visible to her, but she was looking at Issei and her father.

"Can you reconsider?"

His father smiled, but there was nothing good about that smile.

"Oh? On what grounds?"

Issei took a look at her. Sona honestly didn't know how she should react to Issei's gaze, she probably looked so tense to him.

"I still haven't brought her to see more of the world. There are still many places that I want her to feel. Many sights that I want her to see. Many atmospheres that I want her to experience. I don't want her to go home today without ever seeing it with us."

...Why did he have to use that as the argument?! Sona honestly wanted to cover her face in embarrassment.  
However, against all odds, her parents looked at each other in contemplation. Then, her mother began.

"Ise-kun, how do we say this, uh, are you trying to court our daughter?"

Sona's face reddened to an unbelievable degree. Mother! Why were you asking that?! This time, Sona couldn't hold back from covering her embarrassed face.

"Trying to what now?" Issei looked at his parents in confusion.  
"Sitri-san is asking if you're trying to make Sona-san your girlfriend," it was Miyu who helpfully answered Issei's question.

"Hwha?! G-G-G-Girlfriend?! Who's saying that?!" Issei asked her mother with a blush.

"Are you implying that our daughter is beneath you?" Her father glared after hearing Issei's response.

Issei wanted to say something but held back.

"...This is not something that has a correct answer, is it?" Issei asked towards her parents with raised hands.

That question broke the earlier tension as the adults laughed at the situation Issei landed himself in.

"Honestly, Ise-kun. I'm happy that you like Sona so much that you want to take her around the world. However, that reason is not enough. Why should we reconsider taking Sona with us?" Her father reiterated the question again.

This time, the flustered Issei couldn't think clearly. "Um, Uh... it's because... because..."

That was cruel of her father to break Issei's concentration like that.

Then Issei sighed.

"Aside from the reason I said before, I honestly can't think why Sona should stay with us here."

Somehow hearing that broke Sona's heart a little.

"The school we go to is not bad, but as she aced her class even though she was a transfer student means that her former education was better. And it's not like there is something else, some kind of obligation that ties her to this place, anymore. Her relationship with her parents is good. The more I think about it, the more I realize that I want Sona-san with us for my own selfish reason. I'm sorry, Sona-san. Sitri-san."

Issei finished with a bow of his head.

Issei... she didn't know Issei put that much thought to her situation.

That broken little piece of her heart was restored without her realizing it.

Then surprisingly, her father ruffled Issei's hair.

"That's nice, that's nice. Wanting someone to stay for your own selfish reason is not a crime. That's just our nature. Tell you what, we'll let Sona visit here. That means you can still bring her to dates later. Sounds good?"

"That's good, Ise! You can still bring Sona-chan to your dates!"

Issei bristled at his mother's accusation. "Mom! It would not be a date! Miyu will be with us, you know! I never said to bring her with me alone! Miyu will be with us! Isn't that right, Miyu? You also want to feel the experience together with us, right?!"

Miyu did not say anything, nor did she answered Issei's question with any gestures. She just averted her eyes from Issei. So that was it, huh, Miyu? Sona sent a small glare to Miyu.

"Miyuuu! I trusted you! How could you betray me?!"

The adults laughed again. It seemed like today was 'get-your-children-embarrassed-day' that she never remembered existed.

"Alright, alright. There's no problem, then, Ise-kun? Good. Sona, come here," she followed her father's instruction.

At the same time, she heard her mother talked with Mrs. Miki. "We'll cover all expenses you used for Sona-chan here. Just tell us the number."

"Oh, we couldn't!" Mrs. Miki replied a little shocked. "It's not like we saw Sona-chan as a burden. In fact, we're glad we get the chance to have her with us. There's no need to cover anything."

"I insist," her mother replied back. "It wouldn't sit well with us if we did not pay you for any expenses on Sona's name."

Mr. Gorou looked at his wife, and then replied, "It's not like we remember every expense, though."

"Then just tell us the number. I insist."

"No, we couldn't."

Those exchanges were thrown back and forth between her mother and Issei's parents. Meanwhile, her father put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sona. How do you really feel?"

Sona gave a little glare at her father's question. "I'm fine."

The unasked question of 'why did you only ask that now?' was obvious from her tone.

"I'm your father. I know when you're lying. Tell me the truth, please."

"I... honestly I want to stay here. I like it here with Ise-san's family. Gorou-ojisan is fatherly, Miki-obasan cares for us. Miyu-san feels like a little sister I never have and Ise-san..." her mind looked back to the moment where she saw Issei doing his best to help to collect the Class Card. From the way he looked so confident directing Miyu and her. Then when it was not enough, he fought together with them. She also remembered how Issei was poisoned, how she desperately healed him, then how he without any hesitation decided to help Miyu. Outside of the fight, she also remembered how Issei protected her from her fan club member at school and how he together with them concoct a plan to deal with Berserker.

Yes, if there was one sentence to describe her feelings and intention for Issei...

"As for Ise-san, he is courageous, dependable, honest, and hardworking. Of course, he also has his flaws, but that does not take from his good traits. If I have to sum my impression for him in one sentence, then... I want him to be my Queen in the future."

There.

She said it.

She finally said her intention towards her father.

Yes. She said it.

Oh...

...She said it.

Aaaahhh! Embarrassing embarrassing! She wanted to die!

Her father stopped her train of thought with a ruffle to her hair.

"Honestly if you're so sure, then I approve. I like the kid anyway. But, does he know about it?"

Sona shook her head. "I'm not sure how I should try to approach him about that. And it's not like I have the Pieces with me now. And there's still the matter of Miyu-san too. If possible, I want both of them in my Peerage, and I'm sure if I can convince one, then I can convince the other. The problem is like I said, I don't know how to approach them."

Her father patted her on the shoulder. "Just do your best in the time you have. When the time is right, you'll know. But you still need to prepare yourself for the recruitment pitch anyway. That's what I think."

"Thank you, Father," Sona expressed her thank. "But I don't think I have many times left..."

After a short while, it was time to say goodbye to the Hyoudous.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Hyoudou-san. It was a nice morning talk we have... if possible, we should do this again some times later," her father began.

"Ah, the pleasure is on us. You two are nice people that we wouldn't mind getting closer. And besides, our children are close," Mr. Gorou replied.

"Sona-san! It's nice meeting you! Let's keep our contact, okay? I'll send messages via Serafall-san's office as you did before. So wait for it!" Issei shouted with slight tears in his eyes. "Damn, it's raining hard."

Miyu did not say anything, but she nodded at her. Then Miyu remarked, "It's sunny, Issei."

Issei shook his head, "It's raining, alright."

Sona waved her arms as her parents guided her to walk with them.

Huh?

Walked?

"Mother, Father, where are we going? We're not using the teleportation in front of the Hyoudous, I know. Are we walking until the Hyoudous can't see us?"

They did not answer her but kept walking. Confused, Sona still followed them.

The two then stopped in front of the gate of a house precisely beside the Hyoudous.

"Mother? Father?"

Sona questioned her parents. She looked behind her to see that the Hyoudous still looking at them. Are they teleporting here? Huh?

Her father rummaged his pocket and then put what he got into her hand. "Here."

Sona looked at the thing her father gave her.

It was a set of keys.

She looked up towards her parents. "I do not understand. What are these keys for?"

Her parents did not answer her. They just looked at something beyond her.

The house? She still did not understand.

She turned her head to try to see what her parents saw.

It was the house, as she thought. However...

"Soooo-taaaaaan! I missed you sooooo much!"

"O-Onee-sama?! What are you doing inside a stranger's house?!"

Yes, to her surprise, Serafall was coming out of the door and jumped to hug her.

"Wah! Serafall-san! I thought you were some sort of creep or something else," Issei who ran towards them sighed in relief. "Wait, why are you inside Takeda-san's house?!"

From behind him his parents and Miyu also came towards them in worry.

"Don't worry, Hyoudou-san. This here is our eldest daughter, Serafall," her father began to explain.

"Why is she coming out of Takeda-san's house?"

"Ah, that's cause I bought it!" Serafall dropped the news casually.

Five pairs of eyes turned their attention towards the pink-clad girl.

"The previous owner is, of course, paid handsomely. You don't need to worry. Takeda-san probably is wasting the money somewhere on a tropical island," Serafall said matter of factly.

"...Am I the only one who doesn't understand what's happening?" Issei interjected with a raised hand. "Seriously can someone explain?"

"Oh oh! Me! I'll explain! It's like this, Ise-kun. You see, two days ago Mother and Father asked me where So-tan is. Of course, I told them the truth. They are my parents, after all. I told them how I leave So-tan in the care of your family. Then they said they want to see how she handled living with you, so I sent people to spy on So-tan all day before they reported it to them. Mother and Father after seeing the video, wants to meet your parents, so I gave them a call yesterday noon, isn't that right Hyoudou-san? I told her to keep it from the kids to make it a surprise. One thing to note from the video, though, is how So-tan here sleeps in one bed with Miyu-chan. There is nothing wrong, but as we understand it, there's no more space in your house to place another bed for her. So we bought the house beside you for So-tan to live!"

"Hold up, hold up! The first part is understandable. The middle part is also understandable but creepy. But why is the last part only a sentence long?! Please explain more, Serafall-san!" Issei shouted in exasperation. "What kind of thinking led from 'they don't have any more space' to 'let's buy their neighbor's house'? That's a long jump!"

Thank you, Issei, for vocalizing what was on her mind.

"Heeeeh, I thought it's obvious? Since your houses are near, it's like So-tan is still living with your family Ise-kun."

That was... actually reasonable, to her.

But wait.

"So from the start, you two have no intention to take me back home, Father, Mother?"

"You caught us," her father replied with a smile. "It was Serafall's idea to prank you."

"And besides," her mother continued. "If you process our words, we have never once said we will take you home."

She tried to recall the conversation that happened just several minutes ago. But somehow it felt like it was forever ago.

Her mother was right.

They never said anything about taking her home. Her father did confirm that they would take her, but he was correct in the sense of they were taking her here.

Sona covered her blushing face, which made the adults laughed including Serafall. It seemed that today really was embarrass-your-children-day.

"Yay!" Suddenly she was hugged by Issei and Miyu. Or more like, Miyu was dragged by Issei to hug her together. "You're still with us, Sona-san!"

"Of course," suddenly she heard her mother's voice calling to her. "I would not expect Mrs. Miki to help maintain your house. You have to be responsible for your own house. Can you do that? Or should I hire maids?"

Sona shook her head. "I believe being independent would be better for my growth. If I ever feel overwhelmed, I think Ise-san and Miyu-san would agree to help me, right?"

Sona finished with a not-so-innocent smile towards her two juniors.

Miyu nodded while Issei bit her lip and averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sona-san, did you say something?"

Sona just sighed at Issei's antics while he grinned at her response. Cheeky.

"Anyway, Sona. We'll be off, then. Enjoy your stay in the new house. It only has one room furbished for now, but we've ordered things for you so wait for it," his father then called someone from his phone and lost in conversation.

His mother gave her one last hug before she winked, "Get him."

M-Mother!

"Soooo-taaaaan!" This time it was her sister who hugged her. "I'll visit tonight to get updates on Ruby's situation. Okay?"

Sona nodded. It occurred to her that Serafall hadn't known about the fact that the Class Card hunt had ended. Informing her now would be better, but with her and Issei's parents with them here, she couldn't do it.

With a wave of her hand, Serafall went towards their parents who were waiting for something at the intersection ahead. Their rides, maybe? Leaving Sona with the Hyoudous who was a little taken aback by the situation.

"Sona-chan... are your family perhaps, rich?" Mr. Gorou asked Sona in a disbelieving tone. She wouldn't believe it either if she was a normal human, but she wondered why Mr. Gorou sounded so surprised about it.

Up ahead, the Hyoudous and Sona saw Sona's family entering a luxurious limousine.

"I think that answered your question, Dad," it was Issei who answered his father's question.

"Why didn't you say anything? We didn't know. If we know at least we would have prepared a better meal for them." This time it was Mrs. Miki who questioned her.

"I simply did not think it is important. Wealth is not something we judge in others. I mean, it is not like Mother and Father did not accept the meal prepared by you. I did feel surprised by their easy acceptance, though. I think it is a sign that they like you," Sona answered the question.

"I see."

"C'mon, Sona-san, Miyu. Let's explore Sona-san's new house!" Issei excitedly said. Sona caught Issei's hand making gestures of grabbing cards. So it was time to talk, then?

"I'll get something from my room first, Miyu-san, can you accompany me?" Sona asked Miyu who nodded. They were about to grab Ruby and Sapphire and bring them to the new house to talk.

New house.

She honestly still couldn't believe that her parents let her stay in the human world. She thought she was going back to the Underworld for sure, she even let out her uttermost feeling towards the sleeping Issei. She needed to send another message to Rias. She must be vexed that Sona got her freedom earlier than her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hyoudous, meet the Sitris**


	21. Chapter 20

Issei, Sona, and Miyu together with Ruby and Sapphire were inside Sona's new house. There was no furniture so almost everything was empty except her soon-to-be bedroom. So they were gathering inside Sona's new room to talk about last night.

"Right so... Ruby, Sapphire, how long do we have to wait for the Grand Master to come here? You said last night that after all the seven Class Cards are gathered, our task is finished and we had to wait for the Grand Master," Issei started the talk.

"To be honest, Issei-san, we don't know," Ruby floated around. "If you remember what we said about our journey here, Grand Master is probably still fighting the giant dragon, or he is losing and have to retreat. If Grand Master has defeated the dragon he would have already been here."

"And we cannot contact him as he programmed us to only be able to communicate with each other. So the wait can be one hour and up to indefinite time," Sapphire continued her sister's answer.

"So there you have it, Issei-san. You'll be stuck with us still~"

Issei just sighed hearing the explanation.

"Ruby, how did the building last night got destroyed? We were not outside the Mirror World, right? I certainly remember you two transporting us back to the real world."

"Right. That actually doesn't really matter now that we've collected all the Class Card. But if you want an explanation, it's because the Mirror World where the Class Card can manifest is becoming smaller and smaller until it wouldn't exist anymore, and the Class Card would manifest in the real world instead."

...

"Why didn't you say anything about it you idiot stick!" Issei jumped to grab the floating stick but Ruby floated out of his reach.

"Well that wouldn't matter at all now that all the Class Card have been collected, right? Like I said it I'm just giving you an explanation."

"That's beside the point!"

While Issei and Ruby were playing around, Sona and Miyu talked with Sapphire more on the subject of the Grand Master.

"So what is the Grand Master like?"

"He is intense, especially on matters concerning alternate worlds like the Class Cards."

"Got you!" Issei finally caught Ruby who had been egging him to take her. The pink stick finally got her just desert and it caught the attention of the other three.

"Nooooo! Issei-san! Please? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't do it again! I promise! Please don't do anything to mee!"

"Hmph," Issei smugly smiled. "Since I'm such a benevolent guy, I'll let you go if you promise to not withhold anything important from us."

"I promise I promise!"

With that, Issei released Ruby from his hold.

"Ise-san did realize that Ruby's promise is empty, right?" Sona whispered to Miyu and Sapphire.

"Let him learn that lesson himself. Besides, having that much faith in others is one of Ise's best qualities," Miyu replied.

"That's true, isn't it? With the two of us, that's one too many logical sides of things to balance Issei's impulsive tendencies," Sona retorted with a fond smile.

"Maybe I should be more impulsive..." Miyu whispered to herself but it was heard by Sona who instantly rebuked her.

"No! Please don't let me deal with his impulsiveness alone! It's bad enough that my sister is the same, please don't add anyone else!"

To her surprise, Miyu was just smiling at her. So she was making fun of her! Sona sighed at Miyu's smile. At least, Miyu was opening herself to her, she noticed.

Sona noticed something on the corner of her eyes. Placed on top of her new drawer, was her chess set from the Underworld. What was it doing here? Could it be that her sister brought it with her here? She picked the set up and called the others.

"Ise-san, Miyu-san, do you want to play chess with me?"

Miyu looked at the chess set that Sona showed them. "I read the rulebook once, but I think I'll watch first before I try."

Issei's response was not what Sona expected, though. "Meh, chess is boring."

Somehow that comment ticked Sona.

"Excuse me, Ise-san? Did you find chess boring? Why? Chess is a fun brain exercise that simulates how a real war between two factions proceeded. Chess can also determine your personality, and I believe that chess is the highest form of entertainment that human have come up with. I respectfully disagree with your opinion that states chess is boring. In fact, I challenge you to a match, Ise-san."

"Chess is just a game, and a boring one at that. But fine, I accept your challenge, Sona-san."

Just wait, Issei. She would show this upstart brat what it meant to play chess, Sona thought to herself as she opened the set and started placing the pieces.

"I'll play white," Issei stated.

"Fine. You do know the rules right? White moves first."

"Yes yes," Issei said with a flat tone as he placed the white pieces on their starting tiles.

"Very well, you move first, Ise-san."

* * *

Ten minutes have passed and it was clear to Sona that Issei was losing.

In those ten minutes, there had been no distractions, not even Ruby talked as Sona and Issei battled their wits against each other. The only sounds were the constant clack when they moved their pieces.

It was Sona's turn now, and she moved her Rook to capture one of Issei's Pawn.  
She heard Issei sighed. "This is why I don't like chess."

"Because you are not great at it?" Ruby for the first time since they played retorted.

"That's part of it, but not the main reason. If I'm not great at chess but found chess interesting, I'll find a way to win. It's just... I don't like how you can't win without losing your pieces. Pawns can be targetted by other pieces because their move ranges are unlimited while Pawns can only move one tile forward. It's crap design, I tell you. Crap design."

"That is just how life is, Issei-san," Ruby patted Issei on the head. "You gotta sacrifice some things to achieve others."

On his turn, Issei moved another Pawn forward. "While I understand that, I don't like it one bit. Sona-san, you said how chess simulates real war, right? If you're a real commander on a real war, would you sacrifice the weakest link under your command so you can achieve victory?"

...

Sona was tempted to say yes.

Really, she was tempted to say yes to Issei's question.

But she held herself back.

Certainly, if you look at the big picture, sacrificing one of the weakest under one's command to achieve victory was a valid strategy. As Ruby said, sometimes you just had to sacrifice some things to get other things and it also applicable in real wars.

If one looked at the history book, while the individuals wouldn't be named, they could see that in some of the wars recorded in history, there had been sacrifices done in order to get something else. Persons, places, things, all done to gain something even better in the long run.  
So the logical answer to Issei's question was 'yes'.

However...

She tried to recall and traced Issei's moves since the start of their match. From the first Pawn Issei moved forward to the latest Pawn Issei moved forward.

She found something.

None of them. Not even one of Issei's moves had been done with the intention to sacrifice even one Pawn for the grander scheme. In fact, Issei's moves were all straightforward attack. If he wanted to capture her pieces, Issei would try to corner it aggressively and never used any pieces as baits. She countered it easily, of course, even managed to caught Issei off-guard by moving her pieces carefully and struck back to capture Issei's pieces that he inadvertently neglected.

"I see... so that's how it is," Sona muttered to herself. Whenever she checked Issei's King, Issei never closed the path using other pieces, not even putting it as bait. Issei always moved the King or if she didn't foresee it, captured the pieces she used to check his King instead.

She might be a better strategist, but in a real war, Issei would be more liked by soldiers under him than her.

"To answer your question, Ise-san. In a real war, would I sacrifice the weakest link under my command to achieve victory? The answer is yes. However!" Sona firmly cut whatever Issei would say by raising her hand and motioned that she hadn't finished speaking yet. "That is my opinion as someone who had never been put on a position of command. I don't know if, in the future, my opinion would change or not."

Most likely, it would change because soon, she would be given her Evil Pieces and had Devils under her command as the King of a Peerage. Anyway, it was her turn to move and she captured the Pawn that Issei had just moved using her Bishop.

"...Thanks for being honest. If you said something else I would have pointed out how you placed so many baits for me to take. Do you really think this Hyoudou Issei is too stupid to understand baits?" Issei moved his Rook to capture her Pawn. "But your answer just reinforced my opinion that chess is a boring game."

"Your question also validates my opinion that you can understand someone through playing chess with them," Sona moved her Queen to take Issei's neglected Knight. She heard Issei clicked his tongue and berated himself in a whisper.

"Oh, really, Sona-san? What did you understand?"

"That you'd be a stupid, impulsive, but loved commander," Sona said with a smile.

Issei moved his Rook to capture her Queen. But in doing so, he sealed his fate.

"Check mate," Sona said as she moved her Knight to check the Issei's King. The King on predicament couldn't move because all the path has been sealed by her other pieces.

She sacrificed her Queen to strike victory.

"Good game, Sona-san. Now imagine if the Queen just now was a childhood friend you knew since you were little. You two growing up together, playing together, liking the same handsome boys you knew in elementary school. Then your country is at war with the neighbor country and you rise as the new General while your childhood friend is now under your command. You're one step away from victory but for you to win you need to sacrifice one of the units under your command," Issei began to regale her with something. "'I'll do it,' your childhood friend said at the strategy meeting. Then Sona-san, you are at the crossroad of life where you had to give victory to your country at the cost of your dear friend..."

She paid attention to Issei's tale, but she wasn't that absorbed. She understood what Issei was trying to say. In a real war, feelings have no place. If you have to choose between your friend or your country, it was something that you must have to decide quickly, no matter how divided you were.

"It's not easy if you do not view them as pieces, right? That's why I don't like how you say it simulated real wars. Chess is too fair for it to be like a real war. It also has less stake, and the objectives are too static; either attack or be attacked."

"While I stand by my opinion, I think what you said about chess being too fair is correct," Sona commented on Issei's statement.

"By the way Sona-san, if you like chess that much, I think you will find a certain strategy game fun to play. Wait here okay? I will get my 3DS from home," Issei without waiting for her opinion had already run towards the exit.

"Like I said, he's too impulsive," Sona muttered with a playful smile. "Now that you've watched a game, would you like to play with me, Miyu-san?"

Miyu nodded. "Certainly. Now I understand what the rulebook was talking about. Let's play, Sona-san."

* * *

When Issei came back with his beloved Nintendo 3DS that his father gifted him, it was to see Miyu and Sona locked in a stalemate.

"It's a draw? Damn, Miyu, is this your first time playing chess? That's awesome!"

Miyu threw her reddened face away from Issei as she replied, "I've read the rulebook once... it also contained basic strategies in chess. I just applied them as the situation demanded."

"Anyway Sona-san, here," Issei who had loaded the game since before he entered Sona's house, gave the handheld device to Sona.

"What is this? Video game? Fire Emblem Awakening?"

"Try it," Issei selected new game and chose the classic mode on normal difficulty.

"Okay...?" Sona just complied with Issei's request.

Miyu, Ruby, and Sapphire who was curious about it leaned closer to Sona to look at the screen.

While Sona and the others were occupied with the game, Issei reset the chessboard and began to play with himself to sharpen his skill. 

* * *

It was on the fifteenth minute that Sona broke her concentration from the 3DS screen to Issei.

"Ise-san. Does... does revival magic exists in this game?" Sona asked with dread.

"How many?" Issei questioned her.

"...Five units."

"That's five death on your shoulder, tactician."

...

Sona sighed and placed the handheld device down. "I-I need a break."

Issei grinned seeing the expression of morbid on Sona's face. 'What have I done?' was probably ringing on Sona's mind all the time. It was the same expression he felt the first time he played Fire Emblem games. That permanent death feature had broken little Issei's mind. One might wonder why a little kid wanted to play Fire Emblem...

Well, his father was an avid fan of strategy games. He collected many strategy games that Issei liked to play sometimes. In fact, if Sona is hooked on strategy games from Fire Emblem, he wanted to show her more of the games his father had.

Hmmm... now that would be a fun time. If Sona and Miyu were hooked on strategy games, the three of them could play multiplayer in Serafall's office.

"Ise-san," Sona called him as she gripped the handheld device once more. "I will not lose another units."

She did not exclaim. She did not shout. It was just a normal statement. But... somehow Issei could feel the fire on Sona when she declared that she would no lose any other units.

All Issei could say to that resolve was one sentences.

"Good luck, tactician."

* * *

Night came as the sun set, signaling the day had come to an end. But while the day had ended, one Sona Sitri was still glued to the handheld device that was 3DS. She was still playing the game without stopping. The only break she took were eating and going to the toilet.

Yeah. Playing a strategy multiplayer game together with her? Bad idea. Definitely a bad idea, Issei kept thinking that mantra again and again. Introducing Sona to strategy games was a mistake, especially when she learned to exploit the save and load strategy to fix her mistake. Now it was too late, there was no stopping her anymore.

"It's been what, six hours?" Issei asked Ruby who was floating on the opposite side of him.

"... Pawn to D6! It's closer to seven hours, actually."

Miyu moved the Black Pawn to D6, one tile forward from its former place.

"She's too absorbed in the game. Damn, her parents left her to us. How could I live up to their expectation if the first thing I do after they left her in our care is making her addicted to video game?! Gah!" In his messy state of thinking, Issei moved his White Queen sloppily.

"Then, let it be a lesson, Ise," Miyu said as she moved the Black Bishop to capture Issei's White Queen.

"Ah damn! I'm sorry, Sapphire."

"It's okay, Rook to E2," Sapphire made her move and Issei placed the White Rook to the E2 tile.

That was right. Since the four of them had nothing to do except watching Sona which became too boring after the first hour of seeing her struggle, they decided to play co-op mode on chess. Issei paired with Sapphire played white while Ruby and Miyu played black.

It was messy. It was chaotic. It was glorious.

It was what would happen if your entire squad were led by two people with the same rank. One could not understand the other's intention, they could only guess. Was it bait? Failsafe? Or aggressive move? Nobody but the one who made the move understood.

The three of them had just eaten dinner at the Hyoudou household before they went back to Sona's house again to kill time until Serafall came.

Suddenly the doorbell rang as Issei and Miyu looked at each other. Nobody else knew about this house except Sona's family, but what are the chances it was Takeda's acquaintance that didn't get the news that the house was bought from him?

Both shrugged as they moved together to greet whoever on the front door.

"Hi hi! Ise-kun, Miyu-chan! How's the house?"

Luckily it was Serafall instead of other people. Issei let out a sigh of relief. Then he grabbed the hem of Serafall's pink frilly skirt. "Serafall-san I'm sorry! I failed your and Sitri-san!"

"What do you mean, Ise-kun?"

But instead of answering, Issei just kept muttering about his failure.

"Ise meant that he without meaning to had made Sona-san addicted to video games. She played one game straight for seven hours, only taking a break to eat and go to the toilet. He said he failed your family because you and they had let Sona-san stayed here and even provided a home, but instead of taking care of Sona-san, he had made her addicted to video games."

"Oh no! My cute So-tan! You can't get addicted to video games! That would be bad!" Now that Serafall understood the situation, she instantly went to stop her little sister from falling further into video games obsession. "Why don't you get addicted to Miracle Levi-tan instead?!"

Miyu just looked at the two figure running towards Sona's room. One a kid her age, and one an adult. But their minds were definitely on the same wavelength.


	22. Chapter 21

After successfully separating Sona from Issei's 3DS, the three plus two explained what had happened after Sona joined the group. From the almost disastrous first day when they had to face not one but _two_ Class Card, Caster, and Saber, until yesterday where they had to kill Berserker so many times Issei lost count.

Hearing all those stories, Serafall's expression changed rapidly. Laugh, worry, anger, relief, it was hard to see Sona as her sister with how emotional Serafall was.

At the end of the story, Serafall asked them what to do and once again Ruby and Sapphire explained that all they need to do is to wait for the Grand Master, but it could range from one hour to indefinite times.

"I see, I see," Serafall nodded as they finished their stories. "Congratulations are in order! You saved the world!"

...

Certainly, now that Issei thought about it, Serafall was right.

They saved the world from the threat of Class Card.

It didn't dawn on their minds that they had saved the world. All they comprehend was 'it's over'.

"It's... it feels surreal to have someone told me that I saved the world," Issei muttered under his breath.

"What are you saying Issei-san? Meeting the souls of a hero is even more unbelievable than saving the world, y'know?" Ruby who heard Issei's mutter replied loudly.

"That's right!" Serafall agreed with Ruby. "My daily job is basically saving the world."

Issei and Miyu looked flatly at the proud figure of Serafall.

"I don't think starring in a magical girl show is saving the world..." Issei replied skeptically while Miyu nodded.

"Oh, you do not know?" This time it was Sona who joined the conversation. "I guess it was a misstep on my part. I thought you already knew about Onee-sama. But yes, from a certain standpoint, Onee-sama's job is saving the world. She handles the Devil faction's foreign relations. If she is not competent at it, we Devils would be at war with other races. Well, not that we are not in one in the first place," Sona whispered the last part.

"Uoooooo that's so cool!" Issei's eyes sparkled as she looked at Serafall with admiration.

"Well yes, it's hard and dangerous, but as you say it, Ise-kun, it's cool!" Serafall gave him a thumbs up and grin.

"Anyway, now that the threat of the Class Card has been subsided, Ruby-chan, am I allowed to borrow one of the Class Card? I want to know more about the Class Card and I know someone who loved magical research. I think he's the best to uncover its secret," Serafall asked Ruby.

"Hmm, what do you think Issei-san, Little So-tan, Miyu-san?"

The three kids looked at each other before they nodded and spoke at the same time.

"""Take Assassin, please."""

Issei still had grudges against the Assassin for that one dagger he was stabbed with. Miyu and Sona felt the same. Of all the encounters with the blackened Servant, Assassins were not one of their favorites.

"If you could uncover the secret of the Class Card, we would be grateful, Serafall-sama," Sapphire gave a deep bow.

"Of course! In the wrong hand, these Cards could spell the end of the world! That would be a mess for me to handle, so I'm glad you guys are the one handling them," Serafall replied with a smile.

"Of course we'll help save the world. And besides, who would use these cards for evil, anyway?" Issei answered with confidence.

"A lot of people, actually, Ise-kun," Serafall answered him easily.

"Ise, I do not like saying this but one of your biggest positive sides is also your negative side. You are too trusting. It is a relief that your first exposure with the supernatural side is not some kind of malevolent beings," Sona sighed.

"Malevolent beings?" This time it was Miyu who inquired. She was, after all, not a native to this world.

"Beings such as an evil Youkai, stray Devil, and things like black market dealings, underground fighting rings, those are the dark side of the supernatural. I use the term dark side to classify them because well, those kinds of things I know exist but they don't come to light. Seriously, I make a deal with one faction and then they couldn't deal with one element breaking the pact, declaring them rogue members, and then left them without doing anything else. It's distasteful, but I can't do anything about it. Even we Devils have our own dark side, so don't go trusting all of us because some are good to you, do you understand, Ise-kun?" Serafall ended her explanation with a warning.

"Right! I understand!" Issei saluted the only adult in the room.

"Oh my, look at the time! It's already night. You guys need to sleep for school tomorrow. And Sona, spare your time on next Saturday, okay? It's time for you to get your own piece."

Sona's eyes widened before she nodded calmly, trying to suppress her own excitement and anxiety. After all, the first thing she would do after getting it was asking Issei to be her first Peerage members. She hoped he would accept it.

"Well then, I'm off, thanks for the explanation girls, and you too, Ise-kun!"

"I think we should go home too, Miyu, so goodnight, Sona-san."

"Goodnight," Miyu yawned.

"Goodnight Sona-sama."

"See you tomorrow, Issei-san, Miyu-san, Sapphire-chan!"

"Goodnight and see you tomorrow, everyone."

With that, the impromptu meeting between the girls and one boy ended in a high note. Although, Issei thought to himself. He felt like he was forgetting something. But what was it?

Probably nothing important. He was too tired to care.

* * *

The next day Issei and Miyu woke up and went to the dining room for breakfast. His mother told him to get Sona since it was unusual for her to not come for breakfast early. Was it because she was not accustomed to her new home? His mother was worried.

Issei rang the bell three times, and a disheveled Sona opened the door.

"Mggh, what do you need... Ise-san?" There were black eye bags under her eyes, her hair was messy, and she didn't even get her glasses, not to mention her pajamas were unbuttoned in several places.

Issei's eyes noticed one thing.

Sona's hand was gripping one important thing. It was an error that he didn't foresee. Something that his mind missed.

It also answered why he felt like he forgot something last night.

His trusty 3DS was left here, and most likely the culprit for Sona's ungraceful behavior this morning.

Issei fell to his knee in despair.

"I'm sorry Serafall-saaaaaan! I'm letting you dooooooown!"

* * *

It's been several days since Sona moved to her new house. Issei and Miyu did not feel like it changed their dynamics, in fact, Sona's house was unsupervised, so they were free to lounge around there, especially when the rest of the furniture came and completed the house. One problem that Issei encountered was that he couldn't separate Sona from his 3DS. Sona was still using it to play Fire Emblem. Issei had tried many things to no avail.

Currently, Issei was alone in Sona's house, well, not exactly alone as he was accompanied by Ruby. For some weird reason, Sona relinquished his 3DS back to him for the day with a promise to borrow it back later. After that, Sona and Miyu went to his house for some studying. Because Issei didn't want to study nor help his mother, Issei decided to lounge in Sona's house. Ruby also didn't want to watch Sona study, so she was with him today. What was he doing? Since he got his 3DS back, he was playing Pokemon X.

"Say, Issei-san, why is that monster looks like a ninja?" Ruby asked, pointing her wings to the Pokemon that Issei used.

"Don't ask me. He's cool though," Issei replied automatically. "Wait a minute, Ruby. You're saying that in your world there's no Pokemon?!"

"Well~, not all Magus are well-versed in technology. Since my environment is all Magi, I don't know if this exists in my world or not. This is the first time I'm seeing it."

And so Issei spent his time playing and explaining the concept of Pokemon to Ruby. When he felt tired, he roped Ruby into a game of chess using Sona's set. Their records were 2-2 from playing four times. After that, Issei felt tired from thinking too much so they took a break from chess.

"Oh look at the time, it's almost dinner, Issei-san." Ruby pointed out to Issei who was lounging in Sona's sofa.

"Oh, you're right. Thanks for the reminder, Ruby. I'm gonna go home. Is it alright to leave you alone, though? Do you want to come with me?"

Ruby shook her head. Well, her metaphorical head. "I'm given free rein of the house? Of course, it's alright!"

Issei just looked at the stick and gave a half-hearted shrug. "Suuure."

It wasn't like Sona gave him the instruction to not let Ruby left alone. So Issei left Sona's house and went back to his home for dinner.

"I'm home, everyone!" Issei shouted loudly, catching the attention of his father who had arrived home and was sitting on the dining table.

"Oh, Ise, where were you?"

"I was at Sona's place. Why?" Issei replied as he took a seat beside his father.

"Nothing. It's just weird to not see the three of you together now. When I saw Sona-chan and Miyu-chan in the kitch-" his father suddenly stopped talking.

"What?"

"When I saw Sona-chan and Miyu-chan in her room together studying diligently, I feel like my heart breaks when I didn't see you with them, oh where do I go wrong in raising you, son?!" His father groaned loudly which annoyed him.

"At least I passed all the exams, don't I? Besides, those two are just too smart to be compared to a normal guy like me," Issei grumbled in annoyance.

After that jab at his laziness, his father didn't say anything anymore because he was reading a book. Issei himself waited for dinner to be served. Finally, her mother arrived with dinner in her hands.

"Finally! Thanks for the dinner, Mom!"

"Can you get Sona-chan and Miyu-chan first, Ise?" His mother asked him. Who was he to deny such a simple request? So he went to Miyu's room and opened the door.

"Miyu-chan, Sona-san, dinner is ready!"

Issei saw Miyu and Sona diligently studying at the desk. Wait a minute! That was not homework! Those were high-school level reference books!

Sona's ears caught Issei's announcement because she closed the book with a clap sound. That was how thick the book was. Miyu was also the same, although different books.

"Come on, Miyu-san. Let us eat dinner."

Miyu nodded and the three of them went back to the dining table to eat dinner in the Hyoudou Residence.

After dinner, Sona asked to borrow Issei's 3DS again.

"I checked the save, Sona-san. You're way too slow to be on the first playthrough. I bet it's the second playthrough. How many times do you plan to play Awakening on my 3DS? At least please use your own," Issei clutched his 3DS on his chest tightly.

"As many times as possible. I am quite interested to try many different combinations of the parent character's pairing," Sona answered while fixing her glasses.

"Eh, it doesn't really affect the story or gameplay in the end," Issei replied back.

"Nonsense!" Suddenly his father interrupted. Oh yeah, he forgot that they were still on the dining table after dinner. Please don't say anything anymore, Dad, Issei thought to himself. "Different parents means different character growth for each child. So you played Awakening for the first time, Sona-chan?"

"I am on my second playthrough. Classic Hard. I will try Lunatic after this," Sona answered his father's question. Great. Now his chance of getting his 3DS from Sona's clutch will be guaranteed to fail.

"Please do so, Sona-chan. After Lunatic, Lunatic+ will be unlocked!"

Did his ears deceive him? Sona just gasped at his father's exclamation and when he looked at her, her eyes were twinkling with stars.

"Do you like strategy games, Sona-chan?"

"I do, Gorou-ojisan," Sona answered after clearing her throat and composing herself.

"Well, what do you like the most? Aside from video games, of course."

"I like chess. Would you like to play sometimes, Gorou-ojisan?" Sona looked at his father seriously. Seriously, couldn't she play chess for fun? Why did she have to take every challenge seriously?

"Maybe sometimes, Sona-chan. I'm tired from work. Now, you should finish Awakening first, anyway."

"I would, if Issei would lend his handheld device to me again," Sona diverted the conversation back to his trusty 3DS.

"No!"

"Ise, lend her again. She's next door, you can borrow it back any time," his father replied in amusement. He was totally taking sides in this war of 3DS (temporary) ownership! He couldn't believe his own father betrayed him to the dark side and forced him to use his most terrifying trump card!

Issei sighed.

And then he shouted.

"Mom! Dad is forcing Sona to play games!"

"H-Hey, Ise, don't do that! Your mother will ground me again and I can't play my games!" His father was now at his mercy.

Issei smugly smirked at his father.

"Sigh, fine," his father replied, understanding the silent demand. "Sona-chan, I'm sorry but you shouldn't borrow Ise's 3DS. Wait here for a bit, okay, use mine instead."

"Thank you so much, Gorou-ojisan. In the meantime, I will ask for my sister to buy me one, and a copy of the game, I suppose."

His father left the dining table to get his 3DS. Now there were only the two of them left there.

"I have to ask, Ise-san. Do your father share your distaste of chess?"

"Not really. He liked it well enough. Though if we're talking about board strategy games, he always preferred shogi over chess."

"I am quite interested in shogi myself. Although I am not familiar with the rules. Maybe I can ask him to teach me," Sona mused to herself.

After three minutes, Issei's father came back with another 3DS on his grip. "Here, Sona-chan. You can give it back to me anytime you want."

"Thank you. If I may ask, Gorou-ojisan. What do you mean by 'different character growth'?" Sona accepted the 3DS and asked back something that she didn't get.

"Oh, you don't know? Basically, each character has its own growth rate. For example, Chrom. He has low growth in magic and resistance. And then you get Lucina, his daughter. Her growth rate is influenced by Chrom and whoever you pair him up with."

"I checked it on the net, Dad. It's only a single-digit percentage difference! It wouldn't affect the game that much," Issei retorted his father's explanation. Seriously, it was a bit too much for him.

"On the contrary, Ise. Do you want to win 99% of the time or 100% of the time? The latter, right? But it only has a single-digit difference!"

Issei stared blankly at his father. "I'm an eleven years old kid, and even I know that was not a fitting example for the situation."

"Let's just ignore the obviously seething shipper over here, Sona-chan. Aside from the growth rate, the class set you can reclass the child will also be inherited from the parents."

"Hey, I like my true pairing for everyone, okay?!" They didn't even hear him anymore as they were deep in conversation. "Fine, just ignore me would you?"

He left the dining room and went back to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Issei woke up and saw the calendar. February 14th. Ugh, not even a minute after waking up and his day were already ruined. By whom? By every handsome boy on existence, of course. Today was the dreaded Valentine Day. The day when handsome boys got all the attention from the girls, leaving none for the likes of him.

Issei went to breakfast grumbling and half-heartedly, to which his mother asked him.

"What's wrong, Ise?"

The others, namely his father, Miyu, and Sona now turned their attention towards him.

"Nothing, Mom. Can I skip school today?"

His mother sighed. "You say nothing, but you want to skip school. Can you be more obvious that there's something wrong?"

Issei placed his chopsticks down after he finished eating breakfast.

"It's just... today is Valentine and I don't want to see other people from my class getting chocolates from cute girls when I get none!"

His ridiculous statement was, of course, met with silence from the other four that sat with him for breakfast.

"Okay, so, dear, I hope you will have a nice day on your work," Issei's mother diverted the conversation.

"Thanks, dear. Can I have seconds?" His father replied.

"Sure, here," Issei's mother took the empty bowl that his father offered and filled it with a spoonful of rice.

"They ignored me," Issei remarked in astonishment. "Their son is having existence crisis and they ignored him."

"Existential crisis, Ise-san."

"Right, thank you, Sona-san. Their son is having an existential crisis and they ignored him!"

"You're blowing this up too much, Ise," Miyu commented as she finished her breakfast.

"But it's Valentine! Valentine! It's a day where boys ascertain their popularity by counting how much chocolate they got from girls! And I will have none!" Issei shouted towards the two girls, who only looked towards each other. "Gah! Forget it! Not like you girls will understand, anyway!"

Issei left the dining table and went to gather his bag.

On the way to school, instead of walking together like usual, today Issei's pace was a little faster than the other two.

"What's wrong with him?" Ruby asked as she floated around them. "Sulking like that."

It wasn't until a few seconds later when someone answered.

"Today is Valentine Day," was Miyu's short reply.

"Oh. Ohhhh~, so it's like that, huh?" Ruby then approached Issei from behind and called him. "Issei-san~, today is a good day, huh?"

"Now you have done it, Miyu-san. There is a reason why I kept my silence and not answer Ruby. It would not do to aggravate Ise-san more than he could take, especially when he is like this," Sona sighed, then she looked towards Ruby who was annoying Issei and she sighed again. "Why, oh why, am I stuck with her when clearly, Onee-sama is her favorite."

"Ah, my apologies, I didn't think it through," Miyu winced when she realized what she had done.

It wasn't long for Issei's thin patience to snap and he began running around trying to catch Ruby.

"Should I help Issei-sama, Miyu-sama?" Sapphire emerged from Miyu's bag and waited for further instruction. Since she didn't want to make Issei more annoyed, she nodded.

"Please do."

"At this point, whatever Ruby's got, she deserves it," Sona commented after Sapphire surprised her older sister and made her freeze on the spot, making Issei caught her.

As Issei said, the two girls didn't understand the significance of Valentine for the boys' standings in the school like Issei explained. They did understand about Valentine, though. But it was from girls' perspective instead, so they couldn't sympathize with the obviously sulking boy they knew. All they could do was preventing him from getting mopier.

Then they arrived at school.

Oh, how Sona wished she could erase her existence.

There, inside her shoe locker, was numerous amount of Valentine chocolate.

"U-Um, Sitri-senpai..." Sona's mind came back when someone called her from behind. It was not someone she recognized. And the fact that she was called with senpai suffix meant that the girl before her was probably her junior. She was hiding her hand behind her body, and her face was flushed as her eyes looked anywhere but on Sona. "Please accept this!"

Sona looked at what her junior offered with a bow. It was a pink box neatly ornated with a red bow. Don't tell her...

She looked around to see that the scene had become spectacles. All around, the students who had just arrived were looking at the scene. Despite appearing embarrassed, this junior of her was actually cunning enough to manipulate the situation so that she had no choice but to accept it unless she wanted to be viewed as cruel by the others. Well played, junior that she didn't know the name, well played.

Sona took the offered box and smiled. "Thank you."

The girl blushed and nodded shyly before she ran away. Masterful craft, in her opinion. She would make a great actress. Sona looked at the chocolate box on her hand and shook her head.

"No fair! Please also take my chocolate, Sona-senpai!"

"Senpai! Please take mine!"

"Also mine, Senpai!"

"Sona-senpai!"

"Senpai!"

"Please take my heart, Sona-sama!"

"Sona-oneesama!"

"Onee-sama!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

In an instant, she was overwhelmed by the number of girls that swarmed her intending to give her their Valentine chocolate. She lost composure as this was her first time facing this kind of situation, her eyes scanned her surroundings for any sign of her trusted friend.

When she found him looking at her, she pleaded wordlessly. Please help her.

But instead of pity and sympathy, his eyes held nothing but disdain aimed at her.

What did she do? Was it because he was annoyed at Ruby? It was all Ruby! She had nothing to do with it!

Then she realized that all hope was lost, for Issei turned his back against her in a shocking betrayal.

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

School had ended.

And as the bell rang, the boys in his class had come with a realization. Some of them fell to the ground in despair. Some choose to take the wound and stand. Some openly cried. Some still couldn't believe the situation they found themselves in.

Apparently, no one, not even one boy in the entire school, got any chocolate from the girls because every girl gave their chocolate to the new breathtaking senior from the sixth grade. When one brave soul asked a random girl the reason, it was because this Valentine was the last Valentine they could convey their feelings of admiration towards the beautiful senior that had captivated all their hearts.

It made Issei felt kinda bad for leaving Sona to her situation in the morning. He resolved to apologize to her later. The feeling of envy had consumed him and made him abandon what was important to him. Their bond forged through the heat of battle.

There was one girl that didn't give Sona her chocolate though, and she was standing beside him as he was putting all his books inside his bag.

"Are you still mad at Sona-san for being given chocolates?" Miyu asked him.

"No... not anymore. It was silly and I need to say sorry," Issei sighed.

"Good. I don't like seeing you two fight," she replied with a smile.

Careful there, Miyu, if you showed that smile to everyone, next year might be your turn to be targetted by all the girls.

"Come on, with all the chocolates she got, Sona-san might need help carrying all of it."

It turned out that Sona really did need their help in carrying the chocolates she had gotten from the girls. Heck, even distributed evenly between the three of them, the chocolates Issei put inside his bag were still heavy.

"Why don't you put it inside your bag anyway, Sona-san?" Issei asked as he noted that Sona did not put all the chocolates she carried inside her bag as he did. "Oh, and you too, Miyu?"

"I do not mean to offend you, Ise-san, but my bag is unlike yours. Everything is in order and the presence of foreign stuff like all these chocolates will make it chaotic. I do not like it, therefore I did not do it. Simple," Sona explained not so simply.

"Aw, Issei-san, you're forgetting us? How cruel~" Ruby's voice from inside Sona's bag could be heard.

"And I suppose, we also have those two with us, so we can't exactly use our bag to store the chocolates."

Issei nodded. "I see, I see."

They continued to walk home in peace.

"Sona-san, I'm sorry about this morning. If I say I didn't see it then I would be lying. I was mad because you get all the girl's attention whereas I got none. But after school when we boys realized none of us get any chocolates, I feel like you getting all these chocolates are definitely better than any boys not name Hyoudou Issei getting one, so I kinda... realized that I did you wrong and... please forgive me?"

Issei felt that Sona was staring at him beneath her glasses. Then her lips turned into a smile.

"I admit, I felt betrayed. I am still not accustomed to all the human world's customs, and even then I know that having all those girls pining after me was not normal. I took solace in the fact that you might help me, but my heart broke when you turned your back on me. But after all those chocolates I get, I realized that in the end, while the situation was outside my control, you were angry and needed an outlet to lash out, and the closest one was me. I understand why you did it. Before we arrived at school, you were constantly getting annoyed by Ruby about today, so when I surprisingly get chocolates, you get angry at the situation. I understand, Ise-san."

Issei sucked breath and bowed his head. "You still haven't said you forgive me. Does this mean you're still angry at me? I understand if you're still angry at me. Once again, I'm sorry, Sona-san."

Instead of replying, Sona changed the topic. "I'm tired, Ise-san, Miyu-san. Is it alright if we take a break on that bench?"

The other two nodded and sat on the bench. Sona and Miyu put the chocolates beside them to relieve themselves of the weight.

"Let's divide the chocolates so I can carry some with me. I'm the one with free arms."

Sona and Miyu looked at each other before they shook their heads.

"That wouldn't do," Miyu replied Issei's proposal.

"Huh? Why?"

They didn't answer.

"Girls?"

They opened their bags and took something out.

Sona gave him a box with a transparent top cover, so Issei could see what was inside the box. Inside was five-pointed star-shaped chocolate.

Issei looked at Sona in disbelief.

"This is..."

"We heard yesterday that today is going to be Valentine day, and all the girls wanted to give chocolate to someone they admired so much. Sona and I decided to make one for you," Miyu who also offered similar box answered Issei's questioning gaze.

Issei's eyes looked at the offered box and it was also star-shaped. Unlike Sona's though, Miyu's chocolate was a six-pointed star instead. Then Issei realized why both of them choose those shapes.

"We choose Ruby and Sapphire shapes because they represent our bonds with you," Sona voiced Issei's thought while fixing her glasses.

Honestly, Issei didn't know what to say. He was really moved that the two girls he got to know each gave him a chocolate. The chocolate was Ruby-shaped and Sapphire-shaped to boot! It was not just store-bought chocolate! It was handmade chocolate!

"Actually we wanted to give it to you at school, but since the timing wasn't right, we held back," Miyu smiled glancing at Sona beside her who just sighed.

"I still do not understand why I got that many chocolates."

"From what I heard, everyone was charmed by you and want to give the chocolates before they couldn't do it next year since you'll graduate this year," Issei replied.

"I see," Sona grimaced. "I did not realize, aside from my fan club, that I get so much attention from other girls. Mostly, because my fan club members are boys."

"Speaking of graduation, soon you'll go ahead of us to middle school, huh? Have you decided which school you want to go to, Sona-san?" Issei asked Sona.

"Honestly, not yet. I'm undecided as of now," Sona mused as she looked at Issei.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sona shook her head. It would not do to let Issei know that her indecisiveness mostly came because of him. "Come, let us go home."

Sona and Miyu put all the chocolates they carried inside their bag, to the chagrin of both Ruby and Sapphire.

Issei blinked. "Didn't you say something about a neatly ordered bag?"

"I can say with confidence that you are easily tricked, Ise-san," Sona answered the question with a smirk as she and Miyu left Issei looking dumbfounded.

"Hey, wait! What trick? I don't understand!" Issei shouted, catching up with the two girls. The two boxes of chocolate he was given gripped tightly on his chest.

Despite the situation though, he was overjoyed from getting his first Valentine chocolates ever. He hoped that the two would still be with him for years to come.


	23. Chapter 22

Inside a laboratory, a figure of an adult man was looking at the monitor displaying several key pieces of information for his research. He was researching something interesting given by one of his close friends. He never expected her to came up with something like this for him.

This really was a fine brain exercise!

Not that he treated it as such, though. It was just that, having to research something related to _another world_ was a treat in itself. Despite knowing that something beyond the Dimensional Gap exists, no one knows what it was. To find out that it was another world different from their own was a world-shaking discovery.

If Serafall didn't come to him herself with the evidence in the form of a strange card containing foreign potent energies he didn't recognize, then he wouldn't believe the half-childish, pink-wearing, magical girl wannabe, Serafall Leviathan, had stumbled upon something so important.

So here he was, Ajuka Beelzebub, the brilliant mind behind the creation of another world-shaking invention, the Evil Pieces, looking at the result of his research.

"...I've done it."

He spoke out loud.

"I've done it! I manage to lock into the strange energy's reading and use it to locate the cards! Oh boy, Serafall will be so shocked when I give her my progress."

"What progress, Ajuka-chan?"

"Gyaa!" Ajuka shrieked before he composed himself when he realized it was just Serafall.

"Serafall. After one week, I have built... cough cough, chararirachara~, Another World Strange Energy Detection Radar!" With the device he had just built in his grip, Ajuka announced the name of the device that can detect the potent energy inside the card. "With this radar, you can detect other places where you can find similar readings as this card. This device works by spreading a weak magical pulse in a frequency low enough to ignore other magical energy or be noticed by other magical energy, but strong enough to survive five kilometers radius. The hardest part to pull this off is to search for frequency where the pulse can recognize the strange potent energy inside the card and keep it low enough. After that, it was easy to build it."

However, Serafall's reaction was not what he was expecting. Instead of starry-eyed praise, he was greeted with a bored look, as if she was saying 'Oh, it's just that'.

"Oh, it's just that?"

She said it!

"What? You mean you have a way to detect it before I made this device?"

"Haven't I told you? Other things came together with the emergence of the card, and those were the Kaleidostick, magical girl wands."

"...I was preoccupied with the card back then, and when you mentioned magical girl wands, who would believe you?" Ajuka had the decency to blush. "So let's get this straight. Whether I believe your statement of magical girl wand is irrelevant. I want to know what the wand is capable of. You said it can detect the card. What else?"

Serafall put her fingers on her lip in a thinking motion. "Hmm, it can detect the location of the card. It can also transform the user into a magical girl, and I'm not kidding this time! So-tan used it and she transformed into one! So-tan who couldn't stand my magical girl show! She's a real one now! Isn't that funny?"

"Get back on track, Serafall!"

"Yes yes, but you have to admit it was funny. Anyway, what else, hmmm... Oh, of course, as a magical girl, she had an increase in magical capabilities. So you can add empowering its user to the list of the wand's capabilities. Oh, right. They can also Include and Install," Serafall clicked his fingers.

Ajuka raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by Include and Install? What is the term stands for?"

"Include is using parts of the Class Card's power by... somehow turning the card into a weapon based on the Class Cards' Heroic Spirit. That card is Assassin, I don't know what spirit is inside, but probably the weapon if someone Include it would be a knife?"

"I see," he did not see. Truth to be told, Serafall hadn't explained anything about what Heroic Spirit was. One week ago, Serafall had been literally coming to his research facility and said 'hey, Ajuka-chan, I have something interesting. It's a card that comes from another world. Oh oh, aside from the card, there are also magical girl wands coming from another world!' and he didn't remember the rest because he was fascinated by the card at the time. He kind of regretted ignoring the rest of Serafall's explanation back then.

Who was he kidding? Most likely Serafall hadn't mentioned anything about what Heroic Spirit was before this and she forgot that she hadn't mentioned it.

"As for Install, hmm, I never did it personally, but I saw someone did it. Basically, Install is having the Card's power shoved into you and became parts of yourself. You gained the memories of the Heroic Spirit, the skills, and the weapons."

That stunned him. From what he could gather from Serafall's explanation, the strange energy was probably what the Heroic Spirit was. Not literally, but the Heroic Spirit's essence was turned into that energy and compressed inside the card. Then, when ones Include the card, they could access parts of the energy while Install would let them access more of the energy.

Ingenious! Whoever created the wand and the card, he wanted to meet them someday!

Then again, he hadn't considered something. Maybe in another world, the strange energy was not strange. Maybe they had full knowledge of what it was. He still wanted to meet them though. Great minds.

"Do you want to try Installing the card?" Serafall asked him. Of course he wanted to.

"But you don't have the wand with you, do you?"

"Ah, you're right. And we still don't know if the Heroic Spirit inside can overwrite your memories when you Install too many times," Serafall nodded to herself. "Good thing the threat of the Class Card has already been dealt with by my little sister and her friends."

...

"What threat?! Why didn't you say anything last week?!"

Serafall's attitude never failed to make his head ached. 

* * *

Inside the Dimensional Gap, two figures were facing each other. One was a humongous red dragon who was glaring at his opponent. The other and also said opponent was an old man who looked tired beyond belief.

That old man was Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Magician capable of using the True Second Magic, Kaleidoscope.

"Hey, dragon. We've been fighting non-stop for almost a month. Aren't you tired?"

The dragon let out a puff of smoke from its nostrils as he bellowed loudly. "Almost one month of non-stop fighting, and now you want to talk, Old Man?"

"I'm not the one hastily attacking a random old man who was traversing the dimension."

"True. But you're encroaching my territory, that's why I'm gonna butcher you, Old Man."

Wait a minute, Zelretch thought to himself. That line was familiar. Where did he hear it again?

"KORAAAA!"

The dragon let out a roar as it moved to attack him. It was at that moment that he remembered.

He had free time once back his original world. That was why he watched a documentary DVD that his apprentice from Japan, Tohsaka Rin, brought with her. It was a documentary about a dying group in Japan known as the Bosozoku, or Biker Gang.

The dragon's manner of speaking was very very similar reminiscences of a Biker Gang member.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" He roared to the dragon, and it halted its attack as he predicted. "Oy, Dragon. Are you satisfied with our fist talking like this? What if I say I have something better?"

"Hoo, then let me hear it, Old Man. What's your idea?"

"My magic let me observe and enter parallel worlds. That's how I stumbled upon this world. What do you say we race to the edge of the worlds?" Zelretch said with a grin. If his prediction was right, there was no way this dragon would refuse to race against him. No matter how gangly Biker Gangs were, they were, at the core, bikers.

The dragon grinned, showcasing its mighty fangs. "Wouldn't be interesting if we have no bet, yes?"

"Then if I win, you will let me and anyone under my orders to pass this place to visit other worlds connected to this place. Seriously, this is the first time I see a world having a dimensional cage as an outer layer."

"If I win you will be my underling and let me visit other worlds at my leisure."

"Deal. But first, let me get my bike."

"Sure. I need to meet Ophis first anyway. Can't let the Dimensional Gap without someone to guard it and who will do it as well as me except the second rate?"

"We'll meet again here tomorrow, same time."

Zelretch and the dragon had one last staredown before they went their separate ways. When all of these debacles were over, he would thank Tohsaka for her documentary DVD. 

* * *

Several weeks had passed since the Valentine day incident. There had been nothing interesting to note in school. Well, except the fact that Sona's status had become legendary. After all, who can say they received tons of chocolates from other girls?

Still, Sona mused to herself as she walked home together with Issei and Miyu after school. The deadline for middle school registration was nearing its end, and she had not decided where she wanted to continue her education. Maybe that was not the correct word. She had wanted to go to Kuoh Middle School. It was a school owned by Rias' family, so several supernatural elements existed there. She could start gathering her Peerage by attending that school.

There was just one problem. It was an all-girl school and that meant Issei could not attend there next year. Her choice was clear, continue deepening her bond with Issei even in school or cut her time with Issei but open more opportunities. That did not mean she wouldn't attempt to ask Issei to be part of her Peerage, no. Choosing Kuoh Middle School meant she would bond less with Issei than if she chose to attend other middle schools.

She was not a Gremory, but even she realized the value of having deep bonds. The thing was, she had not asked Issei to be part of her Peerage yet, so she could not dismiss her chance to enter Kuoh Middle School either. If Issei was already part of her Peerage before the deadline was up, then she would erase Kuoh Middle School from her choice, but Issei was not yet, so she couldn't.

"Hey, Sona-san, what's on your mind?" Issei asked her suddenly as they walked, unaware that he was what she was thinking about. "You look like you've been thinking very deeply."

"I have not decided where I will go for middle school."

"Is that so? Well, tell us what you're thinking, then. Maybe we can help?" Issei glanced at Miyu beside him who nodded at his suggestion.

"My first option is to go to Kuoh Middle School. Not only it has a quality education if you must know, but Kuoh Academy from its elementary, middle, high school, to the university is also owned by someone from the supernatural. While I still must hide my true nature amongst the normal populace, I can look for my Peerage members there," Sona explained her situation.

"Sounds like a cool school. What stops you from going there straight?" Issei asked her. From beside him Sona could hear Miyu sighed.

"Ise. Kuoh Academy is an all-girl school," Miyu answered.

"So? There's no problem in that department. Unless you're secretly a guy, Sona-san."

Sona sighed deeply this time. She couldn't believe for all his brilliant mind could conjure ideas when on the battlefield, he was this dense to notice the implication of her sentences. She gave him a look that spelled 'do I have to spell it out to you?', which only made him perplexed.

"She means, that if she chooses to go to Kuoh Middle School, you will not be able to go there, Ise."

Thank you, Miyu, for answering Issei's stupid question!

"...Oh." It seemed that Miyu's answer stunned him. "I'm not really... that important, Sona-san. Don't let me stand between your ambition," Issei sheepishly laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

But he was her ambition. Why couldn't he understand it?

Oh.

She hadn't said anything to him yet. Well, she said it once, but he was asleep. Sona's face reddened in embarrassment.

Slowly, that expression of embarrassment turned into a determination. It was all or nothing, then. She had all her cards on her hand already. Now it was up to her how she would use it. All or nothing, here goes.

"Ise-san," Sona began to speak as she stopped walking. sensing her pause, Issei also stopped walking and turned his attention towards her. "You are important to me. Without you, I wouldn't experience the freedom of being no one in the human world. If it weren't for you and Miyu-san getting involved with the Class Card, I would still be attending my private lesson in Sitri mansion in the Underworld to prepare me as the heir of the Sitri Clan. That's why, never say that you're not important before me ever again, please. I couldn't watch you belittle yourself like this."

Issei acted like he was not special. She could understood. Issei was, before all these debacles with the Class Cards, a normal average human. Of course in the face of someone like her who was the heir to one of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld, he felt inferior.

However, she did not lie to him. She did not like it when he belittled himself. He was, after all, worth much more than just a normal average human. Not because he had something valuable in the form of Boosted Gear, no. To her, it wouldn't matter if he had the Longinus or not. If destiny still wrote her to meet Issei and get to know him, even without any Sacred Gear, she would still value him as greatly as he was now.

To Sona Sitri, Hyoudou Issei was an important piece of her life.

"You are important to me, Ise-san. I would not trade the chance to meet you for anything in this entire world. That's why," Sona opened her bag and let out a chess set. To the untrained eye, it was just a normal chess set. However, it was anything but a normal chess set. This was her Evil Piece. The sign that she was a High-Class Devil and had the privilege to lead her own Peerage. She would make her intention clear with her next question. "Hyoudou Issei. Would you accept the position to be my first Peerage member?"

There.

She said it. Somehow even before she heard the answer, she felt a huge burden gone from her heart.

"I..." Issei muttered.

"Oh my, how bold of you, Little So-tan, asking Issei-san to be your first. All those girls that gave you chocolate surely will have their hearts broken."

Ruby! It truly cannot read the mood! She shouted on her mind as her face reddened after Ruby interjected the conversation. And the way it phrased her question was totally wrong! Well, it was technically correct, but she made it sound perverted!

In her embarrassment, Sona stuffed the talkative magical girl stick back inside her bag and zipped it shut.

She huffed in exasperation and turned her attention back towards Issei, whose face was also in a similar shade as hers.

She heard giggles, and on the side, Miyu was giggling at the ridiculousness of the situation. If it were not for Ruby, the situation would not be ridiculous!

"Honestly, I'm flattered, Sona-san. But this is not something that I can decide quickly. You have explained about the modern devil society, and if I agree, that means I will join them, right? Is this why you still haven't decided your middle school yet? Because if I accept and you enter the all-girl school, I can't be by your side?"

Sona nodded. There it was, Issei's sharp mind. "If you accept and I enter Kuoh, I would feel like I abandoned you. To be honest, I wanted to ask this later, but the situation kind of force me to ask this sooner than I expected. Of course, this offer extends to you, Miyu-san. Both of you are important to me, that is why I want both of you to join me. However, I will not force you. If you reject my offer, I will not force you. I simply have to try harder in winning your hearts."

There was silence after Sona ended her recruitment pitch. The other two were considering her offer.

"Man, I truly want to accept it now, Sona-san. But from what you and Serafall-san told me, Devils have an aversion towards holy power, right? If the three of us become Devil, who can Install Saber, then? If I hold off until the Grand Master comes here and retrieves the Card, is it okay with you?"

At that answer, Sona had to wonder. "Why? The Class Card threat has been subsided, right? Ruby and Sapphire said so."

Miyu nodded at her question. "Can you elaborate, Ise?"

Issei blinked. "Jeez, am I the only one here who has watched magical girl shows? Oh wait, I have Ruby now! Come out, Ruby! Help me explain why before your Grand Master comes we have to be ready for anything."

"Bwaah, I finally freed myself from the dark and small prison that is your bag, Little So-tan. Don't worry, Issei-san, I'm your buddy here. Let's enlighten them the reason, shall we?"

Issei nodded. "First, the threat of the Blackened Servant from the Class Card had ended several weeks ago. Do we agree? Then obviously, the Grand Master had to have come here not long after we finished it. So why hasn't he come? There are countless reasons, but if we look at several magical girl shows, when one threat ends, another begins! So the three of us have to be ready for any other world-ending threat we have to face! Nanoha had six months gap from the end of the first season to the start of the second season! And don't even let me begin with the legendary Sailor Moon!"

"Yup, that's exactly right, Issei-san, but you forgot one important thing. All the magical girls have mid-season power up! We had none! So our season has not ended yet!"

Hearing that, Sona and Miyu could only sigh. They thought it was something serious, but it was only Issei's magical girl-influenced mind acting up again, this time with the addition of Ruby's Ruby-ness.

"Gasp! You're right, Ruby! If we take the Class Card as the lowest mooks, then the next enemies will be stronger than ever! The signs have been there all along with Berserker's unreasonable strength! We haven't faced our equivalent of the general of the darkness empire!"

The two continued to babble terms that Miyu and Sona couldn't understand.

"Sona-san," Miyu called her as they both looked at the magical girl fans duo talking to each other. "I think I have to refuse for now. Issei promised me to look for my brother again. I know... no, I believe that he will succeed. When that time comes, I don't want to choose between the two of you. It will tear me apart, surely."

Sona just smiled. "Then I will try harder to win your heart, Miyu-san, so that after you meet with your brother again, you will choose me without fail."

"I accept the challenge, Sona-san," Miyu said with a smile.

There were no other words that described Sona's feeling right now correctly other than disappointment. However, she did not feel down for long, as both of them did not close the door. Rather, they could not open it as they were now. This would not deter her to convince them to join her, for she was Sona Sitri.

When they arrived home and Sona changed her clothes, she remembered one important thing that they missed.

She had Issei and Miyu's answer to her question, but it did not change anything regarding her confusion in picking her middle school! She still could not decide where to go!

It was when she checked the mail in the morning that she made her choice.


	24. Chapter 23

_Dear Sona_

 _Thank you for asking, I am fine, and so does Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko-chan. Speaking of my chess skills, I can proudly say that I have improved! Akeno now cannot challenge me anymore and I left Yuuto and Koneko in a dash. Although I am still below Onii-sama and Grayfia, as I still can't beat them nor my parents. I can't wait for our inevitable clash of the centuries!_

 _Speaking of which, our clash of the centuries will be upon us sooner than I thought possible. Why? Because after much persuasion, finally Onii-sama, Grayfia, Father, and Mother allow me to live in the human world as well! I will attend Kuoh Academy middle school by the next spring and I hope to see you there. Unfortunately, Yuuto wouldn't be able to join Akeno and I since Kuoh Academy is strictly for girls. Hmm, maybe I can persuade my parents to change Kuoh Academy's policy? That is a thought for later. Anyway, it all thanks to you, Sona. Because you show us that you have improved in the Human World, Mother and Father began considering having me in the Human World also after they had dinner a week ago._

 _Maybe once I and my Peerage live in the Human World, we can meet up on our free days and have a nice day together with your friends. I also want to taste the fun you experienced with your friends. I really can't wait until I can go to Japan! Okita-san told me all about it when I got the news that you went there. Have you tried the infamous hot spring? Have you seen an actual samurai armor? What about the food? What food do you like the most? The way Okita-san describes the food makes me want to eat them!_

 _So yeah, I think I will end this here. I look forward to your reply. Wait for me in two weeks, okay?_

 _Your dear rival who couldn't wait for the match of the century,  
Rias_

Sona read the letter she had gotten from the mailbox once more. It seemed that Rias was coming here, and it was sooner than she would expect. She thought for sure that Rias would not be coming here this soon, because, well, Rias was Rias. But she guessed it was because, like her, Rias also wanted freedom. Rias was engaged to the third son of the Phenex Clan, and from what she remembered, Rias really really dislike the decision set by her parents.

She sighed. Not that she did not appreciate Rias or anything, but the way she made everything between them into a contest to be win was tiring her. Rias was her first friend, but before friends, they were first and foremost rivals. It was why she was really attached to the Hyoudou siblings. They were friends, nothing else. But, she thought to herself. She really hoped in the future they would be willing to be more than that.

Still, she was glad that this letter came at the right time. Yesterday, she was fretting over her decision, but this letter confirmed it for her.

She would ask Issei what middle school he was planning on going next year because she would enter it this year.

Not because she disliked Rias who was going to Kuoh Academy, no. If Rias and her went to the same school, no doubt about it, Rias would try to make everything a competition. From club activities to schoolwork, and maybe even popularity?

She would not enjoy her school life if that was the case.

Her lips curled upwards. In the end, she made the decision because she wanted to enjoy her school life. It was not something that she expected to happen to her several months ago when she was still living day by day in the Underworld.

She folded the letter back like it was before and put it inside the envelope. Placing it on her cabinet, she prepared herself for school and then went to breakfast on the Hyoudou's.

* * *

"Ise-san. What middle school are you going to enter next year? This time, I ask you because I will choose that middle school as my first pick."

It was breakfast. Issei was still half-sleepy and had just changed his clothes after being woken up by Miyu when someone he did not pay attention to asked that question.

"Minamigawa Middle," Issei answered with a yawn. Last night he pulled all-nighters because there was a rerun of Yuuki Yuuna and he would be damned if he missed it this time. As a result, Issei was still sleepy when he answered that.

Suddenly everyone froze. It forced Issei to rub his eyes and looked around. For some reason, his parents were frozen in shock at something and they looked at him and Sona weirdly.

"What?" Was it something he said? Minamigawa wasn't a bad school. It was also closer to his house than any other school. Why were his parents frozen?

"N-Nothing, Ise. A-Anyway, Sona-san, are you serious about this? I saw your quiz marks, you're definitely better than Ise at school. Why would you enter the same school as him?" It was his father who broke off first. Oh, so it was because Sona wanted to go to the same school as him, huh?

Wait.

"You want to enter the same middle school as me?!"

"You're way too late, Ise," Miyu retorted with a deadpan stare as she finished her breakfast and put the chopsticks beside the bowl. "Thanks for the food."

"I have decided," Sona answered with a nod. "I can try to enter some elite school, but Ise-san wouldn't be there with me next year. I assume that Miyu-san would also enter the same school as Ise-san, so next year we can reunite again in Minamigawa Middle."

Miyu nodded. "It's as you said. I will join whatever Ise's school is."

His mother just sighed. "Well, we can't do anything about that if you already made your decision. But what about your parents, Sona-chan? Do they agree with this?"

Sona blinked.

"I assume that you haven't said anything to your parents, then?"

"No..."

"That's not good, Sona-chan! Your parents need to know your decision!" His mother then clapped her hands together with a smile on her face. "I know! What if we have dinner with them? You can tell them then, Sona-chan!"

To Issei, Sona was a composed twelve years old girl. Even when she was facing Heroic Spirits, she rarely showed a distressed look. There might be a time where she looked distressed, it was when he was poisoned by Assassin and almost died, but it was only a guess because he was unconscious most of the time. He guessed it because she looked relieved when he woke up. But when his mother proposed dinner with the Sitri, Sona looked very distressed.

He wondered why. After all, Sona's parents weren't bad people according to what he observed during breakfast weeks ago. But then again, they were her parents, she would know better than him, so he would withhold judgment.

"Ah," Miyu clicked her finger. "Mother. Dinner is a bit much, don't you think? What about a phone call?"

"Hmm," his mother pouted. "It also works, I think. But dinner is better, isn't it?"

His father chuckled. "You just want to cook lots of things for them, right, dear?"

"Tehee~, you caught me, dear," both laughed at the situation and continued breakfast.

What? Was it something related to adulthood? Why did they laugh? What was funny? He didn't understand? He looked at Miyu who just smiled and gestured to Sona. He turned his attention to the girl one year his senior and found her looked very relieved when they dropped the dinner mention.

Issei continued breakfast in silence. If she didn't want to, then no need to, he thought to himself.

* * *

"Sona-san, I couldn't help but notice that you don't want your parents to come here again. I wonder why? I think my impression of them is not bad."

Issei heard Sona sighed as they walked towards the school. "It's nothing, Ise-san."

"With how you looked so panicked, I don't think it's nothing," Issei pointed out.

From her bag, Ruby crawled up and spoke, "Aww, I didn't get to see Little So-tan looked panicked."

"S-Shut it, Ruby!" Sona's flustered was a meal for the mischievous Ruby. Issei wondered how after all these times, Sona still couldn't handle Ruby's mischievous side.

"They're not bad, Ise. But they clearly embarrassed her, don't you remember?" Miyu answered his question. It made sense, actually. Issei nodded to himself accepting Miyu's explanation.

"Yeah... it is basically that, Ise-san," Sona sighed again.

"I thought for sure it was something serious. But if it's that then I'm relieved."

"To me, being embarrassed in front of your family is a serious matter, do you realize?" Sona fixed her glasses answering Issei's statement.

"Anyway, Sona-san, Miyu. It has been a while since we visited Serafall-san's office, hasn't it? What if we visit after school?"

"I do not think Onee-sama would be there, considering her strict schedule. But it would be nice to visit again. I have another letter to send."

"Sure."

The three agreed to visit Sefarall's office after school. For now, though, they still had school to do.

* * *

Ajuka Beelzebub was waiting. Serafall had agreed to let him meet with the clearly sentient magical girl stick that she encountered. Now that he had everything explained properly by Serafall (though with great adversity, her mind was very one-tracked when talking about her interest, or her sister) he now understood the situation at least. Now he wanted to examine the stick to see if he could understand the underlying structure of foreign magical items.

As for his progress with the Class Card, he expanded the radar detection range. It might be useless since the threat of the Class Card had been subsided, but it was because it wasn't important anymore that he tinkered with its capabilities. He also added a vibration feature and notification sound for no reason other than making it usable for universal users.

"Hi hi, have you waited long? Sorry, I had to redo several parts of my shoot. Are you ready to meet Ruby?" Serafall suddenly appeared behind him. Again. This time she grabbed his shoulder.

Startled, Ajuka reflexively put the radar inside his jacket. "Yeah. I think I'm ready now. Where are we going again? That town that used to be under Cleria Belial?"

"Yeah. I bought land there and built my office since the town had become a vacuum after that incident. Hmm, since I've got no reports that others are poaching the area, Kuoh is still under the jurisdiction of us Devils officially, right?"

"It should be," Ajuka nodded. "But you should ask Sirzech to be sure. Why?"

"Can I buy the rights for the town? I want to give it to Sona for her to govern. That way, I can give her a surprise birthday gift, and also prevent the others from encroaching to the area."

"You can do that later. I don't precisely know where are we going. So if you can provide the location then we can teleport there."

The two then instantly appeared in a special room inside Serafall's office that she designated as the official teleport landing room. It was around eight P.M., so the office hadn't been closed. Serafall greeted several officers with a big smile and wave while Ajuka walked beside him flatly.

"Leviathan-sama, Sona-sama and her friends had just gone home several hours ago. I didn't know you would visit," the receptionist bowed her head.

"Nah, it's okay," Serafall then grabbed Ajuka's shoulder (again) and introduced him to the receptionist. "This right here is Ajuka Beelzebub, if you don't know already. He's also a VIP. Treat him as if you treat me, 'kay?"

"I don't think I can treat him as if I treat you, Leviathan-sama. He looks... intense while you look relaxed all the time."

"Well, Ajuka-chan's always putting cold front to everything not close to him. He thought it would land him chicks. But he got none exactly because of that!"

Ajuka sighed, "Good grief, Serafall. If you just want to embarrass me, then do it somewhere else. We have a place to go to. Don't you remember?"

"I'm joking, I'm joking. You're no fun." Serafall waved her hand dismissively. She then turned her attention to the receptionist. "Anyway I'm off, keep up the good work, kay? If anything happened about So-tan, write it in the report."

"Yes!"

Ajuka and Serafall exited the office building.

And then something that none of them predicted happened.

Ajuka's jacket was vibrating and making beeping sounds.

"What's that, Ajuka-chan?"

"I made it vibrate and beep whenever it encountered a Class Card," Ajuka answered as he picked the radar out of his jacket. "Huh, that's weird. Serafall, you sure the seven Class Cards have been collected?"

"My So-tan says so, so it must be true!"

Ajuka showed the radar screen to Serafall. "Then why are this device picking two signals coming from two different places? No, wait!"

"One of the signals is moving towards the others! That must be So-tan and her friends! Let's go, Ajuka-chan!"

Both spread their wings and flew up to the stationary signal's location.

When they arrived, they found no one. "Ajuka-chan?"

"It's here. But it seems that we've arrived first." Ajuka gave the radar screen to Serafall. "Look, they're still moving here. But it's strange. This radar detected the Class Card, but I can't see- I see... it's located the Mirror World you were talking about, isn't it, Serafall?"

"Yup, that's correct," Serafall winked. "But without the Kaleidostick, we can't access the Mirror World. I guess we have to wait for them."

Serafall took a seat on the ground leisurely.

"Who says we need to wait for them, Serafall? Did you forget who you're talking to?" Ajuka smiled at Serafall and began thinking of what he knew about a mirror dimension where the strange energy coming from resided.

"Oh right, I forgot you're also a genius! If there's someone who can enter the mirror world without the Kaleidostick's help, it's you!"

That was right. He was, after all, the user of Kankara Formula. Everything that can be calculated, will be calculated by him. And if the result he desired was to locate the mirror world and enter it...

"Found it," Ajuka muttered after thinking back on all the data he had about the Class Card. Slowly, a magic circle bearing the insignia of Astaroth Clan emerged from his hand.

"As expected of Ajuka-chan. Let's enter the Mirror World and surprise So-tan and the others!" Serafall grabbed Ajuka's free hand as they entered the Mirror World.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm an idiot. This chapter has been up on SB for several weeks, but I forgot to update it here.**


	25. Chapter 24

It happened suddenly.

Issei was lounging around in Sona's house as usual (who, by the way, had been given a PC by her parents and just arrived this afternoon). Issei wasted no time in setting up the PC. While he wasn't a nerd, his father was one, so he knew some things.

Anyway, since Sona's house hadn't had an internet plan, there was nothing Issei could do about all the strategy games he could offer to Sona. So he just set it up to run smoothly and left Sona to her brand new PC (who, by the way, had some of the highest spec Issei had ever seen. Devil's richness was scary).

So since he had nothing else to do, his homework already finished thanks to the naggings of both Miyu and his mother, Issei was relaxing on Sona's comfy sofa. Ah, this was bliss.

But of course, nothing good could ever happen to Issei because it was at this moment that he heard a small explosion and smelled smoke.

With all the energy he could muster, Issei tried to find the source and found Sona with a smoking CPU of her brand new PC.

"How the hell..."

"I-It is not my fault," Sona tried to mask her nervousness, but it was clear to Issei. "Human World's computer is too fragile. Back in the underworld, a small accident with my magic would not result in this."

Issei just sighed and asked the obvious question. "What even happened here?"

"I did not turn off the computer. Then I practiced my magic here since that lesson here," Sona pointed to a book laying on her bed, "I was supposed to complete it by this month according to my schedule. But in my blind pursuit of finessing my tactical front, I neglected my magic training schedule."

Translation: Sona was too engrossed in playing strategy video games that she had forgotten her study. What a surprisingly mundane answer coming from a Devil who was using her magic to do things. Issei couldn't get angry at that, because he once did that too. But there was still one thing he didn't understand.

"How does practicing your magic leads up to the PC being blown out?"

"Ah, that," Sona winced and then frowned. Clearly, she was displeased that she broke her new gift. "I did not expect my magical output to be greater than it was before I practiced. My conclusion is that my magical power is growing. But I do not understand how or why. I did not practice anything before today. How perplexing..."

"Why are you getting confused? Shouldn't you be glad?"

"I am glad, but I have to redo all my magical study schedule because of this. Despite I am being diligent, having to adjust my schedule like this is quite vexing," Sona muttered to herself.

So she scheduled her own training, which she did on her own, with herself as the judge and motivator. Truly, she was too good to have known the lazy-ass boy named Hyoudou Issei, Issei wept in his own thought.

"Speaking of magical training, would you mind training me, Sona-san?" Issei found himself asking Sona.

"I would not be so sure. Devil's magic is fundamentally different from Human's magic. I might know how to teach you, but I would not be able to follow your training step by step because my magic skips several steps to arrive at the result."

Sona approached her bookshelf and picked out a book from there. She then handed it to Issei. "Still, if you are curious, here, it is a book on Human magic that I picked out when I was curious about the differences. I do not know how advanced it is or if it will help beginners or not, but maybe you can start there?"

Issei gave her a big grin, "Thanks, Sona-san. I'll read it! Although, I was looking forward to teaching you many strategy games in PC too... but well, something to occupy my time is here now."

After that, Sona was banned from practicing magic inside the house, so she moved towards the front yard. Of course, she did not forget to put up a boundary spell to keep the normal people walking outside to peer inside and see her practicing magic. Meanwhile, Issei was back on the sofa reading the guide to human magic that Sona gave him.

"Let's see... first chapter, basic math. Second chapter, basic geometry... isn't this just advanced math book?!" Issei closed the book with a 'bam' and slammed it to the sofa.

[Magic is diverse, Partner. Unfortunately for you, human magic is based on advanced math. Unless you changed your race, you have to deal with calculations if you want to manipulate the world.]

Issei looked down on his glowing left arm. "Ddraig! I almost forgot you can talk to me!

[Ouch, that hurts. Although I can't exactly blame you. The last few weeks are too peaceful. I have no need to interfere with your life. You were enjoying yourself.]

Issei's mind flashed back to the peaceful daily lives he had with Miyu and Sona. "Yeah. It was enjoyable. I'm really glad I got to meet Miyu and Sona-san. And you too, of course, Ddraig. Without you, I'd be dead now."

[Damn right it is. You are one of the most reckless users I've gotten, the worst part is that you're still young! You haven't lived your life fully yet! Don't throw your life away, you got it, Partner?]

"Yes, yes. I won't do it again. Probably."

[Still, what makes you interested in magic so suddenly, Partner?] Ddraig asked Issei who had opened a random page on the guide to magic book.

"We're still in season one. I am anticipating the surge of powered-up enemies that we wouldn't be able to handle."

[That argument again, Partner? You know that what you watched is just a tv show right?]

"Ddraig, you're supposed to be my partner! You're the same as Sona and Miyu and Sapphire! Why is my partner on this is only Ruby?!" Issei shook his left arm in the air.

[You do know that shaking your hand won't do anything to me, right?]

"It's the principle of the matter! Anyway, since I don't know when and how I will get a mid-season power up, I decided to explore it on my own. But who would guess that human magic is too complicated? Like, why would a circle inside a triangle which is inside a circle would trigger something in the spell? It doesn't make sense!"

[Your magical girl-muddled brain doesn't make sense.]

"How could you, Ddraig?! I don't want to talk to you ever again! Hmph!"

[...Calm down, he's just a kid. Calm down, he's just a kid.]

Issei closed the book for the second time. But this time he didn't slam it. He just put it on the table and laid down on the sofa. "I give up."

[That's fast.]

"Well, it's not like I'm some math genius who can gobble up the content of the book in five minutes. I know that I won't get magic, so I think I should give up and search for alternatives for my power-up. I can't just rely on you and the Class Card forever."

[If that's what you think is best.] Issei had a feeling if he could see Ddraig now, he would shrug his scaly shoulder.

Issei saw Sona entered the living room, "Ise-san. Miyu-san said that dinner is ready. Let us go. I am quite hungry after all the magic I spent."

Sona then looked at the glowing arm of Issei.

"Uh, yeah, me and Ddraig were just conversing," Issei answered the unasked question. "Say hello, Ddraig."

[Good evening, Sitri heiress.]

Sona straightened her back at that call. "Good evening, Welsh Dragon-sama."

"Don't be too stiff, Sona-san. Now let's go. I'm starving," Issei stood up from the sofa and both him and Sona walked towards Issei's house. "So your magical power really increased or was it just a one-time thing in the bedroom?"

Sona nodded her head. "My power is increased, yes. Do you think this is the side effect of Installing the Class Card?"

"Could be," Issei put a hand on his chin. "You mostly used Caster, after all. Her magic was scary."

"Her magic is also not something that exists in this world. Or they do exist but I do not know. Caster comes from Miyu-san's world after all. But this raises a question. You mostly used Archer, I wonder if Archer's skill in archery bleeds into you, now?"

"I dunno. Never been interested in archery before."

They arrived at Issei's house and ate dinner in contemplation.

* * *

It was after dinner when Sapphire and Miyu came into his room.

"Ise, Sapphire detected a Class Card manifestation."

Issei grinned. "I was right! Take that, you doubters!"

"Now is not the time, Issei-sama. Let's go to Sona-sama's house. No doubt Onee-sama also detected it," Sapphire tried to steer the conversation back.

"I also have no doubt that Ruby is grinning and bugging Sona about this now. I can't wait to do the same."

"I'll think up an excuse for Mother. Sapphire, you should go from the window. Let's go, Ise," Miyu grabbed Issei's hand and ran downstairs.

Seeing him and Miyu in a hurry towards the exit, of course, his mother asked the obvious, but Miyu said that they had something to do in Sona's house and they didn't want to be late convinced his mother to let them go.

"Man, Miyu, your act is too good. Completely playing Mom like that."

"Technically not a lie," Miyu replied back as they exited the Hyoudou household. "We do have something important to do in Sona-san's house, after all."

When they arrived outside, Sona was already standing there waiting for them. Her face contorted in annoyance of the floating pink magical girl stick who circled over her. Issei was about to open his mouth when Sona covered her ears with her hand and closed her eyes.

"I am sorry, were you about to say something? I did not catch it."

Issei had the biggest grin he ever had. He then turned his attention to Ruby. "My buddy Ruby-chan!"

"My partner Ise-chan!"

They did a high five.

"You can gloat later, Ise. Finish the problem first," Miyu said and the three plus two got into focus.

"Right. What the hell, Ruby, Sapphire?! I thought there are only seven Class Cards?!"

"You are correct, Issei-sama. This is not something that we know," Sapphire started to explain. "However, our detection spell is not wrong. Somehow there is an eighth Class Card."

"Let us not waste any time and go there," Sona proposed. "Ruby, you detected no strange happenings before this, correct?"

"That's right, Little So-tan. Everything is peachy until suddenly my sensor detected a new Class Card," Ruby answered as everyone was walking towards where Ruby and Sapphire felt the Class Card was.

"So is your Grand Master wrong, then?"

"Either he withholds information or he does not know, and I don't know which of the two is worse when you consider the implication," Sona offered her theory.

"I think he does not know," Miyu speculated. "I still remember when Onii-chan sent me here. He has seven cards in his possession."

...

"What if it's someone from your dimension, Miyu?"

Miyu stopped moving.

"...Possible," Sona concluded. "I don't like it one bit, but it's possible."

Issei thought there was something akin to fright on Miyu's eyes, but when he blinked, it was gone, replaced by a determined look that was not unfamiliar to him.

(It was a look he always had when he decided to do the impossible.)

It was when he knew that Miyu would be okay. One glance at Sona and both decided to not say anything about it anymore.

The rest of the journey went in silence.

* * *

When arrived at the destination, they didn't waste any time transforming into their magical girl form. Unfortunately for Miyu, even after all these times transforming, Sapphire still could not make use of the skip function, therefore Issei still had to close his eyes when she was transforming, unlike Ruby who skipped Sona's transformation sequence.

"You done? Let's enter the Mirror World!" Issei asked around when he felt the light from the transformation faded. Issei then latched himself into Miyu as the two Kaleidosticks performed the dimensional shift.

What greeted them wasn't the mirror images of the scenery that they saw before.

"W-What the hell?!" Issei asked no one in particular.

Indeed. As far as his eyes can see, everything was covered in ice, including the big black shadowy thing frozen in a block of ice on the corner of his eyes.

"O-Onee-sama, what are you doing here?"

Onee-sama? Issei turned his head towards Sona only to see that she was glomped by Serafall who was happily laughing.

So the frozen landscape...

"It was all hers," Miyu hollowly spoke as she came into the same realization that he had.

"Oh, Ise-kun and Miyu-chan are also here! Yay! The full team is here!" Serafall dragged the unwilling Sona towards them. She then took them into her embrace.

While Issei didn't like the suffocating feeling, he loved the soft sensation of Serafall's breast on his cheeks. His path in life was truly the correct one.

"Serafall-san, that shadowy frozen figure..." Miyu trailed off, looking at the suspected blackened Heroic Spirit frozen in a block of ice.

"Yes yes, I don't know what will happen if I kill it without using Ruby-chan, so I just freeze it until you guys came."

"How did you enter the Mirror World without the Kaleidostick, though?" Issei pointed out something weird.

"It's all thanks to Ajuka-chan here!" Serafall pointed her fingers towards the figure standing calmly observing their interaction.

"A-Ajuka Beelzebub-sama?!" Sona instantly bowed her head in deference.

Beelzebub... Beelzebub... Issei felt like he had heard about that name from Sona when she explained about the Devils, but he couldn't remember when.

"One of the four leaders of Underworld alongside Serafall-san," Miyu answered his unasked question. Was his face too easy to read? Wait, leaders?

"Um, should I bow or something? Considering I'm not a Devil or anything."

When Issei finished asking the question aloud, Sona bowed her head even further, while Miyu just sighed and muttered this was just so Issei. Serafall was laughing at the situation.

He didn't understand. He was not wrong. Why were their reactions like that?

Said man was looking straight at him with a stoic face, then turned his attention to the others "No need. But as Serafall said, I made a Class Card detection device and detected a signal coming from this place. I did question her since she said that there should not be any... spirits anymore. Since both of us are curious, we entered this place."

"Are you saying you know how to enter the Mirror World?!" Ruby jumped from Sona's grip and floated around the man.

"I didn't. But I analyze the phenomenons around this place and came to the conclusion that I could. So I enter this place."

...

That was...

"So coooool!" Issei looked at the other adult in the Mirror World starry-eyed.

"Then after that, we were greeted by the guy there rudely!" Serafall interjected as she began her tale.

* * *

 _The light from the magic faded as Serafall and Ajuka took a step inside the Mirror World._

 _"So this is the Mirror World containing the Class Card manifestation, huh? Quite interesting use of dimension space spell."_

 _"Stop it with the buzzwords, Ajuka-chan. What does your detection device say now?"_

 _The Device was still beeping and displayed that they were currently in the correct position to see the Class Card manifestation. So where was it?_

 _His instinct honed from the war ages ago told him to move, he obeyed it to see that the place he was before was covered by several bladed weapons._

 _"You! You're rude! At least greet us first as a proper villain!" Serafall threw several icicles back at the source of the weapons, that was, a shadowy figure standing not far from them. It was no doubt, the Class Card manifestation from what Serafall described before._

 _The icicles aimed at it were thrown off course by several bladed weapons coming from a golden ripple in the air. There were swords, spears, lances, halberds, axes, knives, and many more things ready to be thrown at will._

 _Not to be outdone, Serafall also created icicles in varying shapes to match the Class Card manifestation._

 _This..._

 _In the Civil War, he had witnessed several scenes that mirrored what he saw currently. It was when Serafall took the frontline by storm. In those times, he always relegated into a support position instead of the front line. He felt that this would be like that, especially now when Serafall had made it a personal vendetta against the manifestation._

 _So Ajuka Beelzebub went to work. Since he played support, he guessed he could help Serafall controlling the icicles._

 _The Servant's weapon and Serafall's icicles both rained down. He steered those who left Serafall's control and twisted it towards the Servant in black._

 _However, it wasn't that easy. The Class Card manifestation had complete control of his surroundings. It was as if he had eyes behind his head._

 _"Not enough, huh?" Ajuka began to calculate how to turn the weapon it discarded back into him. Before he even lifted the weapons off the ground, the Servant realized what he was doing and exerted control of all of its weapons, dispossessing Ajuka of its weapons. The weapons formerly under his control dissipated into a black mist and gone._

 _He took a single glance at Serafall. She was still pouting at the Servant and this time she didn't throw icicles. She straight-up created blizzards._

 _Classic impatient Serafall._

 _The blizzards and subsequent hails frozen the parts of weapons outside the golden ripple._

 _The temperature now was very freezing. If Ajuka didn't adjust the area around himself to normal temperature, no doubt he would freeze. Serafall had done this several times in the past (and froze people too)._

 _"Take that, you rude little villain!" Serafall made a pose. "Now for the finisher!"_

 _Serafall was about to finish the Class Card manifestation. But Ajuka didn't know what would happen if Serafall defeated the Class Card without using the magical girl stick she used before._

 _Rather than looking forward to the unknown phenomenon that will happen as a scientist should, Ajuka played it safe. This matter, after all, concerned other worlds. And the being closest to the other worlds? Great Red. He did not want to incur Great Red's wrath._

 _Thus, Ajuka stopped Serafall from finishing the Servant._

 _"Serafall wait. We don't know what will happen if you kill a Class Card manifestation without using the magical girl stick."_

 _That stopped Serafall on her track._

 _"You're right! And besides, it would help no one if we kill it now. Let's give the experience to the future holder, shall we?" Serafall winked._

 _Future holder... Serafall's little sister and her band of friends, huh?_

 _"That' s fine to me."_

 _In an instant, Serafall froze the entire Mirror World._

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Issei suddenly shouted, cutting Serafall's words. "If you froze everything why is Beelzebub-sama over there fine?!"

"Eeh, Ajuka-chan can do anything if he wants to," Serafall shrugged. "Shielding himself from my area spell is easy peasy."

Said man was just stoically looking around.

"So are you guys ready to face the anomalous Class Card?" Serafall grinned asking the question.

"Of course! Isn't that right, Miyu, Sona-san?" Issei excitedly answered and sought confirmation from his peers.

Miyu nodded while Sona replied with a firm yes.

"Don't forget that you also have me and Sapphire-chan!" Ruby declared as the three of them prepared each card they wanted to use.

Issei was, once more, Archer. Sona still used Caster, while Miyu went back to Rider. Issei noted that everyone chose versatility over overspecialization.

Issei felt that he was being stared by Ajuka more than the others.

Miyu put the card on Sapphire, and Sona did the same on Ruby. It was time for him to summon the Boosted Gear. He raised his left hand as it glowed with emerald light.

There was a small gasp of breath coming from Ajuka that Issei missed.

When his lower left arm transformed into its draconic counterpart, Issei put his Class Card on the emerald jewel.

Then the three of them invoked at the same time.

"""Install!"""

Bright light covered the three of them as the power inside the Class Card spread around their entire beings, changing their very nature.

"Interesting," Ajuka muttered on their side as he observed the Installation process.

Now after the Install was finished, they each clad in their respective Heroic Spirit uniform looked towards Serafall.

"We're ready."

"Okay, I'll release the ice in three, two, one, now!"

The ice around them melted off and their confrontation begin!


	26. Chapter 25

The moment Serafall melted the ice, Issei and the others immediately moved to subdue the frozen threat. It was strange, Issei mused. The ice did not melt into water that splashed around them. Instead, the ice melted into nothingness. But it was not important in the face of the eighth Blackened Servant.

Their mysterious attacker seemed to realize that it could move again because it let out a screech and then countless golden ripples appeared behind it.

"Scatter!" Issei shouted as many bladed weapons, from sabers, cutlasses, spears, katanas, and many more swarmed upon them. You name a weapon and it was there trying to kill him and the others.

Sona flew upwards and then prepared magic circles of her own to counterattack the Heroic Spirit. Her mouth moved as it chanted in light speed and from the magic circles came rain of pure magic beams. However, Sona noticed after the magic beam receded, the Heroic Spirit deflected her attack back towards the sky where it originated.

Then Sona heard Issei groaned on the ground. "Are you kidding me?! All these swords he spammed are actually real legit Noble Phantasms?! How the hell do we kill it?!"

…

""What?!"" came the expected reply of everyone except Serafall and Ajuka.

Noble Phantasm? Then her attack just now was deflected using some sort of Noble Phantasm?

"No time to explain, Sona-san, Miyu-san, I'm going to keep him occupied with Archer's power," Issei's eyes greedily took up every weapon that he saw and then he took a deep breath.

 **[Boost]**

In an instant, all kinds of bladed weapons were levitating behind Issei in a similar manner as the swarm that attacked them before. Then he launched the swords towards the Heroic Spirit. Not wanting to lose to mere imitation, the Heroic Spirit also launched another volley of weapons towards Issei.

Sona caught Miyu's eyes and nodded. A plan forming inside their head.

Miyu skilfully dodged the weapon that came towards her using her agility. She approached the Heroic Spirit from behind and then she took off her blindfold. Since the Heroic Spirit was occupied by Issei, then it would not pay much attention to her. Miyu was about to throw her chain-dagger towards it, but somehow a golden ripple appeared above her and shot a sword below towards her.

Luckily, Sona shot the sword off-course using her blast, Miyu thanked her with a look before she threw the dagger.

As she expected, the dagger did not scratch it, but it managed to gain the Heroic Spirit's attention and it took a single look at her.

"Petrified. Ise! Sona-san!"

Issei turned all the projected swords towards the petrified Heroic Spirit. Sona summoned another batch of magic circles and rained the beam down once again.

There was a big explosion where the Heroic Spirit stood.

However.

"Too hard to kill! I can't believe it!"

The Heroic Spirit's petrified figure was still there.

"No, let's do it again!" Miyu declared.

But then the Heroic Spirit's petrification was undone, a sign of how its magical resistance was higher than others. Or maybe the attack undid the petrification, Miyu didn't know.

It screamed in anger.

"All we did was anger him," Sona whispered to herself.

Then it summoned something from the golden ripple. Issei took a single look at the drill-like sword and then he screamed.

"Ise-san?!"

"Ise?!"

That sword, Issei thought to himself despite the pain. "Th-That sword… Archer can't understand it!"

Sona and Miyu who heard Issei's exclamation did not understand Archer's power fully. After all, they never used Archer before. They did, however, understood one simple fact.

That sword was bad news.

* * *

Far away from the line of fire, Serafall and Ajuka observed the fight seriously.

"Hmm," Ajuka made a sound after seeing the combined attack of the three. "Their teamwork is actually better than some rookie reincarnated Devils. How long have they been doing this again?"

"Several weeks. Aren't they awesome, Ajuka-chan?!"

Ajuka nodded, "Although, I think the experiences and skills from the Class Card help immensely…"

"They did help, but even before knowing about Install, Ise-kun is actually quite creative at using the weapons he had in his arsenal," Serafall mused, remembering the time she stumbled into Lancer Class Card fight. How he commanded Miyu to be on par with Heroic Spirit Lancer, his subsequent near-death and almost-resurrection, and finally him and Miyu defeating Lancer. Everything was already there.

"Yes, Boosted Gear," Ajuka looked at Serafall in deadpan, to which she only chuckled.

"Boosted Gear is too strong. He still is not ready for the wider world. I want to let him get experience in this Class Card incident. Even then, I like him too much to release him to the sharks. Maybe once he joined So-tan's Peerage, I'll tell my parents about it."

"…Your parents didn't know he's the Red Dragon Emperor?" Ajuka looked at Serafall in horror.

"And he still manages to get their blessing, isn't he wonderful?" Serafall giggled.

Their conversation was broken when they heard a scream coming from the Heroic Spirit. Then they saw it using a sword which was not unlike a drill in appearance. They saw Issei fell to the ground in pain and the panicked look shared between the other two.

"Seems like their first obstacle is coming."

The sword on the Heroic Spirit's grip began rotating its drill-like pillar.

"Uh, Ajuka-chan. Am I the only one who feels that?" Serafall muttered as she could not avert her eyes from the sword on the Heroic Spirit's hand.

"It draws you in… this is not the caliber of the fight with you before, Serafall. It seems like it's bringing out the big guns," Ajuka replied, his eyes also could not move from the spectacle.

Then, the mirror world began to shake.

"Uh oh, earthquake!"

"Has this happened before? I don't think it's natural…" Ajuka voiced out his suspicion.

"Obviously not!"

Serafall and Ajuka decided to float to get away from the quaking world.

"The Mirror World!" Ajuka suddenly realized. "The Heroic Spirit is destroying the Mirror World. Probably using that sword too."

Serafall gasped in realization. "So-tan, everyone! This is bad, Ajuka-chan. If the fight leaks to the real world, who knows what supernatural beings will sniff the power and use it for their own gain?!"

Ajuka decided on a course of action instantly.

"Well, then this kind of world-shattering event warrants an intervention, doesn't it?"

* * *

The world began shaking as the unknown sword spun. Slowly, cracks appeared in the sky. Head still aching from trying to grasp the Heroic Spirit's sword, Issei realized what was happening. "Sona-san, Miyu! Destabilize!"

His head still hurt. If it didn't, he would also try to destabilize whatever caused the Mirror World to break.

Sona heard Issei's shout, as she was flying thus unaffected by the shaking of the Mirror World. Sona blasted the Heroic Spirit again, but this time the presence of the drill-like sword created some kind of tornado of black aura around the Heroic Spirit that nullifies her attack.

"It's useless… Nothing can stop it," Sona then gritted her teeth, angry at herself for thinking like that. She could not give up. There must be a way. Issei still had to catch himself, so it fell to her and Miyu to pick up the slack, especially since in the future, it would be her leading them to glory in Rating Games.

Then she saw white streak moving in high speed towards the still form of the Heroic Spirit. Miyu! She remembered their last fight with Berserker. It was Rider's attack!

The twister of miasma was gone, but the result of the attack did not amount much, Sona thought after seeing the aftermath.

The Heroic Spirit was still there while Miyu was laid on the ground, clutching her elbow and in her magical girl outfit.

It even forced Miyu to Uninstall Rider!

Could it truly not be stopped by any means?

If the Mirror World is destroyed, then they had to continue their fight in the real world. The last time they fought Berserker, the abandoned building was destroyed. She remembered local news talking about mysterious collapse but luckily for them the news did not blow up bigger, and the blame was placed upon the building being old and abandoned and thus had a high chance to collapse.

She did not dare to think about what would happen if this fight destroyed the cities.

Her eyes caught something on the ground.

"Miyu-san! You're in no condition to continue!" Sona flew towards Miyu who prepared herself to Install Saber.

"I have to try. Excalibur is very strong. Install."

Miyu, now clad in Saber's blue dress and silver armor, raised the sword into the air.

"Please get away, Sona-san. Also please tell your sister and her co-worker to be careful with the holy aura."

Sona nodded and flew away from the area of fire. She approached the floating Serafall and Ajuka. "Onee-sama, please be careful. Miyu-san is going to use Excalibur. The dispersed holy aura in the air can be dangerous."

"I want to watch! I want to watch it! The original Excalibur here is destroyed in the Great War."

Sona had to restrain herself from sighing.

"Just, please be careful," Sona turned towards Ajuka. "Beelzebub-sama. What about you? Beelzebub-sama?"

Sona questioned after her first attempt at greeting him did not get any reply.

"Oh, don't mind him, So-tan. Let's just watch the thing unfolds."

The cracks on the sky got bigger.

At the same time, Sona and Serafall saw golden lights of holy aura originated from a small dot on the ground shot towards the Heroic Spirit.

Sona had seen it more than once, but she still could not tear her eyes from the spectacle.

"It's beautiful…" Serafall muttered. "I can understand how Excalibur is the greatest holy sword if it's also like that in this world."

The golden light bathed the still figure of the Heroic Spirit and its drill-like sword.

The attack from Excalibur clearly staggered the Heroic Spirit, as it was forced down to a knee and used the sword on its hand as a crutch.

But it was too late.

The magnificent Excalibur was a fraction too late.

The drill-like sword completed its attack.

Cracking sound comes from everywhere as the Mirror World shattered, fully revealing their fights into the real world.

Sona closed her eyes as she braced herself.

However.

However.

However.

Sona opened her eyes, fully expecting to feel the normal atmosphere of the real world and its noise.

But none greeted her.

The different atmosphere was still present as was the eerie silence of the Mirror World.

Even the scenery was no different.

It was like the Mirror World did not collapse.

It was like the attack from the drill-like sword got reversed.

It was like how she entered the Mirror World minus the ices.

"Mirror World creation, complete."

The indifferent tone of Ajuka Beelzebub broke the silence.

Sona could not believe what she had just heard. Did she mishear what Ajuka had just said? Certainly, her mind was in disarray, it would not be weird if she did not hear Ajuka clearly.

"Beelzebub-sama…"

"I'm sorry I did not reply to you before, but I was doing everything I can to know about the Mirror World. A shame though, I did not properly see the other world's Excalibur."

Sona gaped as the leader of the Devils spoke to her.

He… He created a Mirror World out of nothing and under duress in a limited time?!

"Now you and your friends can continue your fight, am I right?"

"Y-Yes! Thank you for your help!"

Sona flew to join Miyu and Issei who looked around in confusion.

"Mufuuu, Ajuka-chan, don't tease Sona like that!" Serafall comically punched Ajuka on the back when Sona was away.

"She actually reminds me of you. Seeing her with that expression makes me wish I can startle you at least once."

"No can do, Ajuka-chan. This Magical Girl Miracle Levi-tan is not one that's easily startled."

The two adults continued to watch the fight below them.

* * *

"Ise-san! Miyu-san!"

Issei who uninstalled the Archer Class Card because it was the only way for the headache to go away, looked towards the approaching Sona with a small relief in his expression. It was clear to him that the Mirror World was about to be destroyed, and yet it did not.

Even the Heroic Spirit had a tinge of confusion between his burst of anger.

"Sona-san! Do you know what happened?"

Sona nodded. "Beelzebub-sama created another Mirror World after the previous one collapse."

"What the hell, isn't that very cool?!"

"I know," Sona said listlessly, still could not believe it herself. "Still, this means that we can still fight without worry."

Miyu nodded. "I'll blast it again with Excalibur."

She then fired another Excalibur towards the Heroic Spirit.

"What the hell, Miyu?! Sona-san is still here!"

Miyu gasped as she just realized what she had just done. "I'm sorry, Sona-san. I did not mean to…"

Sona who instantly flew away the second Miyu said she wanted to use Excalibur again, shouted with a small tone of resignation. "It's fine! More importantly, look!"

Having caught in a surprise Excalibur blast by Miyu, the golden light from Excalibur now bathed the entire Heroic Spirit's form once more.

Then.

The black miasma surrounding the Heroic Spirit disintegrated into nothing.

However, instead of leaving a single Class Card on the ground, as usual, this time there was no Class Card.

What they saw after the glow of Excalibur receded, was a single figure sitting on the ground.

"Am I seeing this right?" Issei said after he rubbed his eyes more than once in disbelief.

"Y-Yes, I do see it too," Sona answered a little startled by what happened.

"There's someone there after Excalibur."

Logically, the attack should have destroyed the Heroic Spirit and leaving the Class Card as the sole proof of their existence. But even something as strong as Excalibur still did not kill it? Moreover, who was that figure?

Sona's mind was the first to connect the dots. "Don't tell me–"

"Ah. Thanks for that," the figure that came out of the Heroic Spirit stood up from his position. The figure was a boy their age, nay, possibly even younger-looking from the height. He has golden (for it cannot be compared to a mere blond) hair and striking red eyes. And the most important of all…

He was naked.

"Good day to you."


	27. Chapter 26

"Good day to you."

The situation could not be described by any other words except 'strange'.

Indeed. Who would have thought that somehow the last Excalibur resulted in a naked boy instead of the usual Class Card? Certainly not Issei.

"Gah! Clothes! Clothes!" Issei shouted as he covered his eyes using his two hands, not wanting to see the sight any more than he had.

Sona reflexively averted her eyes to the side with a blush. She had unintentionally seen something that she should not have. At least, not before marriage.

The only one who did not let her eyes stranded was Miyu. She was still looking at the naked golden-haired boy who came out of her attack.

"Ah, I suppose not everyone will accept my state of indecency. Please wait for a bit, since I don't know if I still can do it…" the boy said as a golden ripple appeared beside him. His arm then entered the golden ripple and after several seconds, he pulled out a tunic.  
"Though, I do wonder why one of you is still looking at me fiercely?"

"Not me!" Issei shouted, still covering his eyes.

"…Miyu-san?" Sona whose head still faced her left could not see her right where Miyu was standing, so she concluded it must be her.

"Potential enemy. If everyone stopped looking, we don't know what he can do."

Shame filled Issei and Sona's mind. Miyu was absolutely right. Here they had a potential enemy. None of them know if the recently-emerged boy would be hostile or not, but they averted their eyes to not see him and in turn, made it possible for him to exploit the situation.

"…Please forgive me, Miyu-san. I placed the burden onto you," Sona stopped averting her eyes and looked at the golden-haired boy in front of them. Even though he was n-naked, she could not burden someone else if she were to become a leader. She promised herself in the future that she would not let this kind of situation startle her anymore.

"Well, if none of you look away, what does it say for me if I do that?" Issei reluctantly opened his eyes and also looked at the golden-haired boy who was smiling. "And put that on already! You already have the clothes on your hands, aren't you?!"

The golden-haired boy wore his tunic. "Such bonds between the three of you… why if I meet my friend sooner, I don't think my older self will become like that," he muttered to himself.

The three of them did not reply since they lacked context. None of them averted their eyes as the golden-haired boy moved to wear his tunic.

"So, greetings."

"What exactly are you?" Sona cut to the chase.

"Why, such rudeness. The answer is not what, but who."

"My apologies. Then let me rephrase the question. How do you come out of the Class Card? Is it destroyed?"

"Still rude," the boy pouted. "But since I am greatly amused by your show of camaraderie, I will answer it. The first you already know. The second, you should already know."

Looking at the smirking boy, Issei shouted, "That doesn't answer a damn thing, you sparkly bastard!"

The boy dubbed 'sparkly bastard' by Issei raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me, what did you just call me?"

"Sparkly bastard!"

Miyu knocked Issei on the back of his head. "Don't agitate potential strong enemy."

"Well, he's sparkly from all the goldish embroidery in his clothes, and the way he avoids answering Sona-san's question makes him a bastard! So, I'm not wrong!"

"Keh, hahahahaha! Such honesty. Why I rarely find a human like you anymore. Tell me, fool. If I threaten to kill you if you call me by that derogatory name one more time, would you take it?"

"You can try," Issei replied, which resulted in another smack from Miyu.

"Then," Sona interjected to quell the tension. "What is your purpose, coming out here now?"

Instead of answering, the boy looked straight at Miyu.

"Indeed. What is my purpose? Even when you question me like that, the answer can be only one. It is the thing that the other half of me wants so much," the boy answered, still cryptically.

To be honest, Issei was tired of the game already. He was never the kind of guy to do subtlety. It was why the boy infuriated him so much.

That did not mean Issei was stupid.

Okay, he might have made several questionable decisions in his life, but he was not stupid! For example, he knew that the boy in front of them was most likely the manifestation of the Heroic Spirit inside the Class Card, whoever he was. He also thought that the boy could manifest because Excalibur destroyed whatever corrupted the Heroic Spirit. Him calling the golden-haired boy sparkly bastard was only to infuriate him back but failed, so Issei gritted his teeth in frustration.

"As you surmise, I seek the one thing that all the participant of the war wants."

Another cryptic statement. Issei did not understand a single thing that came out of the golden-haired boy. What war? What did they want they waged a war? It was clear to Issei that he lacked the context of the conversation.

Subtly, Issei looked towards his companion and relieved upon seeing a neutral expression in Sona's face. That expression… if what Issei learned over the time they spent together was correct, then that expression meant that Sona reserved judgment because of lack of information. That meant Sona was as in the dark as he was.

"The Holy Grail."

"The Holy Grail?" Issei couldn't help but mutter.

The smile on the boy's face turned sinister.

"Correct. The Holy Grail."

Sona kept her reserved expression. As a Devil, she might know what was it that the child Heroic Spirit wanted, Issei thought to himself.

However, it was Miyu's expression that made him worry. For some reason, Miyu looked at the golden-haired boy in a shock.

Issei cursed in his mind. No doubt Miyu knew what it was that the boy talked about. And if Miyu knew about it, chance was it was a matter of the other world, Miyu's original world.

Issei then remembered Miyu's story when they first met Sona inside Serafall's office.

 _"I was kidnapped for something beyond my understanding. The next thing I knew, I was used as a part of some ritual to grant a wish."_

 _"It was as if the Class Cards fueled my brother's wish."_

His eyes widened in realization as he looked at Miyu in horror.

"…What is it, Ise-san?"

"Hoo, interesting. It seems that fool has come to a realization. I wonder if 'fool' is a title befitting you," the Heroic Spirit observed. "No, the fool is indeed a fitting title. As they say, even a broken clock is right twice a day."

Everyone instantly turned their attention to him. Sona in curiosity, the Heroic Spirit in amusement, but Miyu in panic.

"Ise-"

"I…" Issei began. "I don't think I have all the knowledge about whatever this Holy Grail is, but, but, gathering all the bits of information…"

Issei took a deep breath and glared at the Heroic Spirit.

"I am glad that Miyu comes to this world. Scum like you is what makes Miyu unhappy!"

The grin on the golden Heroic Spirit's face could not get any wider.

"That's it! Such foolishness! Yes, if I have to be honest, I haven't had the pleasure to feel this fun for a long time!"

Miyu's panic turned into relief. That was right, Miyu. No need to worry.

"Ise-san, can you elaborate?"

"What? Giving up on getting information out of me, you Phantasmal creature?"

Sona did not deign that little jab with a response. She instead looked at Issei, waiting for the explanation.

Issei looked at Miyu who held a little reservation about what he wanted to do. It made him falter a little. But, but, a small part of his mind thought. Miyu did not want Sona to know for fear of ostracization. But if for such a small thing like this, Sona ostracized Miyu, then wouldn't that mean as a person, Sona was shallow?

Issei did not believe Sona to be a shallow person.

Therefore, against Miyu's little fear of reaching out, Issei reached out on her behalf.

"Remember Miyu's backstory? She's undermining the 'ritual' part. It's not just a simple ritual, is it? It is the war you're talking about, and the reward of the war is Miyu," Issei explained to Sona, but his glare towards the youthful Heroic Spirit still stood.

"Correct. The Holy Grail War. A ritual to summon an omnipotent wish-granting device. A thing sought by so many people in so many different worlds." The golden Heroic Spirit answered with a nod. "However, the last candidate to win the ritual kind of interfering with the ritual itself. What a letdown. That Faker did not care for anything but himself."

"Take back those words!" Issei suddenly shouted.

"Hmm," the boy grinned. "Why should I?"

"Miyu's brother is the most courageous and kind guy in the world! He is not a selfish guy like you made him up to be!"

"That Faker is a fool, like you. Indeed, you both even used the same power. Shall I call you Faker too? Nonetheless, I have entertained you long enough."

Issei and the others tensed after hearing the golden-haired boy said this.

Countless golden ripples appeared above them. This time it was even more than it was before.

"To make myself clear, I want the Holy Grail."

He phrased it like that, but Sona, Miyu, and Issei knew what he really meant.

He wanted Miyu.

Like hell Issei would give his new sister up!

Issei summoned the Boosted Gear. Archer Card was in cooldown, nobody could protect them from the rain of blades!

He made a quick calculation in mind. Between Caster and Saber, the one who can be sacrificed without reducing the chance to win was…

"Miyu! Uninstall and put up a shield!"

Miyu did not question his command. She immediately followed his command by uninstalling Saber and put up a big Kaleidoshield Dome.

"Oh," the golden-haired boy's smile turned into a dark frown. "It seems that my other half holds much more of my treasure than I thought."

The golden ripples in the sky receded without doing anything. Then a single ripple appeared beside the Heroic Spirit. "Using Ea again will definitely make the two Phantasmal creatures in the sky intervene once more."

However, instead of a weapon, from the ripple came out a single glass of orange juice. The golden-haired boy sipped it with grace. "Then if I can't take the initiative to attack, I will let you come to me."

Miyu dispelled the Kaleidoshield and put up a guard against the golden Heroic Spirit. Sona also prepared herself to fly and put up magic circles.

Meanwhile, Issei gawked at the blatant taunt he did.

"As if anyone would fall for it! If you don't want to attack why should we attack you?! You're the one who wants Miyu in the first place! Do you think I am an impulsive idiot?!"

Miyu and Sona looked at Issei in confusion. What?

"Ah, my brilliant plan foiled by a fool. So, what they say is true. A line dividing a fool and a genius are blurred."

Issei sighed to calm himself down.

"Oi, Heroic Spirit," he called towards the Heroic Spirit.

"Rude. Even I have a name, you know."

"Well, I don't know your name!"

"You're right. I have not introduced myself. Well then, please forgive my earlier transgression. You may call me Gil."

"Well then, Gil-san. Since we're at a stalemate, what do you say we talk a little?" Issei proposed.

What? What stalemate? Miyu looked at Sona in confusion. Sona herself looked between Issei and Gil.

"I see," Sona muttered to herself. "If we attack him now, we would just play into his hand. Gil himself did not want to attack for some reason. Since the one who wants Miyu is Gil, him baiting us to attack is a way to let his chance to get Miyu up. On the other hand, we do not need to attack him since all we want is to defend Miyu from being taken. A stalemate indeed."

It shed light on how quick Issei's battlefield assessment was. And if she were to be honest, she fell for the bait. As a Devil whose main entertainment was Rating Game, a game of conflict between two parties, she completely missed the advantage they held against Gil.

She looked towards the two negotiating parties.

"I have no interest in hearing what you fool have to say," Gil sipped his orange juice once more.

"But this would benefit both of us, I'm sure," Issei persisted.  
Gil looked straight at Issei before he scoffed.

"Very well. I shall allow you to speak your proposal. Do know that this is not a sign of agreement. I will wait until you finish your proposal first before I laugh."

Issei took a deep breath before he pitched his proposal. "Why don't you work with us?"

"Ise!"

"What?!"

The reaction from Sona and Miyu was exactly like what he had in his mind. This was honestly him grasping at straws. Why did Issei offer something like that to Gil?

"You want to get your other treasure back. Whether we like it or not, your other half will come after Miyu, possibly entering this world. There is no need for you to take Miyu and put her as bait. Let your other half come here and we'll defeat him together. You win, I win, everyone wins."

The proposal from actually made Sona forgot her composure and dropped her jaw. Waiting for Gil's other half? Possibly from Miyu's world?

"How could you be so sure about my other half, you fool?" Gil did not brush it off. In fact, his eyes gained a curious glint as he looked at Issei.

"I am very sure. Serafall-san, Ruby, what do you think?"

And it was then that Sona and Miyu understood why Issei did that.

It was his so-called expertise on magical girl series talking again.

Sona and Miyu sighed in defeat. "Well, whatever, you can do this without me," Sona muttered to herself as she threw Caster's staff towards Issei.

"Hi hi, I heard someone called me?" Serafall descended from the sky. "Is there something that I can help with?"

"Gil-san. These two also understand my reason. Serafall-san, Ruby, what do you think about my proposal? Of course, whoever has the other half of Gil's Class Card will come here for Miyu, right? No doubt about it."

"That's right!" Ruby, in the form of Caster's staff, nodded in agreement. It bent weirdly in Issei's eyes, but at least Ruby agreed with him.

"I see your logic, Ise-kun. Indeed, they will come for Miyu soon," Serafall also nodded as she replied.

What logic?! Sona wanted to shout but held herself back. It would do no good to lose composure when she had conceded the conversation.

"I see no logic in your assumption," Gil replied.

Thank you! Sona thanked her enemy this time.

"And that's where you're wrong. For you see, your other half will come as the new antagonist in season three!" Issei pointed out his finger towards Gil.

…

"In our conversation before, Ruby and I notice the lack of power upgrade that we got as a magical girl. That makes us think that the Class Card debacle still hasn't ended and lo and behold, you come!" Issei explained.

"I see, I see. Yes, there's no upgrade. Class Card itself is a mid-season upgrade from the first season. But what about the second season, Ise-kun?"

"It's our previous weeks, of course. The second season is a bit slow and focused on our daily life. The first seven Class Card is completed in a matter of… ten days, if I remember. Then after that, the second season highlighted our slow daily life before the peace would eventually be shattered by the revelation of an eighth Class Card! Thus, this confrontation is the climax of the second season!"

"But, but, but, Gil-san over there foreshadowed another force of the enemy in a faraway world, plotting their moves to take Miyu back to them. What else is that aside from obvious plot hook for next season?!" Ruby continued Issei's explanation with a swagger.

…

The silence was broken with a laugh from Gil. The youthful golden Heroic Spirit could not help but laugh after Issei and the other's explanation.

"Truly, the fool is a title befitting you. But I have to ask myself. If you are a fool, then what am I for getting hooked by said fool? Very well, you fool. I agree with your proposal."

After that agreement from Gil, the tension that MIyu held gone and she fell onto the ground in relief.

"Miyu-san," she was helped by Sona to get back to her feet. "I cannot believe Ise-san did that."

"I can't believe it either," Miyu responded with a smile.

"Can you satisfy my curiosity, you fool? If we were to fight, how would you hypothetically finish me?" Gil asked Issei as they sealed the deal with a handshake.

"Ah, I had to use every brain cell I have to get my alternative solution. You are the Class Card, aren't you? Somehow you manifested yourself after Miyu's attack purified the black miasma within you. There's a big chance that your connection with the Class Card can be severed by Caster's Rule Breaker if I remember Sona-san's explanation about it clearly."

"I see… yes, inside the foolishness laid cunningness as high as a fox. Then why didn't you do it?"

To answer this, Issei looked at their new ally with an expression that conveyed 'are you an idiot?'

"Don't look at me like that, I am very interested in hearing your answer. I had an inkling in mind, but I want to hear it straight from you."

"Four heads are better than three. And besides, I don't know what will happen to the Class Card if we used Rule Breaker. Worst case, everything explodes and the Card burns into ash, forever gone. That's one less power to face the next season's antagonist."

"Keh, hahahaha! Very amusing, indeed. You may tell the other Phantasmal creature in the sky to dismiss the Mirror World. I shall abide by my words and allying myself with you until we faced my other self."

It seemed that Ajuka heard Gil's declaration because he dismissed the Mirror World and flew down to the ground.

"I have to ask, why would the two of you leave the matter of facing me to the three younglings? You two can easily fight me on equal footing," Gil asked the two adults.

Ajuka took one look at Serafall before he answered. "We're looking to the future."

At the same time, Serafall gave her nonchalant answer, "We're giving the EXP towards them, duh. What else?"

Ajuka sighed hearing Serafall's answer. Of course, to her, that would be the reason despite what she said before.

Issei helped Sona shouldered Miyu as they walked back towards their home. Miyu was exhausted, but luckily, they had no wounds except for scrapes that would heal overnight.

"Thank you, Ise. I'm sorry I lied about my story before…"

Issei shook his head as he smiled. "No. You didn't lie. You downplayed the truth, yes, but it is not a lie. That's why I can't get angry."

"…thanks."

"I am angry at you for underestimating Sona-san, though. Don't lie. I see your expression when Sona-san asked for an explanation."

That made Miyu's smile turned into a frown.

"…I think I missed some context. What do you mean by Miyu-san underestimating me?" Sona asked Issei.

"Gil said it himself before. I really treasure the bonds we have between us. Miyu dreaded her exposed origin. She did not believe you will see her just as Emiya Miyu, the little sister of Hyoudou Issei. She believed that you, too, will see her as the Holy Grail."

Sona looked hurt when Issei answered her question.

Miyu herself was confused. "I thought I am the older siblings between us?"

"No way! I saw the paper! Mom wrote you as my younger sister!"

"Was it the first paper? Mother corrected that when I told her my birth date."

"No! I refuse to believe that! I am the big brother!"

Issei looked towards Sona for support but found himself looking at a smile that promised him untold pain.

"Miyu-san's baby brother, Ise-san, I think you should not delude yourself. We can ask Miki-obasan this morning."

"Traitor!"

"I do use Medea the Witch of Betrayal after all," was Sona's answer to Issei's accusation.

"Noooo!"

Issei shouted as the other two laughed at his expense.

"But really, Miyu-san. I am a little hurt that you thought of me like that."

"…if it makes you feel better, I don't want Issei to know. But he's too sharp to not realize it."

"That is not the point. I also believe that the past weeks are fun. I even divulge my intention to make you part of my Peerage. That is why I'm hurt that you thought so little of me," Sona explained.

"To be honest, that's part of why I don't want you or anyone to know. I'm afraid that you will push the offer and force me to accept had you known about my origin," Miyu looked at anything but Sona.

"…If it was the me who do not get to know you and Ise-san, she might do it. But no, you too have feelings, Miyu-san, and I understand that. I might not be a Gremory who has the disposition to treat their servants as close as a family member, but I also care about you."

Miyu bowed her head. "Please forgive me…"

"Let me be the big brother and all is forgiven."

"Keep Ise-san as the little brother and all is forgiven."

Issei and Sona said at the same time.

"Very well. The one I slighted is Sona-san, after all. I'm sorry, Ise. You are my little brother."

"Miyu! Sona-san!"

Again, they laughed as they walked back home peacefully.


	28. Chapter 27

The next morning, after Sona woke up from her pleasant dream (that involved Issei and Miyu as part of her Peerage, but she would not admit it to anyone), Sona found one of the Four Great Satan sleeping on her sofa.

Sona blinked and wonder if she was still dreaming.

Nope, she pinched herself to confirm that she was still dreaming and it hurt, meaning she was awake.

Ajuka Beelzebub was sleeping on her sofa! What in the name of Satan was he doing here?!

Sona tried to remember what happened last night after exiting the Mirror World.

Miyu and Issei went back to Hyoudou residence. She went back to her house with Ruby in tow and…

Oh yeah, Serafall decided to talk more with Ajuka and Gil in her living room. Well, technically this house was Sitri residence, so Serafall did not need her permission to use it. But… well, how come it led to Ajuka sleeping on her sofa?

Suddenly the sleeping Satan opened his eyes and woke up, surprising Sona.

"Oh, the Sitri Heiress. Good Morning."

"G-Good Morning, Beelzebub-sama. W-What are you doing here?"

"Since our talk last night ended up really late, when we went to her office and wanted to go back to Underworld, coincidentally the security guard we faced was a newbie who could not be convinced that a pink-frilly-dress-wearing Serafall is the CEO of the corporation that hired him. I did not blame him. If I don't know Serafall as I did, I would not be convinced too. Nevertheless, Serafall offered me to sleep in the guest room, so here I am."

Hold on. There was a jump of logic somewhere there. "She offered you to sleep in the guest room, you said. Why are you on the sofa, then, if you don't mind to explain."

"Really, Sitri Heiress. You are your sister's sister. You should realize already why I don't want to sleep in the same bed as her."

Ah, Sona understood.

Indeed, as Serafall's little sister, she understood what Ajuka meant by that. As a sleeper, Serafall was the type to grab the closest thing to her and gripped it to death. Sona experienced it firsthand when she was little and they slept together.

"If you do not mind me asking, Beelzebub-sama. When did you experience Onee-sama's sleeping death grip?"

"Back in the war."

"Ah," Sona nodded. So, she did it even back then, huh? "I'm sorry."

"No need. No doubt you have it worse as her sister."

There was an awkward silence after that exchange, mostly because Sona didn't know what to say to him. He was, after all, still the leader of her race. What would you say if you suddenly meet the prime minister or president of your country?

The awkward silence was broken by a groan coming from inside the guest room. Oddly enough, Sona knew it was not her sister's voice.

"Uuunggh, phantasmal creature, you are a sadist, aren't you? You knew what was going to happen so you offer me to sleep on the bed with her while you sleep on the sofa. I thought it was strange when you asked to sleep on the sofa and left the bed for me and the other one."

It was the golden Heroic Spirit Gil!

From the sound of it, Ajuka trapped Gil to sleep with Serafall.

"She's the one who insisted that the bed is enough for two people. Being a gentleman I am, I offered it to the woman and the child. What kind of gentleman if I take it for myself when there's someone else who needs it more than me?"

Ajuka said that but personally, Sona thought the small smile on his usually stoic face betrayed his intention.

"You can't lie to me, Old Man." Gil accused while rubbing his body all over trying to soothe the pain he no doubts felt after having all his bones crushed by Serafall.

"Sure, whatever you want to hear."

"Excuse me, Beelzebub-sama, Gil-san, but I am excusing myself because I have school. Please tell Onee-sama I'm sorry that I can't greet her."

Sona left the living room to avoid a potential verbal clash between the two powerful beings.

* * *

"So that's what happened this morning," Sona relayed what transpired this morning in her house to her two companions. They were currently on lunch break in school and as usual, the three of Miyu, Issei, and her were eating lunch together. They were eating a lunchbox meal made by Issei's mother (who kindly also made one for Sona even before her parents visited them).

"Y'know, Ajuka-san is so cool. The way he cooly handled Gil's Noble Phantasm is so cool!" There were stars in Issei's eyes. Dare she said it, Issei had found someone to idolize. "He's like the mysterious love interest in the magical girl anime! They also act so coolly!"

What was that comparison? Sona wondered what Ajuka would say if he heard he was compared to an anime character. "Beelzebub-sama is very cool, yes. However, Issei. Remember that he is one of the strongest beings in this world. Please do not bother him too much or else he would get annoyed."

"Do you think he would take me for an apprentice?"

Sona just looked at him flatly. "Where is the book about basic human magic that I lent you? Unless you finish that, I do not think Beelzebub-sama would even take an interest in you."

"Who's saying I'm gonna learn magic under him? No, I want to learn how to be cool on the battlefield like him!"

Sona sighed and looked at Miyu, who shared her look.

"Even if you ask me that, Beelzebub-sama will probably go back to the Underworld today, I think. Too late for you to ask that, Ise-san."

Issei frowned when he realized that she was right. "Last night was such a mess I didn't get to converse with Ajuka-san after the battle."

Sona nodded. Last night was a mess indeed. Fortunately, the end was not a mess thanks to Issei and his quick wit. "Ise-san, what do we need to prepare to face the people from Miyu-san and Gil-san's world?"

"The people who want the Holy Grail…" Issei trailed off after she changed the topic. "Ideally, we enter the training arc, but that kind of development is reserved for shonen anime. Usually, in a magical girl show, the training happened off-screen."

Miyu raised her hand, "What's wrong with training?"

"There's nothing wrong with training, but as I said, usually the training happened off-screen in magical girl show, like, suddenly after an eyecatch, there would be a big announcement saying 'one month later' and they're shown ready to face the strong mid-boss. Ruby, do you think you can also skip our training arc?"

"No can do, no can do. Skipping transformation is one thing. Skipping an entire arc is something else," Ruby replied from behind Sona's head, hidden in her hair.

Issei sighed, "I know right. It was just dumb wishful thinking."

"Why are we even talking about skipping time like it is something doable in real life? This is not a work of fiction, Ise," Miyu looked at Issei with a deadpan stare as she tried to comprehend Issei and Ruby's conversation. "Let's train after school, just like before."

"But where? The clearings we used before?" Sona asked the other two.

"Why don't we use the Mirror World created by Ajuka-san last night? That is, if he's still in your house, Sona-san."

"For one time only? Very well. However, I don't think he will cast the spell every day for us. He is a man of many responsibilities."

The bell rung as they decided to train after school. If Ajuka had gone back to the Underworld when they came home from school, they would use the clearings, otherwise, they would use the Mirror World and ask if he can teach Sona how to create the Mirror World. Between the three of them, Sona was the most magically-inclined, after all. And so, the three of them went back to their class with a clear plan to prepare themselves against the otherworldly invader.

* * *

Inside the Dimensional Gap, there was silence. So much silence. No noise. All there was empty space. It was boring. But it was fine, she liked boring. She liked silence. She hated the noise. To be back inside the Dimensional Gap without that idiotic noisy punk red dragon was heaven for Ophis.

Indeed. This was the place she wanted to take back at all costs from Great Red, and yet for some reason, that idiot red gave her her place back.

 _She was standing between all the passersby who walked around her. Some even stared at her. She did not understand why the human stared at her with such disgust. This was a perfectly reasonable disguise. Oh well, that was not her problem._

 _She walked towards a park where there was a bench for her to sit. Inside the park, she saw other kids with a similar age to the body shape she had chosen playing in the sandboxes. They had such an expressive face. Some are laughing, some are frowning. Anger, sadness, cry, laugh, fear, courage, those all are expressions Ophis saw as she observed the people in the park. Ophis touched her own human face. Those kinds of expressions… she could not do that as a Dragon. Here she was using her human form, but she found no reason why she should make those kinds of expressions._

 _Perhaps, she felt anger. Anger towards Great Red for taking her rightful place inside the Dimensional Gap. Anger towards herself for losing to Great Red. Anger towards everyone else because no one was stronger than Great Red and force him out of the Gap so that she could be back there._

 _And yet, she found none of the muscles on her human face moved._

 _Perhaps the human disguise she formed was faulty._

 _Suddenly she felt a familiar power. Familiar scent. Familiar aura. Her face turned towards the source of those familiar feelings, who was approaching her._

 _For the first time in this human disguise, Ophis found herself frowning in anger._

 _"Baka-red."_

 _"Second rate," the one who occupied the Dimensional Gap currently was facing her, also in human disguise. Indeed, despite using a human form whose appearance matched a biker gang with spiky red hair, Ophis would always know that this was Great Red._

 _"You can use the Dimensional Gap. I'm having fun somewhere else."_

 _…_

 _To be honest with herself, Ophis was confused. This aura unmistakably was Great Red, however, the Great Red she knew would never leave the Dimensional Gap and conceded it to her out of his own volition. But she would not waste this chance that presented itself._

 _"You, shall not take it back without force."_

 _"That's fine. After all, if I want to take it back, I can just defeat you again," the human form of Great Red said with a shark-like grin._

 _For some reason, she found herself feeling annoyed by that cocky statement._

 _"That' s all. See ya," the punk left Ophis and went back to his bike. With a roar, the bike left the park, leaving her alone with her thought._

 _In another time, in another place, the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis would find herself meeting a boy untainted with the supernatural. She would find herself attracted to the sincerity and honesty of the boy, that she ended up feeling. That feeling she felt was care, and it was the first of many things she would feel after she grew close with the boy. But that place was not here and the time was not now._

After that, Ophis went back to the Dimensional Gap only to find it empty of Great Red, just as he promised. So, she took it for herself just like what Great Red said to her.

It had been several days since she came back, and she really cherished the silence she took for granted before.

Yes. Silence is peace.

Her ears picked up something.

"Honestly Angelica, this place is so big, why don't we just skip straight to the dimension where it resides and called it quits?"

"Beatrice. How to traverse this dimension took ages using our Magecraft to achieve. Julian-sama held back from researching other important things just because we have to get the Holy Grail. It is better to not leave any bad feelings between our world and the resident of this place. Julian-sama said he saw the Wizard Marshall and a big red dragon fighting when he took a small peek. We have to keep our relationship cordial."

Two figures. Ophis saw two figures floating inside a spatial sphere that protected them from the Dimensional Gap.

Ophis frowned. Here she was basking in the silence, and two figures were skulking in her territory. Was it why that idiotic red dragon was leaving it to her? Next time they meet, she would pound his head hard.

"Noisy," she muttered. But her mutter was enough for the two figures to take notice of her.

"Oi, what big red dragon, Angelica? This little girl?"

"Shut up, Beatrice." The human referred to as Angelica then spoke to her politely. "Greetings, we are sorry to intrude, but we have the intention to cross to your world. May you grant us passage?"

Ophis looked at the two of them. One was certainly polite, while the other did not know her place. She did not miss the way the short one dismissed her presence and compared it to that idiot red dragon.

"Why?"

"That's not-"

"Beatrice."

With a single name-call, the polite one shut the short one up.

"We wish to regain our possession that was lost and thrown into your world. We promised you we won't ever bother you again if we get what we wanted now."

"I, see. You, may."

The polite one nodded as Ophis opened a portal to exit the Dimensional Gap.

"Come on, Angelica. Let's not waste any time."

"You, may not."

That statement made the two froze.

"What did you just say?" The short one asked with a hint of anger if what Ophis observed from the human was correct.

"The other one, may. You, may not."

"You little-"

Whatever she wanted to say, she was cut off as Ophis _looked straight_ at the short one and release a small part of her power.

"What, little?" Ophis asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

The short one didn't answer.

"Very well, Beatrice. You wait here, or you go back, it is up to you. I shall get her alone."

As the polite one's form disappear after entering the portal, Ophis was left with the short one in the Dimensional Gap.

"Go."

The short one flinched when Ophis opened her mouth. Despite the flat tone, it was obvious what the word's intention was.

She was not welcomed here any longer.

And so the short one left, and once again, Ophis was the only one left in the quiet Dimensional Gap.

Peaceful.

* * *

 **Wait. Did I just create a singular flashback for two of my fics? When I wrote Ophis looking around in a park, that's an image I've had for quite a long time in my mind as it is a backstory for another of my fic. But since i never write it before I ended up using it for this fic lol!**


	29. Chapter 28

To the three kids' relief, Ajuka hadn't gone back to the Underworld as he, alongside Serafall and Gil was in talks when they arrived at Sona's house.

"Oh, good afternoon, So-tan, everyone! How's your day?" Serafall greeted them cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, Onee-sama, Beelzebub-sama, Gil-san."

"Ajuka-san, Ajuka-san, can you teach me?!" Issei wasted no time doing what he wanted; asked Ajuka to teach him.

"From what I've observed, Hyoudou Issei-kun, your way of fighting differs from mine, so I am not entirely sure how can I teach you. And I don't think I would have time to regularly teach you, anyway," Ajuka explained to Issei.

Hearing this, Issei sighed. "Why does everybody think I want to be taught how to fight? No! Ajuka-san, please teach me how to be cool on the battlefield!"

…

The silence which was born out of sheer incredulous was broken by a giggle from Serafall. "Ise-kun, Ajuka didn't know how to be cool, he just concentrated because otherwise, his calculation could fail. If you'd let me though, I shall teach you how to entertain crowds as you fight!"

"Yes! Please teach me O Wise Serafall-san!"

"That aside, Beelzebub-sama," Sona tried to divert the conversation back to her pace. Her face held an expression of grimace as she dreaded the result of Issei's tutelage under her sister. It definitely would not be good for her. "Can you teach me how to make the Mirror World? The three of us need a place to practice and inside the Mirror World we could do everything we could without fear of destroyed properties."

"Oh, why don't you say so? I'll make a training room for the three of you in my office building later. I'll tell you when I'm finished," Serafall offhandedly replied to Sona's question.

Sona and Miyu looked at each other, ignoring Issei who was still in dreamland. Problem solved?

Miyu's expression conveyed that she thought so too.

Apparently, it was easy to convince the adults in their life that they need something. Was it a sign that they trusted them? Or was it just Serafall? Big chance it was the latter, Sona thought to herself. As much as she loved her big sister, even she, a rational person, realized that her big sister was way too lax for someone holding such an important position in the Underworld.

But.

As much as Serafall's action embarrassed her, she was still her big sister and she would not trade anything in this world for her.

"If it's like that, then just for today I'll cast the Mirror World for you kids," Ajuka decided with an unusual small smile.

"Heeh~, Ajuka-chan is smiling!" Serafall coyly mentioned as she held Ajuka's shoulder in a vice grip.

"Yes, I did. Why?" Ajuka stoically answered Serafall. And yet even Sona could feel the trepidation that Ajuka currently had being held by Serafall like that. Moreover, ever since she met Ajuka, she had a feeling that he could not handle Serafall's… craziness.

"Tell me why, tell me why, Ajuka-chan!"

"I'm just happy that our future generation is not complacent and ready to work hard to achieve something great."

"You sure do, Ajuka-chan. You sure do," Serafall retorted with a knowing smile.

After that, everyone went to the backyard and there Ajuka cast the Mirror World spell. Issei and the others instantly Install the Class Card they wanted to train. Issei with Archer, Miyu with Saber, and Sona with Caster. Those were, without doubt, their most powerful line-up. Saber's offense was too much and even then her other attributes are good. Archer's versatility could not be doubted, he could be the main or secondary attacker, together with Saber. And then there was Caster who could heal and use magic.

In Issei's opinion, their other cards, while good, was too specialized to use. Lancer for one-shot kill and Rider was too balanced, though her petrifying eyes were useful to contain enemies. Berserker and Assassin, Issei hadn't had the chance to use them so he had no comment.

"Ise-kun, come here, come here. I'll teach you how to entertain crowds!" Serafall grabbed Issei's hand as she dragged him towards a direction. Issei could only look apologetic towards Sona and Miyu, who also had an apologetic expression and a resignation. Truly, nobody could stop Serafall from doing whatever she wanted.

Once they had some distance from the others, Serafall began tutoring him.

"Okay! So, first thing first, you need to take these lessons to your heart, am I understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Issei saluted without meaning to. Her voice suddenly turned commanding towards the end of her sentence.

"Good. Now let's began the lesson. What do you know about entertaining crowds with a fight, Ise-kun?"

Issei tilted his head in confusion. Surely Serafall did not expect him to know the answer, he was, after all, just a normal human had he not involved himself with Miyu's circumstances.

"I accept weird answers too. I just want to know your perspective on that."

His perspective, Issei went deep in thought. He never fought before getting tangled in this saving-the-world business.

His eyes widened in realization as what Serafall asked him stuck inside his mind.

"Flashy," he answered. "I may have only slight experience in fighting thanks to the rogue Class Card, but I have the most experience in watching a fight that entertained the crowds."

That was correct. All the anime, tokusatsu, and live-action stage that Issei watched, every fight there was built on one purpose; to entertain. And indeed, as Issei said, every fight there was flashy.

"One hundred points for you! Yay!" Serafall clapped her hands. "Your answer is correct. Those people who watched entertainers fight, they wanted to be _amazed._ It's our job to amaze them, and that's why flashy moves work best. However, do remember that not everything flashy works. While it's our job to amaze them, it's also our responsibility to make sure that our enemies stay down."

Serafall let Issei absorbed what she said before she continued.

"It's actually the reason why I develop my ice power. It's flashy, and it works. From what I saw, Ise-kun, the Archer Class Card actually has quite the flashy powerset."

Issei nodded, confirming Serafall's observation. "That's right. Archer's power is quite flashy. It's just, I couldn't utilize its flashy side to entertain crowds good enough. That's why, please teach me, Serafall-sensei!"

"Hm hm~," Serafall nodded with a big smile. "I like that. 'Serafall-sensei'… please call me that whenever we're on our tutoring session. Okay, Ise-kun?"

"Yes!"

"Before we began practicing your moves, I have something to show you. In order for us to show our flashy moves and ensure that it stays on its original intended target, we need to understand one basic concept, and do you know what that one concept is, Ise-kun?"

Issei shook his head.

Serafall suddenly pointed her finger in one random direction. "It's the angle of the audience!"

"The angle of the audience?" Issei repeated in confusion. This was the first time he heard something like this.

"The main differences between a TV Show and a live-action stage is the angle of the audience. It will be hard to replicate TV Show's way of showing things to the audience as TV had multiple points of view for sequential scenes. That's why for entertainers like us we have to fight using the live-action stage method where the audience only has a single point of view.

"Ah, I see," Issei nodded in understanding. "Instead of a TV show, the fight is more like a live-action stage of a play."

"Seems like you're beginning to grasp it, Ise-kun. What is the biggest sin a live-action stage performed could do?"

Issei pondered the question for a while, thinking back on his experience watching so many live-action stages of tokusatsu shows. "The answer is... showing their back towards the audience?" Issei answered still not one hundred percent sure.

"Not quite correct, sometimes, you need to show your back towards the audience. For example, when the enemy is too strong, if the hero faced the audience, the audience cannot feel the menacing dread that the hero should feel. No, instead of facing the audience, the scene should be done in reverse, where the strong enemy is facing the audience. It creates a build-up where the audience felt the enemy is coming towards them," Serafall elaborated using stick figures drawn on the ground as a visual aid.

"You might be asking so when's the payoff? Well," Serafall then drew some more stick figures on the ground. "It's when the hero stood up from the ground. The audience sees a strong reliable back of the hero, and realize that they were protected from the approaching enemy!"

Issei who paid full attention to Serafall's explanation gasped when Serafall finished explaining her correction towards his answer. "You're absolutely right. It's also the moment where we as the audience shout 'You can do it, Hero!' to the hero and he turned his face to glance at us with a nod, acknowledging the people he protects! Then he got power up from our encouragement and finally defeat the enemy!"

"That's correct, Ise-kun. So your answer is not completely right, but also not wrong. The correct answer to the question 'what is the biggest sin a performer can do' is... not acknowledging that they have an audience! Your audience is a part of you, if you don't acknowledge them, you fail as a performer! Your way of thinking began to encroach this territory with your ad-lib of my example, Ise-kun. The audience shouting encouragements towards the hero, and the hero acknowledging the people he protects, it lowers the barrier between the performer and the audience, between what's an act, and what's real, between the stage, and the seats."

"I see... the same principle also applies in this situation. To fight and entertain, I cannot just cut the audience from the fight."

Serafall nodded once more, "And that's part of what makes entertaining the audience while fighting more burdensome than just all-out fighting. You also need to protect them."

Issei let the fact sank in before he nodded in acknowledgment. Serafall had said that the fight would be harder than just pure fight. But it was a risk he needed to take if he wants to entertain people as he fights. After all, he was a fan elevated into an actor!

"Now, let's move to the practice," Serafall made the figure of a person from ice and then carved the kanji for 'face' on top of the ice sculpture. "This here is the placeholder for the audience. Now let's see you facing me, Ise-kun~"

Issei raised his hand and blurted out. "Serafall-sensei, can you go easy on me?"

* * *

While Issei was taught privately by Serafall, Sona and Miyu faced off with Gil.

That was right. For some reason, the blonde-haired reincarnated Heroic Spirit wanted to test them. In his own words, he was 'seeing the quality of the hero of this era' which was weird because as much as the three of them were fighting to save the world, they weren't heroes. They were just kids stumbling into the situation unprepared.

So Sona and Miyu tried.

They tried to fight Gil and win.

Unfortunately for them, they couldn't.

No matter how much Excalibur Miyu shot, no matter how many Caster's spells Sona spewed out of her mouth, no matter how many times they tried, they never stood a chance against Gil.

"Is warm-up over now?" Gil taunted as he looked down on the two Magical Girls in Installed form who were panting on the ground.

"...warm-up. He considers this beating as a warm-up." Sona muttered incredulously as she finally understood the gap between Caster's power and Gil's.

"Why wouldn't I consider this a warm-up? I have not seen the quality of this era's heroes, after all. Isn't that right, Phantasmal Creature?" Gil asked the only spectator they have, Ajuka, who stayed on the sideline to watch the fight.

"Gil-kun is correct. However, you also do not explain things properly. How would your intention reach them otherwise?" Ajuka called out from the sideline. "Sona-kun, Miyu-kun. Gil-kun said he wanted to test the current era's heroes. What you two were doing is just borrowing the power of past era's heroes."

Miyu and Sona looked at each other after Ajuka explained things. So it was like that. Both of them nodded and Uninstalled their Class Card at the same time. Now Sona was clad again in the pink frilly magical girl uniform, while Miyu wore the purple counterpart.

With Ruby in her hand, Sona took off to the skies. "Water blast!"

It was one of the basic spells in her arsenal. It- huh. How come the spell failed?

"Geez, Little So-tan. How many times do I have to remind you, the attack name should be much more catchy than just plain water blast. Sigh, if only Issei-san is here... anyway, I'll name it in his place. Kaleidoblast Water Mode!"

From the tip of Ruby's wand, a circle with Sitri family insignia was formed, and a big blast of water that Sona herself did not expect came out. It made her aim wonky and missed the intended target.

"W-What is that?"

"Huh? Oh right. Aside from our first battle, you never fought the rogue Class Card with just my power, huh? Basically, using the power of the Second True Magic Kaleidoscope, I gathered magic power from the alternate realities, specifically your alternate self, to power up the attack."

...what kind of explanation was that?! And how come she only heard about this now?! Wait, did Issei and Miyu even know this?! Sona really really tempted to shout but she held herself back.

At the same time, Miyu shot a barrage of pink magical energies shaped into small balls towards Gil and maneuvered herself to engage him in melee.

Might as well try to use that one spell she accidentally used against Caster from Issei's boost. Though she couldn't be sure how many heads she could form using only her power.

With a single breath, Sona concentrated and formed the circle for her spell.

Below her, Miyu was engaging Gil in close combat. Although, 'engaging' was not a correct word because all Gil had to do to parry her and counter was letting a sword out of his golden ripple power. She had no training in close combat, especially when she did not borrow the power of the Class Card, so the clumsy attempt was easily shut.

That was fine.

She was buying time for Sona to unleash her spell, anyway.

"Trying to distract me, is that correct?" Gil grinned at her. "Good. I need a distraction, in the first place."

So her plan was known to her enemy, she grimaced but focused on her task. Gripping Sapphire who formed a blade tip, Miyu was thankful that Issei missed naming this one. Otherwise, Issei would force her to shout 'Kaleidosword!' or something like that every time she would use the spell.

Oh, shoot!

When her attention was taken by the thought of Issei, she missed Gil firing a bunch of swords towards her.

Discarding the blade, Miyu formed a blue shield in front of her to shield her from the attacks. Since there was no Issei, she did not need to shout 'Kaleidoshield' to form it. She was really thankful that Issei was training separately from them.

"Miyu-san, step aside!"

The magic circle that Sona formed above her lit up in pink as she heard Ruby shouted towards the sky.

"Kaleidragon Water Burst: Twin head variant!"

From the circle, a twin-headed dragon came out and roared as it descended towards Gil and her.

"Hoo, interesting!" Gil looked towards the dragon and crossed his arms. Clearly, he intended to face it head on. Miyu decided to do the smart thing and get away from the point of impact.

The dragon roared, and Gil retaliated by laughing like a crazed maniac. "This is what I want to see! More! Better! Use all your full power!"

From the golden ripple where he stashed his weapons, Gil took out a sword.

Sona did not recognized the sword, but if Issei with Archer Class Card was here, he would gasp as it was the infamous Balmung wielded in the past by Siegfried.

Then.

As the dragon opened its mouth to bite Gil, the golden Heroic Spirit swung the sword and decapitated the Dragon, rendering one of its head off its body. The single head remaining screeched and Gil wasted no time to decapitate it.

The Water Dragon dispersed into water as whatever semblance of control Sona held gone.

"...How?" Sona was speechless as her strongest attack was swatted aside just like that.

"This sword is Balmung. The Balmung from my dimension."

That honestly floored Sona so hard. No matter what you do, Gil could always pull out a weapon to win. Her mind began to work faster to analyze the situation. Considering what he could do, the only possible way to steal a chance to win...

Sona prepared herself to form another magic circle when suddenly Gil called out. "I think I've had enough entertainment for today. You may stop struggling."

Sona descended to the ground beside Miyu, approaching Gil who was conversing with Ajuka.

"So what do you think, Gil-kun?"

"They are not exceptional."

Sona and Miyu winced. They understood that they relied too much on borrowing the Class Card's power, but they did not realize that their own magical girl from was this lacking. To be honest, it stung being pointed out harshly like that.

"That's you judging as one of the past era's heroes, right? So what's your verdict as their opponent?"

At this, Gil grinned good-naturedly. "If I weren't me, I'd be dead for sure."

Ajuka laughed at that honest but still arrogant admission. "Even when praising others, you're vain enough to praise yourself, huh?"

"But the main point I want to make is that as you are now," Gil turned his attention towards the approaching duo. "You won't even scratch the other me who has my better treasure."

Sona knew that. Miyu also knew that. That was the main reason they wanted to train, after all. To prepare themselves to face against the enemies from Miyu's dimension.

"Train yourself even harder than what you think. That's the only way to measure against the other half of me."

Sona and Miyu nodded.

"Now you two can train with each other. I'm curious about what kind of training the fool did with that Phantasmal Creature."

"Probably nonsense you and I can't understand, but I'm also curious."

The two powerful beings continued to converse as they left Sona and Miyu who faced each other now.

* * *

In the end, they dispersed the Mirror World after three hours of training.

After the spar with Gil, Sona and Miyu trained to use and make new spells in their basic form. They also trained the other Class Card they had in their disposal, Lancer and Rider. They still don't want to use Berserker because they don't know what could happen and the two still don't want to use Assassin because of their trauma of facing the blackened Servant.

While their body was very exhausted, the two felt like they understood more of their powers now. A fruitful day of training.

As for Issei...

His practical training of sparring with Serafall with occasional interject of lecture in the middle of it actually made Issei exerted himself. Issei was asleep carried by Serafall by the time they ended the training session, his body full of bruises.

Since Caster's cooldown time hasn't ended yet, Sona could not heal Issei, so Serafall ordered a take out as dinner for them in order to hide Issei's bruises from his parents. Miyu and Sona's bruises were not that visible and they could hide it easily.

After dinner, Issei and Miyu were about to head back to their house. Tomorrow they still have school, after all. Ajuka also needed to come back to Underworld with Serafall, while Gil had nothing to do.

So, of course, it was at that time that Ruby, Sapphire, and Ajuka's detection device detected a Class Card activity. The world could be cruel like that.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I could have written this sooner but as usual, I couldn't think on how to write a training chapter. So hopefully next chapter can come sooner because it's showdown time! To be honest this chapter can come this soon because the current world's situation. For the past week I did not commute to my work anymore because of the current pandemic and now I'm working from home which gave me a lot of free time than before. While I'm hoping the situation to be better, I'm gonna milk my free time for all its worth to farm Priconne, GBP, and Konofan write this fic.**

 **Also, my little sis drew me another illustration that you can see in my ko-fi page. Since I can't put the link here, you can see it in my profile if you're interested. Spoiler alert, after you see that you're going to change the opinion for your DxD's best girl.**


	30. Chapter 29

Upon hearing Ruby and Sapphire's shout and Ajuka's detection device beeping, the occupants of the room froze.

"Well, it seems that we can't go back to the underworld now, Serafall," Ajuka said to Serafall.

"Fuu, I welcome the one who holds the other me. I shall see for myself if it's there." Gil laughed to himself.

Miyu and Sona nodded in determination. This was it. This time they were facing Miyu's past. Miyu would not let that fact distract or made her scared. She had to be brave.

"Miyu-sama," Sapphire

"Sapphire..."

"No matter what, you still have us with you," it was a little touching for her because even Sapphire cared for her. Miyu turned her attention to Issei, no doubt Issei would also try to encourage her.

She kind of wanted to hear those words straight from Issei's mouth.

"Ise... ?"

However, instead of a smile and a thumbs-up, Issei was looking surprised at what just transpired.

"What's wrong, Ise-san?" Sona also noticed Issei's expression.

"This isn't supposed to happen now..." Issei muttered.

"What?"

"The attack should not come this early! We have only trained for one day! Logic dictates that the enemy should not come until after we get a significant power boost from our training!"

Ah, so it was his magical girl anime mind at works. Miyu shook his head and felt slightly disappointed that she didn't hear any encouragement from Issei. Nevertheless, she was ready.

"Yesterday night you are so sure of yourself. Why are you doubting yourself now? I guess 'fool' is a fitting title after all," Gil struck Issei with his words.

"Easy for you to say you powerful little bastard. Unlike you, I have to train!" Issei messed with his hair in agitation. "This isn't supposed to happen now! Aah! Just forget it. Whatever will happen, will happen."

However, despite trying to appear normal, it was clear to her and Sona that Issei was still shaken from the news.

"Let's go, Miyu-san," Sona took charge of the situation when it was usually Issei who spiritedly told them to go.

* * *

The six of them arrived at the location where they felt the Class Card originated. To Miyu's surprise, it was the same park where Issei met her weeks ago. "This is..."

She glanced at Issei who did not realize what the importance of the location was. He was looking around, eyes darting left and right trying to look for the source of the disturbance.

Soon, steps could be heard from a single direction of the trees.

"Come out!" Sona shouted towards the mysterious enemy. "We know you are there!"

"Sakatsuki Miyu."

Miyu's attention was taken when the enemy who revealed herself to be a female figure in golden armor looked at her without any emotion. She knew her former family's name. This woman was truly from her world.

"I have come to take you back to your place."

On the corner of her eyes, Miyu looked at Issei who observed the figure seriously. Was it because he was concentrating or was it because their enemy had a big breast? If it came to Issei, she did not know the answer. But, Miyu thought. Issei was truly out of it tonight.

If it were the yesterday Issei, he would most likely have come to her defense just now. Something like 'Miyu's place is with us' or 'Miyu's name is Emiya Miyu'. She realized how much Issei's encouragement always supported her, and now that he did not encourage her, she found herself feeling incomplete.

"We will protect Miyu," Sona remarked as a reply to the woman's statement. Then without further ado, Sona installed Caster and flew up to the sky. Using the distraction from Sona, Miyu installed Saber and immediately rushed the golden-armored woman.

Not feeling threatened, the enemy only produced a sword out of golden ripples behind her and shot it towards her direction. It truly was the same power as Gil, she remarked as she dodged the flying projectile.

Undeterred by the miss, the blonde woman which was their enemy held out more swords out of the ripple, making Miyu somewhat hesitant.

"Do not worry, any swords she brings out I shall counter," suddenly she heard the unmistakable voice of Gil. For sure she thought he would leave the fight to the three of them but fortunately not. "You children are too impulsive."

She felt something weird passed her body in an instant. What was that?

"Do you want to gather people's attention by fighting in the real world? Fortunately for you, that Phantasmal Creature instantly deployed the Mirror World."

Miyu wanted to slap herself in embarrassment. But, she reflected. Were it not for Sona to instantly taking the initiative, she would not rush like this.

"This is..." their attention was taken by their enemy, who looked around in a surprise. "So magus of this caliber exists in this side of the world, huh? Nonetheless. I shall finish my mission."

From behind her, a golden ripple appeared and the sword that gave so much trouble for them yesterday night appeared. The same black cylindrical sword with red lines who destroyed the Mirror World and almost exposed them if it weren't for Ajuka's timely intervention. However, for some reason, the sword was stuck half-way in the ripple.

"Hmm?"

"Don't be surprised, Doll. Your treasure is also my treasure, after all. And there is only one kind of that sword. I can stop you from using it by accessing that sword at the same time as you," Gil explained to the wondering enemy. She wondered why Gil called her a Doll, though. Nothing indicated that she was a doll.

"I see." She released her hold on the cylindrical sword and sent it back towards its resting place inside the ripple.

"By the way, when your attention was taken by my explanation, you missed some things."

Not a second after Gil said that, the dark skies suddenly turned bright.

It was Sona in her Caster Install. She recreated the same thing that Caster's manifestation did against them on a larger scale.

However.

Instead of one big attack, this time Sona shot one at a time in a millisecond interval. Instead of an area attack, this time Sona used it to fuel a single precise attack multiple times with a minuscule delay.

For the first time in this fight, their enemy was forced to move.

Miyu had to wonder how taxing the spell was. To constantly held the circles and precisely struck a single moving point, it required concentration. Or maybe she was helped by Caster, she did not have experience Installing Caster.

Having a breather, Miyu's eyes found Issei still observing the enemy. "Ise!"

But Issei did not react.

Was he even observing the enemy in the first place? It was clear to her that even though he tried to shrug it off back in the house, he was still very shaken.

She had no time to go there because she realized Sona's pressure was loosening. She had to cover for her.

"I'm sorry, Ise."

Miyu leaped towards the woman and engaged her in melee. The blonde-haired woman took a sword out of the ripple and used it to parry her attack.

But Miyu was relentless as she kept slashing again, again, and again. To her midriff, her legs, everywhere she could reach.

Each and every time, Miyu's slashes were parried.

It was fine for Miyu. The more she parried and block her attack, the more time wasted that could Sona use to recover her energy. The key to win this fight rested on Issei's shoulder, Miyu thought at first, but seeing his state, she thought otherwise. Now it was on her and Sona's shoulder. As much as Gil helped them, she could not, would not rely on him to win the fight.

Her mind was sharp, she knew. But that was in the case of mundane life thanks to the book her older brother brought to her. No, she knew that on the battlefield, Sona and Issei were smarter than her. She prayed that Sona had a plan that can defeat this woman in front of her.

Sona gave her the cue to retreat by flashing the countless magic circles in the sky.

After retreating, this time Miyu used the ample time provided by Sona's single precise bombardment to charge Excalibur.

* * *

"Look, Ajuka-chan! Miyu-chan is preparing more Excalibur!" Serafall excitedly told the other adult inside the Mirror World. Ajuka only sighed seeing Serafall's childish action.

"You realize that just a single touch of that golden light can incinerate you into nothingness?" Ajuka pointed out to his longtime friend.

"I don't care! It's beautiful!"

"Girls and their obsession with beauty."

"It's because you're like that, that you haven't found a girlfriend yet."

Ajuka ignored that jab and observed the fight the children were in. "It's sloppy of Sona to suddenly charge in like that. She needs to evaluate herself."

"Don't be too harsh. Everything stems from Ise-kun's agitation and hesitation back at the house," Serafall softly spoke. "Sona was still a little clumsy on leading the other two, mainly because she probably was also shaken by Ise-kun's state. Now that they engaged the enemy properly, their plan comes to fruition."

"Speaking of that boy, he needs to snap out of his delusion."

Hearing that, Ajuka could see Serafall's expression turned into a small smile.

"Deluding himself is fine, in my opinion. Ise-kun just needs to divide the realities and the fictions, and he can do even better. He got his taste of realities, but he surrounded himself with fictions too much he forgot his realities. It doesn't help that the world seems to accommodate his fictions somehow."

That statement caught Ajuka's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" He never got the full piece by piece story about the children's adventure, after all. He just got the summary by Serafall and Gil to explain some unfamiliar terms.

"Ise-kun had been stabbed on the heart and poisoned until near death by the corrupted Servants. You think he's going to become a little jaded and wise, right? Well, somehow his rants about magical girl show this magical girl show that came out true. That's why he lost himself in his delusion again and again. You get the taste of it last night. He convinced Gil-kun to stop by 'this magical girl show cliche definitely will happen' speech. I might be agreeing with him to help convince Gil, but even I would not foolishly believe him fully at that point. His unshaken belief in the magical girl trope always comes true," Serafall finished her explanation.

"And thus, when something out of his expectation struck, he's lost. Is that what you mean?"

"Yup. It will be up to So-tan and Miyu-chan to shake him off of his thought and commit fully on the fight."

"If they lose?"

Serafall twirled her own magical girl stick. Non-sentient, of course. It was her staff that she decorated into a magical girl stick. "If they lose I'll avenge them. I want them to feel the despair of losing a fight. No one can win every time. Well, no one but you and Sirzech, anyway. Cheater."

Seeing her sticking out her tongue towards him made him laughed. No need for her to know that he had lost several chess matches.

* * *

Issei still could not wrap his mind around the fact that his prediction was wrong.

How come!? It was not supposed to happen! This attack was not supposed to happen now of all times! They needed at least a week of training even in other shows! The enemy attacking one day after season two ends in episode one of season three was not supposed to happen!

[Snap out of it, Partner! Your friends need you!]

This could not be happening!

[Partner! You need to hang on yourself!]

This could not be happening because...

[Because of what, Partner!?]

What's stopping him from being wrong next time? He was very confident about what was going to happen because all the signs pointed out that it would happen. Magical girl logic.

[You need to get a grip! This is not a television show! This is real life!]

But he had always been correct before! Therefore magical girl logic applied here! This should not happen! This attack is a farce!

[Partner! Partner! Fool! Don't lose your grip on reality! Ugh, I sometimes forget he's still a kid. Partner! Logic does not work like that! Something that has always been correct can be wrong next time! That's how human makes progress!]

But if he could be wrong now, he could be wrong in the future. All these times he relied on his magical girl knowledge. If he could be wrong now, he would not be able to rely on his magical girl knowledge anymore.

And...

And...

He was afraid.

[...I see...]

There had never been a single time he was wrong about his assessment of the situation. From the first time he met with Sapphire and helped Sona capturing Rider Class Card, he had never been wrong.

It built his confidence.

It helped him deal with his sudden entrance to the supernatural side of the world.

He remembered getting captured by Rider. He remembered being stabbed by Lancer. He remembered being in the vicinity of Caster's pink beam of doom without any protection. He remembered grabbing Archer Class Card from Sona in desperation to face Saber. He remembered being stabbed and poisoned by Assassin. He remembered the hulking behemoth form of Berserker. He remembered desperately thinking about how to defeat the second Archer Gil and how he had to settle for a truce.

Each and every battle's victory was built atop his magical girl's knowledge.

If he could not rely on it anymore. What else would he use as the key to victory? How could he win knowing his magical girl's knowledge was unreliable? How could he think of a way to win knowing that his plan could injure his companion?

Injuries could be healed by Caster, but as someone who had been brought back from near-death by Caster, he could testify that he found the pain unbearable and did not wish to inflict them upon anyone he knew.

[Then see it from other's perspective, Partner. Your magical girl's knowledge is not unreliable. It's just that the situation cannot be likened to magical girl shows anymore.]

...

[Look forward. See how your adopted sister is facing her enemy in close combat using swords and dressed in knightly armor? Look above. See how the Devil you're close to is using a deadly magic spell? Look forward again. See how that Heroic Spirit incarnation sabotaged the enemy's attempt of utilizing more of his power? Does that look like a magical girl fight to you?]

Indeed. The sight was nothing like any magical girl show Issei had watched in the past.

Issei watched as Miyu retreated and charged up Excaliblast while Sona distracted the big-boobed woman using Caster's spell.

This...

Then he saw the charged up Excaliblast blasting their enemy with radiant golden light.

This was...

"I see... I was wrong."

He was too fixated on Sapphire and Ruby being Miyu and Sona's partner.

While the fact that they were magical girls was correct at first, slowly but surely, they evolved.

"This is not a magical girl show. I should not have likened it to a magical girl show."

[That's correct, Partner.]

"This is a shonen anime!"

[...Wait, that's not what I mean by seeing from other's perspectives! Partner! Partner! Come back here! Hey, Partner!]

"How could I be so blind? Indeed, both magical girl anime and shonen anime uses several similar cliches. The main difference is the scale of the fight. No authentic magical girl fights like a Class Cards-installed person. Even Nanoha was weird for its time. A shonen show using female characters disguised as magical girls. And didn't I remark once that our situation was similar to Nanoha?"

[It's no good. His brain is just too much for us to understand.]

Issei made up his mind. He should not be afraid. A surprise attack from the enemy when the main character wasn't ready was a common cliche in shonen anime. This attack was still inside his calculation if he thought of it as a shonen anime. So what if he was wrong for using magical girls' cliche? Now that he knew it was shonen anime, it was time for his comeback!

"Alright! I'm ready! Let's go Ddraig-san," he summoned the Boosted Gear to his left arm.

[At least you snap out of it, Partner.] Ddraig remarked as the Boosted Gear appeared. [Although I wonder if our strength is needed.]

"How naive, Ddraig-san. Do you think a shonen villain can easily be defeated just like that? Of course not. There's no tension otherwise."

Just as Issei pointed that out to the dragon inside him, the rattling sound of chains was heard and suddenly Miyu was wrapped with chains.

"Sneak attack. As expected of someone villainous enough to face children with their full strength," Issei muttered under his breath.

Sona clearly did not anticipate the fact that Miyu could be taken off-guard that easily. She fired another blast of magic but was forced to take it off the path because the woman used the limp form of Miyu as a shield.

"Sona-san, hand me Archer card! Also, attack her from multiple angles! She can't use Miyu to shield every part of her body!"

Issei gave his first command on the battle. Sona looked towards him with a relieved smile as she intended to fly down towards him. Seeing that, Issei shook his head.

"No, don't. Keep pressuring her. She has taken what she wanted. If we pull our pressure, she's going to run away! Just throw the Archer Card at me!" Issei shouted towards Sona who nodded and kept trying to occupy their enemy.

Sona then used the minuscule gaps between her spell to throw Archer Class Card towards him, but before he could pluck the card from the air, the same chain that bound Miyu took Archer Class Card before him.

"Damn!"

"Archer is too annoying to deal again," the big-boobed woman spoke out.

"Gil-san, how come she can use the chain!? It's part of your belongings, right?" Issei furiously turned his head towards Gil who only put up a shrug.

"The chain is long enough for her to use even when I hold most of them back."

"Are you kidding me!? What the hell!? Miyu! Try to get out! use all of your power!"

"It's no use." The woman replied to him. "This chain has the power to hold down even Gods. Isn't that right, Gilgamesh of Uruk?"

Issei did not recognize who the woman was talking about, but he remembered hearing a legend called Gilgamesh. Was that Gil's full name? And what did Gil had to do with the chain?

"I would prefer if you do not brag about treasure stolen from me, Doll. But she's completely right, Fool. That Holy Grail will not be able to get away with her own effort."

Issei tensely asked, "And why is that?"

It was not Gil, but their enemy who answered. "Because Sakatsuki Miyu comes from Sakatsuki Family. The child from Sakatsuki Family is also known as the Children of God, possessing Divinity. And Divinity is what this chain hold down."

Everybody in the scene looked at Miyu in surprise.

"I... I'm human..." Miyu let out while chained.

"Well, even if she has no Divinity, to get out of Enkidu's bind through one own's power is hard," Gil casually remarked. "What would you do, Fool?"

Sona was still putting pressure on their enemy, but she could not deal damage even when she targetted multiple places as their enemy used the combination of agility and putting Miyu as a shield to avoid Sona's attack.

It was stalemate all over again.

Even if Sona could target her, it would only chip away a small part of her strength because a full-powered Excaliblast from Miyu only hurt her a little. If that was the case, then...

"Gil-san, can you take over distracting our enemy? I need something from Sona-san and we need to keep the pressure on her."

"No."

That took Issei by a surprise. "What? Why!?"

"If I want to distract her I will distract her myself, not because you command it. No one can command me," Gil declared. Then he used his golden ripple to shoot bladed weapons against their opponent.

"What the hell," Issei smiled. "He's still doing it anyway. Prideful bastard."

Sona flew down towards Issei. "I am sorry, Ise-san. Archer Card is now in her hands."

"Nah, it's my fault. I did not account she could use another chain. Gil-san's power is too annoying. The only card left with you is Berserker, right?"

Sona nodded at Issei's question. "Will you use it?"

"To be honest, I'm afraid. Just here," Issei tapped on her shoulder.

 **[Transfer]**

"A little boost from me. Consider this my payment for missing the first part of the fight."

Sona looked surprised at Issei's aid. "Since when did you boost?"

"Sometimes ago. I had Ddraig lower the volume because, you know, announcing your boost kind of counterproductive," Issei replied with a grin. "Now go! I'll think of something. You try your best too, Sona-san."

Sona nodded determinedly and went to face their opponent again.

[You're not as panicked as I thought considering the situation.]

"What the hell are you saying, Ddraig. I'm panicked. I'm just good at hiding it."

[As I said, you're not as panicked as I thought. That's kind of impressive for a child.]

"Thanks, Ddraig." Issei turned his attention towards Serafall. "Serafall-san, can you help me?"

Serafall who was talking animatedly with Ajuka heard him and both approached him.

"Finally snapping out of it, huh? Ise-kun?" Serafall teased.

Issei hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry. Treating our life as some kind of magical girl show, I was wrong."

"Well, you're still a kid. It's fine to make a mistake, I guess," surprisingly that encouragement came from Ajuka. Issei looked up and see him looking to the side with... was that a red on his cheek?

"Aww, Ajuka's cold heart is melting!"

"Shut it, Serafall. Now's not the time!"

"So what do you need help with, Ise-kun?"

"I'm going to Install Assassin," Issei said as he looked directly at her eyes.

"...I see. Such determinations. Fitting for a Red Dragon Emperor. You're not afraid? This is the Servant that almost killed you, after all," Serafall picked out the Assassin Class Card from between her boobs and waved it in front of Issei.

"I'm still afraid," Issei answered. "But overcoming that is part of growing up."

And growing up was the theme of most shonen anime, no?

Serafall's eyes softened as she heard Issei's answer. "Take care of So-tan for me when I can't, okay, Ise-kun?"

She handed him the Assassin Class Card. Issei received the card with a nod, agreeing to Serafall's request.

"I will."

He then put the card on top of his Boosted Gear.

[Prepare yourself, Partner. This is the first time you Install Class Card other than Saber and Archer.]

"Which means I'll meet the Heroic Spirit because of you, right?"

[Correct.]

 **[Boost]**

 **[Class Card Assassin: Install]**

* * *

 **A/N: Issei's breakdown actually has been planned for several months, when I first thinking about bringing the Ainsworth. I noticed that in making this fic a comedy, with Issei's savviness, he actually had almost never been wrong before in terms of magical girl trope. So what if I subvert Issei's expectation this time? Hopefully this doesn't feel like it came out of nowhere. I actually smiled as I pictured Issei's reaction to his wrong expectation. As Serafall and Ajuka said it, he was living in a delusion. However, said delusion is also what helps him cope with the supernatural aspect of his new life. Imagine being a normal eleven years old and suddenly your family become a magical girl, have to collect dangerous magical items, and have chances to get hurt. There's this feeling of wanting to help but don't know what to do. I hoped I made him a little relatable for all of us.**

 **But I don't feel comfortable leaving him in his pit of anxiety. He is still a kid. Granted, a kid that if trained and worked hard, can kill a God in twenty to thirty years, but still a kid, nonetheless. So I ended up making him fall into another delusion, that he is inside a shonen anime. Fitting, no? DxD is the most shonen out of any battle school harem LN, and Issei can easily replace one of WSJ manga's protagonist.**


	31. Chapter 30

Issei found himself outside a temple. A non-Japanese style shrine to be exact. With Ddraig nowhere to be found as was usual when he met the Heroic Spirit. He looked around, seeing nothing else except the temple in front of him. It was obvious to him that the shrine was his destination.

And yet his feet did not want to move. Even after he forced his leg to take a step forward, it did not.

It could not move, for his leg obeyed the command of his body instead of his mind. His body commanded him to not move. There was something dangerous in the area.

Even though he could not see it, even though he could not sense it, his body knew.

If he took one more step, there would be a high chance that he will die!

Ah.

It made sense.

This was the Heroic Spirit that has the skill to become Assassin, after all.

His rapid heartbeat slowed down when he realized what was happening. What he sensed was the same sensation he felt when he faced Assassin but at the same time different. This time it was more intense, yet at the same time fainter.

Could it be that he would be facing more Assassin than last time?

"Speaketh, thou who disturb mine rest."

A singular voice echoed around him. The voice was of an adult man who sounded like he wouldn't take nonsense, so Issei obeyed.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei! I am here because I need help!"

"Art thou so desperate thou would seek help from someone thou know not?" The voice spoke again and this time it hit Issei that he did not know who this Heroic Spirit was.

With a gulp, Issei answered nervously. "Yes. There is someone important to me out there needing help and I promise I would help her. But my own power is not enough. The alternative is to trade my sanity for power and I don't want to."

"To seek mine help, thou need to trade thy life for mine power. Thou would better off seeking the alternative."

"No," Issei replied with conviction.

"Hmm?"

"It might break Miyu and Sona-san's heart, but as long as they are safe, I'm happy to throw away my life. If I trade my sanity for power, I will have no guarantee that I will not attack them in my frenzy. But with you, even if the end is death, as long as I Miyu is safe, it's enough."

There was silence after he elaborated on his answer.

"I am an Assassin. I know the value of life. Thou who is but a child know naught about it. Life is not valuable to the owner. Life is valuable to those who know the owner, for it is not the dead who mourn for themselves, but the living who mourn the dead."

The Assassin's critical assessment of his answer was clear. Throwing his life away to save those he cared about was paradoxical. In the process of saving them, he would hurt them more than the current situation ever will. It was not an answer that satisfied the Assassin at all.

"Even so!"

Issei whose body was frozen out in fear found in himself the courage to move.

"Even so!"

He went down his knees to prostrate to the open air.

"Please..." He pleaded. He begged to the Assassin who had taken many lives. "Please lend me the power to protect them."

There was no answer this time.

It was silent on the temple for several minutes.

"Stand up, child. I am not thy Lord. Thou only prostrate to the Lord."

"Y-Yes!" Issei felt as if he was scolded by a scary old neighbor if said scary old neighbor was an invisible guy that can kill you anytime he wanted.

"I see no reason to lend thou mine power. Come back when thou hast learned the value of life. For when they cherish the life they hath, then they shall know the burden of taking life from someone else."

The temple around him gone.

He was all alone in a big white space.

[Rejected, huh?]

"...Yeah."

Issei looked up to see Ddraig above him.

[Don't let him bring you down. I understand his argument, but I also sympathize with your situation. That Heroic Spirit is not your run on the mill Heroic Spirit.]

Issei actually looked at Ddraig with a deadpan stare. "Implying there are run on the mill Heroic Spirits in the first place."

[We chatted for a bit, and for a former human, he's surprisingly as wise as a Dragon.]

His stare became skeptical at the red-scaled gigantic lizard. "Uh huh, A wise Dragon that let himself be captured and put inside a tool?"

[Hey! I'm saying he's as wise as a Dragon! I never said it was me!] There were several seconds of silence after Ddraig exclamation. [Wait, did I just inadvertently insult myself?!]

Issei wanted to retort with something like 'outwitted by an eleven years old?' but he refrained. He just savored the incredulous expression on Ddraig's reptilian head.

[Anyway, that's not important. This is the first time you're rejected by the Heroic Spirit. So what are you gonna do?]

"The card on Miyu can't be used. Archer is on the big-boobed woman. The only card I can use is Berserker but... as I said before, I'm afraid I'll go berserk and hurt everyone," Issei elaborated his situation. "Well, it seems that this time we're going to the fight with pure shonen willpower."

['Pure shonen willpower', he said. Oi, Partner, I'm not insane enough to try to understand what you're saying but, please don't die. I'm still interested to see how you will fight the White Dragon Emperor.]

Issei gave the dragon a smile. "Don't worry, I won't."

[That's not what I heard when you talk with the Heroic Spirit.]

Issei's smile fell as his mind came to a realization.

"I see..."

[You understand, don't you? The reason why that Assassin rejected you.]

It was hypocritical of him to reassure Ddraig that he would not die, yet not five minutes before he was ready to throw his life away for a chance to save Miyu. It was the reason why Assassin said he did not know the value of life. It was the reason why Assassin rejected him.

He knew he had a reason for his reply to Ddraig's request. He did not want Ddraig to worry. But exactly because it was the reason he said it that he knew it was wrong.

He said it because he did not want Ddraig to worry. He said he wanted to save Miyu. He even promised Serafall that he would take care of Sona.

But he could do none of them with only his power.

No matter what, he was still just a normal eleven years old months ago. He had no training. He was not conditioned to battle.

He tried with all his power, he even borrowed others' power. Yet no matter what, because Ddraig knew his history, Ddraig would always worry for him. Because of his foolishness, Miyu was captured and needed saving. Also because of his foolishness, Serafall became worried about her little sister.

They all placed value in his life.

Because of that, his life became valuable. If he were to die, those who placed value in his life would be scarred beyond belief. They put their trust in him, but he betrayed their trust by agreeing with Assassin's term.

"Hey. Ddraig-san. Am I wrong?"

[If the question is right or wrong, I believe you are not wrong. But Assassin does not care if you're right or wrong. I believe he's looking for a certain quality in a person, and that quality turns out to be understanding the value of life.]

Ddraig tried to reassure him. Not that it made him feel better.

"I still don't understand the value of life. But I think I get what you're trying to tell me, Ddraig-san. That's why, if I have to trade my life for Assassin's power, I'd rather fight with my own power."

[Even if you lose?]

Issei fell silent.

Then his eyes widened in recognition. "I see... I understand now... Ddraig-san. If I lose, that's the perfect time for me to trade my life for Assassin's power. Because then, no matter how much others value my life, it would mean nothing in the face of death. I think I understand why Assassin said I don't know the value of life. It's because I throw it willy nilly even though I can still try to win without throwing it away."

[Um, Partner, I don't think that's what Assassin meant.]

"I know it is!"

[Fine. Sure. Whatever. Just don't lose.]

With that, Issei closed his eyes and think. He had two choices now. Pure shonen willpower, or deceptive shonen trickery.

Pure shonen willpower. It meant fully making use of Ddraig's power to double his own power and overwhelm the enemy with it. This was the easiest way to go forward now. But there was a problem. His body. The Boost from Boosted Gear was unlimited in theory, but in practice, it was limited by what your body could handle. And Issei? His body currently could not handle more than five boosts from Ddraig. Judging from how powerful Gil's Class Card was, he needed more than five to match their current opponent.

So that left the other way. Deceptive shonen trickery. A winning situation created out of nowhere which nobody but him saw. Or in other, more crass words, asspulling his way to victory.

Think, Issei, think. Picture every scene you managed to remember. Visualize it in your mind. See everything. Analyze it. Find a path to victory!

Then...

And then.

He found it.

There was a way to win.

Assassin was right, there was no need to throw his life away. Everyone was too focused on pure power shown by their opponent and their allies that they, including him, forgot about strategy and making use of everything you had at your disposal. He was going to asspull his way to victory, just like his idols, those shonen protagonists!

When he opened his eyes again, it was to see the scene before he met Assassin.

"Ise-kun? What happened?"

Issei looked forward, "I got rejected by Assassin. Said that 'He who breaks the rule of destiny could never hide in the shadow of death'. I think I understand what he meant. It doesn't mean I'm not angry, but I understand. Assassin's job is to hide away and sever the connection between its victim and their life. My personality doesn't match his philosophy."

All the people there, including their opponent, looked at him in disbelief. But there was someone who instantly realized what was going on, and Issei hoped that person got his message.

"How... the Assassin Card is not a failure. It should not be able to reject a user..." The blonde-haired woman looked so surprised at what Issei just said.

Issei smiled. "Interesting. The originator of the Class Card themselves never meets the Heroic Spirit directly, huh?" Issei dangled the Assassin Class card forward. "That's right, beautiful lady. I met with Assassin. I also met Saber and Archer. Both Saber and Archer gave me their blessing."

At that, the woman looked even more surprised. "Communicating with the Heroic Spirit is possible, huh? I must tell this to Darius-sama. This could be the key to answer our questions. But how could it be possible? What makes this world different than ours?" she muttered to herself.

Issei pointed his finger towards his opponent. "Now, Sona-san!"

Sona, the person who understood Issei's hidden message, suddenly thrust a knife towards the woman in gold. However, it was not just an ordinary knife.

It was Medea's Noble Phantasm, the thing that signified her moniker as the Witch of Betrayal.

It was Rule Breaker.

It has the property to dispel and destroy any magic. Therefore, the result of the blonde woman being stabbed by Rule Breaker was only one conclusion.

The woman was enveloped in golden particles of light before the golden armor she had worn vanished and replaced with normal clothes. The golden particles of light coalesced into a golden familiar card. The Archer Class Card. Sona without much difficulty caught it with her hand and flew away from the shell-shocked woman.

"...How could this be?" The woman asked in an emotionless tone that honestly unnerved Issei.

"You're too distracted by my act to notice that Caster's barrage had diminished and once your attention was fully on me, Caster is out of your mind! I know she would not waste the chance to strike at you with her Noble Phantasm! That's the way to victory I see in my mind!"

[Partner, you're monologuing.]

"Shut up, Ddraig, shounen battle always have these parts! Now, Gil-san!" Before Issei finished calling Gil, the incarnated Heroic Spirit had already spread his chain to bind the big-boobed enemy.

Miyu who was freed from the Chain of Heaven gathered her energy to approach Issei.

"Here," Miyu handed Issei Archer Class Card she took from the woman. "This is yours."

"Thanks, Miyu. I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. The important thing is that you're back."

* * *

"Somehow this feels anticlimax." Gil who bounded their enemy with Enkidu spoke as he saw Sona floating down towards him.

"You'll get used to it, Gil-san," Sona said from above as she handed Gil his Class Card. "Here. This is yours, right?"

"Hoo, you're not afraid I'll use to for my own amusement, Phantasmal Creature?"

Sona just looked at him flatly. "This is what Ise-san would do. And I will give you Ise-san's reply. 'You're welcome to try. We'll stop you again somehow.'"

"Hahahaha, that amusing Fool is amazing. To think he had someone like you under him without even realizing it. Make haste, Phantasmal Creature. More will realize his potential before you could lay claim on him. Or was it the opposite? He laid his claim on you?"

Sona just smiled. "That is where you are wrong, Gil-san. I have. We are waiting until this situation is over."

"Surprisingly wise for the fool. Did he say why?" Gil said with an interesting glint in his eyes.

At this, Sona sighed. "His magical girl logic. He was very sure we are going to be attacked. The most vexing thing is that he is right. You, and then that woman, both really came after Issei said we are going to be attacked."

"That foolish delusion, huh? To be honest, I only entertained him for the sheer entertainment I got. I also cannot believe that the other half of me came here just like his claim," Gil looked at the woman who was bound by Enkidu. "Now that it is over, I wonder what fate shall befall you, Doll."

"Speaking of, Gil-san. Why do you call her a doll?"

"Just like how I call you Phantasmal Creature because you are one, I too, call her Doll because she is one," was Gil's reply.

Issei and Miyu, together with Ajuka and Serafall approached the bound woman.

"That was great! Everyone!" Serafall began. "Ise-kun with your act of being rejected by Assassin caught our enemy off-guard, Sona managed to capitalize on it! Such great teamwork!"

Issei just smiled at Serafall's declaration, acknowledging her words, and looked at Gil. "Heyo, Gil-san."

"I've decided. I like you, Fool. I shall not lay waste of this world to unite humanity under one rule. Not that I can freely do it, anyway," Gil looked at Ajuka and Serafall. "But after this, I shall see this world for all its worth. I thank you for helping me reclaim my other half."

Issei just glared playfully at Gil. "More like you helped us defeat Beautiful lady over there."

"That will not do. I am the King. I intend to continue my epic. Be honored, Fool, for you shall have a chance to be remembered in history as part of the oldest epic humanity have known," Gil smugly revealed.

Miyu's eyes widened. "Oldest epic... King... You're Gilgamesh, the divine-blooded King of Uruk, ancient Babylonia!"

The revelation hit the three children with awe. Gilgamesh was like the first recorded legend of humanity! They were truly in the presence of a legend!

"Wait, Onee-sama, you have known about this?" Sona asked her sister who only replied with a smile.

"Of course, nothing gets past Levi-tan," Serafall playfully replied. "Anyway, just what do we do with Miss Stoic over there?"

"Prisoner, at the least. I want to milk any knowledge of Class Card-making out of her, considering she reacted that way to Issei-kun's ruse," Ajuka spoke.

"You're too naive, Ajuka-san!" Issei suddenly declared. "Why asking her when you can ask her boss yourself?"

Everyone took several seconds to discern the words coming out of Issei's mouth.

"That's-" Sona was about to say crazy when her sister interrupted.

"Brilliant, Ise-kun! Ajuka-chan, Ajuka-chan, can you do it?! Can you do it?!"

Ajuka looked annoyed at Serafall. "If the question is 'Can I do it?' the answer is always yes. The question is, 'Should I do it?' That's always the question when it involves you, Serafall."

"Mouu, Ajuka. It's part of my job, you know? Dealing with a parallel dimension has always been my dream!"

Ajuka ignored his long time comrade to pay attention to Issei. "Issei-kun, why did you propose that? I want to know."

Issei looked at Ajuka in the eyes with full conviction. "I want Miyu to see her brother again. I believe that he's also wanting to know if his precious little sister is okay. I want to say it to him directly, that she's been okay, that he can rest easy, that it's not only his fight anymore, that he has allies he can depend to help protect Miyu from our enemies' clutch. But the most important of all, I want to say thank you to him for letting Miyu meet me."

"I see..." Ajuka trailed off and turned his attention towards the bound hostage. "Hey, speak up. What is your name, and what do you know about Miyu's brother?"

"Do not worry about any deceit. As a token of my gratitude I shall tell you if she lies," Gil reassured everyone, ignoring Issei's cry of 'you can do that?!'

"...He's still alive. Master Darius keeps him alive for some reason I don't privy. As for my name, it's Angelica."

Ajuka took a look at Gil, seeing him nod. "I see. Very well, Serafall. Tomorrow, we shall open the gate to the parallel dimension."

"Yay! You're the best, Ajuka-chan!" Serafall jumped to hug Ajuka, but having accustomed to such behavior from the childlike Satan, he easily dodged the hug.

"You three, you should rest. I shall prepare everything before evening so you better rest and prepare yourself. Angelica, was it? Gil-kun, I shall rely on you to keep her bound all night."

After all, he would not sleep tonight because he needed to figure out the formula of locating the dimension and opening the gate from the Dimensional Gap.

Damn, he needed a raise. Maybe he'd bug Sirzech about his pay later. Why couldn't he be the figurehead or the military leader of the Devils again?

Oh right, because no matter who was the strongest between the four of them, the smartest was always him.


	32. Chapter 31

Issei, Sona, and Miyu were currently waiting inside Sona's house. Ajuka had said that they were going to Miyu's world today, but so far they hadn't heard anything about it from Serafall. By the way, to make contacting each other easier, for the time being, Ruby was back with Serafall while Sapphire was with them.

Currently, Sona was overseeing a chess match between Issei and Miyu. Issei, as usual, was trying to keep all the pieces in the board alive despite many openings Miyu shown. If it were her, she would have taken an opening Miyu shown three moves ago to corner the Queen. Miyu, on the other hand, was forced to make an opening because Issei never attacked aggressively. It was not like Miyu liked to sacrifice her pieces, but Issei was just that passive, only attacking when there was no clear chance of counterattack from Miyu.

Sona had to restrain herself from shouting several times because of the moves these two made. It was frustrating to see a chess match became longer because of playstyle. But this was par for the course when playing against Issei. Usually, if she were the one playing she would aggressively attack Issei and since he would defend his pieces, he would fell to one of her traps. But Miyu was not an aggressive player and thus, Sona's frustration.

The only saving grace was the fact that Ruby wasn't there to annoy her. Really, not that she hated Ruby, but how she hated its love of annoying her. Of course, when that mischievousness was directed at other people such as Issei, it became a sight she liked. She was just that hypocrite.

"Everyone. A call from my sister is coming," suddenly Sapphire floated and turned into a communication device.

Speak of the devil...

"Hello everyone!" The cheerful voice of her sister came out of Sapphire. "You can come to my office now! Soon Ajuka-chan will open the portal to another world!"

Issei who paid full attention towards Sapphire nodded. "Cheer up, Miyu. We'll see your brother soon. By the way, Ajuka-san did say we'll go today, but I still can't believe he did it in one day."

"That's the scary thing about him, Ise-kun," Serafall voice from the other line answered him. "Is everything ready over there? I'll pick you up in ten minutes!"

"Everything is ready, Onee-sama," it was she who answered. Indeed. Serafall had made excuses for Issei's parents, something about wanting to bring them overseas on a trip. They in turn made excuses for school and prepared their luggage filled with clothes.

That was right.

They would enter another world and they brought luggage.

This was not exactly in Sona's mind when she heard 'entering another world'. But it was actually essential because the human money had chances to be useless in this world, even though this was a parallel Japanese. After all, maybe their ten thousand yen bill had different pictures or different designs. Just because it was a parallel world with similarities did not mean there were no differences in the past.

Who knew if this was a world where Nobunaga Oda won and ruled Japan for many years?

At least that was what Issei said. As usual, he was showing his sharpness in unexpected times. Though, Miyu had said that there were no differences in their history and events. Although, the strange part was that there was no Kuoh in Miyu world just like how there was no Fuyuki in this world. Both cities did not exist in the other worlds.

This was something that intrigued her greatly. She was not a scholar who loved gathering knowledge, but that one fact screamed something wrong, she knew it. Kuoh and this Fuyuki located at a different location. On the map when Issei told Miyu to put a finger where Fuyuki city was, there was nothing. Only a mountain and forest. Likewise, when Miyu saw where Kuoh was located on the map, she said there was no city there.

If it were not for Issei to remind them that they had to prepare, Sona was sure they would spend all-nighters talking about the differences between worlds.

Ten minutes after the call, Serafall was coming with a limousine. This way, it would not look suspicious to Issei's parents. After saying goodbye to both Issei parents, the three of them finally entered the limousine which brought them directly to Serafall's office.

That said, upon exiting the limousine, a security guard stopped them from entering the building.

"Stop it right there. Who are you and what is your business here? Three little kids and... you again?"

"That should be my line! I've put a complaint to the outsourced security company! Why aren't you fired yet?!"

"What?! Lady, I assure you, I am taking my job seriously! Which is why I am asking what is your business here at this hour, bringing three kids with luggage."

"Onee-sama, is this the security guard who doesn't believe you owned the building?" Sona whispered towards her sister once she realized the situation.

"That's right!" Serafall exclaimed in a whisper. "He's the one who insisted that I can't enter the building and made Ajuka-chan bunked with us!"

"Then shouldn't you, you know, thanking him? If it weren't for him we won't get to enter Miyu's world now," Issei pointed out a fact, also in a whisper.

"Now what are you whispering about?" The security guard looked at the three huddled up suspiciously. Suddenly the only adult in the group looked at him with sparkling eyes and then she jumped forward and tackled him in a hug!

"W-W-W-W-Wha!"

Calm down, you have a wife and a cute daughter. Calm down, you have a wife and a cute daughter.

"Thank you!"

He froze. A woman was hugging him. A woman who was not his wife was hugging him. When that realization sunk, he tried everything to unlatch himself off of the woman.

But it was futile. Serafall's hug was not something that you can easily leave, Sona mused to herself as she saw the man's effort slowly stopped.

"Well, let's go." Issei suddenly said as Serafall left the dazed security guard on the ground. The four of them entered the building.

"But I should say that that's not what I mean when I said you should thank him."

"But I did thank him, Ise-kun!" Serafall pouted cutely.

"That said, Onee-sama. Did the security guard change the shift? How can you leave peacefully but that man does not know you left this building sometimes ago?"

"I dunno, probably? But that doesn't matter anymore!" As the three kids dragged their luggage they entered the dark office building because it was late and the light had been turned off. "Let's immediately get towards the emergency lab Ajuka set up underground."

...

"You made an emergency lab in one night?!"

"Not exactly. We have an all-purpose room underground since its construction. It's just never been used before Ajuka took it as an emergency lab yesterday," Serafall explained as they entered the elevator. She pushed some button and the elevator began to descend.

Not long after, the elevator dinged as they had arrived at the intended floor and the door opened.

"Ah! It's Gil-san!" Issei pointed out when he saw Gil talking with Ajuka.

"Oh right, Gil-kun also has been here since yesterday night. Helping Ajuka with his research and information gathering," Serafall revealed as they walked towards Ajuka who was typing something on his computer.

Sona saw a glint of amusement coming from Gil as he intruded in their conversation. "By the way, gathering the necessary information about my world from that Doll is no easy task. But I never thought that the Phantasmal creature will sink that low. I guess you can't be a leader without ruthlessness. My adult self sure did know it."

That stopped Issei on his track. This warranted an intervention, Sona thought. "Gil-san-"

"What do you mean?" Issei looked straight at Gil. Her intervention was too late. She tried another way to defuse the situation.

"Ise-san-"

"I'm saying that the Phantasmal creature is ruthless. That's a trait that a leader should have. Balance it with caring and you'll get underlings who won't leave you but will follow you to hell. I like him."

"What did you do to Angelica?"

"...Torture."

It wasn't Gil who answered. The answer to Issei's question came from Serafall. That actually shocked Sona a little. She knew that the supernatural was harsh and ruthless. This was but a small example. Torturing someone to get the necessary information was not something she would condone but will judge as necessary when the time comes, like now.

But to think she would easily admit it in front of someone who was still innocent like Issei, that was the thing that shocked her.

She looked towards her sister only to find a frown marring her youthful face. "Let this be a lesson, Ise-kun. The supernatural side of the world is not a fully nice place, as I have stated to you before. Angelica did not say anything until after we torture her. I don't like it, but it's necessary. Keep your innocence and optimism. The adults are here to take the burden. Just know that we get the information from her."

Issei frowned and closed his eyes.

"We're not angry, Serafall-san," Miyu entered the conversation. "In fact, I thank you for sparing Issei such gruesome sight. I also think this will be a lesson for him."

Issei looked back at Serafall in the eyes. "I want to see her."

Serafall's frown softened into a bitter smile. "I'll take you there, Ise-kun."

As Issei was escorted by Serafall towards a room, Sona and Miyu glared at Gil. It was because of him that Issei was told the truth.

"What are you staring at me for?"

"Onee-sama and Beelzebub-sama, both were silent, trying to keep it a secret. Why are you spilling it to Ise-san? He's... and I suppose, Miyu too, are just a normal human before all this. No need to needlessly scar him with the truth."

"I am challenging him," was Gil's simple reply.

"Challenge?" It was Miyu who voiced the question on her mind.

"I want to see what will he do. He's the fool, after all. And the fool cannot be contained by anything. The unpredictable factor. The wild card. If he succeeded, the two Phantasmal creatures and I agree that he can take the lead again in the Grail's world and the three of us won't do anything unless you need it. If he failed, then the two will take lead. Brace yourself, because if he failed, you will not just getting your brother back. Those two Phantasmal creatures have their own agenda that even I don't know."

That revelation shook Sona. Of course. How could she did not consider this before? Ajuka Beelzebub was a scientist _and_ a leader of an entire race of Devils. Opening the path to a new world means a new opportunity for the Devils.

Suddenly the trip to another world felt heavier than before.

"Then you can rest easy, Gil-san," Miyu smiled towards Gil in reply, shaking Sona out of her heavy thought. "You won't have to do anything in my world because I have full faith in Issei."

That was right. Sona agreed with Miyu. She had full faith in Issei to come through this challenge.

"You are that convinced by the Fool, huh? Fine. Let us make a bet. You shall name the price of the bet since I am generous."

* * *

The door was opened by Serafall and all Issei saw was darkness. The only source of light was coming from behind them. This was the torture room. The place where they tortured Angelica for information.

He knew. He knew the importance of the information Angelica held, damn it. But he couldn't accept the method they used. He wouldn't accept it.

"Here she is, Ise-kun," Serafall turned on the light and chained to the wall was the fetal form of Angelica, their enemy. The light from the lamp successfully made her aware of the situation at hand.

"You again," she spoke with the same tone he heard yesterday.

However, this time there was no energy behind her speech.

All over her body was scratch marks, Issei presumed it came from a blade or something they used to make shallow cuts. Aside from those marks, her body was also full of bruises, no doubt coming from a blunted weapon. Her wrists were chained to the wall and she had nothing except underwear. Normally the sight of a woman in nothing but her underwear would make him happy, but he could not be happy this time.

He could not derive happiness from someone's suffering!

"I'll leave it to you, Ise-kun. I'll wait outside. Feel free to call me if you need anything," Serafall spoke and Issei saw Angelica flinched. Clenching his fist in frustration, Issei could do nothing as Serafall left him alone with their prisoner.

"What do you want?" Still with the listless tone, the blonde former enemy asked Issei.

"I'm sorry."

"Your sorry does not worth anything."

"It does!" Issei declared, getting a stare from the captive. "It means that I value your life!"

"My life does not worth anything if I can't follow Darius-sama's order."

"That's wrong! That's a wrong way of living. Everyone's life matters, even yours. Everyone who says otherwise is wrong! Even you!" Issei passionately shouted towards his conversation partner.

After a few seconds of silence, Issei spoke again. "Angelica-san. What have you told Ajuka-san and Serafall-san and Gil-san? They are ready to enter your world. But I know, despite the means to get the information from you, they are not needlessly cruel. They did not ask more of what they need, didn't they?"

Slowly, Angelica nodded. "They followed their words. As long as I told them the way to cross over, they will stop torturing me for information. Thus I have been here for the last ten hours."

Issei looked at the state of Angelica. He looked at how she was probably starving after ten hours of laying down in the dark. He looked at how her wounds and bruises were not treated by Serafall and the others. If left alone, those would mar the beautiful figure of her.

"Let's do a trade. I will ask Sona to use Caster to heal you. But in exchange, you need to tell us more information about this Darius-sama and his plan to use Miyu."

Angelica was about to open her mouth when Issei cut her off.

"Oh, and don't worry unverified information. Gil-san said he can spot lies. I'm very sure you know this, judging from the cuts and bruises. Once again, I'm sorry. So what do you think?"

"...I swore to Darius-sama to not betray him. Thus, I cannot tell you of his plan because that would mean betraying him. However, I shall trade you information on Emiya Shirou." Angelica answered after a minute of silence.

"That won't do. However, I understand your loyalty to your Darius-sama. Let me propose another trade, then. You take us to where Shirou-aniki is held, and we won't stop you if you go back to your Darius-sama. This will save time we would spend on aimless searching in your world."

"...You're not afraid I will be dispatched to destroy you if I went back to Darius-sama again?"

Issei scoffed good-naturedly. "If something like that happened, then we just need to beat you again."

"You're... strange..." The rattling of the chain startled Issei. Angelica was trying to position herself to his height. "But that is not bad. I agree to your terms."

Issei offered his hand and Angelica shook it.

* * *

Sona saw Issei and Serafall coming towards them with Angelica between them. What did Issei do? She exchanged eye-contact with Miyu who looked as lost as she was. She took a look at Gil's face and the smile on his face was throwing her off.

"Sona-san, can you install Caster and heal Angelica?"

Sona's expression turned into a shock. "What...?"

"We made a deal," Issei grinned sheepishly. "We bring her with us to Miyu's world, show where Shirou-aniki is held so that we can save him faster, and we won't stop her if she wants to go back to her master. We just need to beat her again if she becomes a problem after our deal is completed, right?."

Sona was speechless. Regarding the bet Miyu made with Gil, no doubt Miyu won. Issei triumphed the challenge that Gil and the two Satan's gave him. However...

"Th-That was..."

"FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your actions are always interesting, Fool! Congratulations are in order, Grail. You won our bet. No no, I suppose I should call everyone by their name now that I've lost the bet, right?"

"That's right," Miyu nodded smugly. She then shifted her attention towards Issei. "I know you'll pull through, Ise."

Issei just blinked. "What?"

"Just a little bet we made."

"Suurree~. Anyway, Sona-san. What were you about to say?"

"...Nothing. I trust you to take everything to consider before deciding things." She then narrowed her eyes. "Did you?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Onee-sama, where is Ruby?"

"I'm always with you, Little So-tan!" Ruby shouted from behind her, startling her a little. No, she did not squeak. No matter what others said, she did not squeak. "So it's only been one night but you're missing me huh~?"

"Who is missing who again?" Sona replied after getting her composure back.

"Awww, don't be like that, Little So-tan. I miss you too!"

"Just do it already!"

"Fine fine, sheesh, you're such a killjoy, Little So-tan. Let's go!"

So Sona underwent the familiar sensation of transforming to Kaleido Ruby. After that, she immediately installed Caster and healed the bruises and cuts from their former enemy's body.

"There. You are all healed up. Please do not disappoint Ise-san by betraying us before you complete your deal."

"There's nothing in the deal saying that we should be civil. You don't annoy me, and I do the same for you," was her stoic reply.

"Agreed."

"Alright, everything is ready on this side. How about you girls?" Ajuka suddenly entered the conversation. "...Why is she here? What did I miss?"

Two minutes of explanation later, Sona saw Ajuka nodding to himself while muttering something under his breath that she couldn't hear.

"Well, as I said we're ready. It's time for us to enter another world. But there are some things you need to know first. First, Dimensional Gap is dangerous. We will be under my protective spell the entire journey. Second, Ise-kun, you shall take lead again the moment we arrive there. Third, Prepare yourself for anything. You don't know what kind of differences the two worlds have."

"About the last part, Beelzebub-sama. Miyu-san, Ise-san, and I have talked about this for quite a long time. There are no significant differences in the mundane part of the world except the fact that Kuoh does not exist in Miyu's world, and Fuyuki does not exist here. Miyu-san does not know much about the supernatural side there. So we can't tell you about that."

"Thank you for the information. As for the supernatural side," Ajuka glanced towards Angelica. "I don't think the most knowledgable between us here is keen to share."

Gil was about to open his mouth in protest when Ajuka cut his complaint off. "And no, you don't count, Gil-kun. What was it that you said to me again, 'I can see everything'?"

He uncharacteristically pouted, something that startled Sona a little. "No fair, Ajuka-san."

Now that actually startled Ajuka enough to make him gaped at the blonde boy.

"Did you just call me by my name?"

"I simply lost a bet. That is all."

Ajuka just shook his head in amusement and continued. "Expect surprises when it is about the supernatural. This world certainly doesn't have anything like a Class Card. So prepare yourself. While Ise-kun will take lead, both Serafall and I won't be shy to intrude if we determine you need help. Is there any question?"

"I have one," Issei raised his hand. "Why am I leading again?"

Sona really really wanted to facepalm. Hard. A glance from the corner of her eyes saw Miyu wanted to do the same judging from her sigh. No matter what he faced, Issei was always going to be Issei. That fact was reassuring and at the same time exasperating her.

"A fool is still a fool, after all. Even when they exceeded your expectation," Gil commented from beside her.

"Hey! I heard that!" Issei grumbled. "But really, Ajuka-san. Serafall-san. I'm grateful that you trust me. But I want to know why. Why do you trust me?"

Ajuka and Serafall exchanged glances before Ajuka spoke up. "Let me ask you this, Ise-kun. Who is it that diplomatically won over Gil-kun with a persuasion? Who is it that together with everyone came out on top against Angelica? Who is it that suggested we get to Miyu-kun's world?"

It was all Issei. Sona did not realize it. But everything was all because of Issei.

"See? Since it was all your idea, you also get to lead everyone in Miyu-kun's world. Now, is there any other _important_ question?"

Nobody answered Ajuka's query.

"Nothing. Then let's go."

Ajuka began to concentrate. Suddenly everywhere around them was covered in Astaroth Clan symbols.

"Ajuka-chan is doing the protection spell. Please do not move," Serafall explained.

After a while, the glow of Astaroth magic circle died down, and around them was a barrier-like protective layer.

"Let me push some buttons and..." Ajuka pushed some buttons on his computer and suddenly, a popping sound could be heard by everyone as a portal formed near them. "There. This is the portal to Dimensional Gap. Making this portal is easy as it is accessible to powerful people from our world. It's locating the other world from inside the Gap that's hard to do. If it weren't for the information gained from Angelica here, I'm not sure I can pinpoint the location today."

Issei looked towards the glowing portal in determination.

"Shirou-aniki. Please wait a little longer. I'll save you and bring you back to Miyu."

Making a promise to himself, Issei entered the portal to the Dimensional Gap following Serafall's lead.

* * *

 **A/N: Sometimes I regret bringing meta awareness to this fic and Issei in general. The Issei-Angelica scene is not something that I foresee happened. But well, it was a logical conclusion. On one hand, they have Angelica, a source of information on another world. On the other hand, Angelica is an emotionless 'doll' that has loyalty towards her master. No normal persuasion will work and thus, them having to torture her for information. I'll probably raise the rating to T or M for the implication of torture in ffn. But you see, Issei thought he was living in a shonen anime, and everybody and their grandpa know shonen protagonists have moral and suddenly Issei isn't too keen on torture even if he know that it is necessary.**

 **'you said that normal persuasion won't work, how come Issei is getting into her?'**

 **The answer is that Issei did not. He is actually being clever here by playing it towards her interest; getting back to Darius-Julian. As long as she help them getting Shirou, she was free to do anything, even going back to her master. If Angelica is anything else other than an emotionless doll with lingering loyalty towards her family, the speech would be different and Issei's charisma as a shonen protagonist will win her over. But well, she is an emotionless doll with lingering loyalty towards the Ainsworth family, so the speech went that way.**

 **Also regarding Fuyuki and Kuoh, that's something that I plan- well, plan is a strong word. Just know that I intended to make it this way since the start. There is a reason why Miyu ends up in Kuoh and not in other place, after all.**

 **One last thing. I think I shall make that Security Guard-san as a recurring character when they're going to Serafall's office at night. Who's agreeing with me?**


	33. Chapter 32

Still under Ajuka's protection spell, they were floating inside the Dimensional Gap trying to find the correct place to open the portal to Miyu's world. At least, that was what Issei heard from Serafall's explanation. The view inside the Dimensional Gap itself is nothing wondrous, but certainly not something he had ever seen. Nothingness, after all, was not something awesome, and the colors made him nauseous he had to close his eyes to stop himself from going to vomit.

"I wonder where Great Red is. Dimensional Gap is vast, but surely our intrusion will be noticed, and from what I heard he does not like intrusions," Issei heard Serafall talked. Actually, the one who was sort of being their guide inside the Dimensional Gap was Serafall because Ajuka was concentrating on the protection spell and locating the coordinates.

"Isn't your Grand Master fighting him, Ruby, Sapphire?" Issei asked the two Kaleidostick.

"It was months ago, yes. Anything can happen in between. Unless our hostage here can give us more information about her journey to your world, Ise-san~" Ruby answered from Serafall's side, prodding the blonde former enemy.

As Issei expected, she did not rise to the bait nor did she show even slight discontent at Ruby's attack towards her. She was simply staring ahead, not paying attention to Ruby's words. From what he observed, Angelica was a cool-headed woman.

Still, it would not hurt to have more information from Angelica, so Issei calmly asked her. "Angelica-san, do you know anything about this?"

Her gaze broke and she shifted her attention towards Issei. "I know something. When I crossed over to your world, the Red Dragon wasn't here."

That sent Issei's mind to overdrive. Either one of them lost and killed the other, or they had a temporary truce. But those two answers did not explain why Great Red wasn't here or why the Grand Master did not come to collect Ruby and Sapphire. No, there had to be a third possible answer.

As Issei was thinking about the possible conclusion to the battle between the Dragon and the Magician, the group's attention was taken by Angelica's statement, especially Serafall.

"Great Red isn't here?! What do you mean by that?!" But Angelica ignored her, which made veins appeared on Serafall's head. "Hey! Don't ignore me! you... you magical girl reject!"

Miyu looked at Serafall. Really? But the fact was that Angelica ignored Serafall. Her eyes wandered to Issei who was still thinking about something. Could it be...

"Issei, aren't you interested in what Angelica-san is saying?" Miyu asked Issei.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, actually what do you mean by that?" In Issei's mind, her statement could be interpreted in several ways. Either Great Red lost, or Great Red won and rested somewhere outside, or both had a temporary truce.

"I don't know. What I do know is that I was blocked by a little girl. A little girl who exudes power."

Could it be that both Great Red and the Grand Master lost to this little girl figure?! Issei scratched his head and groaned.

"What's wrong, Ise-san?" Sona took notice of Issei's groan and asked in concern.

"I'm trying to think about what happened here, but there are too many possibilities and not enough information to guess about what happened."

"Then let's put out all the information _we_ know," Miyu emphasized on the 'we' part, looking at the stoic blonde. "Do you agree, Ise-kun?"

"Huh? Yes. It's better if everyone chipped in. Many heads are better than one."

Angelica's face did not betray her emotion. Miyu truly could not read her expression. She did not know if using Issei this way would let her divulge more information like before or not, but she had to try.

"Great Red is the only living being that lives inside the Dimensional Gap. It is a huge red dragon and one of the strongest being in this world," Serafall began.

"Grand Master is the user of the 2nd True Magic, the Kaleidoscope, and part of its power deals with parallel worlds. It is why both Nee-san and I can harness power from alternate worlds for you to use," Sapphire continued. "And both of them were fighting the last time we had contact with Grand Master, it was also the time we entered your world and find a worthy master."

Issei looked at Angelica, expecting her to say something. "...By the time we entered this place, there was only a little girl."

She was right. Although the information was just a repeat, Angelica caved in when it involved Issei. She took Issei aside for a second and whispered. "What did you do to her, Ise?"

Issei blinked in confusion. "What?"

"She answered you but did not answer anyone else," Miyu explained her observation. "Aside from your deal, did you talk about something else?"

"Honestly, no. And is it true? I didn't really notice it. I was deep in thought."

"Ise-kun, do you want to add something?"

Issei and Miyu's short conversation was interrupted when Serafall asked him. Issei nodded towards Serafall and answered. "There are several possibilities. Either Great Red won, the Grand Master won, or both had a temporary truce and the Grand Master went back to his world. But those three cannot be what really happened because one, Great Red isn't here. Two, the Grand Master hasn't approached Ruby and Sapphire even after we collected all the rogue Class Card manifestations. Three, there is this little girl that Angelica-san mentioned. There is one other possibility, that is, this little girl defeated the other two, making the Grand Master retreat and forcing Great Red out of the Dimensional Gap. But I don't want to think about it."

...

""You clearly need to think about the last part more!""

Almost everyone there, with the exception of Ajuka, Sapphire, and Angelica, all shouted at him. Serafall and Ruby in panic, the two girls in exasperation, Gil in mirth followed by a short laugh.

"If the last part was even possible, the balance of power in our world would crumble! Who is strong enough to defeat Great Red?! At least we know Great Red won't do anything, what about this new 'little girl?!'" Serafall ranted in panic.

"That's why I said I don't want to think about it," Issei replied smugly. "So, what do you girls think?"

"Noisy."

Issei nodded at that statement. "Yeah, we were making too much noise. Wait. Who said that?"

Everyone looked towards the source of the voice. It came from outside of Ajuka's protection. There floating in the air was the single figure of a girl Issei's age, wearing a gothic-lolita outfit with a bored expression on her face.

Instantly everyone was on alert. However, Issei saw Serafall let out a sigh of relief. "It's nice to meet you, Ophis-dono. Please forgive our slight. We did not mean to make noises. We just want to cross over safely."

Ophis did not answer. Her eyes switched between everyone inside Ajuka's protection spell one by one. It wasn't until her eyes landed on Issei and her bored expression changed a little.

"Ddraig."

[Ophis. I did not expect to see you here. Where is that idiot?]

The Boosted Gear appeared on Issei's left arm and the emerald jewel shone as Ddraig conversed with his fellow Dragon.

"Dunno. He just left and let me be here again."

Issei nodded. That confirmed that no third party defeated both Great Red and the Grand Master. From what Ophis said, Great Red was the one leaving the Dimensional Gap, now the question was, for what purpose?

[Ophis. In the name of our past acquaintance, I hope you will let us pass. This kid here, he is the most entertaining Boosted Gear wielder I've ever seen. I want to see what else he will do.]

"I see. Fine," she agreed for some reason. Was Ddraig her friend or something? What he said implied that the two were friendly enough.

Ophis then began floating away from them. But before she was too far away, she heard somebody calling her.

"Ophis-chan! If you ever feel lonely, just come to us!"

Ophis did not react to Issei's call. When Ophis was gone, everyone looked at Issei with disbelief.

"What?"

Sona just sighed. "That's our Issei... unfortunately."

Miyu nodded, agreeing with Sona.

"Fuhahaha, truly, you are a Fool, Hyoudou Issei." Gil laughed.

Serafall just put up a smile. "Am I losing on being the most diplomatically-savvy person here?"

"You are an adult, Serafall-san. You cannot see from another perspective. Think about it. Issei-san here sees a little girl alone in this empty world. What kind of man would he be if he did not offer his friendship?! It's a staple in shonen anime!" Ruby suddenly explained.

"That's right, Ruby!" Both Issei and Ruby high-fived.

"You do know that Ophis can shapeshift, right, Ise-kun? From what I've gathered Ophis once took the form of an old man."

"Are you kidding? I thought I was raising flags for a party member, but you just said that I might pick up a mentor figure?! Hell yes!"

"...There's no stopping him isn't there?" Serafall giggled as Issei discussed some cliches from old shonen manga with Ruby.

"No," Miyu answered, "And that's why we love him."

Soon after that, everyone inside the protection spell felt they were moving towards something. It was an open portal. They felt the spell entering it and found themselves inside the portal.

Not even a second later, Issei opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar landscape.

It was a park. However, it was no park he had ever visited, and this coming from someone who had played on all Kuoh's park.

There was only one conclusion. "We've arrived."

Everyone looked towards Miyu. "I... think we are in Fuyuki, yes. I don't know. The only time I ever came out of my house was the time I was kidnapped by her and her superior."

Then everyone looked towards the second source of information. "..."

"Right, Angelica-san won't say anything that benefits us," Issei sighed. "Anyway, since we're here already, can I take command, Ajuka-san, Serafall-san?"

Ajuka who was resting from maintaining his protection spell and opening the portal, only gave a shaky nod while Serafall answered with a 'yes'.

"Then our first move is... look for a place to sleep!"

Indeed. As they found out that there was no time difference between the two worlds, they left their worlds at night and arrived here when the sun was still not up. Issei decided that it was better to rest first.

"I don't know if there are any magical protection but you can use my h- my brother's house," Miyu offered. "It's a huge traditional-styled house. I'm sure it can fit everyone."

"It's nice for you to offer it, Miyu-san. But one problem. do you know the way?"

...

"Sona-san, please carry Miyu-san to the air and see if she can spot it."

Sona spread out her wings and carried Miyu up to the skies.

"I have to say it's a good choice, Ise-kun. You're shaping up to be a responsible leader, huh?"

"I have no choice. You two are forcing it on me. Rather than complaining which would get me nowhere, I'll try to live up to your expectation instead," Issei scratched his cheek.

"That's a nice attitude to have. I'm sure I can leave So-tan in your capable hands soon."

"Yeah... wait, what?!" Issei turned his head towards Serafall but she avoided looking at him. "Serafall-san, what did you just say?"

Unfortunately, he could not press the matter more because Sona and Miyu landed down. "Okay, we found it. Let's get moving."

Bringing their luggage, everyone was ready to move towards the Emiya residence with Sona and Miyu in the front.

However...

"I see that you have come back, Angelica."

Somebody was blocking their path.

"Beatrice..."

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Issei dropped his luggage and prepared himself for confrontation. Whoever this was, she'd better be ready because he wanted to sleep damn it!

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is sorta the bridge. I kinda wanted to skip towards Miyu's world but I feel there is an opportunity for Ophis cameo towards the group. Here we see Issei social linking everyone like a shonen protagonist and also began to act as a leader.**

 **And yeah, Serafall is in** _ **the ship.**_ **I mean, who isn't?**


End file.
